Boxing Out
by MeilleurCafe
Summary: Bella is a little lost while trying to make a new life in the Big Apple. Edward is a Manhattan police officer who knows it to the core. They meet at court. Will this new romance be a slam dunk? AH; M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

** This was originally written for the cancer fundraiser organized by bronzehairedgirl. I'm thankful for her efforts on behalf of cancer research, and for including me with a group of exceptional writers in her compilation.**

"**Boxing Out" is dedicated to my husband, who is a longtime fan of basketball, the Knicks, and IPA. He is also a 20-year survivor of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. He was my consultant for the basketball scenes in "Boxing Out," and his tutelage on trash-talking helped me come up with the title. Sweetheart, you have all my love and gratitude.**

** Many thanks are also owed to my beta, writingbabe, and prereader, Isabeausink. They're brilliant, talented, and fun, and they made my fluffy words so much better.**

From her office on East 68th Street, Bella had a perfect view of the brick building directly across the way. If she'd been given a cubicle on the opposite side of the floor, she'd have at least a partial vista of Central Park. She loved green, and she missed it while living among the blocks of tall grey and brown in New York City.

Though she was fairly high up on the 25th floor, she was not sufficiently high up in the organization to merit a coveted office facing a more interesting part of Manhattan. Bella tried to tell herself that all of Manhattan was interesting, but really, looking at a brick wall had its limitations.

At least it wasn't too distracting. She was still trying to make a good impression, since she'd been employed at the Valetudo Foundation for only a year. Months before that, Bella completed applications, wrote essays, and endured several interviews to work at the one place she sought above all others. The foundation awarded grants and conducted research in the field of health care – specifically, to make health care more available in areas of the United States that needed it. After finally securing a job that meant the world to her, Bella didn't need the temptation to gaze out at the park all day.

"Yo, Bella!"

_Speaking of distractions…_

Mike Newton was in the entrance of her cubicle, holding on to the door frame and leaning his body toward her suggestively.

_….and not one of the better ones._ She teetered between the desire to remain polite and the instinct to roll her chair over to the farthest corner of her office. Bella's circumference of personal space was probably three feet wider than most people, though where Mike was concerned, it was more like ten.

"A bunch of us are going to 230 Fifth after work. You in?"

"Oh…" Bella's voice trailed. "I have other plans. Sorry." The thought of hanging around with Mike and his buddies from accounting made her shudder. She'd tried it once, just to be sociable, and now that she knew what they were like after a few drinks, she had zero interest in repeating the experience.

Mike scowled for a few seconds before he caught himself and his typical, preternaturally pleasant expression returned. "Too bad. What've you got going on?"

Bella tried to think of a believable lie that would get him out of her cubicle – ideally, not just today, but permanently. Intuitively, she knew a date with Mike would be among the most tedious nights of her life. They had almost nothing in common; the fact that he thought she'd enjoy going to a rooftop bar was proof of that.

Before she could answer, Rosalie Hale appeared in the doorway to hip-check Mike and push her way into Bella's office. "She's going out with me tonight, big guy." Rose dropped into a chair and stared at Mike, challenging him to argue. "We've had this planned for awhile."

Mike looked from Rose to Bella, openly frowning. With a shrug, he said, "Sure, if you'd rather hang with Rose. Maybe next time."

"Thank you," Bella whispered earnestly to Rose once Mike was gone.

"You're welcome," Rose said, "but there's a price for getting Newton out of your hair. You really are coming out with me tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"Emmett and some of his friends are playing basketball at the piers," she said, referring to the Chelsea Piers sports complex. "We can go in just to watch. Emmett knows the guy at the desk."

Of course, Emmett knew the guy. Emmett knew all the guys, and women, in Manhattan, it seemed. It was hard to resist someone as genuinely friendly as Emmett McCarty. He was the perfect easygoing foil to Rose's cool, professional demeanor. Bella adored them both and was grateful for their friendship.

"Who else is going to be there?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Always with the questions. There'll be about six guys, and Alice is going because Jasper's playing, too." She narrowed her eyes at Bella. "No, you won't know everyone, but they're all good people. Promise."

Bella's first interview at Valetudo had been with Rosalie, who'd taken an immediate liking to her. And Bella soon discovered that Rose didn't easily take to people. That was something they had in common, though Bella was simply shy and Rose was suspicious. People had to prove themselves to her, but Rosalie was a good judge of character. It was among her skills as a human resource specialist.

"C'mon. You can go home after work and I'll meet you there around seven. We'll watch the guys play ball and then grab something to eat. It'll be fun." Rose leaned over Bella's desk, her long necklaces swaying gracefully. "You do need to get out. Just not with Newton."

Bella laughed. "On that, we agree."

While Bella loved her adopted home of Manhattan, she didn't always feel that Manhattan loved her back. Finding her way physically was one thing; she'd learned to navigate New York's vast web of neighborhoods, streets and transit. She was more adrift emotionally, finding it tough to connect with people, especially when they came into the city by the millions during working hours, and most were less than interested in being friends with someone from a tiny town in the Pacific Northwest. After a year, she was somewhat discouraged and just found it easier to do things on her own, or – more and more – stay in the apartment she shared with her friend Angela.

Bella believed she wasn't the kind of woman who stood out in a crowd, and it made her doubt she would find someone who was truly different in a way that appealed to her. New York might attract the best and the brightest, but it seemed that in the process, they sacrificed parts of themselves along the way. Any remnants of goodness, charity, or kindness were tossed aside and left like debris along a highway. And why didn't anyone want them? Why were they abandoned in the first place?

The search for someone with the qualities and interests she valued was getting difficult. Bella was one poetry reading away from becoming a hermit.

Rose knew her friend's tendency to withdraw. The last time she'd forced Bella to go out with her and Emmett, they wound up at a bar in the Financial District. They'd met up with a number of colleagues from Emmett's law office, and Bella spent most of the evening seated at the middle of a table, silent, while everyone around her conversed. A lot of them talked to her, of course, but the exchanges were brief and usually unrewarding. Bella felt as if she was left grasping short ribbons of conversation while others held fast to ones that were long enough to last the night.

But because she loved Rose despite their differences, and because she really did feel as if she owed her friend a small debt for extracting her from Mike's clutches, Bella found herself on the L train just before 7 p.m., riding toward the Hudson River and Chelsea Piers.

The sports complex was huge, but Rose was easy to find, waiting in front of the basketball gym. She was easily the most attractive woman in that part of Manhattan at that moment, and more than a few men stared at her. Bella watched as one made the mistake of talking to her, probably propositioning her, and whatever Rose said in response had the effect of acid poured over wafer.

"Men are assholes," Rose said when Bella was a few feet away.

"You drag me out of my apartment to tell me this? I knew that when I was in Forks."

"Let me rephrase that. The guys out here are assholes. The guys inside are great. C'mon, we've got some benches to warm."

Once they entered the cavernous pier, Bella spied Alice sitting near the floor. Emmett and five other guys were well into their pickup game on the half-court, looking as intense as the pros. Bella knew little about basketball, but she liked it because it moved fast and it was fun to watch men run.

She saw Emmett and Jasper, each wearing red jerseys and guarding two guys she didn't know. Bella didn't recognize the fifth and six men either, but she assumed one of them was on Emmett's team, since he was wearing the same jersey. Judging by the amount of trash talking, the game had been going on for awhile.

Alice waved them over from her bench seat. Bella and Rose climbed over piles of towels, gym bags and water bottles scattered haphazardly around the bleachers. She stood up to give Bella an enthusiastic hug. "Great to see you again!"

Bella had met Alice when Rose invited them over for movie nights at her apartment in Brooklyn. Alice had abundant enthusiasm and cheer, and though Bella sometimes found her a little exhausting, she was never put off by her. Alice possessed a certain sincerity which made it almost impossible to dislike her.

Her boyfriend Jasper worked in IT at Emmett's firm. Bella knew that Rosalie and Alice were now close because Jasper and Emmett had become good friends. Rose mentioned that they hung out together a lot.

"I'm so glad you made it here tonight! How've you been?" Alice gushed.

The almost sympathetic expression on her face made Bella wonder exactly how much of a charity case she'd become. She suddenly felt as if Rosalie remained friends with her out of pity, even though she knew such patience wasn't in Rose's nature. For a split second she felt resentful and annoyed with Alice. Maybe Bella did have a barren social life. But she really didn't enjoy superficial meetups in bars and clubs. It didn't make her a pariah or a snob (as she knew some of the guys at work had labeled her). It made her a shy, self-conscious person who preferred meaningful conversation, though she didn't yet know how to find that in New York.

"Hey…Bella?" Alice was looking at her expectantly.

_Great. Now she thinks I'm an idiot, too._

"Sorry, Alice. Just got sidetracked for a moment. How are you?"

"Doing fine. So are you coming out with us after the game?"

Bella immediately looked at Rose. "I guess that's the plan."

"We're going to head over to Chelsea Bar and Harbor when they're done. It'll be fun. Edward's coming," Rosalie added.

"Is that the third guy on Emmett's team?"

"Yeah." Finally, Rose looked at her with a smirk. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite."

Now that Rose had pointed him out, Bella turned her attention to the court to find Edward. He was easily guarding a man about half a foot shorter, his focus on the ball as it bounced between the opponent's feet. His short shock of hair looked almost bronze under the fluorescent lights. Long, limber arms and legs; long torso, even long fingers, which she noticed as he extended his arms for the play – Bella saw lots of length and height, but it was all proportional. Even through his tee shirt, she could tell he was muscular and rather wiry.

He took the game seriously, that much was clear. His handsome face was flushed; his strong jaw was clenched in concentration.

Bella liked the cut of his jib.

Edward's opponent suddenly dodged to his left and almost managed to evade him, but Edward deftly moved ahead and slapped the ball away. Five running steps later he jumped for a layup which sailed smoothly through the rim. The other guy never knew what hit him, and Bella couldn't help but smile.

His teammates roared. "All day, baby! All day!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fists.

Bella could see Edward laughing as he wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He walked to the back of the court and glanced up, meeting her gaze. His eyes widened briefly, as if she'd taken him by surprise; and her hands, which were twisting open the cap to her water bottle, stopped mid-turn. She couldn't move for a few seconds.

Edward stumbled slightly, his sneakers squeaking a protest against the floor. This distraction was brief but rewarding. Everything he saw in that ephemeral moment was soft: soft hair, soft dark eyes; a soft, warm expression.

He straightened up and turned to face the guy he was guarding. As he moved into position, his gaze slid back to Bella one more time, so quickly and furtively she wasn't sure if she imagined it.

"Like what you see?" Rosalie purred, leaning in and startling Bella.

"Cut it out, Rose."

"Hey, ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Edward's a great guy. Cute, too, but I think you figured that out."

Bella didn't bother to reply. Now that she'd seen him, it was impossible for her to look anywhere else. Rose watched her friend watch Edward.

"You know I wouldn't say that about someone if it wasn't true."

Bella nodded, because Rose was not only blunt but accurate in her assessment of people. And then Bella said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Does he have a sense of humor?"

"A _sense of_ _humor_? The guy grew up in Brooklyn. Yeah, I'd say he's pretty funny."

Bella shook her head, frowning. "No, I mean, does he look at things with a sense of humor? Not just…make people laugh, but…I don't know, embrace that side of life, even when something terrible happens."

Rose nodded slightly, smiling. She liked Bella's priorities; it said a lot about her character, and this was something she picked up on during Bella's first interview. "I'm sure he does. He's a cop; he couldn't survive in the job otherwise."

At that, Bella's eyebrows raised. Her father Charlie was the current chief of police in her hometown of Forks, Washington. Knowing what she did about that life, she never imagined herself getting involved with a policeman. The spark she felt when she looked at Edward now concerned her. It was less about worrying she had a latent Electra complex and more what she knew about life in law enforcement: long shifts, worried loved ones, and over the years, a growing cynicism about mankind in general.

She loved her father, but she was disappointed in the changes she'd seen in him as his career progressed. Charlie started out wanting to help people and then at some point began assuming the worst about almost everyone. Bella couldn't imagine how strong that characteristic might be in a policeman in one of the largest cities in the world.

Suddenly, she felt deeply uncomfortable about her assumptions. Bella realized she was ready to put the brakes on something that might exist only in her mind. In about five seconds, they'd met, dated, and she'd rejected him because of some imaginary failings. She shook her head at her own ridiculousness.

Bella returned her attention to the court without saying anything else to Rose, who thankfully stayed silent this time. Jasper had the ball and was searching out his teammates. He pivoted on one foot and threw the ball to Emmett, who was closest.

Emmett turned toward the basket, giving his opponent an elbow in the face. The other guy reared back and clutched his nose as Emmett dropped the ball and turned to him.

"Aw man, I'm sorry! You okay?"

The injured player waved Emmett's hand off. "What the fuck, asshole! Watch what you're doing!"

"Whoa," Emmett said. "I'm just trying to help, man."

"Yeah, well, you should've _helped_ by keeping your fucking arms in!" He gave Emmett a slight shove.

"Dude, step back. It was an accident," Jasper called out as he trotted over.

There was blood coming out of the injured man's nose, and it stained the hand that he used to push Jasper in the chest. Jasper shoved him back.

The three women sat on the bench, frozen while the scene in front of them was escalating. Edward casually wiped his face with a towel, then calmly walked to where the three men were hurling insults at each other.

By now Emmett was behind Jasper, who was jabbing a finger in Nosebleed's chest. Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and motioned for him to step back.

Bella wondered if Emmett would argue with Edward or even push him away, but Emmett nodded at whatever Edward told him and moved aside. Edward inserted himself between Jasper and Nosebleed, laying a hand slowly on each man's chest.

She couldn't hear anything, but she could see Edward was speaking quietly as he looked back and forth. It took a minute, but Jasper turned away without saying anything else. Edward stayed with Nosebleed another few moments to check his injury before the guy headed to the lockers.

"Game over," Rose murmured as Emmett and Jasper walked toward the women. They were clearly still angry but much more subdued.

Edward kept that composed look on his face, his eyes trained on the floor. He grabbed his gym bag and knocked over his water bottle, and it rolled to where Bella was sitting. Instinctively, she reached down for it and stood up to find Edward about a foot away from her, a wide grin on his face.

_Oh, his eyes look so playful…_

"You can have that if you want it," he said.

Bella realized she was staring at him dumbly, holding on to the plastic bottle. "Um…no, I've got my own," she said lamely.

Amused, he held out his hand. He liked the slight pink that bloomed in embarrassment on her face, but even more, he liked the brief touch of her fingertips when she handed the bottle over.

Rose broke this small spell. "You coming with us, Edward?"

"Yeah… um, wait. Where are you going again?" He looked at Emmett.

"To the showers, which is where I hope you're going, too."

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, where are you going to eat?"

"Chelsea Bar & Harbor," Emmett said.

Edward made a dismissive gesture with his hands. "I don't like it. Too manufactured."

"Yeah, but they have good beer."

"The only decent food they have is burgers."

"Yeah, but they have good beer."

By the time the guys had showered and dressed, the group's mood was cheerful again. The six of them crowded the sidewalk, laughing and joking on their way to the bar. Bella felt her stomach flip when Edward fell behind the couples to walk with her. Dark copper highlights in his wet hair caught the fading sunlight, brilliant and captivating. He slowed his pace to stay even with her but said nothing, so she plunged in.

"Hi. You're…uh, it's Edward, right?"

His deep green eyes crinkled at the corners. _God, he smiles a lot._ She didn't want to look away.

"Who wants to know?"

Bella shrank back; she didn't like being teased and usually thought someone was making fun of her. Edward reined it in a little bit, not wanting to scare her off.

"You must be Bella." He smiled at her again, trying to encourage her.

She brightened a little. "Yes. How'd you know my name?"

"From Rose. She's like Wikipedia for anybody in New York City. Anybody worth knowing, anyway."

"Wikipedia isn't always right," she said, teasing him back.

"Oh, I'd never bet against Rose."

Bella nodded. "Good move."

"You just moved to New York?"

"Yes. I grew up in Washington State and moved here about a year ago."

"I hear you went to Penn."

"Yup. Wikipedia scores again," she said smiling. They fell into an easy rhythm, walking together. There was a slow uncoiling of the anxiety Bella always felt in her stomach when she met someone new. Feeling relaxed around him was a welcome victory.

The group lined up to cross West Street. When the light changed, Bella felt a soft movement at her back and glanced up to see Edward looking both ways for both of them. He'd placed his hand against her protectively to guide her, and she leaned into it just a bit. She was rewarded with another slight smile.

Chelsea Bar and Harbor had a faux-Victorian décor, but it was clean and well-lit, especially compared to some of the shadowy pubs Bella had braved before. There were a number of comfortable booths around the perimeter of the bar, and since it wasn't very crowded, they grabbed a large booth with chairs scattered around its table. Bella sat down at one end and Edward dropped his bag on the floor, settling into a chair next to her.

She was suddenly unsure of what to talk about, so she studied the menu like it was a final exam. Even surrounded by friends, she worried about coming up with decent conversation. She had no idea what might impress Edward, and she found herself wanting to, more than anything.

It got a little easier once the waiter came around.

"I'll have a Brooklyn Blast IPA, and a cheeseburger, medium-no-onions," she rattled off.

Edward dropped his menu on the table and regarded Bella with amazement. "I'll have the same," he said, never looking at the waiter.

"Brooklyn Blast! Damn, girl, I'm impressed. Not many people have such discerning taste." Edward's arms were folded on the table, and he stretched out so his head was almost resting on them. He never took his eyes off Bella. _I may be just a little in love right now._

She wasn't about to tell him she'd tried the IPA on the one night she'd gone out with Mike and the guys. Bella gave silent thanks that Annoying Mike had proven valuable for something.

"I tried it at another bar once. It's really good," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Not a lie, just an incomplete story.

"That's a fucking understatement," he said, then added in a rush, "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's nothing I haven't heard or said myself a million times," she said with a wink.

Bella hated it when someone apologized for cursing around her. It made her feel like a little girl, or a lot more delicate than she really was. Edward did embarrassment pretty well, though; it made him even cuter.

What Edward hated was feeling impolite. Bella might think he was some crude, thoughtless stereotype of a cop. Things were going well, and he wanted very much for that trajectory to continue.

"My dad's a cop," she said, trying to put him at ease. "I know the lingo."

"Yeah? Your dad's a policeman?" he said earnestly.

"He's actually the chief of police in the smallest town you've never heard of in the Pacific Northwest."

"The _chief?_ I'm sitting with a _chief's daughter?"_ He slammed his hands on the table. "Oh, man, I am so screwed."

Bella laughed. "What? Why?"

"Now you're gonna tell him I was rude, and he's gonna use that secret police brotherhood thing to make sure my sergeant knows about it, and before I know it I'm walking the beat on Staten Island."

"Where nobody knows your name?" She waved her hand around the bar.

"Yeah, exactly." He liked how well she kept up with him.

Bella scratched at the coaster in front of her. On an impulse, she confessed, "I hate going to bars."

He scowled at her playfully. "Then what did you move to New York for?"

She blushed and didn't respond, and Edward could see he'd made her uncomfortable again. "I'm kidding. It's just...you know, most people around our age come here for the nightlife."

Bella met his gaze again. "I didn't. I came here for a job with an organization with the best reputation in what I do."

He nodded. "You work with Rose, but not in the same department?"

"Right. I work on grant applications. I've been reviewing one that's really important, to start up a health care initiative in North and South Dakota."

The waiter set down their round of drinks, and Edward took a sip of beer. "Why the Dakotas?"

"They've got some of the most impoverished areas in the country. This grant could bring them medical care. It could mean that a lot of people, especially kids, would see a doctor regularly." Edward watched Bella come to life as she described in detail the clinics that the grant would fund, the research behind the need for them, and the staff of the nonprofit she'd worked with to get the whole project started.

A light grew in her eyes as she talked, and he warmed to its fire. Edward had to draw himself back to focus on what she was saying, because he was so enamored with how she was saying it.

"You really love your work," he said softly, after she grew silent. He hated how inadequate it sounded, but for once Edward was at a loss for words. Bella was turning out the be the person he'd imagined, the woman he'd hoped she would be when he'd first seen her, shy but warm, at the basketball game. He didn't think he was truly conveying how much that meant.

"I do love it. I'm pretty consumed by it," she said, with a small laugh.

"I know what you mean," he replied, and he did. Edward took one long finger and dragged it up and down the side of his beer glass, collecting the moisture. Bella watched, mesmerized.

"So what do you do with your spare time, then?" he continued.

Bella hesitated. _How do I respond to that? I work late a lot? I read? I try to get into what this city has to offer, but I usually do it myself?_ "Nothing much, actually."

"Do you like museums?"

She looked surprised, then tried to cover it. "I do, yes. Do you?"

"Love them. We should go sometime." He took a very long sip of his beer and darted a glance at her.

"Which one did you have in mind?"

"How about the Museum of Modern Art? Have you been there?"

"No. I mean, yes, I'd like to go because no, I haven't been there yet."

His eyes squinted in a way that Bella now knew was advance warning for one of his sarcastic comments. "How could you live in Manhattan for – what? a year already? – and not go to MoMA?"

She shrugged self-consciously. "I just haven't gotten around to it, I guess."

"Let me help you fix that," he said decisively.

She regarded him curiously. "You'd really spend your day off in a museum?"

"Sure. Just to impress you, of course. I'd rather be at the illegal chicken fights in the Bronx." She honestly couldn't tell if he was serious, he was so good at doing deadpan.

Thankfully, he cleared that up. "Kidding. Again. But we could do something else if you want."

"No, that sounds great. MoMA's...great."

"Look." He put his hands on her arm for emphasis, and his touch set off a flutter that ran along her like a circuit. "I don't know what you think you know about what cops do when we're off duty, but the reality is probably different. My reality, anyway. I love art, I love museums, I love to read – I love a lot of things like that."

She softened at the pleading look on his face, but she still couldn't resist a little sarcasm of her own. "Almost as much as busting heads?" Bella finally said.

"Oh, well…" He was laying on his New York accent extra thick. "Nothing's as good as busting heads. It's close, though."

"But you like being a cop," she said, a statement more than a question.

"I do, very much. Why do it otherwise?"

"What made you join law enforcement?" Bella knew her father's reasons, and how his idealism had soured over the years. If Edward said he wanted to help people, she'd be worried.

"Curiosity," he replied without hesitation. "At first I was just interested in criminal justice, so I went to John Jay College. They have a great program. The more I got into it, the more I wondered about people and their decisions. I mean, if given a choice, why would someone choose to break the law? And then I started thinking about, you know, whether there's a criminal type, or if anyone could turn on a dime."

He sipped his beer again and shrugged. "I took a lot of psychology classes."

Bella was glad he didn't say he honestly enjoyed banging heads together or carrying a gun. It seemed as if Edward put a lot of thought into his profession, and he welcomed her into those inner musings.

Impulsively, she said, "It sounds like you really see the people on your beat every day, instead of just doing your job. I hope you always feel that way."

Edward smiled at her appreciatively, and Bella warmed to the satisfaction of knowing she was hitting the right notes at least some of the time. "I started as a patrolman at Morris Heights in the Bronx. I learned pretty fast that most of the people there are good, decent. They keep their homes clean. They want a good life for their family. It was the best way to start this job."

Bella knew those public housing projects had a horrible reputation for crime, filth, and despair. She was relieved that Edward could see through that. Her commitment to her own work wouldn't allow her to be with anyone who was anything less than open-minded.

Emmett walked past them on his way to the restroom. "Hey, Goldilocks," he said, punching Edward's shoulder.

"Get outta here," Edward said, slapping Emmett's hand away.

"What did he call you?" Bella asked, confused.

"Ah, it's nothing. Bad joke," he replied, unwilling to elaborate.

He wasn't about to explain Emmett's code word for his dating preferences. Most of the women Edward met considered themselves too upscale to date a cop, especially if they worked or lived in Manhattan, where he was assigned. And the girls he'd grown up with didn't seem interested in Edward's enjoyment of literature, museums, or other related pursuits. After hearing Edward complain about how some women were too materialistic and some were too dull, Emmett started calling him Goldilocks ("Fucking Goldilocks," to be exact), and said he'd never find one who was perfect.

In truth, the search for that one who was just right was something else that Bella and Edward had in common.

When it was time to leave, Edward suggested they take the subway together, since he was also headed for the L train. Bella agreed without second-guessing herself. They spent most of the walk and the train ride talking about Greenpoint, where he lived. He rhapsodized about the Polish food available in his neighborhood, and they veered off into a lengthy conversation about how the best affordable restaurants were now located in the outer boroughs after being priced out of Manhattan. He told her about some of his favorite places, those that were good but little known, and those that were crowded but still worth it.

When he asked for her phone number as they pulled into the 14th Street station, Bella gave it freely. Yet she felt a familiar twinge of worry as she climbed the stairs to return above ground. They'd left the sweet, easy cocoon of their conversations in the bar and the subway, and had progressed to "I'll call you." Bella wondered if that tension would return as she waited to see if he would use the number she gave him.

She paused at the top of the stairs, looking thoughtfully into Union Square. That twinge was gone as soon as it came. Somehow, she was certain she'd hear from Edward, or even see him again, quite soon.

Bella was also sure Rosalie would want to hear all about what happened after she left with Edward. It took until around 9:15 the next morning, but sure enough Rose appeared at her door with coffee for both of them.

"Double dose of caffeine today?" Bella asked. She couldn't keep from grinning even though she knew it was a lure for Rose's nosiness.

"Of course, one's for you. I know how you like your coffee." Rosalie handed it over and pulled a chair closer to Bella's desk. "I had my ten o'clock postponed so I could come here and make sure you got home okay." She arched an eyebrow at Bella over the rim of her cup.

"You put off your meeting so you could ask me about Edward?"

"Well, yeah." Rosalie looked at her like this was the normal course of events. For Rose, it probably was.

"We took the subway together."

"I _know_ that. Jeez, stop wasting my time. Tell me how it went."

"Oh, Rose, it was beyond my wildest fantasies." She paused for dramatic effect as Rosalie's eyes widened. "The train was _on schedule_, for once."

Rose moved to smack her as Bella giggled. The rollers on the chair gave way as she sank back down, elbows propped on the armrests. Bella sipped on her coffee thoughtfully.

"Were you planning to set me up with him?" she finally asked.

"We thought you'd be good together," Rosalie acknowledged.

Bella contemplated the small vase of lilacs on her desk. "You might be right."

Rose saw the same pensive expression that Bella usually wore, but today, something else was there, too. Or rather, something wasn't. Her friend looked less fretful than usual; her brows lacked their normal tight knit, and her eyes were wide, almost expectant.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Bella," she said softly. She decided she wouldn't push for more details right now.

The two women drank their coffee in contented silence for a few moments. Then Bella looked at Rose with a curious smile.

"You haven't told me how you and Emmett know Edward. How did you meet?"

"Oh, that! Great story. It was my first time driving in Manhattan. Of course, we'd just moved here from Chicago, otherwise I would've known enough not to drive in New York.

"I don't even remember where we were going. I turned off Fifth Avenue on to one of the cross streets, and I was so stressed out over all the traffic that I didn't even notice it was one way and I was going in the wrong direction." She shook her head.

"So there we were, barreling down this street, and then I hear sirens. I pull over, pretty much blocking the entire street, and the cop car pulls up behind me. I'm crying, Emmett's trying to calm me down, and the cop is sitting in his car just making me wait.

"Finally, he comes strolling over. I'm really losing it at this point. Of course Emmett knows I'm upset, and he's holding his head because he knows what's about to happen." She laughed. "He was convinced we'd be arrested. He was probably worried he'd wind up as some gang banger's bitch on Rikers Island.

"Anyway, the cop leans over and dangles his arms in the window. It was Edward. The look on his face – it's all screwed up like a big human question mark. And he just stares at me and goes – in this calm New York accent – 'So. You wanna talk about it?' Emmett started laughing so hard, he cried. Which pissed me off, but not at Edward. Even then, there was something so great about him. Not just because he let me go, either.

"You've been friends ever since?"

"Yeah, he and Emmett started talking and Emmett asked him the best places for pickup games. They even exchanged phone numbers. It was the start of a long and beautiful bro-mance."

"Edward seems to really like basketball."

"Definitely. He loves playing, ever since he's been a kid. Loves the Knicks." She took another sip of her coffee. "Maybe he'll ask you to a game."

"Maybe I'll say yes," Bella answered, smiling to herself.

She didn't hear from Edward that night, or the next. But Bella refused to become nervous. Their connection wasn't tenuous. She was somehow sure of it.

Like a pigeon who stubbornly returns each time he's chased away, Mike dropped by Bella's cubicle again that afternoon. He slumped into the empty chair in her office, uninvited and unwanted.

"Hey, girl," he said with the familiarity he always assumed. "Weekend's almost here. What's going on?"

Short of insulting him, which she didn't want to do because they worked together, Bella wondered how she could get the message across that she was _just not interested._ Worse, she wished it was Edward who was asking her about the weekend. She used to dislike Mike for who he was. Now, she resented him for who he wasn't.

"I have plans," she said firmly, not wanting to elaborate for Mike.

A rap at her doorless door frame saved her. Rosalie was standing there with Edward.

He was here, in her office.

Unexpectedly.

In uniform.

Bella swallowed, hard.

She immediately smoothed her jacket and gave silent thanks that she'd chosen one of her favorites today, a turquoise suit that always prompted compliments. Her hair…well, it fell in a messy wave past her shoulders, but there wasn't anything she could do about that at the moment.

"Hey Bella. Look who came upstairs to say hi," said Rose, who was about the only person Bella knew who could pull off this casual act. "We thought we'd stop by. Oh. Hey, Mike," she said, finally acknowledging him. "This is Edward Cullen, a _very _good friend of Bella's. And mine. Mike Newton works in our accounting department," she said, turning to Edward and rolling her eyes when Mike couldn't see.

Edward regarded Mike with a neutral expression as his police instincts kicked in: stay cool, assess the situation, and react accordingly. He knew right away that Mike had an interest in Bella – it was her office, and it didn't appear that he was there to talk business – but a key piece of evidence was missing; namely, Bella's feelings for the guy. It was best to play nice, at least for the moment.

He stuck out his hand. "Good to meet you."

"Yeah, same here," Mike said cordially. "You look kind of familiar."

"This is my precinct."

"So, you're a cop, huh?"

"What gave it away?" Edward smiled like Officer Friendly.

Bella was watching the two of them, her eyes going back and forth. It was difficult not to contrast the two. Mike…well, he looked like Mike. Light blue shirt, beige khakis, neutral tie. This was his uniform, and it was vastly inferior to Edward's. She had to admit Edward looked good in _his_ uniform…very good.

Edward knew his sharp blues usually made women look twice. He hadn't played that advantage in awhile, but today he wanted to use anything that would bring Bella closer to him and further away from this clown who was sitting in her office like he had a right to be there.

"So you've been working these streets for awhile?" Mike asked.

"Long enough," Edward replied smoothly. "Maybe you saw me last time you had lunch at the hot dog cart outside, because I'm pretty sure I haven't arrested you yet."

Mike gave a polite laugh. "Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn. You?"

"Oh, I live in the West Village." Bella noticed Mike didn't exactly answer the question.

"Oh, yeah, I play ball there all the time," Edward said brightly. "West Fourth Street court."

Mike nodded. "Legendary."

"Absolutely. You go there?"

They seemed to be conversing in Dude-speak. Bella didn't realize it, but another game was on.

"Oh, sure. Basketball's great."

"You got that right," Edward said smoothly. "Hey, my buddies and I are always looking for a pickup. We should play." He gestured with his index finger, going back and forth between himself and Mike.

"Sounds cool. We definitely should." Mike's smile was ever more phony.

"Great. How about Saturday? I could get a court in the morning. Bella will probably come, too. You like to watch, right, Bella?" Edward turned to Bella, his eyebrows raised innocently.

Both men were looking at her expectantly – Mike, for confirmation, and Edward, with a plea to play along – and Bella locked her eyes with Edward's piercing green gaze.

"Right. Yes. You guys should totally play on Saturday!" To sweeten the deal and secure her place on Edward's team, she added, "I'll be there."

Mike was cornered and he knew it. "Yeah, sure, dude. West Fourth Street. I can get some guys together. See you there." He gave Edward a salute, that fake smile still strung across his lips. "So, uh...guess I'll head back downstairs. See you later, Bella," he said, drawing out those last few words.

"See you Saturday, my man." Edward held up a hand in a "goodbye" gesture, thinking You're going _down._

"I don't know if Emmett's got any plans for Saturday, but I'm sure he'll cancel for this," Rosalie said. "If not, I'll make him." She looked from Bella to Edward. "Well, I have to get back to my office, too. You know your way out, right, Edward?"

"I think I can find an elevator, Rose."

"Wiseass." She fluttered her fingers at Bella and winked. "See you later, sweetie."

Bella hunched her shoulders and laced her fingers together. Now that she and Edward were alone again, she was suddenly nervous, especially when he stepped around her desk to stand rather close. She pushed back her chair to face him. "So I guess I have courtside seats to a game this Saturday?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I probably should have asked you first," Edward replied apologetically. "Can you go?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it." Her voice dropped. "The chance to see Mike Newton put in his place? I might sell tickets."

Edward's heart leaped. There was the confirmation he needed that Mike wouldn't get in the way. "Good to hear."

His eyes drifted from her long dark hair to her suit and then down her legs, with a slight delay around the v-neck of her jacket. "You look really nice," he added.

"Thanks. You look good, too," she added. _Damn fine, really._

"Hey, I wanted to give you something." He dug into his pocket. "Here."

Edward handed over a round piece of wood, about the circumference of a beer mug. It was painted grey, with the letters "T U I T" in bright blue on one side.

"What is this?" she asked, laughing.

"It's a round 'tuit.' Now you can't say you're not doing something you really want to do because you didn't get around to it. MoMA's open in the evenings this summer. Let's go." Her heart melted at his earnestness.

"I'd love to," Bella said quickly.

"I was hoping you would," Edward smiled slowly, then was quiet for a moment, just looking at Bella and enjoying the way it felt.

"Well, I better go. Time to get back on the beat."

"Thanks for stopping by. And thanks for this," she said, holding the tuit up between her index and middle fingers. "I'll use it."

"You should. That's why I gave to you."

Bella held it in her hand, fingers closed tightly, long after Edward left. She didn't know whether this was the lamest thing she'd ever seen or the wittiest, but regardless, she loved it.

On Saturday morning, Bella scanned the crowd in front of the fence and saw Alice waving like a four year-old behind some very tall men. She looked for Edward, trying to be sly about it, but couldn't find him. Now she understood why Edward told Mike to meet them there early on Saturday morning. The small space was packed, with every available court in use.

The noise was almost overwhelming: sneakers squeaking abruptly on the asphalt, rubber balls slamming through nets or off backboards; fans and rivals yelling outside the fence. Technically, there weren't any seats, but Alice was carrying a couple of folding chairs in bags. Bella grabbed one and slung the strap over her shoulder. She was about to ask where they should sit when she spied a familiar head of bronze hair.

Alice followed her line of vision and smiled, motioning in his direction. "Come on. Let's set up close to where they're playing."

"I'd heard these courts were popular, but I had no idea. There's tons of people here," Bella said. Most players were in sneakers, tee shirts and jerseys, with basketballs under their arms or on the ground, held fast by sneakered feet.

"Yeah, that's why you need to get here by 9. It's also why it helps to be a New York cop who grew up around here," she replied, nodding toward Edward. "He knows a lot of these guys. The regulars will let him get a game in."

Bella saw Edward and Emmett, and then Mike, who was standing with his teammates. She didn't recognize anyone on Mike's team; he hadn't invited anyone from the office. _That was probably a good idea._ Bella had a feeling Mike and his boys were about to have their heads, or some other part of their anatomy, handed right over to them.

Jasper appeared at the sidelines, and she watched the six of them as they talked, probably about the rules they'd use for their game. Edward was tall, lean, and well-built; not overstocked, but very well defined. His pectorals were visibly defined under his orange-and-blue Knicks jersey; his abdomen was not. Mike, on the other hand, had enough around the middle to puff out his tee shirt. The sleeves had been cut off, which only emphasized his dubious biceps.

_Have another beer, Mike._ She knew it was petty, but she couldn't help it. Bella stifled a laugh. It was pretty obvious that Mike rarely played any sport. If he thought he'd get crowned king of pickup basketball after about fifteen minutes of play, he was badly mistaken. It was also pretty unlikely he'd show up uninvited to her cubicle any more. Edward may have come up with the perfect solution for that.

With final fistbumps, the guys made their way to the court. Edward's eyes met Bella's, and his face brightened immediately. He grinned at her, a broad, beaming smile, his eyes crinkling up in a way that was now pleasingly familiar. _For me? Yes, that smile is for me._ She laughed a little, grinning right back at him. He quickly detoured to her spot on the asphalt.

"Hey Bella," he said, his gaze lingering before he finally noticed Alice. "Oh, hi, Alice. Um, Bella? Could you hold on to my stuff?"

"Sure." She took the gym bag from him and set it on the ground between her feet. "Hey," she said as he turned back to the court. "Good luck."

He smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Piece of cake." With a final wink at Bella, he trotted off to join his teammates.

Alice snorted. "That was totally unnecessary."

"What, wishing him good luck?"

"Noooo, asking you to hold on to his clothes." Alice gestured to the bag. "Nobody here would touch his stuff." She leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "He wants to make sure he sees you when the game is over."

Bella blushed. The growing familiarity she had with Edward must be very obvious, but the more she considered it, the better she felt about it – welcomed it, even.

Mike finally saw her as they all took their positions. "Hey, Bella!" he called out. She couldn't bring herself to be cruel to him, so she waved politely and said, "Hi Mike!"

Edward snorted under his breath and took his place so Mike could defend him.

A coin toss had given the ball to the three amigos, so Jasper dribbled lazily for a few moments. Edward ran past Emmett, and Emmett positioned himself in Mike's way to throw him off guarding Edward. In another second, Edward was free.

Jasper hit him with a pass, and Edward rose up for a jump shot. Body aligned, forearm straight, he released the ball from his fingertips with practiced backspin, and the ball swished through the net.

"Lucky shot," Mike growled as he grabbed the ball away from Edward to start his team's offensive. Edward smiled lazily at Mike, clearly unfazed.

Bella sipped her coffee to hide her own grin.

Now that Mike's team had the ball, he was yelling at them and telling them what to do, as if he was a coach and not a player. Jasper was guarding a man with light-brown, wavy hair who was nearly as tall as he was. Emmett, ever the powerhouse, had his arms spread out to defend someone almost as large but with far inferior judgment. The guy was wearing a Celtics jersey, and even Bella knew that was enough to get you tossed over the cyclone fence here.

The six of them had staked out a half court, though for all practical purposes, there were only three guys playing. Bella and Alice watched as again and again, Jasper and Edward carved up the defense with token resistance from Mike and his friends. Mike's team was outrun and out-maneuvered nearly every time.

Mike tried to rattle Edward with more trash talk. "You must be the bus, 'cause I'm taking you to school," he taunted. Edward chuckled and said, "You're kidding, right? My grandmother can come up with better than that." Then he crouched down and caged Mike with his long arms and quick feet, giving Mike no room to operate.

Jasper's man made a few shots, and Bella almost believed the guys were going easy on Mike's team and letting them have those baskets. Emmett wasn't a powerful shooter but he was an excellent defender, almost intimidating. Jasper was sure-footed and quick, and most of his shots sank through the rim. Whenever an opposing player went up, Edward swiftly positioned himself between Mike and the basket, planting his feet wide apart, holding his arms out fast and boxing out his opponent.

Whenever he had the ball, Edward outshone them all. Graceful and fast, he managed to work through almost every cluster of opposition in his drives to the basket. Bella watched him sail up against the backboard countless times, going over and around defenders with a dancer's sure footing, and the ball made it through the hoop with nearly every shot.

After about a half-hour, she noticed that Mike looked pretty winded. Coincidentally, this happened after Edward sank a 20-footer from the corner with ease, before Mike could even get within three feet of him.

"Showoff," Alice muttered, but she was smiling as much as Bella.

For a moment, Bella wondered if Mike would call the game, but it was Emmett who ended it by pointing to his watch and saying he had to head home to meet up with Rose. Mike gave him some good-natured ribbing about Rose having him on a leash, but Bella saw relief on Mike's face. She was just reaching for her water bottle when she noticed that Edward and Emmett brushed shoulders. Edward's right and Emmett's left-hand fingertips lightly tapped against each other.

Bella knew then that game's end was as orchestrated as its beginning. And while Edward wanted to show Mike up, he didn't overdo it. He made his point and he let it rest.

Edward walked over slowly, eyes down, dribbling his well-worn basketball. Bella stood up to meet him, holding his towel in one hand and his water bottle in the other.

"Which do you want first?"

"Coffee, actually."

She was disappointed in herself for a moment – _Why didn't I think of that? _- but then Edward grinned at her and grabbed the towel.

"I'm going to have to get used to this," she said slowly.

Edward glanced at her quickly, and for a moment she saw hope on his face, which made it so endearingly vulnerable she almost couldn't bear to tease him.

"Used to what?" he said.

"To this New York sense of humor. I could have had a whole lemonade stand here, plus clean clothes and a private shower, just for you" – she poked her finger into his damp chest – "and you still would have asked for whatever I didn't have."

He looked at her intently for a moment before responding. "Nah. I think you'll always have everything for me."

_Oh._ With a slow inhale, she tried to pull her wits about her, and wound up asking him what she'd been curious about ever since the three of them were in her office.

"Why would you want to play basketball with Mike?"

Edward stood with the ball tucked under his arm, his hand sticking straight out. He squinted off in the direction of the West Fourth Street subway station.

"I had to show who's better."

Bella gave a short laugh. "I knew you could beat him any time. I _know_ you knew that, too."

He turned to her, uncharacteristically serious now. Tenderly, he drew away the strands of hair that had drifted in front of her eyes.

"No. I had to show him who's better for you."

She stared at him, breathless, as his fingertips traced the shape of her face again and again. "I see you," he said, then repeated fiercely, "I _see_ you. And that guy? He never could."

His expressive gaze pleaded with her, then softened. Tears had sprung to her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She cried because she'd always been afraid no one ever would.

If anyone had asked Edward earlier in the morning, he would have expressed some clear preferences for his first kiss with Bella. He would have wanted to be cleaner, better dressed, and more hydrated. But Edward saw this moment for what it was, so he gently touched her chin and leaned in.

The city vanished from around them as their lips met, tentatively once, then firmly, moving deep. The ball dropped and rolled away as Edward put his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer. _Stink and sweat be damned._ He was thrilled when she responded eagerly, standing on tiptoes and looping her own arms around his neck.

She felt his smile – always that smile – as he rained soft kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, and the tip of her nose.

"Mike's a backbencher," she said.

"I think you mean benchwarmer," he said affectionately.

"Whatever. He ain't got game. Does that work?"

"Perfectly. Now can we please stop talking about Mike?" Edward leaned in for another kiss, strong and determined.

Bella once thought she wasn't big enough for New York; that she'd stay out of sight like its smallest parts: the tuck of a street curb, the apron of a window, the tiny letters in a sign you had to cross the street to read. All those feelings of insignificance evaporated now. She finally felt visible, held fast in Edward's arms. She knew she wouldn't disappear, and neither would he.

** At least one more chapter of this story is in the works. I wanted to include a scene where Edward and Bella visit MoMA, since Edward made such a big deal about it, but it would have made this one-shot way too long. I decided to write it separately. **

** Thank you for reading, and for donating to cancer research.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely response to the one shot. I decided to expand this into a short fic - about 5-7 chapters. I expect it'll be mostly an angst-free zone.**

** I'm very grateful to my beta extraordinaire, writingbabe, and my ace prereader Isabeausink. Their careful editing made my words so much better, and helped keep the characters true and honest. Thank you both for taking this on in the middle of a busy holiday season, and for coming through for me, as always.**

Bella woke up at 6:30 a.m. and knew right away that something set this day apart from others. A sense of anticipation spiraled out from her stomach to her fingertips, deliciously warming her.

It was a feeling that, for her, could only be inspired by someone who patrolled the streets of Manhattan and played a killer game of basketball.

Bella inhaled deeply and squealed as she burrowed under the covers. She stayed there for a moment, then giggled at her own silliness. Tonight was her first real date with Edward. After the game at the West Fourth Street courts, he lobbied almost immediately for that trip to the Museum of Modern Art. When he called to ask her to go, she readily agreed. She was very curious about his views on art...and everything else.

MoMA was open in the evenings during the summer, and it was their best option if they wanted to go together before the whole season slipped away. Edward rarely had weekends off; it was part of being a cop. He refused to wait longer than a few days, and his impatience charmed and thrilled her.

"Those paintings we want to see might be gone if we don't get there real soon," he said on the phone. "You know, Impressionism could be just a passing fad."

"True," she replied, matching his solemn tone. "All that Cezanne fruit could rot any day now. No telling how much time before it stinks up the joint."

Silence for a beat. "You're getting better at this," he said.

"I should hope so."

After a certain amount of good-natured arguing, they decided to meet near her apartment around 6 p.m. Edward's shift ended at 4.

"Why can't we just leave from my office? It's closer," Bella suggested.

"Uh, no. I have to get home and shower first," he said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere with you until I do. I'll be walking all day, and it's hot out there."

Bella was disappointed he wouldn't be going in his uniform, though she knew that was ridiculous. Of course he'd want to go in street clothes. She was always thinking of a way to see him in his work gear. It was a kind of reverse dress-up fixation. Instead of Edward wanting her to look, say, like Wonder Woman, she wanted him to look like a cop. Except that was actually his job.

_Maybe he does want me to dress up like Wonder Woman and he just hasn't said anything yet. _ _Now _there's_ a thought._

She couldn't remember ever being so goofy or happy in her life. Edward made her feel lighter than she ever thought possible. And everyone noticed: Angela, her roommate; the coworkers she saw each day, and – she swore this was true – people on crowded Upper East Side streets.

Even Mike seemed to finally get it, sticking to polite conversation that was strictly related to work. Bella thought she might be giving out special bliss pheromones that warned Mike to stay away. Where her verbal refusals had failed, her body chemistry finally succeeded.

She floated through her day, completing an analysis needed for the health care initiative she was overseeing in the Dakotas, and helping a colleague with her technical review of a grant application.

Rosalie stopped by to ask if she wanted to get some lunch.

"Mmmm…no, don't think I can," Bella said distractedly. "I want to make sure I get out of here on time tonight. But if you don't mind picking something up for me…." she added hopefully.

"That depends. Why, all of a sudden, are you not staying late at work? You, who used to plant your feet on the door frame if we tried to drag you out of here at five?"

Bella grinned and shook her head at Rose's push for her to state the obvious. "I'm going out with Edward after work." She waved her arm over her desk in a dramatic invitation. "Go ahead, say it."

"Ah. Edward." Rose narrowed her eyes and nodded as if this was a revelation. "Are you two, like, _seeing_ each other now?" she asked, drawing out the words.

"I guess so." Bella frowned while seriously considering the question. "I _hope_ so."

"Oh, come on," Rose said, exasperated. "You're crazy about each other."

Bella tried to look casual as she carefully arranged the pens scattered in a mug on her desk. There was a Far Side cartoon on the cup with a woman scolding her cat; the feline didn't acknowledge its owner's presence. It had been a birthday gift, and Bella wondered at the time if the colleague who gave it to her thought she was heading toward cat-lady status.

"Has Edward said anything to you or Emmett?" she asked carefully.

"About what?" Rose wasn't going to make this easy for Bella. She loved to kid her.

Bella threw her hands in the air. "About whether apartments in Brooklyn are getting as pricey as Manhattan."

"Why? You thinking of moving?"

"I'd need a roommate. I get along really well with Angela, so if I did move, I'd have to make sure the situation was ideal." Bella glared at Rose in frustration. The direction of this conversation, and Rose's joking evasiveness, was suddenly making her nervous.

And of course, she'd played right into Rose's hands. "So this _is_ serious between you and Edward. You're talking about moving in already?"

Bella panicked. "No! No. I'm kidding, Rose. God, we're going on our first real date tonight. I just wanted to see if Edward mentioned me."

Rose took pity on her friend. Bella was too sweet to tease, and Rose really did believe that Edward already meant something to her. She noticed the look on Bella's face; the apprehensive expression that disappeared weeks ago had resurfaced. "Hey, kiddo, you're not worried about this, are you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's like a reflex for me to worry," she said. "When I first met Edward, I was so certain that he'd call, and he did. I have a pretty small list of expectations, but he's lived up to them so far. I guess I'm just not sure whether I'm living up to his."

Rose's heart went out to this quiet girl who fretted so much about whether she'd find happiness. She knew Bella's contentment depended on finding someone good, instead of scoring a bigger apartment, a raise, or a senior title at work. She strongly suspected Edward sensed that about Bella, and that's why he was so attracted to her. Rose hoped she wouldn't have to kick his ass to get him to tell Bella that.

She reached across the desk and grabbed Bella's hand. "You don't have to be concerned about Edward. He likes you very much, I'm sure of it." She squeezed Bella's fingers one last time before letting go. "Believe me, if I thought you were wasting your time, I'd tell you. And if Edward was a jerk, I never would have let him near you in the first place."

"Thanks, Rose." Bella shrugged and smiled, trying to make light of it.

"I really think things will be okay with Edward," Rose said firmly. "I also think I'll get you that lunch. Spinach salad, right? With balsamic vinaigrette?"

Bella smiled and blew her a kiss.

She managed to focus on her work enough to finish her assignments, satisfied that she'd done them well even though Edward worked his way through her thoughts, persistently but not unpleasantly, all day.

Later that afternoon, Edward signed out of his precinct, grateful that his shift had been uneventful. Just a few arrests and he could be bogged down in paperwork for hours, completely screwing up his night with Bella. He needed enough time to get ready, and he certainly didn't want to be late. He wanted their first time to be perfect.

_ This first time...and maybe others, too. _

The ride on the L back to his apartment in Greenpoint included a welcome lack of unexplained delays. Edward took that as a good omen. He was uncharacteristically nervous, so he welcomed any indication that the evening would go well.

Nervousness wasn't a good trait for a cop. He managed to sidestep it most of the time, but there was no getting around it now. The pull he felt toward Bella each time he thought about her – which was often – made him determined to get this date right. Their connection was solid in spite of its newness, and Edward felt the more time they spent together, the more it would strengthen.

He had good intuition about people, a quality he'd always possessed but refined once he became a cop. That instinct told him Bella was a rarity, or at least, the kind of woman who was chronically hiding. She seemed caring and smart; he could tell she exercised her intellect, and it made him want to explore everything she was interested in. He thought she was pretty and natural. She was the sum total of many things that were hard to find in New York.

And he was the one who'd found her. He marveled at his luck.

But Edward was also practical; he came to the table prepared for disappointment. He'd learned, too, that people were not always what they appeared to be. The guy at the crosswalk who dressed like a homeless bum turned out to have a corner office on Madison Avenue; the well-dressed matron with an expensive manicure was a drug addict or a shoplifter. One small corner of his thoughts remained practical despite his hopefulness.

He just wanted it to work. No, he wanted it to sizzle. To sizzle, and then to work.

Edward practically jogged home from the subway station, determined to get cleaned up before seeing Bella. His keys jangled and nearly dropped from his anxious fingers as he calculated how long he had before needing to leave the apartment and getting back on the subway – assuming the L would be cooperative again. Ninety seconds later, he had the shower running.

Once the warm water hit his skin, Edward could immediately feel the knots easing out of his muscles. At any other time, he'd be tempted to stay there just for the relaxation. Instead, Edward dried off quickly, and then shed the towel on the way to his bedroom, leaving it hanging on a doorknob. He settled on the right clothes – casual, but not watching-the-Knicks-at-home casual – and slid into a pair of shoes while buttoning his shirt.

Indignant meowing distracted him from his rush. He almost forgot to feed Mookie, the tabby who'd adopted him a few years ago.

"C'mere, big guy," he said, picking up the cat and scratching its ears. Loose fur floated right off of Mookie and clung to Edward's shirt. Swearing slightly, he brushed off his front as best he could, then dumped half a cup of food into Mookie's bowl and poured fresh water. After one last deep breath, Edward grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Promptly at five, Bella caught the train back to Stuyvesant Town, where she lived with Angela, her friend from college. They shared a great apartment, considering it was in Manhattan: rent controlled, with two bedrooms of a decent size in a huge complex with a lot of amenities and convenience. Bella had been lucky enough to get Angela as a roommate at Penn, where they met. They became very close, so there was no question they'd live together when each accepted jobs in New York.

Angela hadn't met Edward yet, and her curiosity about him was growing less and less restrained. She saw the near-immediate change in Bella after her friend went with Rose to that basketball game. Though she was relieved when she heard he was Rose's friend – Angela trusted Rose's judgment – she was still concerned about Bella jumping in too hard and getting hurt.

So when Bella rocketed into the apartment moments after Angela arrived home, Angela asked her about her plans for the evening with the wonderful, if untested, Edward.

Bella giggled as she raced to her room. "Who are you, my mom?" She pulled a pair of jeans out of a drawer and grabbed a red blouse she'd set aside last night.

Angela leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "I sure don't want to _act_ like your mom. I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, that he's okay."

Bella cocked her head and gave her friend a look of pure affection. "Aw, Ang. You're really sweet, you know? But stop worrying. He's _fine_. I'm _fine_." She tossed her work dress on the bed and shoved her legs through the jeans, tugging them on while scanning the room for her shoes.

"Think he'll want to meet your friends soon?" Angela hinted.

"I met _him_ through my friends," Bella reminded her. She zipped her pants and yanked the blouse on. "Seriously, Edward's great. Not at all a wacko. I mean, he's a cop."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Angela arched an eyebrow.

Bella burst into laughter. "All these months you nag me for not going out enough, and now you get on my case about my date."

"Where are you going again?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "To MoMA, _Mom_. "

Angela knew this was better than seeing Bella sit home for yet another evening. And Bella seemed really excited, so she decided to back off. "Don't be home late, and don't forget your raincoat," she called out sweetly.

Bella stopped in the doorway. Without turning around, she replied, "I can_not_ believe you said that." A snort. "See you later."

Bella exited the building near 14th Street, by the subway station where she would meet up with Edward. It was late June but only mildly humid, and the temperature was very pleasant. This was one of the best times to be in the city, she thought: the weather was beautiful and the sun cast a golden glow on everything, even the pieces and places of Manhattan that weren't very attractive. She walked as much as she could when the air was warm and dry. When it was cold, she often felt like taking a cab just to cross the street.

Today, she felt more alive than she had in ages, even though her normal mode after work was retreat and repose. She smiled and reached out to gently run her hand across the hibiscus plants blooming at the edge of the complex. When she looked up, she saw Edward standing about ten feet away.

He was leaning against a newspaper vending machine, wearing jeans and a dark blue Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hands were jammed hard in his front pockets, the muscles of his forearms taut and exposed. Something about the way he smiled told her he'd been watching before she was aware of him, and she ducked her head self-consciously. When she looked up again, he raised his hand in greeting.

Edward pushed himself off of the box and walked straight for her. A breeze lifted his hair, tossing the short strands, and Bella felt her heart tug at the sight of him. She rushed over, then stopped about a foot in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, just enough for now.

"Good to see you again. You look really nice," he said. His gaze roamed over the red blouse that set off her brunette coloring.

"It's good to see you, too. I'm glad you wanted to go," Bella replied, still feeling a little shy.

Edward gestured toward the subway entrance. "C'mon. We don't have much time before they close."

Bella thought about her conversation with Rose earlier in the day. Edward had just kissed her for the second time; surely she could take a small chance, and it would be safe.

She reached out and easily slid her hand into his. He glanced quickly to where her fingers wrapped around his palm, and Bella caught a furtive smile as he looked toward the station. That grin made his jaw line look even stronger, and very appetizing.

The stairs were crowded, and Edward held fast to her hand as they descended below ground. Noisy, metallic squeaks from a departing train made it impossible to speak until they arrived at the platform.

"So how do you like living in StuyTown?" he asked.

"I like it a lot. I read about it online before I moved here with Angela. Some people complained about the complex, like the maintenance or the security. I haven't found any of it to be a problem, though."

"This is New York. People will gripe about anything," he replied. "It's as hard wired into them as remembering who won the World Series in 1969, even if they weren't alive then."

"The Mets, right?"

He turned to fully face her. "That's my girl." His warm look, as well as his words, sent a shiver of delight up her spine.

They surged forward with hundreds of other New York commuters to board one train and then connect with another. On the second ride, only about half the passengers departed, and it seemed like twice that many squeezed in. There were no seats, so they steadied themselves on one of the metal poles. Edward stood right up against Bella, his chest to her back. She inhaled softly, welcoming his closeness.

Warm weather meant no bulky jackets to come between them. Bella had just found another reason to prefer summer.

But that made the guy in the overcoat even more obvious in the crowd. He stood about two feet away, swaying with the train's movements, gazing intently at Bella.

A trench coat worn in a subway in June usually implies one thing to a cop. Edward's shoulders curled protectively around Bella as he glared, unable to get the guy's attention away from her. The stranger's hands were in his pockets, pulling together the front of the unbuttoned coat.

Edward had been through this type of adventure more times than he cared to remember. He leaned forward and said, "Don't even think about it. I'm a cop, and I'll haul your ass out of here so fast your shoes'll be left on the train."

The guy screwed up his face in disbelief. "You ain't no cop."

Edward quickly pulled his badge out of his back pocket. "Kinda warm in here, no? Maybe take your coat off?" The guy's expression changed to one of fear.

"Your zipper, your coat buttons – use 'em. Keep 'em closed until you get home. And believe me, I'll know if you don't," Edward snarled.

It all happened so fast, Bella barely had time to process it. The subway pulled into the station, and then Edward was guiding her firmly out the door with his hand on her lower back.

"Wait...what...that guy was gonna...?"

"Yeah. Happens a lot on the subway. Not this time. Not to you."

Edward hated the thought of anyone that foul coming near Bella. He was determined to somehow shield her from the seediness that always lurked in the city, especially underground. He knew better than anyone that was impossible, but it only made him want to control it all the more.

Once they were past the turnstile, Edward stopped. "You okay?"

"Yes," Bella said, shuddering. "I didn't even notice until you confronted him. I've never seen anyone do anything like that."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that," Edward replied, tightening his hold around her waist.

"He would've really...exposed himself? On a rush-hour subway?"

He could see her disbelief, and the inexperience underlying it. "That's what gets them off," he replied grimly.

His eyes held a mix of emotions: disgust, concern, and what she thought was frustration that some creep had derailed their first date. Bella put her hand on Edward's arm. "I'm not going to let this ruin our evening," she said firmly. "I'd never give that guy the satisfaction.

"And anyway, nothing happened. Even with the coat open, there was nothing to see," she added slyly.

Bella had no idea where that wisecrack came from; probably a strong desire to put Edward at ease. It made her feel spontaneous for once, instead of self-conscious. As he broke out in laughter, she saw the hard set of his shoulders visibly loosen. She felt like she'd scored a small victory.

The short blocks from the station to MoMA's entrance on 53rd Street were blessedly pleasant. Edward's eyes sparkled as they reached the stairs of the imposing museum, and suddenly she had to rush to keep up with his long-legged stride. He took the stairs almost two at a time.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm kind of impatient."

"I can tell," Bella said, laughing. She was pleased at how happy he seemed to be here. Maybe he was as excited about it as she.

He tugged her toward the member services desk where two docents were stationed, one a female who appeared to be around 50 years old and another closer to their own age. Edward led her to stand behind another couple in front of the older woman even though the younger one wasn't helping any visitors. Bella noticed the brief disappointment on the girl's face, and the way she eyed Edward appreciatively.

_Stay back, sweetheart. He's with me._ Bella was surprised, then amused at her visceral reaction. She'd never felt so possessive, like she was ready to fight off any woman who came near Edward. Bella wondered how often this would happen. Frequently, she guessed, looking at Edward's handsome face and rangy, muscular build.

The docent's eyes lit up once they stepped to the front. "Edward!" she said, extending her hands across the desk.

"Hey, Aunt Maggie." He leaned in for a kiss. "I'm here to pick up our tickets."

"Got them right here," she said, her eyes darting over to Bella. "Who's your friend?"

Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "This is Isabella Swan," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Can you believe she's never been here before? Bella, this is my Aunt Maggie Devaney.

Bella nervously took the woman's hand. She hadn't expected to be introduced to anyone from Edward's family tonight. She noticed the similarities between their unusual bronze hair and dark green eyes. "It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"And you as well," Maggie said warmly. "Edward is taking you around?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're in good hands. He knows the place better than I do."

Edward looked away, slightly embarrassed, and Bella filed this moment away for future reference. He was even cuter when he was at a loss for words.

It didn't last long, though. "Hey, I'm gonna bring Bella to the third floor and show her all that '70s furniture you donated."

"Such a wise guy. You never complained about parking your tuchus on my crappy plastic chairs when I made you those birthday cakes." She turned to Bella with a smirk. "He'd beg me to make an icing picture of the Ninja turtles. He loved those things."

"Really?" Bella said, leaning forward with interest.

"Okay. Time to go," Edward announced.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" Bella called out as he dragged her off toward the stairs. "Hey, I like Aunt Maggie," she protested. "We were just getting to know each other."

"Yeah. I noticed. Next time, I'm making sure she's not on duty," he said dryly.

"Teenage…Mutant… Ninja…Turtles?" she said teasingly.

"How do you know she didn't make that up?"

"She wouldn't," Bella answered with certainty.

"You just met her! Trust me, you have no idea what she's capable of."

They were on the landing between the first and second floors, and Bella moved him out of the crowd ascending the stairs. She motioned for him to lean over. "I'll let it go for now because I'm a nice person," she said softly. The humid warmth of her breath made him shudder, and she pulled him even closer.

"But don't think I'll forget it," she said, her voice husky.

Edward groaned slightly, though Bella thought it was because of her threat. He took her hand again and motioned to the stairs. "Enough with the turtles and the furniture and my nutty family. Let's do this thing."

Bella felt the same sense of expectation in her gut that she'd had in the morning. She was almost giddy at seeing some of the most famous artworks in existence – and with Edward. She glanced at him again, and the expression on his face surely matched her own in excitement. A rush of happiness came over her so thoroughly she almost ground to a halt, the better to feel it. In that moment, as she watched Edward's profile, she'd never been so content to be exactly where she was.

With a look of satisfaction, he steered her into the room straight ahead. Bella looked around, and Rousseau's "Sleeping Gypsy" caught her eye first.

She moved toward the painting. Edward dropped her hand, watching.

Bella cocked her head and stopped several feet away from the gypsy, first absorbed by the colors. She focused on the moon suspended in the upper right of the painting, its brightness perfectly captured. Then she looked closely at the gypsy's peaceful face as he slept unaware that a lion was inches away from him.

Edward merely observed, wondering what Bella was thinking and waiting for the moment to ask her.

She marveled at the artist's decision to capture this precise moment. The tranquility of the scene made an observer believe that the lion just might lope away without hurting the man. Bella studied the huge cat's impassive face, the gypsy's clothing and his instrument, and the position of the man's arm across his chest.

Walking slowly behind her, Edward murmured, "Rousseau was a working class artist. He had a job as a customs officer. Practically no one took him seriously. They made fun of him, but he never lost faith in himself."

She sighed. "The richness of his work – how could anyone not appreciate it?"

"Very few did. Everyone else thought he was too naïve. He didn't have any formal training. But look how fresh his colors are," he said, gesturing to where "The Dream" hung nearby. "It's all so vivid, it's like you're right there," he said, his voice growing hushed again. "The representation doesn't have to be exact. You know what it is, and you see it."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded, summoning the painting in her mind. "And feel it, too." When she opened them again, Edward was very close, watching her keenly.

She almost fidgeted under his intense gaze until another painting caught her attention. Her eyes widened, and Edward followed her stare to the Van Gogh oil located further along the same wall.

There was always a small, hushed crowd standing as close to "Starry Night" as allowed, but at the moment several tourists left, opening a small space right in front of it. Bella walked over slowly and stopped, entranced.

Edward followed her without speaking, feeling overwhelmed and humbled as he did each time he was here. He looked at the thick, passionate strokes of paint: the yellows bringing an almost agonizing brightness to the whorls of blue, and the greens and browns in stark, prominent contrast. It was hard to ignore the painting's powerful draw even though he'd seen it numerous times.

But Edward finally turned his attention back to the woman at his side. Bella stood silently and without moving for several seconds. She raised the tips of her fingers to her lips, pressing gently, and Edward heard her utter "Oh," like the softest of sighs. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and rolled down against her nose. He knew she was as wholly captivated as he was the first time he'd set eyes on this canvas.

She was the perfect woman to invite here. He knew that he would never be able to bring another.

Edward wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her, but respectful of a reverie he understood, he gently put his hands on her shoulders first. She nodded to acknowledge his presence, and then leaned into him slightly. He took that as a much-desired cue and shifted so he could wrap his arms around her waist. Instinctively, Bella put her hands over his, which were now clasped over her middle.

"It's amazing," she said, her voice a little wobbly. "I had no idea."

He couldn't resist teasing her a little. "I told you, you should have come here earlier."

"No. I'm so glad I didn't," she said forcefully. "I wouldn't want to see this with anyone but you."

Edward felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and it was much lovelier than he would have imagined. There were people all around them wandering through the gallery, so he knew he had to be somewhat restrained. He turned her around slowly so he could look in her eyes. Softly, he traced his index and middle finger down the side of her face, then leaned in and kissed her.

It was more powerful than their first kiss this evening, but nowhere near what he wanted. He'd have to wait, and that was very difficult for Edward right now. A gentle pressing of lips wasn't enough to convey things he couldn't express any other way.

There were not many situations where Edward was speechless, and it happened twice tonight inside of an hour. Bella was like a series of firsts for him. He was intrigued by the reactions she inspired. He wanted to hear what she thought, feel what she felt, and have the satisfaction of knowing his intuition about her was, as he'd richly hoped, correct.

After spending another few moments with the beauty of Van Gogh's masterpiece, they explored other artists on the floor. The rest of their short visit was spent with Cezanne, Chagall, Monet, Magritte and even Dali, though Bella thought a lot of his later work rather disturbing.

"It's supposed to be," Edward argued as they headed of the gallery.

"I know; it just puts me off. It's not pleasant to look at. A lot of what he paints…it's just not right."

Edward sighed. "Neither is that." He gestured toward a painting that was hanging on a wall right by the stairs, next to a Member Services table and a trashcan.

Bella recognized it immediately as the famous Andrew Wyeth oil "Christina's World."

"What is that doing out here?" she said, puzzled. "Why isn't it inside one of the galleries?"

He threw his hands out in an exaggerated gesture. "Ya think?" he snorted. Edward noticed her shrink away slightly at his harsh tone, and he softened his voice immediately.

"It's an icon. It should have a place of honor. Not stuck on some wall where everyone just walks by it. And next to a garbage can, for Christ's – for crying out loud."

His voice was rising again. Bella now understood his anger; it was directed at something he felt passionate about. It wasn't something random that set him off. That would have unnerved her further. She liked that he had such strong opinions on nearly every aspect of art.

"Arrest them," she said simply.

Edward's face cleared and he started to laugh. "Believe me, I would if I could. Throw 'em in art jail."

Bella smiled, feeling very pleased about making him laugh. It seemed she was developing a knack for helping him out of a bad frame of mind, and that warmed her.

Around them, visitors were beginning to leave the museum. Suburbanites and downtown artistes mingled with preppies and hipsters. A Goth kid put his hand out to help an elderly woman in a Chanel suit who was making her way unsteadily down the stairs.

Bella was charmed by the mix of people who were attracted to the same things as she and Edward. She suddenly knew why he felt so at ease here. He wasn't out of place. No one was.

There was a small courtyard outside the museum entrance, right near the gift shop as they exited. The glass wall behind them reflected the white and red lights of cars moving slowly along 53rd Street. Bella had long thought she might never be a true New Yorker, but suddenly that didn't matter. She felt like she belonged here now, like there was significance to her life that was tied more to who she was now, and not her "what" or "where."

She put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Wait. Let's come here again. I want to spend the whole day with you next time you're off." Bella felt a sudden urgency to demand it, as if she'd never have another chance that meant this much.

Wordlessly, Edward pulled her to him, encircling her face with his hands. He kissed her hard, the way he'd wanted to in the presence of Van Gogh. He felt her stiffen in surprise, then melt almost immediately. Every emotion drawn up by what she'd just said - to know this place meant as much to her as it did to him - was poured right out into his kiss. Bella returned it, sigh for sigh, stroke for stroke, as she sank into the warm softness of his lips and tongue.

_Each kiss is like a chapter in a story that leaves me wanting more, wanting to see what happens next. And Edward really knows how to tell a story._

He kissed his way down her neck, inhaling the light scent he'd enjoyed upstairs in the gallery. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips one more time near her collar, then drew back to take in her face. They smiled at one another, keeping what may have been the softest silence in New York outside of a church until Edward broke the spell.

"Are you hungry? I know a great Mexican place in the Village..." His voice trailed off hopefully.

It was already 8 p.m., and if they ate dinner now, it would mean a very late evening. Bella had an early start and a full day tomorrow. In almost any other situation, she would have made excuses and gone home. Not tonight. She'd remove her watch and let something other than the hour be her guide.

"Let's go," she said, taking his hand.

###

**The Museum of Modern Art's Web site is www (dot) moma (dot) org . Edward's comment about Aunt Maggie's chairs refers to the special exhibits on the third floor, where "artifacts" like furniture and housewares from the 1970s would be located.**

** Photos of Rousseau's "The Sleeping Gypsy" and Van Gogh's "Starry Night" can also be found on MoMA's Web site.**

** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

27


	3. Chapter 3

**My deepest gratitude again goes to my beta, writingbabe, and prereader isabeausink, for their insights and genuine desire to help me improve this story. They are both brilliant, talented women. (Please check out writingbabe's AH Twific "Release" here on – she's a very gifted writer.) I hope you love Copward as much as they do.**

** I've said previously that this fic won't include any real angst between Bella and Edward. However, there is reference to the death of a child. I mention this in case it's a trigger for any readers. The event does not happen in this story.**

**This story takes place in summer 2011. The events in this chapter occur about a week before the Fourth of July.**

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

The restaurant was very small, taking up the ground floor of a renovated Greenwich Village townhouse. Edward watched as Bella craned her neck to look over the vibrant yellow and red walls. Each tiny table was painted with large sunflowers or lilies.

"Diego Rivera," she murmured.

Edward nodded his head in acknowledgment. "MoMA has an exhibit of Rivera's murals coming in November," he said as they were seated. "We could go back when it's open."

"That sounds great. I'd love to see those murals. I've heard a lot about them," Bella replied.

"I'd like to go again before the fall, though." The look of clear hopefulness on his face, without guile or posture, went straight to Bella's heart.

_He really wants to be with me_. The margin of disbelief that shadowed Bella's affection for Edward narrowed even further. These physical clues – the sincerity in his eyes and the gentle directness of his tone – matched everything he'd said since that day on the Fourth Street courts, and they were like insulation against her cold insecurities. She might allow herself to think this could all be real.

Boldly, she declared, "Oh, you bet we will. We'll go another evening, if we have to." The gallery – hell, the entire fifth floor – belonged to them now, regardless of how many people they had to share it with.

Edward smiled, wanting very much to kiss her but thinking he would wait and savor the experience all the more later on.

The tables were pressed very close together. Conversation wasn't exactly private, but there weren't many patrons, since the dinner hour was waning.

"You have to practically be two dimensional to work here," Edward observed as a slightly-built waitress deftly navigated the tiny space. "The food is really good, though."

They fell silent while they scanned the menus they'd been handed.

"What do you like here?" Bella asked.

"Everything," he answered, grinning. He rubbed his index finger across his chin. "Their chile relleno is excellent." Then he motioned to a blackboard propped against the wall opposite where they sat. "Whatever else they've got for dinner tonight is probably great, too."

A family sitting two tables over stood to leave. As the parents gathered their belongings, their young son wandered closer to Edward and Bella, focused intently on the wood car he was holding. Bella leaned over slightly until she caught his eye, and he smiled shyly at her.

He had beautiful curly blond hair and baby-fat cheeks like a chipmunk, and Bella laughed in delight at his pint-sized perfection. "Hey, little man," she said affectionately.

The child walked over and held out the toy to show her. "Oooh, what do you have?" she asked him.

"Car," he replied proudly.

"That's a great car," she said enthusiastically. "I'll bet it goes really fast!" The parents waited patiently, beaming at the attention shown to their son.

The toddler nodded and scooted down to roll the car around the floor, his overalls puffing out at the sides. Grinning, he looked up at Bella for her reaction.

"You're so lucky! I've never seen a car go that fast," she praised him. "What's your name?"

"Matthew," he said, though it came out "Matt yoo." Bella didn't know whether it was a burgeoning New York accent or just toddler-speak, but she thought it was cute nonetheless.

His father gestured for the boy to leave. "Come on buddy, it's late. Time to go home."

Bella smiled at the mom and dad. "Your son is adorable." She waved as the baby walked away. "Bye, Matthew!"

Edward watched this exchange first with amusement, then with a feeling of warmth that flooded his entire being. Bella talked to the toddler with such friendliness and interest – all of it a natural impulse, and not something done simply for his benefit.

"You know," he said, "normally, I don't like being upstaged by another guy when I'm out on a date."

Bella grinned. "I hope you'll give him a pass due to his youthful inexperience."

"Yeah, but more because that was just too cute for words," he said. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"No, really. My ovaries are exploding over here."

She laughed. "You're so funny."

"I'm serious! I'm ready to have a kid with you right now."

Bella raised an eyebrow sardonically, and this time Edward's face turned red.

"Ah, okay, let me rewind here." _Do-over._ "You like kids?"

Her face brightened. "Oh, yes. A lot."

"So you have brothers? Sisters?"

She shook her head. "I was an only child. My mom's kind of a free spirit. I think one kid was about all she could handle," she confided.

"A free spirit married to a cop?" Now it was Edward's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I know, right? They're pretty different, but they're one of those couples who make it work. My mom kind of goes from one thing to another." Bella made a motion like she was jumping checkers across a board. "She taught vegetarian cooking, then was a yoga instructor; made stained-glass ornaments and sold them, and now I think she's taking some course to be a life coach. And my dad…he's always been a cop in Forks. He worked his way up to chief."

The waitress expertly slid bowls of guacamole and chips to the middle of their table. "Did it bother you, being an only child?" Edward asked.

"Sometimes," Bella replied thoughtfully. She picked up a chip and inspected it for size, then scooped up a chunk of the dip. "I wasn't the most outgoing kid, so I didn't have a lot of friends. And I sometimes wished I had someone else to talk to about family stuff. My parents get along really well, and I know they love each other, but they have their moments. It would've been nice to have someone else there. Like a buffer."

Edward had folded his arms on the table and was leaning forward, listening intently and watching her movements as she spoke. "You'd be good with kids of your own."

Bella took a long sip of beer, appreciating how the alcohol took the edge off her nervousness. This was a big subject, and it had come up quickly. At least they seemed to be on the same page with it.

"I sure hope so, someday," she said carefully. "I did a lot of babysitting. It was a good way to earn money when I was a teenager, but I also really enjoyed it."

She watched as Edward stroked the neck of the bottle with those long, elegant fingers, exactly as he'd done at Chelsea Bar and Harbor the night they'd met. It was just as mesmerizing, and Bella shifted a little in her seat.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Edward frowned a little for a second, then glanced down at the table. "No. I'm an only child like you, but I didn't start out that way."

Bella was confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I had a brother. He died when he was six and I was eight."

Stunned, Bella slumped back into her chair. Edward seemed like one of those people who managed to escape the grief that affected almost everyone else at one time or another. He was always so happy, always working that sense of humor...but then, she'd seen glimpses of his intensity on the basketball court, in the museum, even while just talking. She never would have guessed that something like this could be one of the reasons behind it.

Bella felt awful that she'd brought up a difficult subject, but once she saw the expression on Edward's face, all she wanted to do was comfort him. She clasped his hand and said, "That's...that's heartbreaking. I can't imagine how hard it was for you." For a moment they were quiet, then Bella, brave in the face of his sorrow, spoke again.

"Tell me about him," she said, rubbing her thumb across his palm.

He looked surprised at first, then grateful that Bella didn't inquire how his brother had died, but instead wanted to know about his life.

"His name was Garrett, and he was a huge pain in the ass," he said, chuckling. "I could never get him out of my hair. He followed me everywhere. He looked like my dad, all blond and blue-eyed. Like the little guy we just met," he added softly, gesturing to the table where the toddler sat earlier. "I look like my mom's side of the family."

"Your Aunt Maggie must be your mother's sister," Bella said.

He smiled again. "You remember her."

"Um, I'd say she's pretty unforgettable." Bella grinned and sat back again as the waitress set down their dinner plates. "She's fun to talk to."

"Yeah, she's got a big mouth," he said, rolling his eyes. "But she did a lot to help me and my parents get through Garrett's death.

"He loved basketball. He was always trying to shoot the hoop we had outside our garage, but he always missed. Way too short, even though my dad set it low for us."

"Is that why it's your game now?" Bella asked.

_So perceptive. She knows the things unspoken._ "You could say that." Edward picked up his fork but flipped it through his fingers absently instead of eating.

"He was smart. Damn, he was so smart. He was blowing through everything anyone put in front of him in first grade. The school was just about to move him up a grade when he got sick." Bella nodded and listened, silently encouraging him to go on.

"The only good thing, if you could say it, was that he wasn't sick very long. He had an aggressive leukemia. They tried everything, but..." Edward shook his head. "Not much could be done."

"I'll bet you were best friends even though he drove you crazy."

He shook his head ruefully and laughed. "Yeah, we were. I loved him even though I didn't know it for most of his life. When he got sick, I had no idea what it meant. I just assumed he would be back from the hospital."

There was a heaviness in Edward's eyes she'd never seen before. His vulnerability, now so visible, made her suddenly feel protective of him. If she couldn't go back and change what happened, she wanted to make sure he never hurt like that again.

"When they told me he'd died, it didn't feel real. It wasn't just because I was young and couldn't…process death. I just couldn't believe it happened to him. To us, to my family.

"And then after that, I was angry." Edward began speaking honestly, saying things he'd never said so openly to another living soul. "Angry at the world, at God, at my parents. And really angry at myself, because I didn't protect him like a big brother should."

"You couldn't," Bella said fervently. "You were eight years old. There wasn't anything you could do."

"Yeah, I know. I just felt like I should have, you know?" He winced. "It hurt, but it was nothing like what my parents felt."

"I can't imagine a more helpless feeling."

"It was worst for my dad. He's a doctor, and even though he called in every specialist he could find, they couldn't come up with a treatment that worked. Maybe, if it had happened today…" Edward looked out the window again, his voice fading.

Bella fumbled for the right words. "I wish I'd had the chance to know him. I'm so sorry you lost him so soon. You would have been an even better brother as time went on." She thought she came up short, but Edward could see the compassion in her eyes. Her desire to comfort him touched the place where he'd kept Garrett alive all these years.

"I know you do," he replied quietly. "I can feel it. And thank you. I haven't talked with anyone about this in years. It feels good to tell you."

"I'm glad you did. I mean, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me. It's a painful thing to talk about."

They resumed eating, their dinners having cooled quite a bit. "There are a lot of women who'd be sympathetic but not much more," Edward said, cutting into the large pepper on his plate. "They wouldn't see how it's something I can't ignore or forget. But you – you know that."

Bella ducked her head. She was beginning to worry that his opinion of her was a little too rosy, and that could only mean he'd be disappointed.

"I'm not sure I'm that good, Edward," she said carefully, "but I'd always do what I thought was best. I'd always listen. I might not know the right thing to say, but for you, I'd try."

He genuinely smiled for the first time in about an hour, and it softened his tense jaw line and brought back the creases that folded around his eyes when he grinned.

"See, that right there? You'd try. And that alone…you don't know how much that's worth."

She shook her head. "I wish I had better instincts for knowing the right thing to do or say in a situation. Honestly, Edward, I'm not always that quick." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"What are you talking about?" he scolded. "It's not about being smart, though you are, you know. You definitely are." She started to protest when he shushed her. "There are a lot of things more important than that - things about you I can see, and they tell me what you just said is wrong."

He took her right hand in his left and turned them both face up on the table. With his right index finger, he gently traced a line from the bottom of her palm to the tip of her pinky. "You talk with your hands. I love that. I know that language," he said, a small smile curling up one corner of his mouth.

Placing his finger at her wrist again, he drew it softly up her palm and to the very tip of her ring finger. "You like to make people happy, even little kids you don't know in a New York restaurant. I'll bet you do that even when you're not feeling happy yourself."

Bella listened, unable to move, as he told her these things that mattered. "You probably don't realize this, but everything you feel shows up in your eyes. I can look at you and I know it as sure as if you're saying it. And it's all truth." Still using the slightest pressure, he coursed over her hand to the tip of her middle finger.

"You feel like what you say or think is insignificant and that makes you insignificant; but you're so wrong about that. There are not a lot of people like you, and believe me, I know because I've looked." Edward's index finger touched hers, tracing over it until he'd reached the end. She looked up through tears and saw his dark green eyes watching her with a depth that moved her as surely as it grounded her.

As he finally smoothed his finger over the joint near her thumb, he said quietly, "You have a heart that's way too big for this city. And as big as it is, I'm afraid it's going to get hurt. I want to make sure that never happens." Wordlessly, he drew gentle circles around her palm.

Finally, she whispered, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you always know the right things to say?"

"Because it's all real for me." He touched each of her fingertips like he was ticking off a list of points. "Every time I see you or talk to you, I find something new I really like."

A few tears rolled down Bella's cheeks. He leaned across the table to swipe them away, then framed her face with his hands. "Don't cry. I want you to be happy," he said tenderly.

"I am happy," she said. For once, she didn't have to convince herself.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Sweetheart, if that's your 'happy,' I can't wait to watch 'Titanic' with you." Pushing his chair back, he leaned over further and kissed her lovingly. "It's late. We should go."

They stepped into the warm June night, holding hands as Greenwich Village spread out around them. Dozens of couples of all ages and persuasions were out tonight, and at any other time Bella would enjoy the mix of people on display. But all she could focus on now was her need to kiss Edward again.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him over near a storefront window. He made a surprised noise that segued into a pleased moan as her mouth aggressively sought his.

Everything he'd said to her in the restaurant overwhelmed her so much, she had to give something back to him. She wanted to tell him how much it meant to her that for once, the way someone described her made her feel free instead of constrained, but she didn't have the words just yet. It was easier, and quicker, and probably more meaningful to just kiss him.

Edward was thrilled at her forcefulness. She desired him and she seemed confident enough to let him know it. He wanted her to feel comfortable.

Bella could really kiss, especially when she felt comfortable.

Her mouth was soft but insistent, and he tilted his head so their lips met easily. He groaned again when he felt her tongue swipe his lip, then he opened his mouth willingly. Edward wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted his other hand to grasp the back of her head. She tasted of sweetness and gratitude and Mexican food.

_Hello, sizzle_.

Bella drew back first, after the sound of shoes on the sidewalk reminded her they were out in public. Edward was reluctant to let her go, and he kissed around her face until she opened her eyes to see a rather strange, reddish glow on his cheeks.

"Did I make you blush?" she teased.

"No, but…well, that might." His stare was directed at the store window behind her. A large mannequin was provocatively posed in a corset, thong, thigh-high stockings and heels. The rest of the window held racks of sex toys and accessories. The whole display was backlit by a large red bulb that shone out the window and tinted Edward's skin, since he was facing the shop.

Bella burned with embarrassment. "Oh, my God. Please, let's go."

"You sure? We could check their hours as long as we're here."

"Come on," she groaned, tugging at his shirt again.

It was almost 11, and Bella tried to hide her yawns as they waited on the subway platform. Edward watched with growing affection each time her eyelids drooped. It had been a great night, especially considering it started with a flasher, but he didn't want to wear her out. He thought about the times together that stretched out in their future, and his throat tightened at the realization of how everything would be so different now simply because they were fortunate enough to meet by chance. (Admittedly, with a little help from Rose.)

"You're not going on ahead?" Bella asked as they got off the train together.

"Nah, I'll walk you to your apartment. I can get back on the L later."

"It's late. You have to work tomorrow, too," she noted.

"Really, it's okay. I want to see you home."

They took the elevator up to the fifth floor of her building and turned down a long, narrow corridor typical of Manhattan apartment buildings: always climate controlled at about 100 degrees, no matter what season. "Um…it's right here," Bella said, then stopped in front of the door, looking at the floor.

Edward waited, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. He could see she wanted to say something but her shyness had returned.

She took his hand and met his gaze again. "I wish I could invite you in," she whispered, even though they were alone in the hallway. Her eyes held meaning, and Edward felt his stomach flip, not unpleasantly.

"I wish I could come in," he said, "but I don't think it's the best night…"

She nodded. "Even though Angela's asleep, I'd want to let her know you'd be here. And anyway," she sighed, "it's, what? " She checked her watch for the first time all night. "Eleven thirty." With a rueful smile, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm kind of a lightweight about sleep."

"Don't apologize. We can have lots more nights together." This was an offer, but he wanted to be sure he understood what she'd said, so he left it up to her to take it or leave it.

Bella smiled again, and her gaze roamed his face, coming to rest on his lips. "I hope so. I'd like that."

Edward took a half-step and pulled Bella close. He might have to wait for more, but it was the last kiss of the evening, and he'd make it count.

He put his hands around her face, bringing their lips together firmly. When he opened his mouth against Bella's, she responded eagerly. Edward slid his hands first to her shoulders, then to her waist, before suddenly pushing her against the wall, his breath now sharp and quick. One of his legs found its way between hers. She could feel he wanted her, and she needed to let him know she felt the same. She opened her legs further and rested herself upon his thigh, arching her hips, as their mouths continued the most heated exchange Bella had ever felt in her life. It would have been frustrating knowing it had to end if it didn't hold such promise.

Edward moved his hands slowly up her side, brushing gently against her breasts before cupping her face again. Panting, he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed, and Bella stared, captivated by his intense expression. She could guess why he seemed so focused.

"Edward," she whispered, her fingertips caressing his cheeks.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm here," he said.

She kissed him again, a gentler touching of lips. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything." _Anything. _

"Let's pick up where we left off very soon."

_Okay. _ "Okay."

"Call me when you get home."

"I'll be all right, Bella. I'll get home fine."

"I know." She played with his hair a little, smoothing the short strands off his forehead. "Maybe I just want your words to be the last ones I hear before I fall asleep."

"That almost makes me want to go." After a final kiss, Edward watched her slip through her door and wave goodbye.

He walked slowly back to the station, hoping he'd calmed down enough to avoid attracting much attention. The platform was deserted, and the L cooperated again as a train rolled in within minutes.

He wished the evening hadn't flown by so quickly.

He wished they'd had a lot more time together.

He wished they didn't have to work the next day, because he'd want that time to go on until morning.

But all those wishes would have to wait, so Edward found himself back on the beat in about eight hours. His patrols over the next few days yielded nothing unusual until Tuesday. Crossing Lexington Avenue at 63rd Street, he spotted a man about his own age wearing a blue and white Uncle Sam-style jacket, a red-and white striped top hat, black Chucks, snug blue underwear, and nothing else.

"HEY! Hey you! Captain Underpants! Stop!"

"I can't! I'm late! I'm late!" the guy chanted.

"Oh, I get it. The tall hat - you're like the Mad Hatter? Alice in Wonderland?" Edward knew it was the Rabbit who was late, but figured that distinction would be lost on this guy.

"What? No." Captain Underpants looked confused. "I have to get home to get dressed." He gestured to his hairy legs, as if the visual would explain everything. "I'm late for work."

Edward resisted the temptation to ask how he came to be out here on the street half naked. "Okay. Where do you live?"

"On the West Side, by the High Line."

"What are you doing over here?"

"I was visiting a friend," he said evasively.

"Celebrating the Fourth of July a little early?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He smiled uneasily.

Edward noted that the man didn't appear to be high. He could still have drugs on him, though. They'd probably be in his jacket pocket and not his underwear, which looked way too tight to hold anything but his genitals.

He debated how far to take this, then decided he didn't want to bring Captain Underpants into the station. Unfortunately, he'd still have to pat him down to make sure he wasn't carrying anything illegal. The guy was probably only guilty of poor sartorial choices, but Edward knew he couldn't take the chance. There were cops who went on intuition and let people go, then found out the hard way they were wrong.

"All right, sir," he said, sighing. "Take your sneakers off, raise your arms, put your hands here" – he gestured to the nearest wall – "and spread your feet."

"I didn't do anything wrong," the guy protested.

"I'm sure you didn't, although the way you're dressed isn't exactly _right_, even for a hot day. Let's get this over with."

Edward placed one hand on the guy's back and picked up a sneaker with the other, balancing it against his chest. Trying not to make a face, he rummaged around inside and found nothing, then repeated the process with the shoe's mate.

He patted around the guy's ass and groin, making it as quick, light, and fast as possible. Nothing was there that wasn't supposed to be. Edward took off the man's hat, ran his hand around the inside and then went through the pockets of the jacket. He found a wallet. "This yours?"

"Yeah. You're not gonna take it from me, are you?"

Ignoring the question, Edward asked, "How come you have a wallet if you lost your pants?"

"It was wedged in the couch cushions where I fell asleep. Found my keys there too, thank God."

Edward pulled the keys out of the jacket pocket, looked them over, then put them back. "Show me your license," he instructed. He studied the address and asked to see everything else inside it. It seemed the guy was clean, just hung over, if his outfit and the stale smell of liquor were any indication.

"Listen, you can't go walking around like this," Edward said sternly.

"I'm not naked!"

"Yeah, but who knows how long that's gonna last? I'm calling in a squad car, and we're taking you home."

"You can do that?" Captain Underpants said suspiciously.

"For you? Anything," Edward replied. "Plus, I got a girlfriend, a mom, and a bunch of aunts who come into Manhattan all the time. I'd just as soon make sure they are not subjected to your patriotic splendor."

_Girlfriend._ This was the first time Edward had put another name to her besides Bella, even though he'd felt it in his bones almost from the start. The "click" of this realization was almost audible. Someday, a less juvenile word would sound better, but "girlfriend" would do at the moment.

Edward radioed for one of his partners to bring a squad car to get the Captain off the street. They waited on the sidewalk until the car showed up about ten minutes later. Captain Underpants shuffled impatiently from side to side, which made Edward suspicious that he might be high after all. His eyes were bloodshot, though that could just as easily be from alcohol.

Edward wondered what could possibly get someone to the point where he'd walk through one of the most elite neighborhoods in America wearing only tight underwear and a sparkly jacket. As a cop, Edward had seen much worse, but still - even after a night of drinking in college, he'd never get caught with his pants down, or gone, like this. His friends would have seen him home safely if they had to.

"Hey Al," he greeted the cop who pulled over.

"What do we got?" Al was a reticent grump with a few decades on the force. If he'd come across this character walking around the Upper East Side, he probably would have arrested him without a second thought.

"Mr. Peter Dombrowski here needs a ride home." Edward grabbed Uncle Sam's head and eased him into the back of the car. "The address on your license still good?" he asked.

"Yeah." Peter looked dejected and more than a little ridiculous behind the grill separating the front and back seats of the police car.

Al drove around the cars that had pulled to the side even though the cherry tops weren't flashing. Edward noted thankfully that he was taking the quickest way to the High Line neighborhood.

"So how did you come to be walking around the Upper East Side, unclothed and unwaxed?" Edward asked their passenger.

"I was at a party. I guess I fell asleep, and when I woke up, all I had on was my underwear. Everyone was gone. The only thing I could find to wear was this jacket." Peter was silent for a moment. "The hat was there, so I took that too." A sigh. "It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

Edward thought that last comment was probably the theme for Peter's entire night. "How drunk were you?" he asked, more curious than anything else.

Peter screwed up his face. "Is that a trick question?"

"I can arrest you if you _are_ drunk, but not if you were drunk. Lucky for you, being hung over isn't a crime, in and of itself."

"_In and of itself," _Al snorted under his breath. Edward shot him a dirty look. Typical Al - he wouldn't let him get away with anything outside of New York slang.

"You going through the park?" Edward asked as they turned left on 66th Street.

"I know how to get to the High Line, Picasso."

Word had got around about a year ago that Edward liked art. The other cops teased him about it, and he'd learned to live with it. He knew it set him further apart from many – not all, but many – of the working-class guys on the force. Every so often, he'd go out with other officers from his precinct when the shift was over. He liked them well enough and knew they all had each other's backs when things got tough. But the truth was he had more in common with younger, single guys like Emmett and Jasper. The middle-aged men of his profession had families and worries about working overtime while needing to make parent-teacher conferences.

Edward let Al's comment pass. He was learning when he had to defend himself and when to let it roll off. Instead, he watched the crowds near Central Park like he was scouting for a suspect.

Groups of pedestrians parted to let the car pass as Al expertly maneuvered through the 65th street transverse. The radio squawked every couple of minutes with barely intelligible conversations between dispatch and other officers. Edward listened with half his normal attention, in case someone from the precinct was calling for them. His mind was mostly on Bella.

They made a left on 30th Street and crossed over 11th Avenue when Peter politely tapped on the grill that separated the front seat from the back.

"This isn't Catholic school. You can talk without raising your hand," Edward informed him.

Peter motioned to a low-slung building on their right. "My apartment's right here."

Edward had memorized the address on the driver's license, and he noted it matched their location. Al pulled up and Edward stepped out, then let Peter out of the back.

"I'll wait here until you go in." He doubted Peter would do anything problematic, but it was worth it to wait those extra few minutes.

Peter squinted, adjusting to the sunlight. "Why'd he call you Picasso?"

Edward gestured to his uniform. "This is my blue period. Now get home, get dressed, and never let me see you again without a full set of clothes on."

"Yes, Officer," Peter said sheepishly. As an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."

The late June heat brought out a laundry list of peculiarities in people who happened to be in the city. Tempers flared when thermometers rose, and Edward knew from experience that a lot would happen over the summer, much of it outdoors.

There were oddballs far worse than Captain Underpants in New York. Edward was worried about his girlfriend running across any of them. (He was quite sure his mom and aunts could take down a creep even faster than he could, verbally or otherwise.) The feeling of helplessness about it increasingly bothered him. Maybe he'd be less concerned if he wasn't exposed to criminals every day, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew he'd never get past this need to keep Bella safe – more than safe, even. More like, much less vulnerable to these elements.

There was so much he knew could go wrong. Even though Bella was very capable of taking care of herself, and had done so since moving to the city more than a year ago, Edward still had an overwhelming drive to protect her. He just didn't know how she'd react to that.

The squad car had arrived back in the Upper East Side. Edward looked at his watch and saw it was almost lunch time. "Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat. Drop me off at Lexington and 68th," he instructed Al.

Edward jumped out the door before the car had completely stopped. He strode down the cross street until he was about halfway down the block and at the entrance he sought.

He stopped at the front desk to briefly chat with the security guard as an investment in good will before heading for the elevators. As he waited for an empty car, Edward tapped his hat impatiently against his thigh. It had only been a couple of days since he'd seen Bella for dinner, and they'd talked last night, as they'd done every evening since they went out to dinner. Yet it could have been light years since he'd last seen her smile. He missed her almost all the time, and dealing with the city's criminals and eccentrics made him wonder who _she_ was coming in contact with when he wasn't there with her, and he felt rather put in a corner by all this, even if it was a pleasant place to be. He knew what was happening to him but he was unaccustomed to being in so deep, so fast.

The only cure for Bella, it seemed, was more Bella.

The bell rang and he walked out of the elevator and to his left, briefly considering whether he should stop and see Rose, because she'd certainly give him hell if he didn't. Maybe later, after he saw Bella. Rose would understand if he went to Bella's office first.

All the cubicles looked alike, but Edward remembered that she had an office with a window, which meant she had to be on the perimeter of the floor. He knew they'd gone in this direction when he'd come with Rose on the day he scheduled the fateful pickup game at the Fourth Street Courts with Mike. He strolled on, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner at the employees who looked at him apprehensively, until he found what he was looking for.

He saw her nameplate on the window of her cubicle and poked his head through her open door. She was engrossed in a spreadsheet, folders and papers spread out around her on the desk, with a look of utter concentration that knit her eyebrows in an unbroken line.

"Hey."

Bella startled, and her head flew up in alarm. "Oh! Edward!" Her face cleared immediately as she realized he was, in fact, standing in her doorway. _"Edward!"_ She jumped out of her chair and ran to him in two steps.

Immediately, the cloud of anxiety that was around him all morning dissipated. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground as she laughed, delighted at the surprise of his presence. Edward leaned in and buried his face in her hair, loving the light scent and tickling softness.

"Why are you-" She was cut off by his kiss.

"Wow," she said, exhaling. "I'm…um, glad to see you too."

"I missed you," he said simply. He wasn't sure he could explain it any other way.

She pulled back a bit, a puzzled smile on her face. "I missed you too. But I'm never far, you know." She'd taken a couple of steps back, and Edward loosened his grip to run his hands down her arms, stopping to clasp her palms.

Edward in his uniform was striking: the crisp blue shirt and pants fit his tall form just enough to hint at the muscles within. Much to his amusement, she ran her fingers down the sharp pleats in his shirt sleeves.

"You like those?" He gestured downward. "Try the ones on the pants. They're even better."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I had a feeling I was going to pay for that."

"If you have a thing for creases, I'm your man." Edward was feeling better, and much more relaxed. He could joke with her the way he usually did.

She gave his shoulder a shove. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

They had plans to meet up at the Chelsea Piers where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were playing basketball again. Bella liked going back there; she'd developed a sentimental fondness for it as the place where they'd met. With any luck, no noses would be broken tonight.

"Definitely," Edward answered firmly. "Can I pick you up after work?"

"I'd love that," she said.

His smile got brighter, then mischievous. "You have a cheerleader outfit you can put on?"

"What?" She shook her head, laughing. "Sorry to disappoint, but no, Edward."

"Boots, maybe? At least wear a skirt?"

"Get back to work, Officer."

Edward stretched out his hand and pulled her back to him as if they were dancing. He tilted his head down to kiss her again, but this one was so long, slow and sweet that she had to tug herself, unwillingly, back to where she was supposed to be.

As he walked through the doorway, Bella called to him again. "You really came here just because you missed me?"

His face grew serious. "Yes, I did. I do. All the time." Another sweet smile. "I'll see you tonight at six."

Bella flopped back into her chair and stared at the papers on her desk in a sorry attempt to remember what she'd been reading before Edward came in. She smiled a little, then put her hand over her mouth and sighed. _I miss you too, all the time. Every minute, it seems._

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

** The restaurant where Bella and Edward had dinner is based on Mexicana Mama in Greenwich Village. The food is fabulous, so if you're ever on Hudson Street in the West Village, please go.**

** That sex shop is also on the same block in case you, um, want dessert. **

"**Boxing Out" now has a forum on Twilighted! Come talk about Copward and Manhattanella: http : (double backslash) www (dot) twilighted (dot) net (backslash) forum (backslash) viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=21767**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Welcome back! Once again, I'm deeply indebted to my husband for all his great advice and help. At this point, he's qualified to be on the Sports Illustrated staff.**

** And I'm always grateful to my beta, writingbabe, and prereader, isabeausink. They consistently save me from my crazy analogies and weak sentence structure; and they made sure Copward got his kiss at the end of the night in this update. So really, we all owe them a lot of thanks.**

** To everyone who's reading this story: Thank You. I appreciate you more than I can say. I'm so happy you took a chance on me as a writer, and I hope this fic gives you something to smile about. **

"How many Knicks shirts do you have, anyway?" Bella asked.

"Retired, or on active duty?"

"Total. Every one that's ever been in service."

"Hmmmm…" Edward was silent for a moment, swaying as the subway hurtled over the tracks. He looked deep in thought. "My mom would say hundreds, but she has a tendency to exaggerate. I'd say about 50."

Bella gave him the side-eye. "That's it?"

"Yes…no. It's probably more like 75. I've been collecting them since I was a kid. I saved the ones that don't fit any more. They're in my parents' basement."

"Don't they take up a lot of space?"

"That depends on who you ask. The shirts take up maybe a small corner. Along with a few other things," he amended. "Talking to my mom, you'd think I'm running a warehouse down there."

"One thing stands out in what you said," Bella noted. "What are the 'few other things'?"

"Nothing much. Some books. The less significant albums from my vinyl collection that I don't need with me in my apartment, but should never, ever be thrown out, no matter how many times Ma reminds me I can get them from iTunes and I have to tell her that's beside the point. You gotta keep vinyl."

"And?"

"That's pretty much it. Oh, and my VHS tapes. I'm gonna convert those; I have some great stuff on tape. Plus, my old electronic basketball game, which I'm absolutely moving to my apartment as soon as I get the chance."

"Huh."

" 'Huh' what?"

"Sounds like it's more than just a few tee shirts."

"Did my mom put you up to this?" They had exited the Eighth Avenue station and were heading over to the piers. The Meatpacking District was fairly quiet at the moment; rush hour traffic had calmed, and the nightlife had yet to kick into high gear.

"I don't even know your mother."

"Yeah, and we need to change of that." Edward tugged her hand to stop walking. "I've been meaning to ask you. My parents are having a party this weekend for the Fourth of July. My cousin Kate – she's my Aunt Maggie's kid – is also leaving to study in Ireland for a year. So it's kind of a holiday barbeque and farewell party." He drew in a breath. "Come with me. I'd love it if you were there."

"Really?" Bella looked so excited at the invitation that Edward felt his heart soar.

"Really. Not that my mom is bugging me about bringing you around or anything." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I want them to meet you." Then he hesitated and pursed his lips. "Not so sure you want to meet them, though."

Edward was picturing Bella in the middle of about fifty of his closest relatives, almost all of whom were off-the-charts extroverts. A lot of Irish blood on both sides made for wonderful hospitality, but also a uniform gregariousness that could be overwhelming to someone so shy. He'd have to make sure no one made her feel uncomfortable, which would mean keeping her close to him for almost the entire party. That wasn't exactly a burden.

"Of course I want to meet them!" Bella had grown very curious about his family. She'd been hoping he'd ask her soon, even though they'd only been dating a couple of weeks. It felt natural to take that next step now.

Right on the heels of her happiness was a familiar, nagging worry, the kind she used to have all the time.

"What is it?" Edward looked at her closely. He'd seen the sudden frown shadow her expression.

"Nothing."

"That's not 'nothing.' You look upset, or _something_."

She made a face, unwilling to admit what was on her mind. "I'm worried about whether they'll like me."

"Of course you are."

_I was hoping for a different response there._ "Not helping, Edward."

"Isabella." He dropped the basketball between his feet and grasped her shoulders. "I didn't mean it like that. I figured you'd be really self-conscious. So first, don't worry, because my parents are gonna love you.

"And second, you have the wrong idea about yourself. That voice that's telling you this shit is giving you bad information. No, worse – it's _lying_ to you. And you keep listening. You've gotta stop."

He tilted his head and looked at her carefully, as if he was trying to convey something when words were not enough. "It's impossible for anyone not to like you. I knew that about you before we even met – I heard it from our friends. And then I saw it for myself. You care about people. You're smart, but not the annoying kind of smart where you're holding it over everyone else all the time." He lowered his voice to a forceful whisper. "You're _good_. It's about time you believed that about yourself."

Bella felt the anxiety in her middle unravel and smooth out. "Well, I could use someone to remind me. You want the job?" she asked, smiling a little.

He kissed her forehead. "I thought you'd never ask." Then, more seriously, "Baby, why do you believe you're 'less than'? Because, honestly, I can think of a lot of people who have a very high opinion of themselves, who really shouldn't. I _can't_ think of anyone who deserves to be queen of the prom more than you, but you're sure no one will even ask you to go."

They were walking up West 14th Street, working their way toward the Hudson River. Two young women in short skirts and animal prints crowded past them on the sidewalk, crushing closer to Edward than was necessary. He politely turned to the side and ignored their suggestive stares.

"I've always felt like the kind of girl who never makes an impression on anyone," Bella confessed.

Edward stopped her again. "Hey. You made an impression on _me_," he said firmly. "And much as I'd like to tell you that's enough and no one else matters now, because who could be more important thanme…." He splayed his hand across his chest in a dramatic gesture, and Bella chuckled. Whenever he was joking, his New York accent became very loose. "We both know that's not true."

His tone softened again. "You have a lot to offer. If nobody else sees that, it's their problem." He brushed a thick section of her hair behind her shoulder. "I know believing that is easier said than done."

His green eyes were bright, intense. Bella sensed he knew how she felt; it was like he had direct insight into her mix of insecurity and independence, and it was why she was growing more comfortable with him each time they were together. Being an open book with him didn't make her feel threatened. She felt safe - protected, even.

Of course, she was still worried about the impression she'd make on his family. Edward would probably never have any such issues if - when - his time came to meet the Swans. Bella knew that if she unexpectedly walked through the front door of her home in Forks tomorrow with Edward at her side, he'd charm Charlie and Renee to the moon and back. They'd adore him.

Bella thought Edward's friendliness just came very naturally to him. She loved that he was so at ease with everyone. He'd finally met Angela tonight when he came to pick Bella up at the apartment. Edward arrived looking sweetly shy, but once he found out Angela's boyfriend lived across the Hudson in Hoboken, he launched into a story about spending a very long St. Patrick's Day bar-hopping along Washington Street with friends. Angela knew almost every place he mentioned, and she and Edward laughed at how Hoboken drew the least experienced drinkers on one of the biggest binge nights of the year.

As she and Edward were leaving, Angela gave Bella a huge smile and an enthusiastic thumb's-up behind his back. Leave it to him to immediately win over Angela and get her talking as if they'd known each other for years.

Bella figured she must have been absent the day the gift of small talk was handed out. She preferred conversation with more depth, though in order to get there, you had to start with casual chatting. Bella could do casual when it came to clothes or food, but not interaction. She gravitated to people who understood that about her.

She smiled to herself as Edward held open the front door to the sports center. It would be fun to talk to Angela about Edward from now on. Angela's boyfriend Ben spent a lot of time at their apartment, and when he wasn't there, Angela often talked about him. Bella felt like rejoicing now that she finally had something – some_one_ - of her own to contribute to the conversation. But more than that, Angela's approval of Edward meant a lot to her.

They were a little late by the time they arrived, and Emmett and Jasper were warming up with three other men from their law firm. Jasper dribbled the ball lazily and made a show of bowing to Edward as if he were court royalty.

"Get an alarm clock, asshole!" Emmett called out.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward replied, laughing. He pulled Bella close for a kiss, and a chorus of catcalls whistled throughout the floor. He grabbed the ball he'd brought and shot a chest pass to Emmett. "We're using this one," he said in a tone that invited no argument.

"Good luck," Bella called out with a smile, and then watched the view as he walked away.

Alice and Rose were already in the bleacher seats. "Well, hello there, Miss Bella," Rose said knowingly. "Enjoying your evening?"

"I think it's about to get even better," Bella replied with a smirk. Edward was down to wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Niiice," Alice murmured in approval.

Bella felt a real difference in the tone of tonight's game compared to the first time she'd come here. There was a lot of friendly banter back and forth between the Three Amigos and the opponents, and the mood was very relaxed.

Edward's competitive nature still came out to play. He wasn't aggressive, but he also didn't let anything get past him. Bella knew he'd never cede any ground when it came to basketball. She loved watching him like this, so quick and graceful and _physical_.

He caught a pass from Emmett and pivoted to face the basket on the left side. Staring down his defender, Edward thrust his left foot forward in a jabbing motion, faking a drive to the basket. His opponent leaned back on his heels, and that was all the opening Edward needed. He rose in the air to shoot, the muscles in his arm prominent as the ball arced toward the basket with textbook backspin. _Swish_. Bella could see his broad grin from her seat in the bleachers. He rolled his head from side to side, stretching his neck, while the defense regrouped.

"So you're going to his parents' party this Saturday, right?" Rose asked.

Bella turned to her quickly in surprise. "Yeah. He just asked me about it. Are you going? "

"We went last year," Alice chimed in. "He invited the four of us again. It's an annual event," she added, emphasizing the last word.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Oh my God, it's a huge party. It's like the biggest thing in Brooklyn Heights all summer," Alice said, leaning toward Bella, her eyes sparkling. "Everyone from the neighborhood is there."

An image flashed through Bella's mind, quick and fearful, of showing up at the Cullen's' door in jeans and a tee shirt while everyone else was dressed in East Side chic. _Am I going to need a stylist for this? _She was starting to panic.

"It's mostly Edward's family," Rosalie replied, shooting Alice a warning glare. "And they're all great, just as you'd expect." She nudged Bella, who was sitting between her and Alice. "They're going to love you."

"That's what Edward said," Bella replied thoughtfully. She was already nervous about it, and now she had a whole extra layer of anxiety.

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine," Rose said, scowling in mock annoyance. "Let's watch the game."

Edward's opponent streaked down the court. The opponent's teammate threw a long one-handed baseball pass, trying for an easy layup; and Emmett reverted to his secondary love of football and intercepted the pass like a pro. When Edward raced back to the hoop, Emmett met him with a bounce pass, his powerful arms tensing with the effort.

Edward approached the basket from the left side, his long legs working at a graceful trot as he blew past Emmett's glacially slow opponent. He expertly tossed the ball up on the right side of the backboard, his long fingers deftly teasing its release with a spin. Bella watched as the ball obediently caromed off the backboard and into the hoop. Edward turned and pointed at Emmett with a smug look of victory.

"You're welcome, Ricky Rubio," Emmett grinned. "Just remember passing's part of the game, too."

Edward chuckled and said, "You just be ready for the ball."

The air conditioning in the huge gym was no match for the sweltering summer night, and before long, every player sported a thin sheen of sweat. Edward frequently pulled up his shirt to wipe his face, exposing his stomach: flat, hard, and inviting, with a fine patch of hair above his waistband.

These glimpses were way too brief. Bella felt her own sweat gather all over her body. _What sweet torture…_

After an hour, the guys took a short break, and Edward grabbed his water bottle out of his bag, then put it back after a few sips.

"You're not drinking enough," Bella said, unable to keep the concern out of her voice.

A slow grin crept across his features. "You worried about me now?

She arched her eyebrow. "What's it to ya?"

He laughed at her poor imitation of his Brooklyn accent, and then leaned over for a kiss. "You've got a long ways to go before you sound like me."

"Yo! We playing ball or getting a room? Come on, Handsome." Emmett palmed the ball impatiently.

Edward trotted back to the court where everyone else had fallen back to position. Jasper took a few steps backward, and then darted forward, dribbling the ball. He stopped, pivoted on his leg and looked for Edward, who closed the gap before his defender even knew he was gone. Emmett held off his own opponent while Edward caught Jasper's pass with his left hand, then shifted the ball to his right for another layup. It sank through the hoop like a knife through butter.

Emmett did a slow clap while Edward strolled back to him with his hands out. "Merry Christmas." They slapped palms.

One of the men from the opposing team was bent over, hands on his knees, laughing. "I've had enough," he finally said. "You guys are killing me."

"You calling it a night?" Jasper said.

"I think so."

"You played a good game. Shame your youthful inexperience worked against you," Edward said, bumping his fist.

"So someday I'll be old like you, but there's a chance I'll play better. Good tradeoff," the guy replied, chuckling.

"Old age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill." Edward went to get the basketball from where it had rolled along the floor, casually pulling off his shirt as he walked.

Bella's eyes widened involuntarily. Edward's upper body, broad and lean, still glistened with sweat under the bright lights. His chest was powerful but not overly defined, balancing out his height. On his left pec was a small tattoo of a green shamrock.

When Edward turned to grab the ball, she saw another tattoo on his left shoulder blade that looked like miniature angel's wings. His back and arms flexed as he bent over, tautly emphasizing each muscle. Bella wondered if she could get away with insisting that he never wear a shirt again. The only thing better than Edward in uniform was Edward out of it, and a certain hunger flared inside her, sudden and demanding.

He dropped the ball on the floor by the bleachers and grabbed his gym bag. "Be right back," he said, jerking his thumb toward the locker rooms. He noticed Bella's silent stare. "What?"

"You're…You look great," she blurted out.

Edward's eyes twinkled like impish holiday lights as his grin widened. "Glad you think so." He winked at her, then took off for the showers.

Rose snorted. "You two have a cute shorthand."

Alice laughed. "Leave her alone, Rose. The girl's having a normal reaction, and it's a long time coming." She glanced at Bella. "For both of them."

It was after 8 p.m. when they finally left the piers to head over to the bar. Bella couldn't see the horizon from their spot on the Manhattan streets, but she knew the sun was setting as it left its mark on Midtown, blocks away. Metallic office towers blazed orange and yellow, reflecting the last rays of the day in a blinding swansong. She tilted her head back to gaze at the tops of the skyscrapers, and Edward's arm tightened around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

In minutes, the six of them arrived at the bar and claimed the same large table as before. Edward slid next to her in the booth. He still smelled so clean from his shower, like a comfortable set of sheets she'd want to crawl between for many long nights.

"Brooklyn Blast IPA, cheeseburger, medium, no onions?" he asked.

Bella grinned. "You remembered."

Edward stopped digging through his gym bag and looked over at her, his gaze momentarily serious. "I'll never forget it. That was a good night." He leaned back and motioned for the waiter.

Emmett and Jasper were talking about problems with their firm's software, while Rose and Alice discussed Alice's upcoming visit with her family. Bella took advantage of their distraction to talk privately with Edward.

"You have tattoos," she said quietly.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I do." He took a quick sip of beer. "That bother you?"

"No, not at all. I'm curious about what they mean."

"This one," and he pointed to his chest where the shamrock was located, "means you should quit while you're ahead on St. Patty's Day, before your so-called friends start throwing out asshole dares." He quickly pulled up his shirt in the front, and Bella got another look at the bright green shamrock that danced a little each time he flexed.

"Where did you get it?"

"A few years ago. We were drinking in Brooklyn." He shrugged. "I guess it could have been worse. I've sure _seen_ people do crazier things on St. Patrick's Day."

"I like it."

Edward gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow. "Good. Maybe I'll get a few more."

"What's the other one?"

"Angel's wings," he said. Serious now, he reached his right hand over his left shoulder and pulled up the bottom of his shirt so his upper back was exposed. The wings spanned about six inches over the broadest part of Edward's shoulder blade. Ivory white feathers blended into light blue shading at the bottom of each feather; the wings were outlined and detailed in fine black ink. Bella couldn't have seen this from where she sat in the bleachers, but at the bottom, written in calligraphy, was the name _Garrett_.

She touched her hand to the warm skin on his back, then traced the shape of the tattoo, running over the feathers in gentle circles. Beneath the pads of her fingers, she felt Edward sigh, then relax.

"It's beautiful, Edward." Bella felt her heart break a little. She knew what this one meant.

"It's another way to keep him with me. I wanted something on me – something like this – but I wasn't sure I could look at it all the time, you know?" He frowned a little.

"I think I do. You still know he's always there. And he's got your back."

Edward smiled appreciatively and cupped his hand to her face. "Exactly." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Guys, guys. We're eating here, huh?" Emmett held his hands out on either side of him like a question.

Edward wadded up a napkin and threw it at him, coming short by about a foot.

Emmett snorted. "Glad you waited 'til now to lay some bricks."

After they'd finished their burgers, Edward noticed Bella check her watch several times. He raised his eyes questioningly, knowing something must be distracting her. She shrugged apologetically. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was eager to leave soon, even though she had to.

"It's okay. It's a school night, right?" He swirled a French fry in ketchup, then offered it to her.

"I have a big meeting with my supervisor tomorrow about that health care initiative I've been working on. I can't be falling asleep right in the middle of it," she said, feeling gloomy over cutting short the night and knowing what awaited her in the morning.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little."

He tugged on her pinky, then lifted her hand and kissed it. "You'll be fine. You're like the point guard for the whole project, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Then no one knows more about it than you. You'll tell your boss everything she needs to know, and she'll see what a great job you're doing."

"I hope so."

"I know so," he said, like that sealed the deal.

Bella hoped it would be that easy.

She wished they had more time tonight, but Edward made light of it. He could see her tension escalating; she was stressed about work the next day. At this point, he didn't always know the right things that could ease her nerves in a situation like this, though he knew humor usually helped. Maybe the best thing to do was just keep quiet – not always his strong point, but for Bella, he'd try.

Nervous and wanting to kiss Edward but unsure if she should reach for him first, Bella fussed over getting her keys from her purse before turning to him. He smiled at her affectionately, then became serious.

There wasn't much space between them, and Edward closed even that distance by curling his index fingers through the belt loops of her jean shorts and tugging her to him. His hands were right there, so close to where she'd like to have them for a lot longer than this brief time of saying goodnight. He unhooked his fingers and smoothed his palms over her waist, watching his own hands as they stroked the material of her shirt.

"You feel so nice right here," he murmured. "So sweet." He looked up into her eyes, his gaze heated and emotional. "I like it."

"I like _you_."

"That's good. Let's go for more than that." He kissed her cheek, her jaw; then moved her hair away from her neck, kissing her under her ear.

" A three-pointer," she whispered, and he laughed softly, his breath warming her skin.

She pulled impatiently on the front of his shirt, and he moved his mouth to hers, his lips soft at first, then firm as he held her flush against his chest. Boldness and lust washed over her in equal measure. She licked across his lips, smirking a little at his moan. His mouth pressed hers harder, and the kiss was soft, sweet, deep, wet...so she sank even further into him, loving the taste and feel of his mouth. His kisses satisfied her even as they left her wanting more.

Reluctantly, Bella drew back, and Edward placed three lighter kisses on her lips. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath as he softly sighed, "Beautiful."

She hugged him tightly as she murmured into his chest, "I hate to go."

"Me, too. We'll be together again soon," he promised. Edward stepped away backwards, putting his index and middle fingers up against his lips and holding them out to her in the night's final kiss.

Early the next morning, Bella waited in a conference room with several folders on the table in front of her and a mug of coffee cradled in her hands. Her nervousness ramped up with every minute that Victoria was late. There was nothing she could do about the delay since Victoria was the boss, but she was annoyed that her own time seemed less valuable. The room had no windows, which made her feel even more closed in, almost trapped.

Victoria liked quick updates, so they spoke frequently about the Dakota project on an informal basis. But she also required full-blown briefings to get longer status reports, so Bella found herself in a meeting that had been scheduled a week ago, fighting nerves and fatigue after a night out.

The door swung open and Victoria walked in, tall and stunning in a white suit that set off her flame-red hair. She gave Bella a warm smile and a handshake.

"Good morning, Isabella. I'm sorry I'm late. I've been looking forward to talking with you more about this project."

_This is a good start._ "Thank you. I know this is an important initiative for Valetudo, but it really means a lot to me personally, too. I believe very strongly in what we're doing here."

Victorian nodded her head approvingly. "Good. That certainly helps." She opened her folder and quickly flipped through the papers inside. "It looks like your stakeholders have come through on their own responsibilities very well. The report that assesses the needs of the community matches the proposed scope of the project. Let's talk more about what to do next."

For the next hour, Bella outlined her progress with helping the Dakota nonprofit work up a strategic plan for using Valetudo's grant as leverage to attract more funding. She relayed the results of numerous teleconferences to discuss public awareness that would bring patients to the clinic.

Victoria was very interested in the foundation's relationship with the federal Public Health Service Division of Indian Health, which was in charge of medical programs on Dakota reservations. This was a part of the project that concerned her the most. The Health Service sought partnerships to shore up the gaps in its own programs, but was often reluctant to relinquish much control. Bella explained how she'd developed connections with the Division staff and made sure the staff there was kept informed.

"How often do you talk to them?" Victoria asked.

"At least once a week, but more if necessary. I've made one contact there who's been great to work with. He understands our goals, and he's been very good about getting answers for me when I need them."

Victoria nodded her approval. "Fantastic. That's exactly what you need to do."

Bella watched as Victoria's blood-red fingernails quickly traced over the figures on a spreadsheet. She nodded again and handed the papers back to Bella.

"You're doing outstanding work here. I think you've earned a higher title. I'm going to recommend we make you a senior project manager." Victoria smiled again. "You'll finally have the title to go with the responsibility. And this will put you in a higher salary range, so there's a raise that goes with it."

Bella was momentarily stunned as Victoria's words echoed through the room. A succession of emotions flipped through her like flashcards: pride, satisfaction, then fear and worry. _I can do this...no, what if I can't? It's a huge project. But I've already seen it through from the start..._ Then she heard Edward telling her last night: _That voice that's telling you this shit is giving you bad information. No, worse – it's lying to you._

Maybe she should have believed it for herself a long time ago. She could change that now. Bella had a quick vision of fear as a pile of black dust which she could make disappear with the breath of a few words.

"Thank you, Victoria. I really appreciate the recognition. I've worked hard on this, and I want very much to see it through."

"Trust me; I wouldn't move you up if you didn't deserve it." Victoria stood to leave. "I'm very pleased with your commitment, but what's also important is that you really have very good judgment. I like knowing I don't have to worry about anything. Keep up the good work. We'll talk again soon."

Bella walked slowly back to her office, her excitement building. The meeting went better than she'd ever expected. She was even getting a promotion.

_Holy crap,_ _a promotion!_

There was one person she desperately wanted to tell more than anyone else, but she had no idea where to find him if she ran outside – as she was very tempted to do – and she didn't know whether he had his cell phone with him. Could cops take personal calls while they were on duty? What if she called and he was in the middle of an arrest and the criminal got away?

_Is there anyone as dorky as me who worries about stuff like this?_

She dropped the folders on her desk and ran to Human Resources to find the best alternative to Edward, at the moment.

Rose looked up from a pile of papers on her desk, arching an eyebrow. "Unless you've got coffee, I don't want to know you."

Bella ignored her friend's grumpy warning and grabbed Rose's hands, pulling her out of her chair.

"I'm getting a promotion!" she scream-whispered. "Victoria just told me!"

"Aw, sweetie, congratulations!" Rose enveloped her in a big hug. "You deserve it! You've put in so many hours, they should name a wing of their hospital after you." She pulled back and asked, "Did you tell Edward yet?"

"No. I really want to call him, but I'm not sure it's okay for him to get calls while he's on duty?" Bella looked questioningly at Rose.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Do it. He'll want to know." Rose looked at Bella rather severely. "Don't you know by now he'd be happy to hear from you any time?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't want to bother him."

"You won't. If he can't talk, he'll tell you. And if he does tell you that, it's not you, it's his job. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom." Bella gave Rose another hug. "You and Emmett are going Saturday, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Wouldn't miss it. Wait until you see the food. And the booze. It's really a great party." She gave Bella a parting smirk. "I knew he'd ask you to come. He really wants you to meet his parents, but he's nervous about it. The party's a great excuse."

"Edward? Nervous? Are you kidding?" Bella was shocked.

"Of course he is. His parents are great people, no question. But you mean a lot to him," Rose added. "He's not used to doing this. It's been awhile. This is a big deal for him."

With that, Bella's good mood over her promotion slipped down a few notches. "How big a deal….for him? And…how long? Who was the last one?"

Rose, who prided herself on saying the right thing under the tightest circumstances, knew she'd revealed too much. She realized now that Edward and Bella hadn't talked much about Edward's history with women. And now it seemed she'd tipped Bella off about the ex's existence.

"That's something you should talk to him about," Rose said, a bit sheepishly. "But not now, if you call him." She saw confusion, then worry, flit rapidly across Bella's face and improbably hoped that she hadn't just ruined her friend's day. "I mean, he'll tell you. I know he will. But who wants to talk about an ex on the phone?" She shrugged her shoulders as casually as she could.

Bella had a sudden, terrible thought. "Wait a minute. There aren't going to be any ex-girlfriends at this party, are there?"

Rose rubbed her shoulders. "No, honey, there won't. Ask Edward about this. I know he'll tell you. He'll have some questions for you, too." She frowned at Bella. "I can't believe you two haven't had The Talk already."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I guess we just haven't gotten around to it." Her thoughts flew to the round, wooden piece in her office that Edward had given her more than a week ago. She figured she'd be using it again.

She decided to aside this new worry for a time when she and Edward were alone together. By For now, there was the party to deal with.

"What should I wear?" she asked Edward on the phone Friday night.

"I don't know. Clothes?"

"Big help," she snorted. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"I'm a guy," he said, as if she needed to be reminded. "And I wear a uniform all day, so I don't really dwell on the question of what to wear." He was quiet for a moment. "I think you always look nice. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Just tell me this: would jeans work?"

"Yeah, jeans are fine. It's pretty much a barbeque."

Bella left her apartment late the next afternoon, hoping that Edward hadn't misspoken and given her the wrong intelligence. She'd settled on a pair of jeans, a floral top that was understated and not too revealing, and a pair of heels that were pretty but not dangerous.

Edward suggested that she meet him at his apartment and he'd drive them over to his parents' home. She had a Google printout so she could find the location on Franklin Street without a problem. Bella walked away from Greenpoint Avenue, where the business district was located, toward the red Victorian-era brick houses that lined the street. Somewhere in here was Edward's apartment.

She craned her neck to look down the block. The facades of the row homes were almost all the same, and not all the buildings had numbers on them. If worse came to worse, she could just call him and throw herself at his mercy. With a smile, she realized she'd never hear the end of it if she did.

Some of the buildings had small front porches enclosed by brick arches. It made it even more difficult to figure out which was Edward's. She'd have to walk up every set of steps to try to find an address, and that would take a long time. Resigned, she was just about to pull her phone out of her purse when she heard her name called.

Across the street, Edward was standing on a porch in the middle of the block. He raised his hand in greeting, and even from this distance, Bella could see the eager grin on his face. She broke out in a smile and waved enthusiastically before dashing across the street.

Edward set his beer down on the stoop and jumped off the steps to meet her. He laughed in surprise when she leaped into his arms.

"Hey!" he said as he grabbed her around waist. He lifted her higher off the ground, turning to rest his head against her neck.

"It's great to see you," Bella mumbled against his shoulder. _You'd think it was years since I saw you last._ "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." He hugged her even tighter. "Too bad I have to arrest you."

Bella pushed away from him. "What?"

"You jaywalked, girl. That's against the law." He motioned to the street. "And I might add, you barely looked both ways."

Bella pointed at the bottle on the top step. "That's an open bottle of beer, right? Isn't that against the law, too?"

"Not really. I wasn't walking the streets with it, so I wouldn't arrest me if I was the cop on this beat."

She sighed in defeat. Holding her arms out, hands together, she said, "Bring me in, Officer."

"You want the handcuffs too, huh?" Edward chuckled at the blush that crept up along her cheeks. Sometimes, she was too easy to tease.

He slid his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Let me show you my apartment before we leave."

** For anyone who isn't familiar with basketball lingo: "laying bricks" means your shooting stinks, and you can't make a basket to save your life.**

** Ricky Rubio is a guard with the Minnesota Timberwolves, and has been compared to the legendary Pistol Pete Maravich.**

** Thanks again for reading! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you all for your patience. I'm very sorry this update is so late. I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again. *hangs head***

** This chapter arrives in your inbox thanks to the extraordinary midwife skills of my beta, writingbabe. Without her, I'd still be sitting at my PC, feeling 50 weeks pregnant with a chapter that just wouldn't cooperate. Thanks also to my prereader, Isabeausink, whose excellent insights and suggestions add perfect polish to my words.**

Edward's building was a red brick duplicate of almost every other residence on this part of the block: sturdy, square, and standing shoulder to shoulder. Each was three stories, with three windows on the upper two stories, adding to their uniform appearance.

He led Bella through the terra cotta arch to the small space that constituted a front porch in Brooklyn. She looked around and up at the ceiling, where a lantern-style light hung from a chain.

"Are you coming? The best part is inside," Edward said, holding open the front door. He wore a dark green polo shirt and khaki shorts, the kind of summer clothing that would be unremarkable on almost anyone but hung very well over Edward's shoulders, hips and rear. Best of all, the shorts provided unrestricted views of his museum-quality legs.

They stepped into a small vestibule with three mailboxes on one wall and a flight of stairs opposite the first-floor apartment. A pair of black boots, laces sprawling, stood on the floor. Edward pushed open the apartment door and reached for her hand to lead her through.

"You didn't lock your door?" she teased him.

He gave her a "what, are you kidding me?" look and said, "If anyone is stupid enough to break into a cop's apartment, they'd deserve to go to jail on principle."

"What if the burglar didn't know you're a cop?"

"That's even worse. You never break into someone's house unless you have some good intel. Knowing who lives there is an excellent place to start."

"I'll take your word for it."

The entrance led directly into Edward's living room, an open space with two large windows that looked out into the street. Bella's first impression was one of comfort: the walls were a warm shade of sienna, and the wood trim was a cool white. The fireplace had been bricked over; its mantle was the same shade of white as the trim. A brown leather couch was set in front of the windows; there was also a gold armchair with matching ottoman, and an entertainment unit with a TV.

Though the room was clean, Bella noticed with some relief that it wasn't completely orderly. It helped her feel they had even more in common, because while she wasn't fond of bacterial growth, she wasn't fanatical about organization, either. There were newspapers scattered on the couch and CDs left on the coffee table; and a pair of sneakers were tossed in a corner near the fireplace.

Bella looked to her right and noticed a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf that was nearly full, so she instinctively walked closer to get a look at the titles. A number of books on art were closest to where she stood.

Edward's voice pulled her back before she became too distracted. "Hey, so...let me show you the rest of the apartment." He'd jammed his hands in his pockets, and to Bella's increasingly informed eye, he looked anxious. Realizing he was nervous about having her here for the first time soothed her own worries about the party. She wanted to put him at ease, exactly as he'd done for her a number of times already.

"Right - I'd love to. This is just such a nice room. And I always get sidetracked looking at books," she said, laughing.

"You can look at them whenever you want, as long as it's not tonight. Not enough time," Edward said, a small smile playing at his lips. His implication that she'd be back warmed her thoroughly. Bella reached for his hand, and as he led her out, she took one more glance through. There were prints and paintings that she wanted to see closely, but she'd have to wait.

Edward motioned to the first door. "That's just the bathroom. Nothing much to see." Bella got a quick glimpse of blue walls and a glass-enclosed tub before he brought her through the next doorway.

"This is my bedroom. I guess you can figure that out," he said, gesturing toward the bed.

Inwardly, he winced. _Brilliant, Einstein. And showing her the bed? Real subtle._

Bella just smiled, trying to think of something funny to say and coming up short. She considered asking if she could jump on the bed, though what she really wanted was to jump on Edward. Instead, she remained silent, taking things in as she realized, _I'm here with Edward, in his home_. It carried a lot of significance for her, and she wanted to see as much as she could to get a better idea of this man she already cared for so much.

A tall dresser with photographs caught her eye. She walked over to take a closer look at a double-framed set of photos, the kind with a hinge in the middle to hold two pictures separately. On the left was a shot of a handsome blond man clutching a dark-haired toddler, both of them grinning and squinting in the sun. The right frame held a photo of the same child, a few years older, his arm around another blond – this one a younger boy. The two of them wore matching overalls.

Slowly, Bella raised her hand and pointed, looking to Edward for confirmation.

"Yeah. Both me. That's my dad" – he motioned first to the left – "and there's Garrett." Still feeling awkward, Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll probably see a lot more like that when we get to my parents'."

"I love them. They're beautiful," Bella said. She lightly traced the glass cover on the right, as if she wanted to touch the children in the photo, especially the brother who meant so much to Edward whom she'd never meet. He felt the tension in his body ebb away as surely as if her fingers were actually gliding over him, soothing and comforting. He closed his eyes for a second, opening them just as Bella turned back to face him.

"I'm pretty sure I remember that after my mom took that picture, we did something really bad, like finger paint the dog," he said ruefully.

"I'll bet she couldn't get really mad at you."

"Oh, she could, all right," he said. "But it never lasted long. Wait'll you meet her. You'll understand."

"I hope she likes me," Bella said suddenly.

Edward closed the space between them and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "She'll like you a lot. Everyone will." He drew back and looked her over. "You look really nice."

"Thanks." She gestured to her blouse. "I hope this is okay."

"Perfect. You're beautiful," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "And before I forget, congratulations on your promotion. You deserve it, sweetheart."

Bella chuckled, thinking about the conversation she had with Edward when she called him after her meeting with Victoria. "I'm not sure how coherent I was when I told you. I was so excited."

"Nah, I got what you were saying. I felt bad I wasn't there with you when you called. I wanted to show you I'm really proud of you."

A sly smile slowly came over Bella's features. "Show me now," she said, enjoying the look of surprise on his face.

_Oh, yes._ Edward moved in to capture her mouth with his own. It had been days since he last kissed her like this, and it was like sunlight deprivation. She responded by tugging on his lower lip, gently then more insistently, and a low moan floated up from his throat. He kissed her harder, his left hand clasping her neck while his right arm gripped her around the waist. His tongue was gentle but thrilling, and she loved the sensation of him in her mouth. She kissed him back more intensely, their breath coming harder.

_Not a good idea to start this in my bedroom when we have to leave._ Edward pulled back reluctantly. It was so easy to get lost in her and forget that his parents were expecting them in about an hour. _Mom and Dad: cockblocking since 1992._

"There's still one more room to see," he murmured. He led her out to the hall again and to the back of the house where the kitchen was located.

Though small, the room was cheerful, with sunny yellow walls and modern appliances. "This is beautiful, Edward," Bella said, running her hand along the stained wood counter. The cabinets and appliances were white; there was a butcher-block style table and matching chairs in the middle of the room. It was cozy, and even with its updated touches, Bella noticed that it looked lived-in. Jars of herbs and spices sat on the counter near glass containers filled with pasta, sugar, and flour. She spotted a rack that held a small collection of cookbooks.

"Do you like to cook?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, a lot, actually. How about you?"

"Very much. I'd love to cook dinner with you sometime." She said it so enthusiastically that she might have been talking about a joint trip to Paris. Edward adored that about her: her appreciation for a simple activity they could share.

"I'd really like that. In fact," he said, shuffling his feet a little, "I was wondering if you'd want to have dinner here with me tomorrow night. You're off Monday, right?"

"Yes, I took a four-day weekend. That sounds great, Edward, she responded, her smile wide and genuine.

"Great. Let's do it."

"I'll help."

"Well…maybe." He laughed at the slight frown that suddenly appeared. "I really want to do this for you. Just pamper you a little for the night." Bella's face softened at his words.

"I can't possibly say no to that," she said, crossing the room to get near to him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, something she'd wanted to do almost constantly since they first met. He hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her nails as they lightly scratched along his scalp.

Edward put his hands on her waist and in a fluid motion, slid them around to her back so it was easy to pull her against him. Out of either instinct or a simple inability to resist her – not that Bella had any resistance to him – he kissed her again, loving the sweetness of it, of her. She was becoming familiar to him even as her mouth and body still inspired the edgy excitement of the unknown. They nearly forgot again that they were expected somewhere, until something suddenly landed on the table. They both turned to see Mookie circle around the napkin holder and a small pile of mail. He sat and looked up at Edward expectantly.

"You own a cat!" Bella laughed in delight at the grey and black tabby.

"It's probably more accurate to say he owns me," Edward said drily. "C'mon, Mookie. We've got company. Don't jump on the table." He picked up the cat and rubbed its head.

"Mookie?" Bella asked. "Wilson or Blaylock?"

_This woman is going to kill me._ "You're good with the sports names," he said, plainly astonished and privately aroused.

Bella stood up a little straighter. "My dad's a big fan. I guess I picked up on some of it here and there." She lifted her hand to pet the cat, then paused. "Is he okay with strangers?"

"Yeah, Mookie's cool." The cat rubbed his head against Edward's palm, then calmly sized up Bella when Edward stopped ruffling his fur. She scratched underneath Mookie's chin, pleased that the purring grew so insistent it felt like a tiny jackhammer under her fingers.

"You like animals?" he asked. He thought he knew the answer, based on her tender smile and the softness around her eyes, but he wanted to hear her say it. Her eagerness lit up her face whenever he hit on something that meant a lot to her.

"I love animals," she said, stroking Mookie's back. The cat was practically paralyzed, eating up the attention. "I wish I could have one, but Angela's allergic."

"He'd be glad to be your surrogate cat any time you want." The cat seemed to agree. He batted at Bella's hand when she moved it away, as if begging her not to stop. "Ah, Mook. You're such a ladies' man," Edward said affectionately. He set the cat down and brushed off the front of his shirt.

"We should go. Are you ready?" He looked at her questioningly.

_Not even the tiniest bit._ "Sure."

"Great. Let's do it." He took her hand again and grabbed a set of keys off the kitchen counter.

Edward walked sure-footed through the neighborhood, not precisely like he owned it, but like he knew it and it knew him, and he belonged there. A few times, neighbors on the street nodded and said hello. Some stopped to have brief conversations. _He's so at ease and he knows so many people_, Bella thought. Either Edward was among that select group of New Yorkers who was inherently friendly, or it was an outgrowth of being a cop, where he knew it was better to offer the right demeanor to the world. Probably both.

He directed her to the right when they reached the corner. "That's my car over there." Bella still couldn't figure out which one he meant; the entire street was jammed with cars, and the block was long. She let him lead the way until he aimed his keys and the alarm chirped on a black Volvo SUV.

"You drive a Volvo?" Bella said, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah. You gotta problem with that?" Edward grinned as if he'd expected to catch some flak from her.

"No, just thought you'd own something else."

He opened the passenger door for her. "Like what? I'm _very_ curious to hear what kind of car you think I'd drive."

Bella snapped her seat belt in place and waited for Edward to slide into the driver's seat. "Let's see…a Chevy Monte Carlo from the 1980s. Or maybe a zippy Mustang."

"Thanks for that. But a Monte Carlo? You cut me, Bella." Edward looked wounded, but Bella could see he was trying not to smile.

"Completely tricked out, though."

"Well, that's a relief. At least you didn't say Ford Crown Victoria. Last thing I need is to look like I'd willingly drive a cop car 24-7." He turned the Volvo toward the entrance ramp to the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway. "I bought this from my mom when she got a new one. I knew it was in good shape, and I like having an SUV even though paying for gas is a pain in the ass."

"And it's handy for hauling all those tee shirts and albums you'll never take out of your parents' basement."

Edward laughed and squeezed her left hand, which was resting on her thigh. "Yeah, you and my mom are gonna get along fine."

He deftly steered through traffic on the BQE and exited for Tillery Street, a few blocks from their destination. Just as a green light changed, Edward gunned the accelerator to get through the intersection.

Bella raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Officer?"

Edward shrugged. "Pink light."

He drove through the neighborhood several times looking for a parking space – patiently at first, then with some soft-spoken swearing. Finally, they found a spot about three blocks from his parents' home.

"Is there anywhere in New York City you can get a parking place without a problem?" Bella asked.

"Maybe Weehawken."

"That's in New Jersey."

"Exactly." Once they'd climbed out of the car, Edward cocked his head to his right. "Let's go."

Bella was grateful she'd chosen a pair of heels that were actually comfortable for walking. It was a lesson she'd learned very early in her New York City life: the prettiest shoes could cause the greatest agony. She was careful about what she bought, and today that allowed her to keep up with Edward's long stride quite easily.

"So…your parents? I know your dad is a doctor, but what about your mom?

"She works for the city board of ed, organizing professional development for teachers. She used to teach, but she moved out of it."

"Did she get tired of it?"

"I think the hours got to her. She was working a lot through the evenings, and she never had full summers off. She changed jobs when I was a kid, and I remember that at some point she wasn't doing as much work or going to as many meetings at night. My _dad_ still has crazy hours, but hers are better."

The neighborhood was classic Brooklyn Heights, with a mix of elegant brownstones and modern homes covered in vinyl siding. Once they rounded a corner, Bella could see a small group of people on the front steps of a small brownstone that Bella guessed dated from the late 1800s.

"Is that it?"

"That's it," Edward answered, grinning and waving. "Hey Archie!"

"Hey! Edward!" A middle-aged man with thinning hair and a portly stomach pushed himself off the stairs and walked over with his hand extended. "Good to see you! How you been, son?"

"Great, great!" The two pulled each other in for a hug, hands still clasped, and clapped each other on the back. "How's Eleanor?" Edward asked.

"I'll say she's good, but ask her yourself. She's inside," Archie replied, jerking his hand toward the house. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand across the front of his polo shirt. "I learned never to speak for her."

Edward chuckled. "Hey Arch, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan." Bella's cheeks pinked at his words. She stuck her hand out gamely and said, "Hello."

"Girlfriend?" Archie beamed even brighter. "I see you're doing good for yourself, Edward." He shook Bella's hand jovially. "I'm Archie Quinn. We're neighbors. I've known Edward since he used to slip out the front door in his underwear. In January."

"Nobody wants to hear your boring stories, my man." Edward clapped him on the back again. "We're gonna head inside." He gave a brief hello to the four other people who were sitting with Archie before ushering Bella up the stairs.

Like Edward's apartment, the front door led into a vestibule. Unlike Edward's apartment, this small foyer opened into the living room, which was immediately to their right. There were about twenty people sitting there – on a couch, the arms of the loveseat, folding chairs, even the floor – and once they caught sight of Edward, they let loose a spontaneous cheer. _Bet they'd do the wave if they could,_ Bella thought, amused.

She watched as Edward worked the room, shaking hands, slapping backs, and embracing women. It wasn't some routine gladhanding; Edward seemed genuinely happy to see everyone, and judging by their reaction, they were all thrilled to see him. He introduced her again as his girlfriend. If this was a shock to anyone, they were good at concealing it, except for two elderly women who exchanged knowing glances. Bella had a sense that she'd be the main topic of conversation during their next visit to the hair salon.

Everyone greeted her as warmly as if they'd known her for years. From what she could gather, these were all friends and neighbors of the Cullens. Edward made small chat with almost all of them while Bella smiled and responded politely as she peeked around. The room was beautiful; a dark shade of green complimented by wooden molding and a chair rail that were both stained medium brown. A large painting of an old Brooklyn street scene hung over the fireplace.

The next room was the dining room. A few people stood around an enormous oak table, where some food had already been set. A sideboard held collections of wine bottles and glasses. Edward waved and called out greetings to them, then gently directed Bella out to the hall.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I'm warning you, it might be like Grand Central Station, but that's where we'll find my family." He looked at her with concern. "You okay so far?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Everyone is really friendly."

"I don't want you to feel overwhelmed." He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll stick with you. At least until my mom finds something for me to do."

Suddenly, a small human tore down the hall and threw herself at Edward.

He ignored her - which took some effort; she was hopping up and down - and looked around innocently. "Did something just whizz by us?"

The little girl giggled and tugged on his shirt. She was dressed in a pink tutu and pink sparkling My Little Pony shirt. Every time she moved, the tutu flailed energetically. "Edward! It's me, Charlotte!"

"Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully, looking at Bella. "You hear anything?"

"Nope." She shook her head, playing along. "Not a thing."

"Edwaaaard!" The little girl had grabbed his forearm and was hanging on. He lifted it so she dangled off the floor, making her laugh harder. "Oh, look! It's a pink mosquito! I've got a pink mosquito on my arm!" He moved his other hand as if trying to brush her off.

"I'm not a mosquito!" she said, still giggling. She let go of his arm, then stepped on the tops of his feet and tried to climb up his legs. Edward picked her up and balanced her on his hip.

"How're you doing, sweetheart? You driving your mom crazy now that school's out?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "I still get up at the same time even though I'm on vacation."

"Atta girl." He kissed her forehead and turned toward Bella. "Charlotte, I want you to meet someone very special. This is my girlfriend, Bella."

Charlotte hid her mouth with her small hand and giggled. "You have a _girlfriend_?"

"Yes, I do. You got something to say about that?" He jiggled her playfully.

"Nooooo," she said, then laughed again. "Do you kiss her and everything?"

_Not, "and everything." Not yet._ "Of course I kiss her."

Charlotte made a face. "That's disgusting."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't, but you won't know for sure until you're about 30, if your father has anything to say about it. Say hello to Bella."

The little girl waved shyly. "Hi. I like your nail polish."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Bella wiggled her fingers. "I would love to paint _your_ nails some time."

The child nodded happily and leaned over to touch Bella's sleeve. "Your shirt is pretty."

"Thanks," Bella replied, still smiling. "But it's not as pretty as your tutu. I really wish I had one like that."

Charlotte beamed and whispered to Edward, "She's nice."

"Yes, she is," he said, nodding. "You'll see her a lot more, don't worry." He set her down gently. "I gotta go talk to Aunt Esme now." He cocked his index fingers at Charlotte and narrowed his eyes. "Ice cream date later?"

"You bet!" She slid along the varnished wood floor in her pink socks, toward the living room.

"Cutest kid ever," Bella murmured, her gaze drifting back to Edward. She'd loved his playful side since they met, but seeing it in full effect with a child was magical.

"Yeah, she's great. A lot of fun. She's my cousin Siobhan's kid. Aunt Maggie's granddaughter," he explained. He took Bella's hand again and walked toward the rear of the house, talking to her over his shoulder. "C'mon. I'll bet they're all here, and I'm going to catch a lot of shit for taking so long to show my face."

"Edward! Language!"

Esme had heard his voice before she saw him, of course, listening for him with a mother's ear. She paused from her work at the counter, knife still in hand, and turned toward the kitchen door.

"Hi Mom," he said, leaning over to kiss her but never letting go of the woman he was connected to. "This is Bella."

For those first few seconds, Esme's attention was not on who was holding her son's hand, but on her son himself. She hadn't seen a smile this big from him in a very long time, and she caught her breath at its brightness. The strained tension that had taken hold around his eyes and mouth was gone. Though the party had just started, he looked as if he was already having the time of his life. Edward turned to the young woman at his side and it was as if he was explaining, without knowing his mother's thoughts, that yes, this was the reason he looked so happy.

Bella extended her hand and ducked her head shyly. Edward's mother was beautiful; tall and elegant, with the same green eyes and off-copper hair as her son. Esme gave her a genuine smile and shook her hand, covering it with the other in a warm clasp. "Bella! It's great to meet you. I'm so glad you could make it." Playfully, she scowled at her son. "I'm sure Edward's told you plenty about us. You're brave to come here with him."

Bella laughed in spite of her own nervousness. "I'm very glad he invited me. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Some of us have already had the pleasure," Maggie called out from the opposite corner of the kitchen. She set a wooden spoon down on the stove and crossed the room, pulling Bella into a gentle hug. "It's so good to see you again, dear. You look lovely."

"Thank you, Maggie. It's very nice to see you again, too." Bella fidgeted a little, tugging on the hem of her blouse to pull it down.

Maggie recognized the action for what it was and smiled indulgently. It was a huge thing, meeting this family - her husband had gone through the same induction, and it was almost an endurance test. But she had a feeling Bella would do well. Esme's eyes were warm and her mouth was soft, which meant she already liked the woman. The only hurdle bigger than that for a newcomer was remembering who was who.

From the back of the house came a cascade of noise from empty bottles dumped in a recycling container near the enclosed porch. Esme rolled her eyes. "I asked him to move those bins to the basement."

"Then you'll be running down there every ten minutes to get rid of the empties," Maggie noted.

A man with a broad grin and the kindest blue eyes Bella had ever seen walked through the back door. "More like I'll be doing it. Everyone will think my wife shut me in the cellar for this party." In two strides he'd pulled Edward into an affectionate embrace. "Hey, son!"

"Hi Dad." Edward turned, keeping his right hand on his father's back while he motioned to Bella with his left. "Dad, this is Bella. And Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen."

Edward's father was handsome, with greying blond hair and a tall, athletic build. He radiated a calm friendliness that probably came from surviving both numerous family gatherings and on-the-job medical emergencies. He extended his hand to Bella and clasped it much as Esme had. "Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I'm really glad you came with Edward today. We've already heard so many wonderful things about you."

Then Carlisle clapped Edward on the back. "So I understand you played well again this week."

"Yeah, we went to the piers again and shot some hoops. Just six of us. You talk to Emmett?"

The senior Cullen motioned toward the back yard. "He's already here with Rosalie."

Bella brightened at the mention of her friend's name. _Somebody she knew was here!_ Edward put his hands on her shoulders and aimed her at the door. "We should get out there before Emmett drains all the good beer."

"Wait - no drink yet?" Carlisle made a show of grabbing Bella's hands and turning them palms up. "Edward, we taught you better than that." With a flourish, he gestured to one of the counters that was covered with alcohol of one type or another. "Red, white, or beer? Or I could make you a cocktail if you'd like."

"Jesus, Dad, who the hell says 'cocktail' any more?"

"Language, Edward." Esme had resumed her work near the sink but turned toward her son, brandishing the chef's knife.

Bella shook her head and chuckled at the chaotic conversation. Since arriving at Edward's apartment, she'd derived a better idea of how Edward came to be Edward than if she'd spent every hour of the previous two weeks in his company.

"A glass of white wine would be perfect. Thank you." She turned to Esme. "Can I help you with anything? I'd be happy to stay here and lend a hand if you need it."

Edward's mother smiled and squeezed Bella's arm fondly. "Thank you, dear, but we've got everything under control. You and Edward go have fun."

Edward grabbed a beer and Bella's wine. "Come on. Let's head out back."

The small steps off the back porch led to a yard the size of a postage stamp. An open-sided tent took up more than half the space; several small tables and chairs crowded the remaining space. The Cullens' property was separated from their neighbors on each side and at the back. Roses wound their way up a trellis at the rear of the yard, their dark pink petals a lively contrast to the green leaves and grass. It was charming, though crowded.

There were people everywhere. Bella estimated that maybe fifty guests were crammed into this small space. But crowding was a normal state of being for most New Yorkers, and since almost everyone here seemed to know each other, it looked as if no one minded at all.

"Hey, you!" Bella turned to see Rose ducking underneath the trim along the side of the tent. She almost ran to her friend, grateful for a familiar face.

"Hi, Rose! Where's Emmett?"

Rose pointed to where table and chairs were set up. Longer tables off to the side held chafing dishes, bowls of salad on ice, more wine, and a keg of beer. _They must have bought out every liquor store in the borough,_ Bella thought, amused.

"Isn't this a great party?" Rose paused as she noticed Bella's wide eyes. "Or have you not arrived at that conclusion yet?"

Bella laughed in spite of herself. "It's fabulous. Honest. And I really am enjoying myself. You know me and large-scale gatherings." She took another gulp from the cup. "Maybe I'd better get used to it." Somewhat surprised, she found herself hoping more of Edward's family gatherings were in her future.

Rose nodded. "Actually, it's not always this bad. Just for these kinds of parties. Well, and around the holidays – all the holidays, come to think of it. Plus, they have a lot of family dinners on weekends." She shrugged.

Bella thought about the numerous quiet meals she'd had with just her parents back in Forks, and the many times she sat with her mother while Charlie worked an evening or night shift. In all the years her dad spent on the force, she and Renee had never quite adjusted to those nights when he pulled a swing shift. Their worry over his safety was their constant companion in those hours. Her mother always tried to insulate her against it, and as a result, there was almost no discussion or acknowledgement of what was on their minds. Maybe enormous family gatherings were a Cullen method for dealing with the anxiety she was sure his parents felt every time Edward reported for duty. Instead of withdrawing into their house in quiet solitude, they gathered their substantial extended family around them for frequent celebrations. Where Bella and Renee kept the fear inside, Carlisle and Esme unleashed it until it evaporated in an atmosphere full of siblings, cousins, and in-laws.

_Makes sense,_ she mused. She was willing to try it their way. Already, she'd noticed a difference from her usual feeling of isolation at parties like this. She felt comfortable; accepted, even. There were people here of all ages and seemingly, of all backgrounds. They smiled, they greeted her and talked for a bit, and then they moved on, without any awkward silence or pressure to continue a conversation she felt unqualified to keep up. She was becoming more at ease, and it wasn't just the alcohol.

Rose tugged her over to the food table. "You have to have these ribs – they're incredible. Esme marinates them in homemade barbeque sauce." She handed Bella a plate and some plastic ware. "Get started. There's a lot here to try."

Bella took one large spare rib, a spatula's worth of potato salad, and some green salad before reaching the liquor table at the end. A man she hadn't met yet was pouring white wine while balancing a bottle of beer in his other hand. He smiled and gestured to her empty wine cup. "Hey, sweetheart, you're out. We can't have that." Before she could say a word, he refilled it. "Now you're good to go."

Edward appeared at Bella's side right then for introductions. "Eleazar, quit hitting on my girlfriend. You got a gorgeous wife." He took the plate out of her hands. "Bella, this is Eleazar. You're not to talk to him the rest of the night." He turned away from her to face the guest, who was laughing, and gestured back to her with the plate. "Eleazar, this is my girlfriend Bella. You're not to talk to her the rest of the night."

Eleazar took Bella's hand and pulled her in for a polite kiss on the cheek. "Very nice to meet you, my dear. It's a shame you'll be deprived of my company. I'm the only one who tends to stay sober at these events."

Edward snorted. "Enough with the revisionist history. Where's Carmen?"

"At the table, talking with Frank." He motioned to their right, and Bella saw the profile of a lovely woman with Mediterranean features and salt-and-pepper hair piled on top of her head. As if she heard, she turned toward them and waved. Nearby, Rose sat with Emmett, who was working his way through a substantial sampling of almost everything.

"Bella!" he called, waving her over. "You made it, girl!"

She planted a kiss on Emmett's forehead. "Couldn't miss a chance to see you. How are you, handsome?"

"I'm great. You get enough to eat?" He and Edward exchanged a handshake. "Great party, E, as always. I gotta hand it to your parents. They really know how to do this."

"They've had a lot of experience." Edward turned to Bella, a quick look of concern on his face. "I think I better help my dad drag out some more cases of IPA. Everything that's out here is disappearing already. You mind if I leave for a couple of minutes?"

"No, not at all. I'm fine!" Bella nudged him with her shoulder. "I'll sit with these two and eat. Go help your family, but come back soon?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "You bet." Edward stood with one hand on the back of her chair and one on the table, serious for a moment. "I'm really glad you're here. It means a lot to me."

She smiled and touched her palm to his cheek. "I'm glad I came with you, too. Everyone's been so nice." Warmth flooded through her, thanks to both the wine and the nearness of Edward. The smile that remained on his face as he turned to go was like a lingering spark to that fire.

Bella watched him walk back to the house, a fine view from her perspective. It took him about twice as long as as it would have otherwise because people kept stopping him to chat. Among those were Jasper and Alice, who'd just arrived. Edward waved them over to Bella's table before running up the steps into the house.

Alice leaned over to hug Bella. "Hey! Great to see you again! You look fantastic." She gave Rose and Emmett a kiss before settling into the chair next to Bella. They started talking about work while Jasper wandered away to get something to eat.

He returned with two plates balanced on top of two cups of wine and a bottle of beer tucked under his arm. Alice grabbed one of the plates, and he set the other one down opposite Emmett. "Here," he said, handing one of the cups to Bella. "Looked like you were almost out. White okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Jasper."

Rose eyed her warily and leaned over. "Edward's getting you home tonight, right?"

"I sure hope so. I came with him."

Her friend nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Just wanted to be sure. I doubt he'd let you get back to Manhattan on your own anyway."

Bella thought for about that for a moment, and it suddenly occurred to her that while she'd already been through much of the day with Edward, she had no idea of how or when it would end. An odd feeling crept through her that was part nerves – of a different sort than she'd felt before they arrived here – and part delicious anticipation. She didn't know what Edward's expectations were. She didn't know whether he had any. And she hadn't even considered what her own hopes could be, until now.

The idea of spending the entire night with Edward made her shiver, then sweat. She wanted to fan herself, and it wasn't the summer heat. As her food grew cold, she let her mind wander until it settled on the memory of Edward's naked torso after the basketball game earlier this week. She'd traced the poignant tattoo on his shoulder blade with Garrett's name etched underneath it, and she now recalled the soft warmth of his skin. She wanted a lot more of him under her fingertips. Bella was suddenly impatient to know what the rest of his body felt like, if it was as smooth all over as it was on his muscled back. Her mind wandered to all the possibilities of discovery before she reined it in; somewhat embarrassed that she was having erotic thoughts at his parents' house, in the middle of so many friends and family.

Bella reached for the cup in front of her and tossed back about half the wine in it.

Alice, blessedly oblivious to what was going through Bella's brain and body at the moment, speared a chunk of potato on her fork. "God, I love Esme's potato salad. I have to get this recipe." She scrutinized the velvety coating of dressing as if it was the Rosetta Stone. "I think she uses tarragon. Sure looks like it. Tastes like it, too."

"It's delicious." Bella scooped some up on her fork. If the food she'd tasted so far was any indication, Edward came from a family of fabulous cooks. She couldn't wait to make dinner with him tomorrow night.

"Isn't this a great party? We had so much fun last year. The weather's even better this time. And of course," Alice lowered her voice conspiratorially, "I think Edward's enjoying himself much more now."

"Really?" Bella asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, you're here, of course."

An idea suddenly bloomed in Bella's mind, backed up by liquid courage. "Oh, I'm sure he's brought girlfriends in the past." She made a theatrically dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Yeah, but he's never looked as happy as he does now," Alice replied. She took a sip of her drink and Bella waited, hoping Alice would go off in the direction Bella wanted without any more prodding. Bella didn't do manipulative very well.

"Last year, he didn't have anyone here with him. He'd already broken up with Tanya." She glanced over at Bella. "You know about her, right? She was his last girlfriend."

As casually as she could, Bella looked around the table. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were in deep conversation. If Rose heard what she was about to discuss with Alice, she'd shut her down pronto.

Alice, on the other hand, would probably consider it a public service to talk about Edward's old girlfriend with his current one. At least, Bella was banking on that.

"I know a little _about _her," Bella said, acting as offhand as she could. "We haven't discussed it yet. I mean, I haven't told him about my old boyfriends, either." At least she felt like she'd laid out the truth to Alice. Now, Alice could either back out and tell Bella she'd have to find out about Tanya from Edward, or she could spill.

Bella was betting on "spill."

"Oh, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Alice said, putting her hand on Bella's arm. "I really don't think Tanya was good for Edward."

It was getting harder for Bella to keep her curiosity under control. "Well, I'm not sure what you mean. I don't even know her."

"Oh, she was nice enough. And very pretty – gorgeous, really."

Bella took another gulp of wine.

"But from what I could tell, they were just really different people. Not on the same wavelength. She didn't really get his whole interest in art. He was very supportive of her going to school, but she worked mostly, and I think at some point she stopped taking classes. " Alice pushed her empty plate away and turned to face Bella. "I think she was pretty devastated when Edward broke up with her."

There it was, the single most important piece of information that Bella wanted: who had ended the relationship. And now that she had it, she nearly seized up over the guilt and responsibility of knowing something she shouldn't – something that Edward should have told her, but she'd found out by gossiping. Suddenly ashamed, she decided to steer Alice out of this conversation.

"I can't blame her," Bella murmured thoughtfully, considering how she'd feel in Tanya's shoes, and hoping she never had to wear them. Heartbreak was never fun, even if you were its beneficiary. "Hey, um, I think I need a bathroom. Do you know where the closest one is?"

"Yeah, there's a powder room under the stairs." Alice gestured back to the house. "Go through the kitchen and into the hall. The door will be right in front of you."

"There's a bathroom under the stairs?" Bella said as she stood up.

"Yeah. It's kind of…well, it's very Cullen. You'll see."

Bella made her way through the chaos of the yard and into the kitchen. There was no sign of Edward, but Esme was there, leaning casually against the sink, a beer in one hand as she and Maggie were engrossed in conversation. She smiled as soon as Bella stepped through the door.

"Hello, dear," she said warmly. "Can I get you anything?"

"I hear there's a bathroom close by?"

"Right there." Esme pointed across the kitchen. "You're in luck. I think it's unoccupied."

The door was built into the far end of the staircase, where the height was the greatest. The room was tiny, and Bella chuckled as soon as she stepped inside. She immediately knew what Alice meant.

The room included a toilet, a sink, and a medicine cabinet with a mirror. On the wall opposite the door was a shelf which held a gracefully furled Gryffindor scarf and a small pair of round spectacles. An old mailbox – the kind that lay flat against a surface – had its flap removed and was nailed to the same wall. It held an envelope addressed to The Cullen Family, The Rest Room Under the Stairs, which was wedged behind a hand towel that dangled over the edge of the mailbox. The shelf above the toilet displayed figurines of Hagrid, Dobby, and Hedwig. A roll of toilet paper was stuck on a slender broom which hung on hooks next to the toilet.

_Talk about a Chamber of Secrets_. Bella half expected to see Dumbledore when she looked in the mirror.

Still laughing, she exited the powder room and stepped back into the kitchen. Esme and Maggie were gone, and Edward was talking with the same man she'd seen chatting with Eleazar's wife earlier.

Edward had been looking outside for Bella until Alice directed him back to the house. The sight of Bella stepping out of the powder room set off this expansiveness in his chest, like a soaring mix of anticipation and adoration that happened only when he saw her. Her face was flushed and her hair fell in soft, dark waves past her shoulders. Her smile when she saw him lit right through him.

"Hey, there you are," he said, reaching for her. "Have you met Uncle Frank?"

"Not yet." Bella extended her hand for about the fortieth time since she'd arrived in Brooklyn Heights. "It's nice to meet you. You're Maggie's husband?"

"Good memory. You know there's going to be a quiz at the end of the night, right?" Frank had pitch-black hair with streaks of gray right above his temple. His eyes, a bright cheerful blue, twinkled as he teased Bella.

Edward handed her another cup of wine. "Not fair. It's her first time here. You can't expect her to remember everyone."

Bella giggled and gently poked him in the stomach. "Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm not that bad at names."

"Oh, I know you're plenty smart. It's a lot to have thrown at you at first, though. Here." He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the wine and brought her over to the back of the kitchen. The wall to the right of the door was covered in cork, with a calendar, pictures, and about a dozen small pieces of notepaper tacked on to it. A large dry eraser board took up one corner.

Edward took the eraser and swiped it over the board, demolishing three messages that had been written there.

"Don't your parents need those?"

He shrugged. "They'll remember." In an expansive scrawl, he wrote "Esme" on the left and "Carlisle" on the right. Frank stood behind them, watching and fishing peanuts out of a bowl on the counter.

Edward wrote three names by Esme's: Maggie, Mary, and Randall. "These are my aunts and my uncle – my mom's sisters and her brother." Under Maggie, he drew a face with crossed eyes and a tongue hanging out of a slashed mouth.

Bella couldn't stop laughing. "What is that?"

"Not what, who. That's Frank." Edward motioned over his shoulder with the marker. "The guy moved to New York from the Midwest 30 years ago, but he's still a Chicago Cubs fan. That's what his soul looks like." He turned around to face his uncle. "Seriously, Frank. What the hell?

Frank shook his head. "It's not a Cullen party unless I get some shit for my favorite sports teams."

Edward resumed his work. "They have two daughters, Kate and Siobhan. Kate's heading to Ireland soon." He wrote their names under Maggie's and Frank's. "Siobhan is married to Liam" – he studiously wrote down the names – "and Charlotte is their daughter." He drew a stick child wearing a tutu.

He erased Mary's name and quickly sketched what might have been a woman.

Bella giggled again. "Who is that wearing a burlap bag?" She laughed harder at her own joke.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Now you're an art critic? I'm no DaVinci here, but I'm trying to show how she always wears her blouses buttoned all the way up to the top, so we call her The Nun." Edward glanced at Bella. "Not to her face, of course. She's here, so this gets erased as soon as we're done.

"Fred is her husband, and they have a son, Riley. He's here with his girlfriend Mekenna." He drew what could generously be called a male and female figure, apparently holding hands. "And there's Randall, their only brother."

"Lucky guy who won the family lottery there," Frank observed wryly.

"What about your dad?" Bella asked, pointing to Carlisle's name on the board.

"He's an only child," Edward said. "His parents passed away about twenty years ago, maybe within a couple of years of each other."

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that," Bella said.

"They lived upstate. We didn't see them very often, but I remember they were always good to me and my brother. Just kind of formal."

"Your dad seems like he's really used to being in a large family now," Bella said, wondering how long it took Carlisle to get to that point. She liked the idea that she and Edward's father might have that in common.

Edward reached up and wrote Carmen and Eleazar's names under Carlisle's. "They're as close as family. My dad and Eleazar are like brothers." He looked at the board in satisfaction. "They deserve to be included here."

A set of heavy footsteps sounded on the back stairs, and Edward quickly erased everything on the board. "So, you got all that?"

"Not really," Bella said, frowning. "It's like remembering all the 'begats' from Genesis in the Bible."

"Don't worry," Edward said, gazing at her fondly. "You have me. I'll be your human cheat sheet."

He smelled faintly of beer and sweat, and Bella thought this might now be the scent she'd associate with summer, her favorite season of the year. Gently, he smoothed back the wisps of hair that had curled around her face in the heat, and then leaned in to kiss her. "It's been too long since I did that," he murmured.

At that moment, Carlisle entered the house. "I have to get more ice from the freezer downstairs. Can you both help me?" he asked Edward and Frank. "The more bags, the better. It's all melting like the Wicked Witch out there."

Esme was almost right behind him, carrying a large crystal bowl. "The fruit salad's just about gone." She opened the refrigerator to remove quarts of strawberries and blueberries, and a pineapple. "Bella, would you mind helping me cut more while the guys wrangle the ice?"

Bella brightened at the prospect of having something useful to do. "I'd love to." She set aside her cup and thought for a moment about the wisdom of slicing anything after several rounds of wine. Esme saw her hesitation, guessed why she was cautious and handed her a paring knife, the smallest one available. "How about you hull the berries? They need washing first." She handed Bella a colander.

Grateful, Bella took it out of Esme's hands and dumped the fruit inside. She ran the faucet to quickly rinse off the berries, then returned to the counter and took her place next to Esme.

For the first time in hours, Bella felt nervous. Esme was welcoming and warm, but she was also tall, stately, and Edward's mother. Bella's need to make a good first impression resurfaced. She knew Esme had sized her up with kindness and appreciation when Bella first walked in with Edward. She didn't want to say or do anything to jeopardize that.

"So Edward's told us something about your work with the foundation. It sounds very impressive," Esme began.

"The project I'm working on now is great," Bella said. She pushed a small bunch of strawberry tops aside and put the fruit in the colander. "I feel very lucky to have it. It's going to help a lot of people who really need it." Bella told Esme about the healthcare initiative while admiring how deftly the older woman made short work of the pineapple.

"You sound very committed to it," Esme said, glancing over at her. Bella saw echoes of Edward's grin in his mother's smile.

"It's something I feel strongly about. There are a number of Indian tribes where I grew up. One reservation is really close to Forks – that's my hometown - and I have a lot of friends there. They're all hardworking, but there's still so much poverty. I hate the thought of so many little kids getting sick and their parents not being able to afford a doctor. So when the idea came up at work to help people in the Dakotas, which are even worse off, I jumped at it," Bella explained.

Esme felt Bella's energy increase as her tone grew more passionate. She liked that Bella's chosen career was in public health. It was something that Carlisle would enjoy talking to her about, since their fields were so related. More than that, she now understood more of why Edward was so taken with her. He'd found someone whose vocation was also one of service. Esme knew that mattered to Edward.

As if reading her thoughts, Bella added, "I'm lucky I get to do something every day that's really important to me."

Esme nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I feel that way about education." She found herself talking about why she'd started out teaching and how she'd migrated from one classroom to many, now helping teachers improve their own performance. Bella listened carefully, asking insightful questions here and there. Esme, who hadn't had the chance to tell her own history in quite a while, appreciated the quiet thoughtfulness of the young woman next to her. She liked Bella's substance, and with the insight of having known Edward all his life, she realized this was someone who was good for her son.

Carlisle returned to the kitchen at that moment. Gently placing his hands around his wife's hips, he kissed her neck and said, "Can you lovely ladies tear yourselves away from the fruit for a few moments? It's time to toast Kate."

There was a large sign hanging now off one side of the tent that said, "Bon Voyage, Kate! We Love You." Everyone at the party was crowded around the young woman and her parents. Bella carefully walked down the back stairs, feeling slightly dizzy with each step. _No more alcohol_, she vowed silently.

Edward craned his neck until he spotted her. His face lit up and he motioned for her to join him.

"Here," he said, handing her champagne. "It's time."

_So much for_ that _vow of abstinence_. Bella sighed. She couldn't very well refuse a drink for the toast, could she?

They made Kate stand in the middle of the yard while everyone surrounded her like paparazzi. She bore a strong resemblance to her mother and aunt, and to Edward. Bella could see Edward's cheekbones and chin, softened in a feminine version; and her thoughts drifted to what Edward's children would look like. Undoubtedly beautiful. Whoever was lucky enough to be the mother...well, that could only lead to thoughts that were way too premature at this point.

She glanced at Edward His eyelashes were so long they nearly touched the bottom of his eyebrows as he watched his family, laughing. When he turned those green eyes on her his laughter quieted and his smile became smaller, more intimate.

He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You fit right in." He pulled her closer and said, "You fit here," then swept his hand out to his entire family, "and here."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned into his chest as his warm words floated through her mind and heart. Someone called for quiet.

Frank spoke first, teasing his daughter about being so desperate to leave her family that she had to fly across the Atlantic to get away from them for a few months. Then Maggie talked about how proud she was of her daughter, and cried when she admitted how much she'd miss Kate's habit of leaving her shoes in the middle of the kitchen floor, where she'd tripped over them numerous times when carrying an armload of groceries. Siobhan pretended to moan about losing her best babysitter, but it turned into a loving sisterly sermon about how she'd feel the absence of her best friend. She picked up Charlotte, who was toasting with ginger ale.

The little girl raised her plastic stemware. "To Auntie Kate. I want you to come back soon because I love you and I miss you already. Also, good luck. Study hard and don't goof off too much." With laughter and cheers, everyone else raised their glasses and toasted, "To Kate!"

**Thank you for reading!**

**Boxing Out now has a forum on Twilighted! Stop by and say hello to some of the nicest people in the fandom. To get there, you don't have to run any red lights. Just add the periods and take out the spaces. http:/www (dot) twilighted (dot) net / forum / viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=21767**

**To AFantasticRose: You left a lovely review for the last chapter, but I was unable to respond because your PMs are turned off. I hope you are reading this so you know how much I appreciate everything you said. I'm very happy you're enjoying Boxing Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! **

**My deepest gratitude again goes to my beta, writingbabe, who cares enough to be honest and straight with me when I need it most. She's the best editor anyone can hope for, and a damn fine writer, too. You are reading her fic "Release," right? Cyber-jump right on it: s/6313679/1/Release **

**My apologies in advance to Boston fans.**

The sun was gone but the heat and humidity remained, victors in the weather wars of a summer day. Evening's arrival had little effect on the temperature, though that didn't damper the good mood at the party.

Edward sat at one of the tables under the tent. He was scraping around the bottom of a small dish of ice cream, his brow furrowed in concentration like it was the most important task on the eastern seaboard. Charlotte was seated on the edge of the table, facing Edward, her legs dangling and her feet dirty. Her actions mirrored his as she dragged her spoon through the melted ice cream, looking for the last few sprinkles.

Bella was next to them, her chair turned outward, her hands around a mug of iced coffee. Some of the guests were eating dessert, some were still drinking, and some, like Bella, had moved on to non-alcoholic beverages. About an hour ago, she began to feel very tired. That often happened after a glass or two of white wine, so considering she'd lost count of how many she'd had, it was really catching up to her now. When Esme brought out several carafes of coffee, Bella nearly tackled her.

Edward and Charlotte had been playing an improvised version of Hangman, where one of them drew parts of a picture and the other tried to figure it out. He'd done a simple sketch of a Ferris wheel, which she'd guessed almost immediately. Now Charlotte was trying to get Edward up to speed.

She held her paper out to Edward. "You're not done," she said firmly.

"I said it was a turtle," he protested.

Charlotte snorted. "That's not a turtle!"

"Well, it's got turtle colors in it."

There were sticks of green drawn on the sheet that could have been blades of grass. Charlotte had been adding them one at a time when it was Edward's turn to guess. They'd been at it for almost an hour.

"Try once more, Edward," she said impatiently.

"Okay, let me see that again." He propped his chin on his fist and frowned. Finally, he set the drawing down on the table triumphantly. "I got it. It's a giraffe!"

She looked at him indignantly. "It doesn't even look like a giraffe! And anyway, they aren't green, Edward."

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it's an _alien_ giraffe."

Exasperated, she picked up the paper again. "Do you want another try?"

"Yes, ma'am." He finished off his ice cream while Charlotte grabbed a brown pencil and drew more lines. She eyed Edward skeptically. "I'm drawing two things for your one turn because you're doing so bad at this."

"You're very generous, kiddo." He leaned in to give her a loud smacking kiss that could be heard around the yard.

Bella slowly stirred the ice cubes in her coffee with a straw, watching this little cocoon of play. Edward's interactions with Charlotte were effortless. He knew when to tease her and when to pull back if she was getting frustrated. Having spent a lot of time babysitting, Bella had a similar sensibility. Edward, however, had a craftier wit when it came to kids - when it came to everything, really.

Edward watched Bella, too - subtly, out of the corner of his eye. Although she seemed tired, her expression was happy and relaxed. When contentment framed her features like this, she looked even lovelier, he thought: her eyes a burnished chestnut, her skin smooth, her lips more inviting. Warmth and desire tickled inside him; he wanted to kiss her madly, but they were surrounded by family, so that was out of the question.

He tapped his thigh against hers, enjoying the thrill of quick skin-to-skin contact. Bella grinned and curled her hand around his knee, dragging her fingers across the back just enough to make Edward bite his lip roughly.

She blushed and looked away, remembering that a small child was barely two feet away from them. Then she crooked her finger at Charlotte, who leaned over so Edward couldn't hear. "Is that a tree?" Bella whispered. Charlotte nodded energetically.

Edward scowled. "No fair. Are you guys cheating?"

Bella shook her head. "I never cheat," she said, smirking. She winked at Charlotte and whispered, "Just draw some apples there before you do the leaves," she said, pointing to where the branches would go. "He'll never figure it out."

The cloying need to sleep would not go away. And touching Edward for mere seconds made her feel light-headed and warm in ways the wine never could. _Maybe if I walked around a little..._ She stood up but immediately felt dizzy and sat back down again.

"Whoa." Edward gave her his full attention. "You okay?"

"Sure." Bella waved her hand, trying to convince him there was nothing to worry about. "It's the heat. It happened earlier, too. No big deal."

He still looked concerned. "You sure?"

"Really, I'm all right." She stood up again, more successfully this time. "I'll go splash some water on my face. Anyone want anything from the house?"

"Yeah, can you get me a glass of wine? You can have one too, if you want." He glanced up at her slyly, poker faced, until she saw his mouth twitch just a little.

She smacked him lightly and headed for a return visit to The Restroom Under the Stairs, her third since she'd arrived.

The kitchen was empty, a first as far as this party was concerned. Carlisle and Esme were outside circulating among their guests, going from table to table as if they were a bride and a groom. Bella could easily imagine them at their reception, looking even more attractive at thirty years younger, moving with ease among all the guests. Beauty and extroversion seemed like strong genetic traits in this family.

Bella thought again about how blessed Edward's children would be. They'd probably have social skills and physical advantages in spades. Of course, that depended on the mother, too, though it wasn't likely that Edward would marry a troll.

The thought of Edward marrying anyone made her wince. A few hours ago, she wouldn't allow herself to think about "the 'm' word." It was just way too early. But her mind dodged the blockade and ran off in that direction anyway. She realized that Edward would find a wife some day; and there was no way to predict the path that would lead to that point. It could be her; it could be not. Bella was prepared to take her chances, but it stung to know it might be someone else.

She tried to distract herself with magazines she found stashed in a ceramic Sorting Hat. Bella stared at it for a few moments. _Tell me_, _what house will I end up in some day?_

She splashed cold water on her face several times, reminding herself that this was a great party, that Edward had invited her, his family and friends were wonderful, and he was affectionate enough all night. The cool wetness helped her feel less stressed.

After drying off, she opened the door and almost hit an elderly woman who was making her way into the kitchen. Bella recognized her as one of the guests who'd been sitting inside earlier.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize anyone was out here."

"That's all right, dear." The woman patted her arm indulgently. "No harm done."

"I should have been more careful. I never even thought someone might be on the other side," Bella replied, shaking her head.

The woman waved her off. "Oh, don't worry about it. But I could use some help getting down those stairs," she said, gesturing toward the porch and the back yard. "I have to leave now, and I'd like to say goodbye to the Cullens."

"Of course." Bella gladly offered the woman her arm. "It's Mrs. Mallory, right?"

"Ah. You're smart as well as pretty," she replied. Bella smiled and thanked her.

"We're all very glad Edward has such a delightful girlfriend." She patted Bella's arm again. "My friends and I have been so concerned about him. He's not getting any younger."

_Jeez, he's 26,_ Bella thought, then smothered a laugh when she realized she wasn't the only person who worried about Edward getting married.

They walked to the back stairs, and Bella opened the door for her. Edward was holding Charlotte, who'd fallen asleep, as he talked with Siobhan and Liam. He glanced toward the house and saw Bella carefully help Mrs. Mallory step down, one at a time, while the older woman leaned heavily on her arm. The gentle patience on Bella's face swept him away. He kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to meet his eyes; and when she did, his tender smile made her blush. Edward handed Charlotte to her father and said the last goodbyes of the evening to his cousins.

Bella led the elderly woman over to Esme before returning to Edward. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, his feet far apart and his head tilted to the side as he watched her.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

He folded her into his arms and pulled her snug against him. "I don't know what it is with us tonight, but I spent a lot of my time with the young and here you are, spending time with the old. How about now we spend some time together?"

Bella laughed and closed her eyes. Edward's chest was a very nice place to rest, and it was very tempting to stay exactly where she was until the last twinkling light was turned off. He, however, had other plans. He led her to a table and she moved to grab a chair, but he got there first. He lightly tugged on her hand and said, "Come on. Sit down."

"You took my seat," she replied, laughing.

"I know. C'mere," Edward said insistently, and before she knew it, he'd pulled her down in his lap.

Bella looked around, embarrassed at first, but no one was watching them. The crowd had thinned out, since it was close to 10 p.m. And she couldn't deny that it felt good to be so close to Edward. His legs were muscular and firm; and she liked how he held her: all strength and surety. She balanced easily on his lap and closed her eyes again, the better to take in his scent; a masculine mix that was heady and satisfying. _Eau d'Edward_.

She let herself wilt against him, falling into him so that her head rested on his shoulder and her body conformed to his like clay. Edward made a small noise of appreciation and wrapped his right arm around her, reaching across her hip. Her blouse crept up at her waist, and he slipped his hand underneath so his fingers rested on her stomach. Bella melted further at the sensation of his skin on hers. How could something be so soothing and so arousing at the same time?

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes; another revelation for Bella, who usually squirmed inside when she was with one other person and quiet fell between them. She always felt responsible for filling it. This was just another detail of her life that was easier with Edward.

"So, how are you liking Brooklyn so far?" Edward said.

Bella lifted her head and smiled. "Oh, I like it fine. It's got…I don't know. Personality."

"Personality?" Edward laughed so hard that Bella started shaking on his lap. "Yeah, you could say that. You could also say, you know, Trump Tower's got leases that are a little outside of rent control."

"Oh, stop, you." She grabbed his face at the sides of his mouth and squeezed so his lips puckered. "Always with the wisecracks."

He eased her hand off and kissed her fingers. "Now you're talking like a Brooklyn girl. Watch out or I'll have you on the front stoop playing skelsie."

She giggled. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"It's a kid's game you play with bottlecaps." He shifted her slightly as he silently questioned his quick decision to pull her into his lap. He loved having her so close, and his body was aching to show just how much he enjoyed it. He didn't want to embarrass either of them if she noticed.

"Did you play that when you were a kid?"

"All the time."

"I want you to show me."

Edward chuckled. "Out of all the things to know about Brooklyn, you want to learn how to play skelsie. Sure, I'll teach you."

"I like picturing you as kid, playing outside. I'll bet you were a terror."

"The nuns thought I was. My mom thought I was. My dad was somewhat neutral on the question, and the other kids in the neighborhood usually didn't have too much to be afraid of."

"I want to hear all about it-" Before she could finish, she yawned.

"I'd love to tell you, but I don't think tonight's a good night for that. I'm not sure how much you'll remember," he said. "I want to hear all about what you were like as a kid, too. Tomorrow night, at dinner. You're not gonna forget that we're having dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Of course not," she said, scowling. "I'm sleepy, not drunk."

"Like there's a difference when you're supposed to remember something."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Officer." She took his hand and wrapped it around her waist again, letting it rest where it had been on her stomach. Bella liked it there. Edward did, too. He moved his legs, first the left and then the right, hoping Bella would think he was trying to make her more comfortable instead of adjusting himself.

She sighed and melted against him again. That was good, since she seemed unaware that he was at war with himself. It was also bad, because her closeness, while exquisite, meant he was losing the battle. He groaned softly, but she didn't notice.

"I've been to downtown Brooklyn. But aside from that, I've really only seen where you live in Greenpoint and here in Brooklyn Heights. The neighborhoods have a certain feel to them. They're urban without being too…I don't know, harsh?" Bella paused for a moment, questioning how she was explaining this. "You can feel that real people live here, not just a bunch of city dwellers who look like they could be movie extras."

"Mmmm," Edward replied, nodding in agreement. He liked how she described it. As someone who'd lived in the city all his life, he thought it was insightful coming from a small-town native. It was easy to get an insulated outlook on New York if you were fortunate enough to grow up in a good neighborhood. Police work had taken that right out of him. Still, with the exception of the death of his brother, he knew he was among the lucky ones. The images in his personal rear-view mirror were generally rosy.

"A lot of New York reminds me of that Edward Hopper painting," Bella added, her voice fading.

Edward's eyebrows shot up, his interest piqued. "Which one?" he asked.

"The one with the diner."

"Oh, 'Nighthawks.' Great piece. Perfect look at urban isolation." Suddenly inspired, Edward considered the half-assed idea of flying with Bella to the Art Institute of Chicago tomorrow, to see the Hopper painting instead of having dinner. Then he realized they probably couldn't get a flight since this was a holiday weekend and all fares had been booked months ago. _Too bad._ He made a silent vow to get there with her soon.

"Did you notice that there aren't any doors in that painting? You see the windows and the people inside the diner, but there's no way in or out. I love thinking about why Hopper did that and what he means by it. And the woman at the counter was actually his wife. She was his model in all of his paintings…"

A soft noise cut him off. Edward looked down and Bella was fast asleep against his shoulder, snoring quietly; her mouth open slightly, her cheeks flushed pink.

_Damn, she's adorable._ He swept her hair back from her face so it wouldn't stick in the heat, his hands lingering on its softness. Her breath tickled him slightly near his collar and he smiled to himself, imagining how it would be to see her like this more often, in the vulnerability of slumber. The idea of it all, of being this close - and even closer during the nights where she'd be asleep, in his bed and especially in his arms – gave him a rush, and he could feel his blood heating as it coursed through his body. He shifted in his seat again. They would both be better off if he could get her someplace she could rest more comfortably.

Edward slid to the front of the chair, careful not to wake her up. He planted his feet solidly on the ground and gave a strong push so he could stand up quickly without dropping her.

He wobbled just a little, but steadied himself and held on tighter. She stirred as he walked across the grass, and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She fit so perfectly in his arms. He was sure she was the gift he'd needed but never thought to ask for because he was afraid she didn't exist. He remembered how he always wanted the last of his mother's lemonade each time she made it during his childhood summers. There would be so little left in the pitcher that he was always afraid that there would never be enough to fill his glass. Almost without fail, he was happy to find how wrong he was. He always wound up with more than he thought possible. It was a lesson in faith that stuck with him even though it was so small. Edward thought again about the value of believing in something even when you had no evidence it would show up.

Carlisle was stacking chairs but walked over, looking concerned, as soon as he noticed his son carrying Bella. "I thought you were a policeman, not a fireman. What happened?"

"We were talking a few minutes ago and she crashed. I doubt she's sick. Guess she just got sleepy."

His father swept his hands across Bella's forehead and cheeks, then pressed his index and middle finger against her throat. "She's not feverish, and her pulse seems fine. Maybe the alcohol and the heat just got to her."

"I figured," Edward said. "I feel really bad. Everybody kept shoving drinks at her all night, including me." His eyes were on Bella, and he looked very much like someone falling in love but unaware that he's broadcasting it.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows but only said, "Why don't you take her in the house and let her rest for awhile? I'll be around if she needs anything."

"That's where I was headed." He glanced at his father's sunburned face. "You need some aloe or Noxzema or something."

Carlisle rubbed at his nose and winced. "I guess I do. Thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah, better me than Mom. Can you get the door for me?"

The next gauntlet was his mother, who was putting away dishes in the kitchen. She turned casually when she heard the door open, but her expression changed drastically once she saw her son with an armload of girlfriend.

"Edward! Oh my God, what happened? Is Bella okay?"

"She just fell asleep," Edward replied.

"Are you sure she's all right?" Esme ran her hand over Bella's forehead, smoothing her hair back. "Did Dad take a look at her?"

"Of course. I'm going to bring her upstairs and let her sleep it off."

Now his mother was all business. "Good idea. Come on, let's get her to your old room. I just changed the bedding." She turned around and motioned for him to follow her, as if he didn't know where to go in the house where he'd grown up.

Esme opened the door upstairs and turned the ceiling fan on in Edward's bedroom even though there was central air conditioning. She switched on a table lamp, pulled back the duvet and fluffed the pillows. "Here you go."

"Thanks." His mother watched as Edward laid Bella down gently and took off her shoes. He covered her with the flat sheet, tucking it around her shoulders. She saw the same look on her son's face that her husband had seen earlier, a variation on his captivated smile when he'd introduced her to Bella hours ago. She caught her breath as her own emotions overwhelmed her.

_I hope this goes well_ and _I think she's good for him_ and _I love my son_ all flew through her mind in rapid succession.

Esme resisted the urge to touch Edward's face, and instead reached for Bella's. She patted the young woman's cheek, then turned to her son.

"I'll be downstairs with Dad, cleaning up as much as we can tonight. Let us know if you need anything." She gave Edward a kiss before turning away so her son wouldn't see the smile on her face. Quietly, she closed the door and left the two of them alone.

Edward kicked off his sneakers and eased himself down on top of the covers, facing Bella. He fidgeted until he found a comfortable position, sliding his arm under the pillow. He lay there, staring at Bella, hearing her soft breath.

He wanted to touch her but didn't want to wake her. She looked so restful and sweet. It only took minutes before he couldn't resist any more, and he lightly traced the outline of her lips. He caressed along her jaw line, and she stirred, sighing, before falling back into slumber.

He couldn't say how many times, years ago, he'd wanted to have a woman like her right here; though for his young age, it would be more accurate to say he'd wanted to have a girl in his room. As he stroked Bella's cheek, he thought of how his life may have played out if they'd known each other somehow – if she'd moved to Brooklyn as a girl and they wound up in the same school. If that had happened when they were kids, they would have been friends; he was certain of it. And if it had happened as teenagers, they would have been together as a couple.

Edward let his imagination drift off to what his high school years would have been like with Bella. He hadn't lacked for female attention, and he'd had a few semi-serious girlfriends, but there was never the connection he craved. He was popular, but that didn't insulate him from teenage angst or longing. It all would have been a lot better if Bella had been with him.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, and we didn't have to wait so long…And wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we'd belong …_ His parents' favorite Beach Boys song drifted through his mind until his thoughts nearly caught up with the present. The most serious relationship he'd had, and the most recent, was with Tanya. On the surface, their differences didn't seem to be insurmountable, but Edward knew before long that what Tanya could give him wasn't enough. He'd sensed it wouldn't last; the center could not hold.

The bitter disappointment he felt over that failure, more so than the loss of Tanya, didn't ease until he'd met Bella. There was an immediate connection with her that he never thought possible, let alone explainable. Edward felt grateful that she'd listened when he told her he _saw_ her. She got it. His words reached her, and that gave him more hope that he'd ever known.

He closed his eyes and drifted off in dreamless comfort. Hours later, he woke, disoriented for a moment, relaxing only when he saw Bella still sleeping quietly on the pillow across from him.

Edward turned to grab his watch off the table behind him, and the movement must have been enough to jar her awake. Bella stirred and opened her eyes, and with a sharp inhale, lifted her head. Frowning, she pushed herself up on her arms.

"What happened? Where am I?" she said, her voice thick.

"You got really tired a while ago. I brought you up here so you could rest.

She searched for a clock. "What time is it?"

"It's one a.m."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. "One _A.M.?_ Oh my God, how long did I sleep?"

"A couple of hours."

She looked around frantically, as if hoping it was all a dream. "_What?_ No! Oh God, your family must think I'm an idiot!"

"Whoa, whoa." He cradled her face in his hands to calm her. "Nobody thinks you're an idiot. My parents are very cool. In fact, my dad said to bring you up here. And anyway, it's not a Cullen party if someone doesn't pass out."

"But I wanted to make a good impression, Edward." He could feel her disappointment in herself. "I only had one chance to do that, and I fell asleep!"

He waved his hand as if it was no big deal. "You made a _great_ impression. They love you. This is nothing to worry about. Unless, you know, you zoned out because I bored you. In which case, I'm the one who should be worried."

That got a smile from her, and Edward saw the crack in her tension. He pulled her in for a comforting hug. "Look, I don't blame you for being embarrassed. I'd feel the same, to be honest. But really, no harm, no foul," he said. "Like I told you, you fit right in. I hope I make out as well some day if I meet your family," he added, averting his gaze and straightening out the bed covers.

Bella caught the sudden change in his tone. "I'd love that," she said softly.

"You would?" Edward met her eyes again, and his hopefulness filled her own heart.

"Yes, I would. You'll have such an easy time of it when you meet my parents," she said, choosing her words deliberately. "They'll be crazy about you. You won't have to worry about that – it comes so easy to you."

"What, are you kidding?" Edward said. "I'll freeze up like a moron. Your dad, the Chief? Me, a patrolman?" He made a circular movement with his index finger as if reminding her of their first conversation about this, at the bar. "Believe me, I'll be a wreck."

Her eyes widened. "Edward, you're about the most confident person I know. Renee and Charlie will love you." She laughed. "All of Forks will."

"Remember, I said the same thing to you."

"So?"

"So did you believe me?"

"Maybe."

"Right."

"Okay, I didn't. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, I'm me. And you're…you. Everybody loves you the moment they meet you."

"I'm glad you think so. I don't always feel that way myself."

_Wow._ This wasn't the Edward she knew. "How can you say that? You have to see how people just flock to you. Even Rose adores you, and you know she doesn't take to people very easily." Bella rubbed his arm softly. "You made a great impression on Angela. She really likes you. I knew she would."

"That's great that she does. I really like her, too. I was pretty worried about what she'd think of me."

"Really?"

He took her hand in his. "Angela's probably the most important person to you here. You've known her for years, and she's like the only family you've got in New York." Bella listened closely, still not quite believing what she was hearing even though Edward was very serious. "It was like meeting a stand-in for your parents or someone else from your family. I really needed to have her approval – more than that, for her to really like me. I wanted to know she's okay with me."

Bella kissed him. "Better than okay. You got your wish. She thinks you're amazing, I told you that. She's happy I'm with you."

He fell back on the bed with his hand over his heart like he'd been shot. "_Marone_. I feel like I dodged a bullet." Here was the Edward she knew best, but Bella liked seeing that other, surprising side of him, too. Serious Edward helped her feel as if they were in sync when it came to doubt or loneliness or sadness. It was more than comfort for her insecurities; it was the all-important feeling that she wasn't alone.

Still flat on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling, he extended his hand to her. "Not that I don't love talking travel with you, but it really is late. Let's go home."

"Okay." Bella leaned over to grab her shoes off the floor. "Can you drop me off at the subway station?"

"No."

"No?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could just stay with me tonight." He sat up and searched her face earnestly. "I'm not expecting…well, maybe this evening isn't the right time for us. But I don't care. I'd like you to stay with me anyway." Edward took her hand from where it had been hovering over the strap of her shoes and held it. "There'll be more nights. I just want to be with you…Come home with me."

Bella was still. Again, Edward's words surprised her. There was no mistaking the sincerity in his eyes, or the intensity of his voice.

Edward waited for her answer while he half wished she'd try to convince him she was fine, coherent, and not at all tired. But one look at her bloodshot, droopy eyes, and he knew that would be selfish. He'd rather wait until he knew she felt better. He had a vision for their first time, and it was a lot closer to perfect than the way things were right now. This wasn't the first instance where their timing was off, but Edward was determined that it would be the last.

Still, he wasn't ready to let her leave just yet. He wanted her next to him all night, soothing and soft, even though he knew it would be tough considering how he'd reacted when she sat on his lap. It would be worth it, though.

"Okay," she said quietly.

She finished putting on her shoes while Edward slipped his sneakers on. He closed the door silently and put his arm around Bella's waist, guiding her down the hall until he could reach a light switch. The upstairs was dark, and downstairs he could see the faint glow from the light on top of the stove, which his mother had undoubtedly left on for them. His parents were probably sound asleep.

He led Bella down the stairs until she pulled on his hand to stop. She'd noticed the dozen or so photographs hanging on the wall along the stairway. There were pictures of Edward and his parents, other family, and one of him and Garrett. She inspected them, smiling and pointing, until Edward shook his head.

"How about you wait and we'll look at these on your next visit? I promise you they won't go anywhere. They're not, you know, Stephen King-style photos where everyone is different the next time you see them."

She pulled on his arm. "You're such a smartass," she whispered.

"It's almost 2 a.m., Bella. If my ass was really smart, it would already be asleep for the night."

Edward pulled his keychain out of his pants and locked his parents' door behind them. It had cooled off further since the party ended, and Bella inhaled the city air sharply through her nose. It felt good to be outside again.

Both of them were quiet on the walk to his car. The Brooklyn blocks were silent as well, with the exception of a corner diner that was open. A few patrons sat near the window. They looked like college kids, fairly energized at this late hour. _Young nighthawks._ Bella stared at them for a few moments, wondering about their stories; whether they were visitors or residents of this enormous city. They never looked her way.

As Edward started the ignition, she turned to ask whether he really wanted her to go to with him, wondering if maybe he should just drop her off home after all. Even in the weak street light, Edward's profile was strong: prominent forehead, straight nose, a firm jaw she'd like to nip with her teeth on a better night. Only his eyes seemed different right now, his lids almost at half-mast from being tired. There was always something pleasing in the set of his eyes; Bella had noticed from the first time she saw him, and she realized now it was a quality of kindness that was a permanent part of his features. And he'd noticed her. Those eyes had found her and kept her in their sights.

It was rare, and she wasn't about to give it up. At that moment, she decided that she wanted to be with Edward tonight, tomorrow, and for a very long time after.

He must have felt her watching him. "What?"

Bella smiled and said, "Nothing." She reached for his right hand and laced her fingers through his, then kissed his knuckles. "Let's go home."

When they got to Greenpoint, they drove around for about 15 minutes looking for a parking space. Edward cursed softly.

"It's freakin' two a.m….I am so not in the mood for this," he grumbled."

"It's freakin' two a.m. on a Sunday morning," Bella corrected him with a grin. "Everyone else is home and asleep, or they're out and they had the sense to take the train. We could always go to Weehawken and park," she said pointedly.

"Now who's the smartass?"

"Hey, look - there's a space." She pointed to a gap between cars where the Volvo might fit without a crowbar. It even looked like it was legal.

Edward held the door for her as she stepped out. Once he'd locked the car, he put his arm around her and kept her tucked into his side firmly, vigilant for any movement that might look suspicious. The row houses were snug in shadows that dodged the streetlights, making the neighborhood look peaceful and quiet. There were many questionable dark alleys between buildings, and Bella never would have walked the streets on her own, but having Edward there neutralized it, as if it was no different than being there in the daytime. His police training certainly helped her comfort level.

They walked to the apartment in silence, the only noise the jangling of his keys which he palmed as they closed in on his building. In one quick move he unlocked the door, and they were greeted by Mookie's reproachful meowing. Edward turned on the light in the living room.

The cat danced around their legs as Edward led Bella down the hall to his bedroom. He pulled out a tee shirt from his dresser drawer and handed it to her. "Here. I figure you'll need something to sleep in?" He glanced her way but wouldn't fully look at her.

Amused, Bella hugged the shirt to her chest. Edward seemed nervous, and that calmed her own awkwardness. Knowing they felt the same, she found the courage to try and make it easier for him.

Bella touched his face, her fingertips drifting down his cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, it's old, but it's one of my favorite Knicks shirts. I'd kind of like to see you in it." His mouth – so sweet, so full – curved up in a wry smile.

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "No, silly. Thank you for taking care of me. I know you wanted to make sure I was okay. I don't just mean physically. You wanted to make sure I didn't worry for the rest of the night." She tilted her head up for a kiss, wordlessly telling him she was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

He caught her around her waist and lifted her to return the kiss more fully. "I'm also selfish. I like having you with me." His lips sought hers again, his kiss growing stronger in spite of its gentleness. He questioningly moved his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth wider, welcoming him. Finally, unwillingly, he broke away and said, "Come on. You can use the bathroom first. It's even clean."

Edward guided her down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed a towel off a shelf, then found a toothbrush that was still in the package. "Here. This is yours now." _It'll stay here for the next time you need it._

Once he closed the door, she looked into the mirror and blew out a big breath. She was a mess; her hair a frizzy halo from an unfortunate mix of humidity and a nap. Her eye makeup had leached around her eyes, leaving dark shadows where the mascara smeared and uneven patches on her lids where the shadow congealed.

_Charming._ She didn't need Edward to walk her through Greenpoint tonight. She would have scared off anyone who approached her.

She should probably wash her face – and in fact, she desperately wanted to, because now that she saw it, it felt disgusting - but that meant her face would be bare. And she wasn't sure she was ready for Edward to see her without makeup. Of course, keeping it on would leave a mess on the pillow, after she slept in it all night.

_The hell with it. _ She couldn't stand the feeling of her dirty skin any more, so she grabbed the nearest bar of soap, hoped it wasn't too harsh for her skin, and worked up a lather. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and set the toothbrush on the vanity with way more care than it needed.

The makeup was nothing compared to the decision about her bra.

She pulled her blouse off, then paused, wondering what to do about it. This wasn't normally something she'd have to think about, since she slept without a bra every night. But maybe she should leave it on tonight. Would it be less, well, _tempting_ if she wore it? She didn't have the biggest breasts in the city, certainly, but they asserted their presence well enough. Sleeping in a bra seemed weird, though, and definitely uncomfortable.

_You are over thinking this._ She'd just face away from Edward and crawl to the edge of the bed if she had to. Just to help him feel more comfortable, of course.

She took off the bra and rolled it up in her jeans, then folded her blouse over them. Above the toilet, Larry Bird glared at her in a hideous action photo that had a big red circle with a bar across it – the universal sign for banning. "Stop judging," she snapped at him. Bella squared her shoulders and pulled open the door for the brief walk back to Edward's room.

Mookie was wandering through the hall, and he let Bella pet him for a few seconds. She liked this new friendship they'd started just 12 hours ago – one of many for today. It seemed like the changes she'd been through in that time were more than half a day's worth: going to Edward's family home, meeting his parents and other family and friends, talking about meeting her parents. And now she was back here, and nervous for completely different reasons than before.

Bella hesitated at the bedroom door, her hand on the knob, before pushing it open. Edward was in the corner stuffing clothes into a hamper with his back to her. She tried to think of something casual to say.

"Why do you have a picture of Larry Bird over your toilet?"

"It's for when my aim is bad." He tossed the lid on the hamper and turned around.

The emotions flashed so quickly across his face she barely caught them: uncertainty, tenderness, and lust, or something like it. He gestured up and down the length of her height.

"That looks good on you," he said, his voice a little tight.

Bella was practically swimming in the tee shirt, which fell almost mid-thigh. It left quite a bit of her legs exposed, and she felt suddenly self-conscious. She pointed to the bed and said, "Which side?"

"Whatever you want. I'm going…" he started to walk around her to the door. "The bathroom. Yeah. Be right back."

Bella put her clothes on top of Edward's dresser, then crawled into the bed. The sheets were soft, and the cover provided just enough warmth with the air conditioning still running. Bella burrowed further down toward the foot of the bed and lay on her side, facing outward.

When Edward returned, he turned off the light and carefully lowered himself on his own side. He tried to figure out, in the dark, whether she'd already fallen asleep when he heard her ask softly, "Is that you?"

The ridiculousness of the question set him laughing, a welcome release from the tension and awkwardness. He slid over and spooned behind her, his chest flush with her back but his hips a little further out.

He wrapped his arm around her, as he did at the picnic. "Is this okay?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm," she said, completely content. He tugged his pillow over so he could stay close, the scent and feel of her hair as soothing as a lullaby.

"Edward?" she asked, her words muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ruin it?"

She heard rustling as he lifted his head, and his voice came from just above her right ear. "Ruin what?"

"Tonight. Did I ruin the end of the evening? The time we could have had together, I mean." Bella shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to dodge what she'd brought up but not really sure how to phrase it.

Edward tightened his arm around her, as much to put her at ease as to keep her close. "Sweetheart, we're gonna have a lot of nights together. This is just the start. And I get to hold you all night long. So you know, it's a pretty sweet warm-up." He kissed her ear, then her neck, then her shoulder. "I'm happy with what we have right here because I know that whatever comes next will be even better."

**Next chapter. I **_**promise**_**. (It is lucky number 7, after all.)**

**Marone: Italian pronunciation of the word "Madonna," as in, Mother of God, not the corseted pop singer. The urban slang equivalent of "Holy shit!"; it represents surprise or shock.**

**Skelsie (also called skully or skelly) is a game played on the streets of Brooklyn with a chalk grid drawn on the sidewalk and bottle caps filled with wax to weigh them down. Like a lot of kids' games, it's got many variations on rules and play, but essentially, you shoot the bottle caps and try to get them to land within a certain section of the grid. If you want to know more, here's some good info: . **

**Boxing Out has a forum on Twilighted! . ?f=44&t=21767&start=90 I'd love to talk about the story with you, so please stop by. I also post teasers and pictures there.**

**Thank you again for reading. If you'd like, leave a review to let me know what you think, or just to say hello.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Yeesh. It's been way too long. My heartfelt apologies for the delay in updating. Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me.**

** The best parts of Copward are brought to you by my stellar beta, writingbabe. She always nudges me to write more, write better, and write fearlessly, and that's exactly what I need. (You are reading her fic "Release," aren't you? She's among the best writers in the fandom. I'm completely unbiased on that point.) As ever, I'm also grateful to my insightful, talented prereader, Isabeausink. Feel better and rock on, Medieval Slore.**

** Since it's been awhile: Edward brought Bella to his apartment after she fell asleep at his parents' party. They spent the night in his bed. Chastely. (That'll soon change.)**

Edward opened his eyes in the middle of the night. _Why am I awake?_ When he rolled over, his legs moved freely, a sign that Mookie wasn't in his usual spot, asleep on Edward's feet.

The lump on the side of the bed was another clue that something was different.

With a start, he remembered that Bella was here with him. She had moved so far over that she practically dangled from the edge of the bed. Accustomed to having the entire space to himself, Edward had spread out into the middle, pushing her away in the process.

She was curled up into a small ball, covered only by the sheet. Not only did he hog the space, he'd also taken most of the comforter. The bedroom was chilly, thanks to the air conditioning, and even in her sleep she looked like she was trying to keep warm without much success.

He ran his hand across her shoulders. Her skin felt too cool to be comfortable - he was amazed she slept through it.

_Shit._ Furious with himself, Edward straightened out the blanket, covering her with a generous part of it. She turned toward him slightly, murmuring.

"Shhh," he said soothingly, tucking the comforter so it stayed put around her like a soft, protective layer.

She shifted to her back and touched his face. "Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's only me." He clasped her hand. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I was worried because you were cold," he explained. "Go back to sleep."

"How did you know I was cold?"

"Because I pretty much stole the damn covers for myself." He kissed her contritely. "You should be more comfortable now."

She laughed. "You worry too much." He heard her draw in a long breath, as if she was about to doze off again. "I almost forgot I was here."

"You're with me. And I'm an idiot. You'd probably be better off in your own apartment."

"Noooo," she said, her voice full of sleep and scolding. "You're a love, and I want you to be mine."

"I'm a…you want me to be yours?" Edward asked, amused. "Your what?"

"Everything. I want all of you for me. Or you for all of me." With a sigh, she moved to her side and fell back asleep. He watched her for few minutes before hesitantly stroking her cheek, not wanting to wake her but needing to touch her one more time before he also drifted off.

Hours later, Bella woke again, this time on her own. At first she burrowed deeper under the comforter, enjoying the warmth. She opened her eyes lazily, taking a few minutes before realizing she was in an unfamiliar room. Homey kitchen sounds floated down the hall: the closing of a refrigerator door, clinking coffee mugs, the rasp of a pan being pulled across a stove burner.

She lay there blinking, gradually recalling bits and pieces of the previous evening: the party, a lot of people, heat, alcohol, and Edward's old bedroom. She sighed in deep contentment, even more appreciative that Edward had asked her to stay over. It set right some of the mistakes from last night that embarrassed her. Most important, it showed her that he wanted her here with him. If she'd woken in her own bed, her self-doubt would have been worse than a hangover.

Bella rolled over, in search of an alarm clock. _10 a.m._ Late, but not too bad. Good thing it was Sunday.

She sat up and stretched. Mookie watched her impassively from the top of Edward's dresser.

"Did I steal your bed?" She rose and held out her hand to him. He sniffed it and let her scratch under his chin, purring louder with each pass of her fingers.

"Mmmm, who's your daddy?" she asked, smiling. "Actually, where's your daddy?" Edward must be making breakfast. She was eager to join him, but she wanted to wash the sleep off her face first. Bella grabbed her clothes from the top of the dresser and walked to the bathroom, the sound of her steps concealed by the mournful beauty of Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah."

He was listening to music while he was in the kitchen. Bella smiled to herself. She never cooked without something playing in the background.

It took five frustrating minutes to tame her hair into a ponytail, and she was still not satisfied with the way she looked. Bella was rarely at her best when she first woke up, and on this particular morning, she didn't have the usual advantages of a shower, hair products, and makeup. She shrugged off her self-consciousness and pushed open the door.

Edward was at the kitchen table, drinking from a mug and reading from a laptop. He couldn't have been up very long, judging by the puffiness around his eyes. If he'd combed his hair, he was half asleep at the time. It lay flat over the top of his head but stuck out at the front. He looked adorable, and more delectable than anything else he could offer her for breakfast.

"Hey," he said, a big grin lighting his face. "How are ya?" He stood up as Bella reached the table, leaning in for a kiss.

"I feel great."

"How's your headache?" Edward watched as Bella downed the glass of orange juice he'd set on the table for her.

"Surprisingly nonexistent."

"That's good. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept really well," she said. He looked so happy, and that made her happy. Her worries about her appearance floated away.

"Except for some idiot who pulled the covers and hogged the whole bed," he said. He smiled, but his eyes carefully watched for her reaction.

"Yeah," she said, frowning. "I think I remember that. You need to keep Mookie out of the bedroom. He's taking advantage, big time."

Edward tossed his fork down in mock disgust. "I knew it. Damn cat. You know, he goes out all evening and I never see him. He's probably sneaking off with my Mets tickets."

Bella nodded gravely. "Exactly. Uses your subway pass for the train to the stadium. Steals money from your wallet for hot dogs and beer."

"Then comes home and steals the blankets, too. I never even noticed he's a feline juvenile delinquent. What kind of cop am I, anyway?" Edward stood up. "You must be dying for coffee."

Bella picked up a clean mug and waved it in front of him. "You read my mind."

"What do you want in it? Milk? Sugar?"

"Both, please."

He committed that to memory and set them in front of her. "'Coffee regular,' huh?"

Bella nodded. "I never heard that phrase before I lived here, but I sure knew enough about coffee." She measured a heaping teaspoon and added a generous portion of milk. "You can't grow up in the Pacific Northwest without having it around all the time. We're practically weaned on it."

"See, that's the kind of thing I want to know more about," Edward said. "I know it's really rainy out there. I know Seattle is a big hipster haven. And I know Mount Rainier is among the tallest mountains in the continental USA. But I want to hear all about where you grew up."

Bella gratefully accepted the bagel he handed her. It was toasted a little darker than she liked, but she wasn't about to complain. Breakfast with Edward was perfect.

He offered her a few strips of bacon and pushed the container of butter toward her plate.

"Forks is a really tiny town on the peninsula," she said. "It's mostly grown up around the logging trade. It's a popular fishing spot because it's close to so many rivers and the Pacific Ocean. But the big growth industry is corrections. There are two local prisons."

Edward nodded in understanding. "I hear ya. What's the population?"

"A little over 3,000."

"Three _thousand_? The whole town is 3,000 people?"

"That's right."

"Damn, we have more than that on this block."

Bella laughed. "I believe it."

Edward looked at her with a new awareness. "It must have been a huge shock for you, moving here."

She took another few sips of the robust, delicious coffee, which was exactly the kind she'd been raised on. It brought up as many memories as talking about Forks. "Not really. I went to the University of Washington in Seattle," she reminded him. "And I went to grad school at Penn, so I lived in Philadelphia for a couple of years."

He waved his hand dismissively. "You can't compare Philadelphia to New York," he said, skipping over her mention of Seattle and going straight for his city's rival.

"Hey, Philly's great," she said, scowling and folding her arms. "Very underrated. Lots of history, amazing architecture, fantastic museums, excellent food…"

"…and the worst sports teams ever," Edward snorted.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Bella tapped her index finger on her forearm like a schoolmarm. "There's more to a city than sports."

"Here, sure. But it's, you know, New York."

"Come on! Even the Big Apple doesn't have Independence Hall. That's the cradle of American history."

He rolled his eyes theatrically. "Right. So. Statue of Liberty mean anything to you?"

"Technically, that's in New Jersey waters." Her blood rushed with the challenge of keeping up with him. It felt good: fun, teasing, unexpectedly safe...and a lot like foreplay.

"But the island is part of this state." He leaned forward and pronounced each word carefully. "The Statue of Liberty will never be anywhere but in New York. I don't care what some drunk 19th century cartographer says."

"That," she said, jamming her finger in the air in front of Edward's nose, "is why almost all of the rest of the country hates New York. There's a whole lot beyond the Hudson River. Might be a good idea if you thought of that every so often."

He sat up and held his arms out expansively. "It's a New Yorker's view of the world."

"Oh my God," she groaned.

Edward chuckled. "You're funny." He stood and pulled her up out of her chair. "I like fighting with you."

"Yeah, well, you're exhausting," she said, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"I hope I'm not wearing you out. I want you to come back tonight. We're still good for dinner, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she said, hoping to still see that brightness in his eyes. He didn't disappoint. "What time do you want me back here?"

"How about six?" Edward started to clear the dishes from the table.

"Sounds good." Bella finished the last of her coffee and carried the mug and dish to the sink. It was almost 11:30, which gave her plenty of time to get back to her apartment and get ready.

Edward turned around and leaned against the sink, snapping a dish towel against his leg. "Is pasta okay?"

"Pasta sounds perfect." There was a window above the sink, and the sun came in from behind him, highlighting reddish strands of hair that were sticking out around his head. His eyes seemed greener, more colorful in the bright kitchen.

"I should get going. I want to get to my parents' to see if they need any help cleaning up from last night. And I've got a few stops to make for things I need for dinner. I can drop you off at the subway. " He hesitated, and Bella sensed an internal debate waging in him somewhere.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked surprised, then pleased that she'd seen right through him. "I was thinking…do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really." Now it was her turn to hesitate. "I wouldn't mind spending it with you if you want," she added.

Edward grinned. _I want. Oh, I want._ "There's a big event on Governor's Island tomorrow. Art show, music, food, you name it. The Dave Matthews Band is playing there in the evening. You interested?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "That sounds great. I'd love to go with you."

"Good. It's a plan, then. And, you know…" He took a few steps toward her. "I was thinking…" He was serious now, his eyes darkening with a certain heat. "You could bring a change of clothes with you when you come back. For tomorrow."

A delicious shiver ran through her. "You mean, stay here with you?"

"Yes."

"That would save me subway fare back to my apartment. So thoughtful of you," Bella replied in a low voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well, I'm nothing if not thoughtful." He looked in her eyes intently. "Only if you want, though."

Like a spoken echo of his own desire, Bella replied, "I want." She stood on tiptoes for a kiss, and he responded with a soft hum and welcoming lips. His arms encircled her waist and he drew her even closer, his grip as firm as a promise. Bella left his apartment unwillingly, but with a satisfying sense of anticipation.

The crowd on the subway platform was small for a late Saturday morning. For the first time since yesterday afternoon, Bella turned on her cell phone to find several increasingly worried texts from Angela.

_U ok? Late & yr not home. Hope yr having fun._

Then,

_R u w/ Edward? This bettr be good!_

And finally, at 9 a.m. this morning,

_Worried now. Text/call me!_

Bella had completely forgotten about her roommate. Swearing under her breath, she quickly hit the contact button.

The call went right to voicemail. "Ang, it's me. I'm fine. I'm so sorry! I fell asleep at Edward's." The train was rolling in, and Bella could barely hear herself above the roar. "I'm coming home. Well, for now. I'll see you there or talk to you later."

The subway doors squealed open, and Bella easily found a seat. Several teenagers, a man and a young child who looked like father and daughter, and an elderly woman were in the car. The teenagers leaned in toward each other, covering their mouths with their hands as they giggled and talked. Bella wondered for a moment if they were laughing at her, then decided it was mostly her imagination. _Is it a walk of shame if you really don't have anything to be ashamed of? _

She raced out of the station and made one stop at her favorite bakery before returning to her apartment. Her mind mapped out her tasks in the hours before she would return to Edward's: shower, figure out clothes to wear for tonight and tomorrow _(tomorrow!_); talk to Angela if she was home; and maybe do some laundry if there was time.

Bella rotated the key in the lock of her apartment door and pushed open the door. "Ang?" No answer. She walked past the kitchen and living room, then down the hall to Angela's room. The bed was made, and there was no sign of her roommate. She must have gone to Ben's.

The adrenaline that had been Bella's fail safe for the last 18 hours suddenly ran dry. Once she got into her own room, she kicked her shoes off in the corner and dropped her purse on the floor. Her bed and blanket suddenly seemed more seductive than the kiss she'd had an hour ago; and she pulled off her clothes as fast as she could, leaving them in a heap. In one quick motion, she pulled back the covers and slipped inside, moaning at the coolness of the sheets. Bella settled her head on the pillow and drifted off with the thought that the next time she fell asleep, it would again be with Edward, in his bed.

That was the last thing she was aware of, until she heard Angela's voice. "Bella? Hey, are you okay?"

"Mmmm," Bella mumbled, stirring. She smiled to reassure her concerned friend. "Yeah. Just tired."

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I was worried."

Bella sat up and glanced at her alarm clock. It was almost 2:30. "No, it's fine. I should get up anyway." She reached out and pulled Angela so her roommate sat on the edge of her bed. "Didn't you get my message?"

"I did, thanks. I was still a little freaked out, though."

"Of course you were," Bella said, laughing. "Don't forget, I was with a cop."

"I know. I wasn't sure whether that made it better or worse."

"Ha. I'll have you know Edward was a perfect gentleman."

"Really?" Angela grinned. "Are you disappointed?"

"No. Well, not in him. I got tired after a few drinks, and I fell asleep." Bella shrugged, then exhaled with a breath that blew strands of hair out of her face. "It's okay, though. He was really cool about it. So was his family."

"I should hope so. I'd kick his ass if he gave you a hard time about that," Angela said indignantly. "So his family…they're nice? You like them?"

"They're _great_. Now I know where Edward gets it." Every time she thought of Edward and his family, especially his effortless affection with Charlotte, she smiled all over again.

Angela saw the changes that came over Bella each time she said Edward's name. Her roommate and best friend looked happy and relaxed, and completely comfortable talking about how she'd met dozens of people, something that had never come easy to her.

"Sounds like you had a great time, sweetie," she said softly. Angela liked this policeman even more now, though she'd only met him once.

"I did. I really did," Bella replied. Her sweet smile morphed into a smirk. "I'm going to Edward's again tonight for dinner, and I'm telling you right now: don't expect me home until sometime tomorrow night."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yes, really. We already agreed I'd stay over." The words sank in, and Bella blushed and picked at her blanket. She wondered how she'd make it through dinner.

Angela did an end-zone-style victory dance. "Yes! It's about damn time you got some."

"I couldn't agree more. I've been afraid I'm drying up here."

"Has it really been…not since Peter?"

"Angela." Bella cocked her head and smirked. "You're my best friend. Don't you think I would've told you if I'd been having sex with someone besides myself?" She looked at the alarm clock and scrambled out of bed. "Jeez, it's getting late. I'd better get in the shower."

The water felt exceptionally refreshing after yesterday's heat and humidity. Bella closed her eyes and lifted her hands up to the spray, letting it bounce off her palms. She thought again about her upcoming night with Edward. With a shiver, she dropped her arms and let the water soak through her hair.

Was it best to know in advance that she'd be sleeping with Edward tonight, euphemistically speaking? Or would it have been better for it to be more spontaneous? Bella smiled in spite of the ball of nerves in her stomach. What really mattered, she realized with swift clarity, was that it would happen, and that she wanted it. Both of them did.

Pressing her hands against the wall under the shower head, she jutted her hips back in a random, spontaneously sexual pose. Her mind roamed, imagining what it would feel like to have Edward behind her, his tall body molded against her own form and his skin pressed so tight against hers that nothing, not even the falling water, came between them.

She inhaled and closed her eyes, her every thought now about Edward. That warmed her better than the shower, and thrilled her just below her skin where water couldn't reach. Bella soaped her hands and ran them over her stomach, legs and rear, wondering if Edward would like her body. He hadn't given her any reason to think otherwise.

She didn't have any worries about whether he'd please her; what she'd seen so far was perfect. And she couldn't wait to do more than just see. Finally, she'd be able to use all her senses with Edward: touching, tasting, smelling, and hearing him in the most intimate of moments. The newness of it might do her in.

Bella dried off and put on a hint of makeup. Clothes piled up in her room as she changed her mind again and again about what to wear. Finally, she pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and an ivory crepe sleeveless top, then slipped on a dark sapphire shrug. After digging through the back of her closet, she found a small tote and threw in shorts, a tee shirt and a change of underwear for tomorrow, as well as a travel bag crammed with the ridiculous amount of toiletries she needed for even an overnight.

One more stop in the bathroom: she brushed her eyelashes up with her fingers and checked her lipstick. She rushed into the kitchen, the notepad hung on the wall by the fridge fluttering with her motion, and grabbed the small box of cupcakes she'd bought earlier. Angela, who'd gone out to meet up with Ben, left a short note on the table.

_Have a great time! See you…whenever._

_(PS: Hit it like the fist of an angry god.)_

Bella burst out laughing. Angela gave great advice.

She locked the door and headed out of the apartment complex to the First Avenue subway station. The sun was still high; between the heat and the humidity, every scent along the street seemed magnified, more potent. That was New York, as she'd learned time and again: you took the bad with the good.

It took less than five minutes for an L train to arrive. Sometimes, if the subway car didn't squeak too much (and she was able to find a seat), the clacking rhythm was almost soothing, a cadence that complemented her thoughts and helped her unwind from her day at work. Now, she used the monotony of the noise to keep her thoughts from jumping too far ahead. She wanted to take this evening one step at a time. Otherwise, she'd find herself missing out on the enjoyment of Edward's company while focusing on the enjoyment of the _rest_ of Edward to follow.

Since moving to New York, she hadn't met anyone who really enticed her sexually. Leery and self-protective, she didn't take to anyone's bed very easily. That she was actively planning to climb Edward like a tree spoke volumes about how radically she'd changed in the last few weeks. It wasn't just him; it was her. She'd finally met someone she liked and trusted enough to want intimacy with – to anticipate it, even.

Bella transferred trains to have a shorter walk to Edward's apartment. She wondered if Edward would be waiting for her again, though she had no trouble finding the apartment building. There was no sign of him outside, so she rang the bell for his apartment.

"Bella?" The anticipation was clear in his voice even through the crackling audio of the building's ancient intercom.

"Hey, Edward." She wondered if her smile came through, too.

"Come on in." A loud buzzer unlocked the main entrance just as Edward swung open the door to his apartment. He wore jeans and a dark green button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with the broad grin that had pulled her in the first night they'd met. Matthew Sweet's "Girlfriend" blared from somewhere behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He grabbed her around her waist and swung her inside while kicking the door shut with his foot. Bella gave a short, surprised laugh before her breath was cut off by Edward's mouth on hers. It was a lovely welcoming kiss, lasting just long enough.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too." His eyes sparkled like water in sunlight. "Are you hungry?"

_Am I ever_. "Very."

Edward grabbed her hand and walked them both into the kitchen. Fragrant marinara was slowly simmering on the stove, mingling with the distinct aroma of fresh basil and cut garlic from a wooden board on the counter. Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head. "It all smells fantastic."

Edward waited a beat, watching the delighted smile on her face, before answering. "I hope you like it. I guess this is the first time I've cooked for you." A nervous edge crept into his voice.

"Well, there was breakfast this morning. I think this is going to be far more spectacular than a bagel. Not to disparage your bagel preparation skills, of course."

"Of course." He motioned to the box Bella had in her hand. "What's that?"

"I brought a few cupcakes even though you told me not to." Her glance warned him not to argue. "I wanted to contribute something."

"I figured you would." He put the cupcakes in the refrigerator and sheepishly pulled out a small box. "I bought some cannoli anyway. They're from Fortunato Brothers, and they're the best."

"So you're a cannoli snob too?" she asked, teasing.

"Hell yeah." Edward took a container of fresh penne from the refrigerator. "The water's almost boiling. Think you can take care of this while I make some vinaigrette?"

She made a face. "I'll try not to screw it up."

They worked in a synchronized domestic routine for the next 15 minutes, not saying much. But Bella's form pulled at Edward's focus, and his eyes were irresistibly drawn to her every few minutes as she rinsed the lettuce or checked the pasta water. She reached for a large wooden spoon hanging near the stove, her shirt creeping up from the stretch and her rear and leg muscles tightening visibly under her jeans. When she turned to Edward with the spoon in her hand, she caught him looking.

Not that she minded.

"Um. Can I taste the marinara?"

"Only if you let me help…Here." He took the spoon and stirred the pot, then scooped up a healthy sample. "It's hot." Carefully, he brought it to her mouth, watching as she opened her lips and slowly sipped.

Bella closed her eyes and held the sauce in her mouth like it was a full-bodied wine, humming in approval.

"Good?" He watched her hopefully.

"Excellent. Now I really want to eat." Once the penne was done, she dumped it into the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Chef Boyardee. What are you doing?"

She pointed to the colander. "Rinsing the pasta."

"For what?

"To get the starch off."

"It's just spent the last nine minutes in boiling water. It's got nothing left to get off." Bella arched an eyebrow – it was still more polite than laughing out loud - and Edward coughed and grabbed a pasta fork.

"Here." He stood behind her and reached forward to turn off the tap, slipping his arms alongside of hers. With one small step, his tall frame closed in on her, a welcome crowding. The frayed edge of the buttonhole on his jeans pressed against her back, like a small wick that might catch the fire simmering inside her.

Bella leaned back, her body easily nesting into Edward's. He pressed his arms against her while he worked the colander, tossing the pasta to shed the remaining water. Steam rose from the sink, hot and humid, in sync with the licks of desire running through her. Bella was seconds away from turning around in Edward's arms when he cleared his throat and stepped away reluctantly.

"We're ready."

Bella ladled sauce into a serving dish while Edward transferred the pasta to a bowl. The salad, dressing, and bread were ready on the table. As they sat down, he muttered, "Almost forgot," then twisted around and grabbed a bowl of chopped onions off the counter. When he leaned over to dump it into the salad, Bella's arm shot out to stop him.

"Uh…can we leave the onions off?" She winced at her impulsiveness, not wanting to seem rude.

"Not a fan?" Edward's hand hovered in mid-air, still holding the bowl.

"No. Not at all."

"Okay." He put it back on the counter. "A _fatwa_ on onions, then."

Bella smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"No, no. Don't say you're sorry." He pressed his hands along the edge of the table, focusing his attention on her. "You can let me know if you don't like something. I want you to. You know, you're safe telling me anything." It was an unexpectedly intense response, but his words made a soft landing. Bella knew that if she ever completely placed her heart in his hands, he would respect its occasional fragility. Impetuously, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Why, thank you." With a flourish, he sprinkled grated cheese over his meal. "You should know there are onions in the sauce, though. Don't expect me to take 'em out now."

"Hah. I'm leaving."

Edward laughed. "Next time, I'll find a recipe that doesn't use them."

"Good luck with that. Onions are in everything, except maybe pancakes.

He set down the vinaigrette carefully, a shocked look coming over his face. "You're not supposed to put onions in pancakes?"

"Not if you're planning to use syrup," Bella replied smoothly. "Yuck."

"Now you tell me."

She slid a forkful of penne in her mouth and almost moaned at the savory-sweetness of the sauce. "When did you learn to cook like this?"

"I guess when I moved into my own place and it was either cook or starve. Fast food gets old and crappy real quick." He furtively glanced down and had second thoughts about the menu. Anything this messy often found its way onto the front of his shirt. _I will not embarrass myself tonight._

"I was only going to go back to my parents' for dinner so many times, you know? Not that my mother minded. But I thought, hey, I can learn for myself." Edward shrugged.

"This is amazing," Bella said, for as simple as it was, the meal was the best she'd had in a long time. "So what are your best dishes? I'll bet you've got a few specialties."

He pursed his lips, concentrating. "Found some great ways to make pork tenderloin. And I can do a hell of a roast chicken. In fact," he said, nodding, "that'll be on the menu next time you're here for dinner. Which I hope is very soon." He caught her eye and smiled.

"I even learned how to make pierogies. I don't do it too often because it takes so long, but I have a great recipe from…" _Damn. You took a wrong turn here, asshole_. "…my ex-girlfriend's family. They're Polish."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and she glanced nervously at Edward before staring hard at her dinner plate. _This would be the perfect time to tell him about that conversation with Alice yesterday. _

Knowing nothing about what was really going through Bella's head at the moment, Edward assumed he'd upset her and moved on. "I'd like to try Asian cooking. I don't know much about it, other than ordering Chinese takeout. Which isn't really the same." He took a gulp of wine. "Think you'd be willing to be my guinea pig if I did?"

"I'd love that. I'll bet it would be really good." _Say it. Say it. Say it. _

In the few seconds she hesitated, Edward hastened to change the subject. "So talk to me about Forks. I want to hear more about your life growing up in Washington."

Bella couldn't bear to bring the conversation back to Tanya. Her lack of courage distracted her, and she gave a rote answer. "There isn't that much to tell. I had a boring life as a kid."

"I'll bet you didn't." He chased a few pieces of pasta around his plate with the fork before finally spearing them. "I'll bet you lived a life of mystery and intrigue. And lumber."

"Heavy on the lumber, hold the mystery and intrigue," she said, thinking about the trucks rolling through the heart of Forks. They were loud in a way that was so different from the vehicles that glided through Manhattan every day. "The industry's still a presence, but it's not as strong as it used to be."

"But your dad doesn't work in it, so that probably didn't affect you much."

"Not directly. But when guys lose their jobs, they tend to get drunk a lot, especially if they can't find more work."

Edward nodded in understanding. "That happens everywhere. Tell me about you, though," he pressed.

"What do you want to know?" There really wasn't much to tell him. Life in Forks wasn't like Brooklyn.

"What did you wear your first day of school? What was your favorite book? What did you say to your third-grade teacher that got you in trouble? 'Cause I know you did," he said, pointing a slice of garlic bread at her.

She feigned indignation. "I did not!"

"Uh-uh. It's quiet ones like you that everyone has to watch out for."

"Well, if you must know, it was fourth grade. The teacher was going to punish Tyler Crowley for something he didn't deserve to get punished for, and I set her straight."

"Somehow, I can see you lecturing a teacher." He smiled at the thought of a young Bella, her hands in fists, mustering the courage to speak up.

"We were outside for recess and this dog wandered onto the playground. Tyler chased it until it ran into the street. I told him that it was his fault the dog went into the road, so he had to make sure it didn't get hit by a car. Our teacher saw him take off and yelled at him. She was going to give him detention, but I told her I made him do it so the dog wouldn't get hurt."

"What happened?"

"She gave us both detention." Bella licked some sauce off her fork, and the sight of it made Edward dizzy. He distracted himself with more salad.

"That's American justice for you. I know all about that." He smiled wryly.

"It was worth it, though. The dog was safe."

"What did your dad say?" Edward wanted to know more about the chief. He had a strong inkling he'd meet her father some day, and any intel would be helpful.

"He acted annoyed with me. We're not supposed to leave the playground during school hours. He tried to impress on me that those rules are there to protect us. But I know he was proud of me."

"He should've been," Edward said. "You told the truth. You paid a price for it, but that often happens." There was silence for a moment. "Sounds like you and your dad have a really good relationship," he said, trying to prompt her.

"We do. He's a great guy. I respect him so much. He works so hard, and he's always so fair with everyone. He's quiet, but he's not the kind of guy to talk for the sake of talking."

Edward nodded. "Sounds a lot like you."

"That's true. I'm probably more like him." Bella glanced down in her lap and toyed with her napkin for a moment. "My mom, on the other hand, never met a gap in conversation she couldn't fill. She's a lot more sociable than my dad. They both care about people, she just puts it out there a lot more easily than he does," she added, affection evident in her voice.

"Who do you look like?"

"Oh, much more like my dad. I have his hair color and eyes. My mom's kind of a strawberry blonde with blue eyes. She's so pretty," Bella said.

"Well, _that _sounds like you."

She shook her head. "No, she's much more-"

He held his palm up before she could get any more words out. "I think I know what you're going to say here. Don't."

Bella frowned slightly. "But-"

"I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that," he interrupted her. "You're perfect. And I don't mean like a supermodel. I could care less about that." He sounded almost harsh, so he softened his voice. "You have a real beauty about you. I saw it on the outside right from the start, and more and more I see it on the inside. And it fucking _knocks me out._"

She'd been shaking her head when he started to speak, but by the time he was finished, she'd stopped, silent for a bit. "Edward."

He squeezed her hand. "What, sweetheart?"

"I don't even know what to say when you tell me things like that." She closed her eyes, and at first he thought she was going to cry. When she opened them, there were no tears, but an expression of quiet gratitude. "I feel like you somehow see the person I always try to be. I don't think anyone else has really bothered to look, but that doesn't matter now. I'd want you to be the one to see me." The last words were uttered almost in a whisper.

"That's good," he murmured. "Because I don't want anyone else looking." He'd crossed his arms on the table, and Bella grasped his wrists to separate them widely. Edward watched her, his puzzled expression shifting to one of pleasure as she climbed into his lap. She swung her legs around on either side of his so they faced each other.

"This is nice," he said, trying to remain calm. "But it's a little tough to eat dessert this way."

"Can't dessert wait?"

"Mmm," he agreed, his hands on her waist. "This is better."

"No," Bella said, "this is." She pulled him in hard and fast, her lips and heart eager.

Edward's hands had moved to her back, pressing her chest against his, exactly where he wanted it. They stayed like this for awhile, kissing in a way that was heated but not hurried. When they finally broke apart, Edward felt her smile as he gave her several small kisses around the side of her mouth.

"You did say not to apologize for something I want. I hope I shouldn't say I'm sorry for that," Bella said.

"You never have to apologize for sitting on my lap. You can do that any time. Well, maybe not when I'm driving." Edward cleared his throat and briefly glanced out the window. "We should...No, scratch that." His chest gently rose against Bella's as he inhaled deeply. "It's been about a year since Tanya and I broke up. I've had a few…casual dates since then," he said, faltering, although his eyes remained on Bella's. "I'm clean. But I'm careful, too. I trust you; I just think we should be smart."

Bella understood him immediately, grateful he'd had the nerve to bring it up. "I agree. My last boyfriend and I broke up almost two years ago. I haven't dated anyone, unless you count some disastrous drinks after work which never went further than the bar." She rolled her eyes, then grew serious again. "But just so you know, I'm clean, too. And I also want to be smart."

"That's good." Another kiss, and Edward linked his hands behind Bella's back. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "I'm pretty full right now. I think I can wait on dessert."

"Me too," she said quickly.

"Good. You can relax for a couple of minutes, and I'll take care of the dishes." The absurd cliché of _slipping into something more comfortable_ practically line-danced through Edward's mind, but he managed to keep from saying it.

"I can help you," Bella offered.

"No," he said firmly. "You're my guest. I'll take care of it. Won't take me long at all."

He propelled her into the living room and then finished cleaning the kitchen. She wandered around the small space, accompanied by the music from Edward's iPod that flowed smoothly through the speakers in the room.

Bella ran her index finger around the rim of her wine glass as she came to a stop before his bookcases. Several shelves were full of CDs; others held dozens of books. Bella tilted her head to get a better look at the authors and titles. At the top, textbooks on criminal justice. Encyclopedic volumes about music and art. Several hardcover books about the Knicks, including "The Values of the Game" by Bill Bradley. Fiction by Raymond Carver, James Lee Burke, and John Irving. An anthology of Jack London. And a few books by Annie Proulx. Bella was surprised that Edward didn't own more novels by female authors, but she reserved a verdict until she could ask him about it.

Judging by the reduced volume of sounds coming from the back of the apartment, Edward had finished wrangling the dishes into the dishwasher. Bella wandered to the framed print over the fireplace and was struck by the similarity to the painting hanging in the living room of his parents' home. Both were urban streetscapes, though this one was different in composition. The artist painted the buildings so they were practically overlapping each other. Chimneys were prominent, and there was a furnace and what appeared to be a human figure in the front.

"Do you like that?" Edward had come into the living room and was standing behind her.

"I do. I like that there isn't much color in it. It looks sort of Cubist," she said.

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Exactly. The artist is Joaquín Torres García. He was originally from Uruguay, but he studied in Europe. He was a friend of Pablo Picasso. "

Bella pointed to the word "TABAC" which appeared on one of the buildings. "What does that mean?"

"It's French for 'tobacco.' I had to look that up," he said, an admission that somehow endeared him more to her. "I'd never heard the word before, but it's not like I studied the language. Makes me think this is a scene from Paris."

"Mmm. I'll bet you're right." Bella had never been to Paris, but she imagined it could be gritty and crowded, as Garcia had painted it here. "I can see why you'd hang this in your living room." She turned around to face him. "It's a scene from a city _somewhere_, and that's you. It's in your blood."

Edward was playing with a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her shoulder. His expression grew serious and his hold on her tightened. She inhaled, not quite from anxiety but a similar acknowledgment that everything was about to shift.

"Bella?..." His voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish. She nodded her head in answer to his barely-voiced question.

Edward's face relaxed just as her stomach felt like it was plummeting to the floor. Nerves. Underneath her skin, she was a fiery bundle of nerves, all of them running in different directions. She was nervous with anticipation, with self-consciousness, and most of all, with desire.

The music changed, and a soft guitar melody filled the room. Edward pulled her to him and put his right arm around her back, clasping her hand to his chest with his left. He sang along with Ray LaMontagne, his own voice whispery yet assured.

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears__  
><em>_It was easy to see that you'd been crying__  
><em>_Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe reigns__  
><em>_But who really profits from the dying__  
><em>_I could hold you in my arms__  
><em>_I could hold you forever_

They swayed together through the rest of the song, and Bella drank in the lyrics as if every line was written for her. The words were beautiful, and they helped her feel again as though Edward could see right into her, and everything that was there – the good, the weak, the spirited and the inadequate – was exactly what he wanted.

_It's my worried mind that you quiet__  
><em>_Place your hands on my face__  
><em>_Close my eyes and say__  
><em>_Love is a poor man's food_

The song faded, and Edward released Bella so he could take her hand. "Come with me," he murmured, and led her into his bedroom.

He turned on the small table lamps on either side of his bed for just enough light to see, but not to glare. As if inspired by the lyrics, he held her face in his hands but kept his eyes on hers before kissing her. He led this dance as well, his mouth opening against hers, his lips gently tugging at her bottom lip, wanting more.

In seconds, Edward's tongue was stroking hers, and Bella moaned as the kiss intensified. They parted momentarily, catching their breath. Tonight, they had all the time in the world.

Bella began undoing the buttons on his shirt, her fingers shaking but still deft. Once the shirt hung loose, she brushed her hands over his tee, lingering on the chest muscles that lay underneath. She smoothed the dress shirt away from shoulders and eased it off completely.

Less restrained, she tugged at his undershirt and pulled it up over his head while Edward chuckled. "Is it my turn yet?" he asked, his voice low and deep.

He swept his hands up her arms and rested them on her shoulders before removing the shrug. His fingers danced unexpectedly along her back, tickling her. "What are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

"Looking for buttons or a zipper. There has to be something holding this together, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Just comes right off."

"Easy access. I like that." Very slowly, he removed it until Bella stood in her bra and jeans.

Edward exhaled, more like a sigh than a breath. He placed his palm against her cheek in a gentle caress. Though he was sorely tempted to touch other parts of her first, he thought she needed the kind of reassurance that would come from looking in her eyes.

Bella took a small step back and removed her pants, thankful for the dusty-rose-colored matching bra and panties that she loved but rarely wore. Impulsively, she'd bought them at a lingerie store a year ago, thinking she had no real use for them but optimistic that someday, someone else would get to see them. That day had arrived.

She had a quick moment of _this is it_. There was some anxiety – _do I look okay?_ – but it was outmaneuvered by a yearning that was as rich and deep as a velvet river. She wanted Edward, she was pretty sure he wanted her, and she'd waited long enough.

A low moan escaped from Edward's throat. "Oh, God…you're…" He never completed the sentence, just swallowed hard. Quickly, he started to undo his own pants, but Bella stopped him.

"Let me."

Edward watched as she carefully unfastened the button and pulled his zipper down slowly. Her breath was heavy, focused with anticipation. She pushed at his jeans, then let him take over so he could pull them off, which he did in record time.

He stood before her in his briefs, his chest strong and firm and planing down to a flat stomach. She ran her fingertips over his muscles, finally reveling in the feel of his skin after wanting him ever since she'd seen him half naked on the basketball court. She brushed over his shamrock tattoo lightly, tracing the edges before tickling down to his abdomen.

Edward was nearly hypnotized by her touch, so blessedly different than anyone else's. There was a fire about it but it didn't consume him; it burned enough to make him want more, to make him want to touch her in turn. He stroked her breasts over the lacy bra, his hands passing over her already hard and aching nipples, before pulling her against him.

There, edging against her midsection, was the tempting evidence of his arousal. Bella embraced him as they kissed, and then moved her hand between them. She stroked him, loving the feel of hardness under soft cotton.

Edward moaned and closed his eyes, dropping his head on her shoulder. From this vantage, he could see the bra's clasp behind her back. He unhooked it, searching her face, questioning again; and she nodded. The bra came away easily with the slightest tug on the straps. In a quick and graceful movement, she bent over and removed her panties.

"It's your turn again," she said, keeping her voice steady.

"Right." Edward removed his underwear and tossed them off to a corner.

Oh. _Oh._ It seemed all of him was tall, long and hard, except for the look on his face, which was soft and lustful. The anticipation of having him inside her was overwhelming; and her body, already lit with desire, was on the brink of detonating.

She tugged his hand toward the bed but he stopped her, moving back slightly so he could look at her fully.

"Bella," he said reverently, caressing her stomach and hips. "You're like the best works of art. Beautiful. Unique. Always fascinating. I can see a hundred different things in you every time I look at you."

Suddenly self-conscious, Bella ducked her head. "I'm not-"

"Shh." He put his index finger against her lips. "You _are_. God, you're everything I knew you would be from the first time I laid eyes on you."

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She moved closer to him, moving her hand up his chest and around his back, then down his ass before sweeping over his abdomen. She took him in her hand. "I think you're…magnificent."

He moaned, letting her work him and enjoying the feeling because it was…well, it was what it was, but more than that, it was _Bella_. It was her hands on him again, but not on his chest this time. They were where he'd wanted them since his Bella fantasies started that first night at Chelsea Bar and Harbor.

"Baby," he said, his voice tight, "this feels so damn amazing, but maybe now would be a good time to move to the bed."

She stretched on her side along the comforter, holding her hand out in a gesture that was both invitation and request. Edward grasped it and lay down next to her. He combed through the soft chestnut strands of hair that had fallen down her back, fanning them out with his fingers. Once more, he brought his lips to hers, smoothing his hands along her waist and hips. Bella closed her eyes, rising in response to his hands and mouth as he kissed her neck and then her breasts.

To him, they were perfect; they fit her form and size. He loved their smoothness and the delicate peaks which rose to meet each touch. With quiet worship, he trailed light kisses along her chest, then took a nipple in his mouth, exploring it with his tongue, growing bolder as he heard Bella's sighs.

Edward edged a hand down between her legs, his fingers touching her lightly at first. She moaned, easing her legs apart further, and he explored her more firmly. He slipped one, then two fingers inside, then drew them back up, tracing and teasing.

Bella buried her head in his neck as he continued caressing her; learning what touches she preferred, using her quickening breaths as a guide. "Let me look at you," he whispered. He wanted to see her in this moment, wanted nothing more than to watch her and feel the pleasure he was giving her. Bella lay back on the pillow, her eyes avoiding him at first. When she finally met his gaze, the adoration she saw there tipped her further to her climax. Her panting escalated to cries that resounded between them as she was swept away by her orgasm.

"Bella," he whispered, "that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She thanked him silently with her eyes and the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. Still wordless, she began stroking him again, loving the skin that was soft in a way that was so different from any other part of his body.

"Oh God," he groaned. "You have no idea how great that feels."

"Oh, I think I do." She laughed, taking his hand and pressing it against her once more for a few seconds, just to make her point.

He reached for the nightstand next to the bed and managed to pull open a drawer. Victoriously, he held up a foil packet.

Bella took it from his hands. "May I?"

"Like I'd say no to you." He loved her mischievous excitement.

She tore into the packet and carefully removed the condom, then sat up. With a slight nudge, she pushed Edward so he was lying on his back. Carefully, she rolled the condom over the length of him, and he had to fight back a smile at the look of concentration on her face.

_Every little thing she does is magic…Every thing she does just turns me on…_

Edward took her in his arms, guiding them both so they were lying down again. He shifted so he was between her legs, sliding one hand around to her lower back. With his other hand, he positioned himself and pressed inside her almost all the way. They cried out in unison, a chorus of release and relief.

Every movement inside her brought a fresh sensation that eclipsed all his other experiences. This was intensity and ease, warmth and passion, coming home and joyous discovery. Edward closed his eyes as his mind flashed back to their time in the museum, when he'd known he'd never want to be there with another woman. Being with Bella was like taking steps where each one closed off the need to be with anyone else. This, he knew, was another step, but one much larger than every other.

Her warm hand cupped his face. Edward opened his eyes and saw his awe reflected back in her expression. She hooked her legs around his thighs and cried out again, her head and neck arching as she came. It was enough to hurtle him forward to his own orgasm, and he called out her name with that one last thrust.

Minutes went by before he could bring himself to move. He lowered himself carefully so their bodies were skin to skin, loving the contact and the mingling of their scents, a sweet perfume of sweat and sex. With his head bowed, Edward placed tender kisses on her face and neck.

"Sweetheart, you're…that was…" Edward shook his head like he was trying to loosen the right words.

Bella was lazily combing her fingers through his hair, her gaze roaming his face, so close to hers. "Amazing," she whispered, completing his sentence. Her body felt like it had come apart and was put back together haphazardly, her limbs nearly useless.

"Wonderful," she continued. "Incredible."

"All of that and more," he said softly. Legs intertwined, they lay together, unhurried and quiet except for occasional words of adoration.

The dim light created silhouettes in random places around the room. Edward traced a crescent-shaped shadow under Bella's breast as she lay on her side, wanting to memorize so many things about her body for the times they couldn't be together. He hoped that wouldn't be often.

After a while, Edward pulled on a pair of pajama pants and padded into the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom with two cannoli, a cupcake, and two forks. They finally had dessert as they talked about New York and the next day's concert. They made of all the museums they wanted to see. By Bella's count, if they were able to visit one on each of the few days off they had together, it would take them into next year. She liked being booked so many months in advance. It represented some solid plans, and that warmed her.

And later still, Edward reached for Bella with his right hand as his left snuck under the pillow for the extra condom he'd put there. She opened for him, welcoming him a second time, and they moved together softly, already following the course of their new intimate rhythm. Edward cherished every gasp and moan she uttered because of him. When their breathing had returned to normal, Bella yawned, though she tried to hide it.

"You're tired," he said, smiling.

"Yes," she admitted. "Phenomenal sex will do that."

"Phenomenal. Exactly." He turned off the table lamps so the room was enveloped in darkness. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm planning to wear you out a lot, then."

"Mind? Never. I'll get sleepy with you any time." She snuggled back into him so they were spooning. Edward moved in closer, one arm around her chest and the other snug around her waist. Bella rested her hand against the one Edward had curled over one of her breasts.

They drifted off together. The woman who'd slept alone for two years and the man accustomed to sprawling across the mattress shared the bed gladly, closing off any distance between them. Edward's hands were warm; the blankets, soft; and Bella fell into a slumber as deep as any she'd had.

**I apologize for not responding to all reviews for Chapter 6. I hate when I'm unable to do that, because it means a great deal to me to hear from readers. Unfortunately, it became a question of writing responses or this chapter. I hope to do better next time. Please leave a review if you'd like, even just to say hello**.

**There are links in my profile if you want more information on some items of interest in this chapter.**

**I'm very grateful to the lovely lisamichelle for suggesting Ray LaMontagne's "Hold You In My Arms" for this chapter. It's perfect.**

**Many thanks to Violhane for the info on the best Italian shops in Brooklyn. It made the chapter even more delicious. **


	8. Chapter 8

** Thank you all for your patience. This chapter is a little shorter than normal; I decided to break it up into two chapters, otherwise I'd still be writing. :) **

** As always, my deepest gratitude to my talented, patient, and wise beta, WritingBabe, and my equally talented, eagle-eyed prereader, Isabeausink. Their contributions to this story can never be overestimated.**

** Happy holidays, everyone!**

Bella opened her eyes to the sight of delectable broad shoulders. She and Edward had become separated while sleeping, and he was lying on his side, facing away from her.

Unable to resist, she gently traced one finger across his upper back and then down his spine. She laid her hand flat against his left shoulder blade, right on top of the angel's wing tattoo. Edward stirred, humming in approval. He lifted his head and turned slightly toward her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered, then felt silly about keeping her voice so low. It wasn't as if they had to worry about waking anyone else up.

"Don't be sorry." He rolled over to face her, smiling despite the sleep in his voice. "Can't think of any better way to open my eyes." He pulled her over so they were flush against each other, his chest warm and comfortable.

"What time is it?"

"Who cares?" Edward kissed slowly along her throat and her shoulder. Further down, he stirred insistently against her thigh.

A rattling noise, jarring and unwelcome, came from somewhere behind him. Edward's cell phone was vibrating on the nightstand. Bella recognized the ring tone as a song by The Police.

"Damn," he moaned into the crook of her neck. "That's work calling."

"You'd better answer it, then."

"I really don't want to…" He sucked softly at her skin, leaving a trail of raised goose bumps.

She nudged him reluctantly. "You should. It could be important."

"That's what they always say." He groaned, then sat up and grabbed the phone. "Cullen."

He was silent for a few moments. Bella heard the caller's voice through the phone, loud enough to distinguish the New York accent but not clear enough to figure out what he was saying.

Edward rubbed his hand across his face in deep annoyance. "Does it have to be today? I'll be back on Wednesday."

There was more conversation from the other man on the line – clearly also a cop – but even louder now. It seemed he was telling Edward that whatever it was couldn't wait.

"All right, I'll take care of it. Be there as soon as I can." He ended the call and tossed the phone back on the nightstand.

"Is everything okay?"

Edward flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah…no. I mean, it's nothing serious, especially not as far as I'm concerned. I have to turn in some paperwork about my arrest reports. The precinct has to get all the stats to headquarters next week, and they need the info now. Or so they say." He sighed. "I should've finished it before I left work on Friday, but no, I had to put it off."

"It's only…" Bella looked at the clock. "Nine o'clock. We have the whole day ahead of us."

Edward pressed his lips together in silent annoyance. His job had just casually interrupted one of the best days (and nights) he'd had in recent memory. He wanted many easy mornings with Bella, but he knew they'd be infrequent because of their work schedules.

_Another few minutes isn't going to hurt, Sarge. You'd do the same if you were me. _

"I just wanted to have this time with you and get out of bed whenever we want, instead of when we have to," he finally replied.

Bella ran her hands softly through his hair, trying to ease the frustration that was tight across his face. "It's no problem. I can shower and get dressed while you're at work and we can have a later breakfast. Don't worry," she teased him. "I'll be here when you get back.

"Yeah, but not like this." He slid his hand around and cupped her ass to emphasize his point.

Bella laughed, captivated by his forthrightness and humor, especially when they conveyed his desire for her. "It's not like you'll never see me naked again."

"You wouldn't lie to a policeman, would you?" He sat up and swung his legs off the bed in one fluid motion. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Why don't you sleep some more?"

"Sure. Sounds good." _As is the view_. Bella watched as Edward's nude form left the room, his muscles shifting smoothly with his steps_. _For a moment, she thought about joining him. It was very tempting; but she knew it would only delay his trip to work and ultimately, his return home.

She dozed lightly, soothed by the dull sounds of the water running in the bathroom. There was something about the domesticity of it, a kind of gentle familiarity that made it seem they'd already eased into a routine of their own. Like the dinner preparations the previous night, it showed how comfortable they were around each other. Bella could get used to simply enjoying this effortlessness instead of worrying about how she'd keep it going, or even what she would to say next.

She must have fallen asleep with those last pleasant thoughts because Edward's soft kiss on her cheek awoke her. He smelled of clean skin and shaving cream.

"Sorry to wake you," he said, smiling at her eye level. "I made a pot of coffee. It'll keep for awhile if you want to stay in bed."

She yawned, then covered her mouth so she didn't blast him with morning breath. "Thanks. Coffee sounds good. I think I'll get up and shower so I'm ready when you're back."

"Whatever you want, baby." He kissed her again. "I fed Mookie, so don't let him sucker you into thinking he's starving. He'll try it, no doubt."

"Thanks for the head's up."

Once Bella heard the front door lock click in place, she turned on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was disappointed that Edward had to leave, but she wouldn't think of making a big deal out of it, for his sake. She could tell he had no choice.

Bella ran her hands over his side of the bed, which was cool now after the absence of his body for almost an hour. His scent was all over, though, and she grabbed his pillow, clutching it to her stomach and inhaling deeply. She wished it was Edward instead of cloth and feathers; wished that their blossoming morning interlude hadn't been interrupted by a supervisor who knew Edward was off for the day. But she had no right to complain. Life with her dad had taught her that a policeman never really went off duty. Life with her mother had showed her how frustrating that could be, and she was feeling it first-hand now.

Rather than getting out of bed just yet, she closed her eyes and relived the previous night. She played it back like a movie, though not in a linear fashion – more like a highlight reel, with her favorite moments paused for long-lasting enjoyment.

There were many of them. It was their first time together, but it was unquestionably the best sex of her life, capping anything she'd had with previous boyfriends. There'd been a short but intense introductory period with Edward; instead of _getting-to-know-you_, it was more like _ah-here-you-finally-are_. She'd already known that Edward recognized her; he'd said as much, and though she felt the same toward him, she had found it difficult to express it even with his reassurances, because she was often afraid she'd say it wrong. Last night was about communicating without words, and she had an odd certainty that she'd gotten it right - odd in the sense that it wasn't common for her.

He knew her body, and while that could have come from having more experience with women than she had with men, she somehow doubted it. He intuited how to make love to her just like he knew what to say to her, or what was on her mind. It was easy; his ways of getting to know her physically were as assured as anything else about him, and her own efforts were also easy, not awkward. And apparently, successful.

Bella softly smoothed her fingertips over her stomach and breasts, wishing it were Edward's hands dancing along her skin instead of her own. She smiled all over as her body relaxed, sinking deeper into every fresh memory, a soft moan or giggle escaping her throat now and then.

She felt light and happy. She felt cherished.

She felt like she fit perfectly in this new relationship, as if there was very little she had to calibrate when it came to Edward. Somewhere, there was surely something lying in wait that would trip them up, but she already felt there would be enough trust in reserve to get her through it. To get _them_ through it.

Right then, something landed on her legs with a soft but precise hit, startling her out of her reverie. She lifted her head and saw Mookie walking up her legs until he stood on her stomach. Amused, she watched as he circled a few times, purring louder with each pass, before he lay down, tucking his tail around his head.

"Hey, you," she said, scratching around his ears. "Guess it's just us for now."

Sleeping with a cat on her stomach was cozier than she would have imagined. Bella dozed for another half hour, and then woke up, startled to see it was almost 10:30. She gently dislodged a very displeased Mookie so she could shower and get dressed before Edward returned.

The bathroom had lost all the humidity from Edward's shower but still smelled faintly like his soap. Bella found a towel in a narrow linen closet and pulled out the small travel bottles of shampoo and conditioner she'd brought. Pulling back the shower curtain, she did a quick visual assessment of the tub and stall, noting with satisfaction that it was clean. Did he scrub it out before she came, maybe as part of cleaning the entire apartment? Bella could imagine him frantically trying to get the place in shape after he'd let it deteriorate, like a man cave, for months.

Or maybe he was neat. Each time she'd walked into his kitchen, she'd been impressed by its general lack of grossness. Maybe he cleaned regularly because he liked things orderly and sparkly. That could cause trouble, depending on how much he could tolerate of Bella's domestic deficiencies. She usually found something better to do than clean.

A small bar of Ivory soap sat on a rack that hung off the shower head. It looked unused. Edward must have put it there for her; it was right next to a worn-down nub of unrecognizable brown soap with a spicy scent. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

The shower rack had several bottles with men's shampoo and toiletries of different kinds. No Axe, though. That might have been a deal breaker.

She quickly shampooed her hair, then added the conditioner, combing through the strands with her fingertips. Edward would probably be back soon and had mentioned going out for breakfast, so she wanted to be ready when he returned. In minutes she finished the shower, fumbled for the towel she'd left too far out of her reach, and dried off.

Bella was pouring a second cup of coffee and toasting some leftover bread from last night when she heard his keys jangling as he opened the door. "Bella?" he called out. "You still here?"

"In the kitchen," she called back. Edward appeared in the doorway, his grin flashing larger when he saw her.

"Hey."

"Hey." He carefully took the full mug out of her hand and put it on the counter. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Edward drew her in for a kiss. With a deep breath, his chest pressed against hers, his exhale coming out as a sigh. Edward's lips were warm and firm, a welcome crush that grew heated as their mouths opened to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm," Bella murmured involuntarily. _So good_. Her eyes still closed, she felt Edward's forehead resting on hers. "Did you finish everything you needed to do at the station?"

"Yeah, thank God." He moved his hands up idly and down her back. "Let's go out for breakfast." He looked at his watch. "Well, brunch. They serve breakfast until one, and we still have plenty of time."

"Okay," Bella said, draining the rest of her coffee. "Can we walk there?"

"Yeah, there's a really good café a few blocks away."

She put her plate and mug in the sink. "Let me wash these and then we can head out."

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Leave it. I'll take care of it later. I'm starving."

_Okay. Maybe not obsessive-neat after all. _

They walked a couple of blocks away from his apartment to Greenpoint's main business district. The coffee shop was small, and the exact kind of place Bella would have frequented for coffee if she'd known it existed. Benches lined the wall, cozy with throw pillows; tables and chairs were placed in front of them. In the back were several couches and a large table. A couple of bookshelves held paperbacks, magazines and newspapers for reading while dining.

After they'd ordered – a pork roll, egg and cheese sandwich for her, and an enormous breakfast burrito with potatoes for Edward – they took a comfortable table at the front of the shop.

"What time does the concert start tonight?" Bella asked, pushing her purse aside.

"Not until 7. We have lots of time. We could still head over to Governor's Island early enough to walk around."

The island was a former military outpost that was made into a park and hosted a number of cultural and arts activities. It was located in New York Harbor, near the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. Bella hadn't seen it yet, so it was another first for her with Edward.

A harried-looking waitress dropped their plates off in front of them. "So, you know how work's been going for me, especially this morning," Edward said, his lips curling up in sarcastic complement to his words. "What about you? How are things at the foundation?" He cut into the burrito with the knife and fork but glanced up at Bella, waiting for her response.

"They're going really well." She cut the sandwich in half in a futile effort to keep it all within the Kaiser roll, but the eggs slipped out anyway. Edward tried not to laugh. He wanted to tell her how cute she was, at war with her sandwich, but he suspected that would make her feel even less dignified than she looked right now.

"The big health initiative in the Dakotas takes up almost all of my work day, so I'm glad I don't have any other major programs to deal with right now." She gave up and sliced off the egg that was hanging outside the sandwich, corralling it with her fork. "I have to make sure all the parts are coming together on schedule. Really, a lot of it is making sure people are doing what they're supposed to be doing, and doing it on time."

He nodded. "You went to graduate school for administration, right?"

"Yes. Did my time at Penn."

"Did you like it?"

"It was fine as far as torture goes," she said with a chuckle.

"That bad? I can't see you putting up with it if it was a waste of time."

"No, you're right. It was just really rough. It was a lot of hard work."

Edward shrugged. "If it was that easy, it probably wouldn't have been worth it, right?" He finished the last of his potatoes.

"You have a point. I learned a lot. Some of it was about discipline and applying myself. And maybe I wanted to prove I could do it," she said, musing. Edward glanced up at the way her voice dropped off at those words. "Besides, I met Angela at Penn, so that alone probably made it worthwhile."

"Didn't you say you had a boyfriend while you were there?" He watched her over the rim of his mug as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, I did. I dated a guy for almost all my time there."

"Tell me about him."

"You want to hear about my ex?" Bella laughed.

"Of course I do. I want to know everything he did wrong so I can do the exact opposite."

She gave him a half-lidded smile. "You already are," she whispered.

He leaned in. "You _kill_ me," he whispered back, tilting his head to steal a kiss.

"His name was...well, is, Peter," she said.

"Peter? Really?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"I almost arrested a guy named Peter last week."

"For what?"

"He was pretty hung over, and very under-dressed for the Upper East Side."

"Describe 'under-dressed.' "

"A Fourth of July jacket that looked like it was made of leftover sequins; an Uncle-Sam style hat, and sneakers. Oh, and a pair of underwear. That was it."

"That doesn't sound like the Peter I knew," Bella said, laughing. "What did you do?"

"I named him Captain America. And then one of the other cops brought a car around and we took him home."

"You can do that?" Bella asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Funny, he asked me the same exact question. You sure you don't know him?" Edward teased. "Yeah, we can take someone home if we have to. I didn't think he'd hurt anyone except himself, but we had to get him off the streets. I didn't want to arrest him. Never even said anything about it to any of my superiors, which is just as well." He broke off a piece of a scone and popped it in his mouth.

Bella looked puzzled. "Why would they care? I'd think they'd prefer to not fill up the jail with misdemeanors, never mind having to deal with all that paperwork."

"Paperwork. _Bingo_." Edward drank some juice. "They actually do want us to arrest more people. It boosts the numbers, makes it look like we're getting crime off the streets."

"Is that why your desk sergeant insisted you come in this morning?"

"Exactly."

She was silent for a moment, thinking about her father's job in the same vocation a continent away. Bella never really asked him about that part of police work. As far as she knew, he arrested anyone who deserved it and let go anyone who didn't. She supposed if there was any other similarity between these two law officers in her life, it was that they had the wisdom to make the right judgment call.

"Is it always like that?" she asked. "That kind of pressure, I mean."

Edward shrugged. "It has been since the terrorist attacks. I joined the force after 2001, so these procedures are all I've ever known. I hear a lot of other guys – the older ones - complain about it, though. They feel like it doesn't give them the chance to really be community cops any more. If people think the police are always gonna arrest them, they're more likely to avoid us, or run, or worse."

Bella blanched at what "worse" could mean. Edward reached for a napkin and caught sight of her wide, anxious eyes. "Listen, don't worry about it," he said, trying to brush off his own words. "Really, the shittiest thing about all of this is being interrupted when I'm with you. It's probably why it hasn't bothered me until now."

"I don't think I've ever heard my dad say anything like that," she said slowly. "But he usually didn't talk to me about work, unless it was to tell me something that would teach me a lesson."

"Police work can be good for that," Edward replied, thinking of Bella with her father, whatever he looked like: a little girl with a man in uniform, listening and showing the kind of attention that a young child could muster when she felt she was her father's entire world. The picture appealed to him immensely. "But your dad must have a ton of paper to deal with, too. You said he's the chief, right?" 

"Yes. He's been the chief for a long time."

"How big is the force?" 

"I think it's a total of about four or five guys."

"Five? I guess that's all you need when the biggest crime is knocking over somebody's lawn gnome."

Bella made a face at him. "Don't you ever worry about the danger?"

"What danger?" he said offhandedly.

She tapped her chin. "Oh, possibly the kind that comes from drug dealing, and the accompanying use of guns. Maybe breaking into an apartment where there's a domestic disturbance and getting beaned in the head by a cast-iron frying pan. Or worse."

"Bella," he said, half laughing and half dismissive. "They train us on how to watch out for all that. It's not like I'm going into any situation without thinking that it could be really serious."

"You never know, though," she said faintly, the weight of her words sinking into her as she said them. "You never know what will happen when you knock on a door or go around a corner."

"Anyone can say that," he pointed out. "Besides, we don't dwell on it. You just put it out of your head and do your job. Otherwise, you'll drive yourself crazy."

She knew he was right, but it didn't erase the reality of police work, especially in New York. Bella tried to not think about what he faced every day, because as he said, she'd lose her mind if she dwelled on it for too long. Spouses of police officers went through it all the time – her mother did – and they learned to live with it.

Bella watched as his hands encircled his coffee mug, his long fingers overlapping along the front of the ceramic. They could provide the gentlest of touches, as when he took her hand or slipped them across her skin. They could be relentless in passion, as when he'd explored her last night, bringing her the greatest physical pleasure she'd known. She tried to imagine them being rough, businesslike or angry, perhaps when he was arresting someone or breaking up a fight. It was hard to reconcile the two Edwards, but she knew they had to coexist.

"Hey. C'mon," he said, nudging her arm on the table. "Don't be so serious. We're gonna have fun today, right?" He cupped her face, drawing his thumb across the apple of her cheek. "You think I'd be careless? Give me more credit than that. Especially now that I have you," he said, his voice dropping low on his last words.

She couldn't resist him. Would that ever become a problem? She couldn't bring herself to care. Tilting her head into his caress, she smiled back at him.

"At least you don't have any concerns about me. The worst that'll happen is that I'll get buried in paper in my office," she said wryly.

"Oh, I don't know. I've got my worries," he said, pulling his wallet out of his pants.

"Like what?"

"There are a few wolves that like to circle around your cubicle. I met one."

Bella snorted and shook her head as they stood up. Edward left a five-dollar tip on the table and put his arm around her waist. "You think I haven't seen how he looks at you?"

"Who, Newton? As if he'd be someone you'd have to be concerned about," she said, laughing at the thought.

"Well," he said, backtracking a bit, "maybe I'm not that worried. He bugs me, though."

"He bugs me, too, which is exactly why you shouldn't worry."

Edward put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take your word for it.'

"I could never respect a man who can't play basketball," she said dramatically.

"He does suck at that. In a big way."

Bella laughed again. "I will never forget that court game. You really let him off easy, but he definitely made a fool out of himself." She shook her head and looked up at Edward, but he didn't reply. His smile had slipped away and he was staring straight ahead, his face a blank palette she couldn't read.

She followed his line of sight and it landed on a blonde woman who was near the corner, walking in their direction. From this short distance, it was easy to see she was tall, beautiful, and as completely focused on Edward as he was on her, until her blue gaze shifted to Bella and grew cooler.

By now, Bella and Edward had slowed their pace and were face to face with the woman. Frowning, Bella glanced back and forth, waiting for Edward to give her some indication of who this was. Some instinct said _enemy,_ though of hers or Edward's, she wasn't sure. He certainly wasn't his usual friendly self.

"Edward!" the woman exclaimed, all smiles and faux-warmth. "How good to see you. It's been a long time." Her Eastern European inflection set off a few more warning flares, and awareness gradually dawned on Bella.

"Hey, Tanya," Edward said cordially. The woman leaned in, expecting a kiss, and Edward quickly grazed her cheek.

"So, how have you been? How is your family?" She glanced between the two of them, and her smile faltered a bit as she took in Bella, who was pulled tightly to Edward's side.

"They're fine. Doing really well." Both women waited expectantly for Edward to introduce them, Tanya keeping her gaze on his face and Bella unable to move hers away from Tanya.

_She's gorgeous_, Bella thought with a shiver.

"This is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Bella," he corrected, looking away from Tanya and down at her. Edward smiled encouragingly. "Bella, this is Tanya Kochany."

"It's very nice to meet you," Tanya said politely, her perfect eyebrows raised and her lips glossed to a silvery sheen that even frosted her tone. Her hair was a very long honey blonde that spilled over the front of her tightly-packed tank top. Bella suddenly felt overwhelmed by random curves, legs and breasts, as if she'd been thrown into a Brooklyn version of a Picasso painting.

But she gamely extended her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Tanya." The ex touched her fingertips to Bella's and shook weakly.

"Are you going on vacation this year?" Tanya said suddenly, turning to Edward again.

"Um, no. Didn't make any plans," he said, his face and voice tightening.

"Oh," she said, looking almost crestfallen – over what, Bella couldn't imagine. "Irina and I were thinking of finally going to Maine. You know we've been talking about it for years." Her lips bowed with the Polish accent that echoed off of each word.

"Oh, yeah. You'll have a great time." Dead air for a few seconds. "I just decided to stay around here this summer." He squeezed Bella even closer.

Tanya smiled back in response – more like a defensive smirk, really. Bella froze the expression on her own face, trying desperately to be polite. _Back off, blondie._

"That's really too bad. I know you don't have much vacation time, and I do remember how you love to travel," Tanya added, trying to convey sympathy by cocking her head.

_I didn't know that about him._ Bella fretted for a moment. _Yet. I didn't know that yet._ _So what?_ She and Edward had only known each other a short time; it hadn't come up. Tanya was trying to get under her skin, Bella quickly realized – and she was letting it happen

_Yeah, we didn't exactly talk travel when he was moaning through his second orgasm last night. We did show each other a whole new world, though._ Bella's shoulders relaxed and her smile grew more genuine. _Take that, Ice Queen._

"Maine will be beautiful in the summer. I hope you and your sister have a lovely time," Bella said as graciously as possible.

Tanya's eyes widened with surprise or suspicion, or maybe both. "I hope so. Thanks," she said, a little too tightly. "I have to go. Lots to do today." She began walking away then turned to wave at Edward with her fingertips. "Say hello to your parents for me!"

"Sure. Bye, Tanya." By the time Edward had turned and started walking off with Bella in the opposite direction, the smile had left his face. He blew his breath out in a big gust.

It wasn't something he wanted to happen, but he should have expected that it would. He and Tanya had forged an awkward peace since the break-up. What made their encounters thorny were Tanya's stubborn efforts to win him back. He'd had to make up excuses to extract himself more than once; she always tried to prolong the conversations when they bumped into each other. Maybe seeing him with Bella would help put a stop to that.

_Might not help Bella, though. _ He swiftly realized that she hadn't said a word since Tanya walked off.

"Hey." Edward nudged her, but she remained quiet. He stopped walking and pulled her back with him, grabbing her shoulders. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm a little stunned. I wasn't expecting to run into your girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend," he reminded her firmly. "We broke up a year ago. In fact, I broke up with her."

"I know," Bella confessed.

"You do? How?" Edward looked confused. "I don't think we talked about it, did we?"

"No. Alice told me. Well," Bella amended, "I…kind of asked her. She said something about Tanya when we were at your parents' party. I asked her a few questions." She watched Edward's reaction for any signs of anger or annoyance, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, 'cause I thought I was losing my mind. I was pretty sure I never said anything." They turned and started walking again. "So you and Alice were talking about me and Tanya?"

"Yeah. A little," Bella admitted. It felt good to get this off her chest even though now, after last night, she realized she might have blown it out of proportion. Maybe Tanya did her a favor by giving her this opportunity to clear the air.

"What did Alice say?"

"Just that you'd broken up with her the year before." She kept private Alice's assessment of Edward's happiness or Tanya's beauty.

"That's true. We haven't been together in a long time. Not surprising we'd see her. She lives in the neighborhood and works at her parents' restaurant. It's right around here."

_Which means they probably run into each other pretty often._ Bella felt unsettled at the thought.

She started pinging back and forth between the satisfaction of handling the situation well enough and the aching insecurity of knowing that Tanya was a part of Edward's past, possibly a significant part. Would Tanya try to wedge her way back in? She seemed like the type who'd do it for sport now that Edward was with Bella. The realization that he and Tanya had had more time together burned a little. Bella had had only a few weeks to begin building memories with Edward.

"Did you take her to the museum?" In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't the biggest question, but to Bella, it was most important right now.

"What, you mean MoMA?"

"Yeah." There was something almost like hurt in her eyes. Irrationally, she wanted it to be special, and theirs alone. But Edward knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I did. We went a few times." He drew her closer, his voice growing lower with intention. "She did it for me, but I know she didn't like it much. Nothing against her; it's just not her thing. But she didn't get it. Not like you do." And that, too, was the truth. He conveyed it with his eyes and with a quick tightening of his arms around her.

"We need to go back there," he added, brushing a wisp of hair that stuck to her forehead in the humidity. A trip to the museum would be good to seal his words.

"Okay," she nodded, feeling better. "There's a lot there we haven't seen."

"Definitely. Hey, you're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I thought I heard you say you have a four-day weekend. Me, too." For a moment, Bella thought he'd book the date at the museum for tomorrow, but he went one better. "Stay with me again tonight. The concert will be over late. Let's just go back to my apartment when it's done."

Her face softened in the exact way he'd been hoping for. "You want me with you again tonight?"

"Hell, yeah. With any luck, my fucking boss won't call in the morning this time."

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to." She hugged him. "I should probably go back to my apartment and get some more clothes."

Edward put his arm around her and steered them both in the direction of the subway station. "Let's go now. We have a lot of time."

_Win win._ He knew this was exactly what she needed to hear after the Tanya experience. And he'd wanted to ask her to stay another night anyway.

They'd get back to talking about her ex, too. He was curious – beyond curious, really, about anyone who'd let her get away_. Idiot. Grad school doesn't always admit the brainiest._

**I hope you enjoyed it! And now for some public service announcements… **

**Please keep the people of Newtown, CT, in your thoughts and prayers. They're dealing with unprecedented tragedy, and they deserve our love and support.**

**I'm writing an original ExB one shot for The Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy. The storm's extraordinary devastation has ruined homes, businesses…. and lives. The cost of damage in my state alone is more than **_**$35 billion**_**. Please consider donating to this very worthy cause. See my profile for information.**

**Speaking of Hurricane Sandy…I apologize again for not responding to all of your wonderful reviews. Some of that is because we lost power for five days. I'm overwhelmed by the support and kind words for this story. You all inspire and motivate me.**

**I love talking with readers and friends on Twitter: SerendipitousMC Tell me what you thought of Tanya.**


	9. Chapter 9

** A reader recently asked how long this story would be. I originally thought it would run 8-10 chapters, but since this is Chapter 9, I think it's pretty clear we're not done yet. I have more in mind for these two. I'm estimating we'll go to around 14 chapters, with at least one epilogue.**

** My deepest gratitude goes to writingbabe and RandomCran, my excellent beta and prereader, for all their help with the chapter. They are both extraordinary writers and editors, and I'm very grateful they've shared their talents with me. Copward is much better for it! Of course, their friendship means the most to me. Much love to both of you. **

** To recap, since it's been awhile: Edward and Bella had dinner at Edward's apartment, and Bella spent the night. They took full advantage of having privacy and all the time in the world. When they went out for breakfast, they ran into Edward's ex-girlfriend Tanya. Not quite the day-brightener, but it was still early, so that left plenty of time for things to get better. We join them now on a ferry to Governor's Island, where they're meeting Emmett and Rose for the Dave Matthews Band concert.**

"Amazing," Bella whispered.

The view of Manhattan from the water provided a completely different perspective of the island. The skyscrapers that were crowded on impossibly small pieces of real estate looked as if they were shouldering each other out of the way. They dominated the landscape in a manner that was difficult to grasp from the street level.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward inquired, his mouth close to her ear.

She hummed in response and rested her head against his chest, drinking in the sight of New York and the feel of Edward. They were standing at the railing of a ferry heading to Governor's Island. The boat was nearly at capacity with people going to the park for the concert, but Edward had staked out a spot where they could get see the southern tip of Manhattan.

Bella held out her thumb and index fingers so one of the towers in Battery Park was visible in the space between, as if she was about to pluck it out of the urban landscape. "It's weird, but it's like you can touch them. And it's unreal that the weight of it all doesn't sink the whole island." The ferry dipped from the waves and she swayed with the motion, leaning further into Edward's arms.

Her enthusiasm was like his own excitement when he was a kid and his parents would take him to Ellis Island or the Statue of Liberty. He'd also been awestruck at the size of New York City buildings and how they were able to fit on one island – the kinds of things you no longer think about when you grow to adulthood. _Unless you're Bella._ Their thoughts interlaced as naturally and perfectly as their fingers did when they held hands.

With a strong sun still bearing down on the city, the breeze off the water was a blessing. It cooled the sweat they'd worked up walking from the subway to the ferry slip at the Battery Maritime Building. Bella smiled and tilted her head to the wind, her hair swirling about her face. Edward caught a strand and looped it around his finger.

"You look happy," he said, leaning in again so she could hear him above the dull roar of the engines. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh, I am!"

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, her phone went off with another text from Rosalie. She'd called Bella earlier in the day to let her know that Emmett had scored two tickets to the concert from a colleague who couldn't use them. The two women had been texting back and forth ever since to work out the details.

Bella was thrilled that she and Edward had a double date with Rose and Emmett tonight. After feeling like a flat third wheel all too often with her coupled friends, she finally got the math right. Four was a much better number as far as she was concerned, especially since it was Edward who was rounding things out with her.

_**U 2 make it outta E's apt yet? **_ Trust Rose to start it off with something snarky.

Bella smirked. The glare on her phone's screen kept Edward from reading it, so he jiggled her impatiently.

"What's so funny?"

"Rose."

"Rose is being funny? How'd that happen?"

Bella gave Edward a playful shove with her elbow. "Hey, don't talk about my friend like that. We owe her a lot. If she hadn't convinced me to go to the piers with her a couple of weeks ago, we'd be at this concert separately."

"You're right. It _was_ her idea to introduce us, and it was the best one she ever had." He scowled. "Don't tell her I said that."

Bella tapped away. _**Bn out since brekkie, wiseass. Now on ferry. Where r u?**_

_**On the island. Em scoping food. Found beer.**_

_Of course. _"Emmett found where they're selling beer," Bella reported.

"Good man."

Bella texted Rose with the ferry's ETA. _**See u soon. Love u!**_ "They'll meet us at the dock,"

she told Edward.

Once she tucked her phone in her back pocket, Edward tightened his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hey, you."

She leaned back into him. "Hey, yourself." The ferry was now sailing on a smooth curved course to Governor's Island. Edward pointed to another landmark in the harbor.

"Have you been to Ellis Island yet?"

"No, but I'd love to," Bella said, craning her neck for a look at the historic island. The first sight coming into view was the main building, an imposing French Renaissance-style hall that was now an immigration museum.

"I thought they had to process you when you immigrated from Washington State." That mischievous Edward grin played along his lips. "Guess I'll have to be your tour guide there, too. You should be glad we met. You'd never see anything if it wasn't for me."

She raised her eyebrows impishly. "Maybe I was waiting to go until we met because I wanted to see it with you."

"Smart move. I guess you could have gone with Emmett and Rose, but Emmett would have gotten lost along the way, even on a ferry. Rose would get pissed, and you'd be stuck on the island with both of them. You'd be begging to leave the country."

Bella laughed, mostly because Edward was so right. He said it with affection, though. She knew he'd walk through fire for them. His loyalty and fondness for his friends made his heart so stout. She loved how he loved them.

He was wearing one of his favorite vintage tee shirts, with the Knicks logo so faded the basketball looked like a dried apricot. She tugged on it to pull him down for a kiss that was slow and way too passionate for a ferry filled with families. Edward groaned a little, keeping a steady press on her sweet lips while the cool wind whipped around them. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her warm mouth after one last dart of his tongue.

"So this is your first ferry ride?"

"No, I've been around Puget Sound and further north, a lot."

"Oh, right. Washington has its own harbor."

"A few, actually. One of them separates us from another country."

"Like New York and New Jersey."

"New Jersey's not another country."

"It just as well could be." Edward watched some noisy seagulls glide past, no doubt heading for the landfill on Staten Island.

"Are you comparing New Jersey to Canada?"

"Canada seems too nice for that."

"Jeez. Why are you picking on New Jersey?"

Edward shrugged. "Same reason anyone does: because it's there." Bella chuckled and shook her head.

"My favorite ferry trip was always the San Juan islands," she said. "I loved going to Orcas Island and hiking up Mount Constitution. You can see as far as the Cascades and Mount Baker. Now _that's_ a view."

"Orcas Island," he said thoughtfully. "Orcas, like the whales?"

"Yes." She rubbed her forehead against his chin, enjoying the slight roughness of his scruff. By the end of the day, a lot of what he shaved off in the morning would grow out. Her knees weakened just imaging that scratchy sensation working its way along the tender paths of her body.

"Did you see whales on those ferry rides?"

"Sometimes. It depends on the time of year." She turned around, still in his arms. "We should do that together. I'd love to see the islands and climb Mount Constitution with you. And Seattle, of course. And Mount Rainier, like we talked about at dinner last night." She took his hands and played with his fingers almost absently, her thoughts on what it would be like to bring Edward to places she loved around her home town. _That would be a switch_.

"Sure," he said, grinning. "When do you want to go?"

"How about Christmas?"

His eyebrows shot up. He was thinking she'd suggest the next summer. "This year?"

"Yeah." Her eyes widened as the idea took root. "I was thinking about going home for the holidays anyway. Come with me," she said urgently.

_Christmas. Yeah, that could work._ "So my present would be, I get to meet the Chief?"

"No, my parents' present would be, they get to meet you," she teased, then grew serious again. "You probably spend the holidays with your parents, though."

"I've been there every Christmas morning my whole life. I think I can get away with skipping it this time." He looked at her closely. "Are you serious about this?"

"Absolutely. I'd love for you to come with me. It's about time I show _you_ around. The Pacific Northwest has some great museums."

"Then there's no way I can say no." The conviction in her tone sent a thrill coursing through him, earnest and warm. He adjusted to the idea faster than he would have believed, even with some looming nervousness over meeting her family. _But why not?_ He didn't doubt for a moment that they'd still be together for New Year's Eve and beyond.

They were closing in on Governor's Island. As the ferry navigated toward the dock, Bella scanned the view: a lot of green, and in the distance, a few apartment buildings which were probably housing left over from when the Coast Guard owned the property. There were plenty of sidewalks and roads around the island, which was crowded with picnickers, families, and hundreds of others seeking a good place to spend a hot summer day.

The boat moved slowly into the slip, and after securing it, the crew opened the tail gates and allowed the passengers to file off. At the top of the stairs, Rose was scanning the crowd leaving the boat. When she saw Bella, she waved eagerly.

"Hey," Rose shouted, almost race-walking toward them. She hugged Bella while Emmett and Edward slapped each other on the back. "How are you, sweetie? So glad Emmett got these tickets. I've been dying to get out with the two of you but I think your patrolman over there wants to keep you to himself." Bella just smiled, so Rose arched an eyebrow and added, "Doesn't seem like you mind much."

She tucked her arm into Bella's as they walked. "Okay, girl. Tell me what's going on." When the only response was a giggle, Rose said, "Yeah, I think I get it. I still want details, though."

"Aw, Rose," Bella sighed. "We had the best night together."

"Together," Rose repeated.

"Together," Bella affirmed. "Not just dinner, either. All night."

"The dry spell, eet ees _over_?" Rose said, pulling Bella to a stop.

"It is."

"Yes!" She gave Bella a high five. "About fucking time, sweetheart."

"Tell me about it. He's…we…" Bella's voice faltered as she blushed.

Rose hummed and asked, "How many?"

"Four, at least. Maybe more. Probably more. Is there such a thing as a primary orgasm and a secondary orgasm? Because I swear-"

"Don't overthink it, honey. They all count."

Bella nodded, her mind already moving ahead. "I'm just thrilled to be having them with someone else besides myself. With _Edward_," she corrected herself. "Rose, I never thought I'd be this happy so fast. Sometimes it seems too good to be true."

"Don't say that. The two of you are the real deal. You know I'm never wrong about these things."

"I think so too," Bella confessed. "I'm trying to…not be scared, because it feels so good. And I've never had this before, you know? Never had anything come this easily to me." The words spilled out in a rush because she'd been thinking and feeling them for days, and Rose was the first person she could say them to. "I'm still afraid it's going to blow up in my face somehow, but at the same time I feel so calm about it. It's weird but it's good? I don't know. I'm probably not making much sense."

"Of course you are," Rose replied. "Everything you just said sounds like the exact kind of thing you'd say now that you're with a guy who deserves you. I knew Edward would be good for you. Actually, I knew you'd be good for each other. That's most important. But anyway," she added decisively, "you don't have to worry. He's crazy about you."

Bella had never wanted her pushy, adamant friend to be more right about anything. Although she hated tainting this conversation with any mention of ex-girlfriends, she wanted to tell Rose what happened after breakfast. Scrunching up her nose in annoyance, she said, "So after we had this great night, we ran into Tanya this morning."

"Oh, for Christ's sake. What happened?"

"We were coming back from breakfast and all of a sudden there she is on the street, like something out of a bad chick flick. You should have seen Edward's face."

"I'll bet," Rose said sarcastically. "What'd she do?"

Bella recounted everything as they walked slowly together, with Edward and Emmett further ahead of them. Edward turned around after a few minutes, frowning and searching, but he relaxed when he saw Bella with Rose a few yards behind them.

Rose shrugged and made a face. "You know she's nothing to worry about, right?"

"That's what Edward says. He was really reassuring. Still, you know...it would be nice if she wasn't so gorgeous," Bella confessed.

Rose made a dismissive gesture. "First of all, you're no slouch yourself. Second, he really doesn't care about that. He's more concerned with having someone who's like him, who thinks the same, wants the same things from life." She looked thoughtfully around the path where they walked, near a grassy knoll with plenty of trees, as she considered her next words. "You and Edward...you're really the same at heart. You know – where it matters."

"Thanks, Rose. It's good to hear you say that." Bella knew her friend's eyes were sharp; her assessments, equally so.

They walked past a vendor who was selling gyros, a Greek-style sandwich on pita bread with yogurt sauce. Edward turned around and jerked his thumb at the cart, his eyebrows raised in a way that managed to be both a question and a demand. Rose ordered for Emmett while he bought some beer from another stand. The four of them found a picnic table under some trees, the shade a welcome break from the late-day heat.

Emmet ambled back with four dripping bottles of cold beer and his usual huge smile. Bella had rarely seen him in anything but a good mood. His affability was the perfect cushion for the often caustic bombs that dropped from Rose's mouth. Emmett loved her deeply; he saw the generous and kind heart that lay beneath the eye-rolling blonde exterior. Even more now, Bella appreciated the effort he'd made to know Rose and find the love she had to offer. She knew what it meant to her that Edward did the same for her.

Rose and Emmett kept their relationship a little edgy, but then, fighting was foreplay for them. Bella liked her passion drawn from another well. Teasing was acceptable. Laughter was better. Tenderness was great. Anger made her withdraw.

"You with us or what?" Emmett snapped his fingers at her, still grinning.

"Can't a girl have a moment?" Bella smiled back at him to let him know she was kidding. She unwrapped her sandwich and picked it up, half the shredded lettuce dangling off one end. Neither she nor Edward had eaten since their late breakfast, and her stomach was grumbling. The gyro smelled so good right now.

"So when are we playing ball again?" Emmett demanded.

Edward, his mouth full, put his hands out in a "what are you talking about?" gesture. "I've been asking you the same thing for like, the past month."

"Your phone die for good? You could've called."

"Yeah, or you could've called me." Edward rolled his eyes. "This conversation is too much like the one I had with the first girl I asked to my sixth-grade dance. How about Sunday night? I'm on days for the next couple of weeks."

"Can I watch?" Bella asked. Yogurt sauce was dripping down the side of Edward's palm. She caught it with her finger and offered it to him. He grabbed her hand and sucked her finger into his mouth, enveloping it with his warm tongue and then withdrawing it slowly.

"Isn't there an ordinance against finger porn in public parks?" Emmett asked with a snort.

"What? I'm eating my lunch," Edward protested.

"Off Bella's hand?"

"Waste not, want not."

"Hey Rose," Emmett said, waving his beer at her. "I want you to stick your finger in the bottle and let me lick off the beer. Let's see if we can finish this before dinner tomorrow."

Edward wadded up a piece of wax paper and tossed it at his friend. "Like you'd be able to make it last that long."

With a few hours before the concert started, they decided to explore the island. At Bella's request, they went to two of the historic sites, including Castle Williams, a 200-year old red sandstone fort that was built as part of a system to defend the inner harbor of New York. Another, Fort Jay, was even older and more extensive, with a number of buildings forming the shape of a star.

The four of them later walked through the large art show that had been set up for the day. Paintings and drawings from local artists as well as public school kids in Brooklyn and Queens were everywhere along the labyrinth of sidewalks. Bella was unsurprised to find the four of them spent most of their time there, inspecting nearly every piece while Edward asked questions of the student artists who stood near their creations. His genuine interest took them off guard. Judging by their expressions, not many strangers were curious about what they'd painted or the source of their inspiration.

After exhausting all the artwork possibilities, as well as Emmett's patience, the four of them headed back to Fort Jay, where the parade grounds were located. A large stage was set up at the far end of an enormous grassy field. Many families and couples had already claimed their space.

They sprawled out on the blanket Rose brought, but when Dave Matthews and the band took the stage they were on their feet, along with nearly everyone else on the huge lawn. Bella had always liked their music, but the concert brought her appreciation to a whole new level. The band took off and jammed through most of their songs, sometimes turning up the jazz or funk, sometimes sticking to hard-driving rock. They were fun, energetic, and tight without being overly polished. Bella could have danced all night, and she did for most of it, with either Rose or Edward. Emmett just sort of swayed with his beer in his hand.

Once the familiar opening notes of "Crash" floated through the air, Edward stood behind her, casually wrapping his arms around her shoulders while they moved in sync to the taut, sensual beat. He dipped his head closer to Bella's and sang along, the lyrics like a welcome cord pulling them together in an isolation that only lovers can create when surrounded by people.

_Touch your lips just so I know  
>In your eyes, love, it glows so<br>I'm bare-boned and crazy... for you._

_Oh, and you come crash into me  
>Baby, and I come into you<br>In a boy's dream…  
><em> 

Edward pressed his lips firmly to her ear, his voice like hot whiskey as he whispered _Hike up your skirt a little more_. His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer still in a connection that was sexy and absolute, even through their clothes. Edward skimmed his hands across the front of her shorts, pulling her flush against him. She could feel him, hard and prominent, and she ground her hips back, thanking him by pushing her ass right up against him.

He groaned, suddenly wishing it wasn't live music but a recording they were listening to in his apartment, where they could be alone. He'd read that "Crash Into Me" was actually about a peeping Tom. Edward had no inclination to take it that far and give everyone a show here.

"Baby, what you are to me… he said, his voice tight. "When I get you home tonight…" Edward closed his eyes, a thousand possibilities inflaming him, the lyrics inciting them more. Bella sank further back for a few moments then reluctantly pulled away, conscious of the hundreds of people around them. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him close to her lips.

"I don't know what the rest of that thought is, but I know I'm going to like it," she said, just loud enough to be heard over the music. Bella kissed him, deep and sure, then let him up for air with a smirk.

"I'll make sure of that," he said hoarsely.

If Dave Matthews could have seen them from the stage, he would have noticed two people who looked like they were still enjoying all the drive and sweat his band was putting into the show. He'd have no inkling that they were privately impatient for his final encore. Finally, the band members gave their last wave to the crowd and the lights around the field went up. Bella helped Rose fold up the blanket, anxious to get back to the ferry as quickly as possible. There was bound to be a huge crowd waiting to leave the island, and she was completely focused on getting as close to the front of the line as possible.

"You guys want to get a drink or something to eat?" Emmet asked as they were making their way back to the dock.

"Nah," Edward replied, a little too quickly. "We're good. Think we'll just head home."

"Oh, right. Don't worry about me. Just because I'm starving…"

"Rose will take care of you," Edward said, waving his hands like he was shooing them away.

"Yeah, and I guess Bella will take care of _you_."

The four of them were laughing at Emmett's comment when Edward slowed down. Bella looked up in surprise when his arm dropped off her shoulder. He was staring intently at something to his right, his head tipped as if he was about to ask a question. She craned her neck but couldn't figure out what had grabbed his attention so quickly. Without a word, he walked toward a small group of people about twenty yards away.

"Edward?" Bella moved to follow him, but Emmet quickly reached out to stop her.

"Stay there," Edward said over his shoulder in the sharpest tone he'd ever used with her. He held his hand out behind him to emphasize that he meant it.

Still confused, Bella looked at Emmett and Rose. "What's-"

A scream erupted from the group, and Edward burst into a run. People in front of Bella were blocking her view. Frustrated, she stepped around them.

Two men were facing each other in a bare patch of dirt along the edge of the parade ground, yelling in a language she couldn't understand. One had his back to Bella, and she could see something flash in his left hand.

_Oh, God. He's got a knife._ Bella's throat tightened once she realized what it was. And Edward was heading straight into that dangerous mess.

As the man palmed the knife's handle, he shook his other fist at his opponent in this faceoff. Two women were crying and screaming. Everyone else backed off except for Edward, who ran right for him.

In seconds Edward was on him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm back. He pushed the man to the ground, a puff of dirt flying up around them.

"Drop the knife! Drop it!" Edward yelled.

With a grunt, the almost-assailant opened his hand and flicked his fingers, the knife falling away. Edward shifted just enough so he could plant his foot over the blade and keep it in place on the ground. He pulled both of the man's wrists together and kept one knee on his back while instructing him not to move. The man started screaming at Edward in broken English, and Edward pulled the police badge out of his pocket and informed him that he was under arrest.

Still holding the police shield, he looked around at the crowd that was watching and said, "Think one of you can call for more cops? I could use a little help."

Bella fumbled for her phone in her shorts pocket, but someone must have already made the call because two patrolmen finally showed up, running up to where Edward crouched, still holding the suspect in place. He waved his badge at them, and the uniformed officers motioned for him to move so they could take the suspect into custody. Edward pointed to the ground and lifted his foot so one of the policemen could retrieve the knife.

Bella stood stunned, still unable to take her eyes off of Edward as he filled in the officers on the incident. It had all happened _so _fast –maybe five minutes had gone by – she'd hardly had time to feel shock. It was certainly settling in now. She barely felt Rose put an arm around her, barely heard her friend talking to her. She nodded dumbly and kept her gaze on her boyfriend, not trusting her eyes to tell her that Edward was truly safe until he jogged back over to her.

"Hey," Edward said, taking her hand and looking at Rose as if to say, _I got this._ "Sorry about that. You okay?"

Bella shook her head as if to wake herself up. "Am I okay? Yeah, I think so. I'm not the one who went after a guy with a knife." She put her hands on his chest, then ran them down his arms, unable to resist checking for injuries even though she knew he had none. "Are _you_ okay? You weren't cut, right?"

"Nah. I had it in the bag as soon as I saw him. It's easier when you can come up from behind." He shrugged, casual as ever – as if he did this every day. Bella remembered then that he probably did. But tonight, he didn't have a nightstick, a gun, or another officer with him right from the start.

She let out a huge exhale. "God, that was so quick. I didn't even realize what was going on until I saw you kneeling on that guy." She started to tremble, and Edward grasped her hands more firmly. He didn't want to look away from her eyes, which were reproachful and grateful, two emotions warring with each other. "You could have been hurt." It was an unfortunate truism for any cop's life, but Bella could not resist saying it.

She guessed Edward didn't want to hear it, and she was right. He was shaking his head. "I told you, I know what I'm doing. I wasn't gonna let that guy hurt anyone – especially not me." Edward pulled her close and gently touched her cheek. "You have to trust me. You know that."

Bella lowered her eyes and dropped her forehead against Edward's chest. "I know. I do." _It's the rest of the world I'm worried about._

She tried to put it out of her mind. It happened; it was over and done; and Edward handled it like the professional he was. Bella shook herself as if willing everything inside of her to go back to how she felt before she saw her boyfriend tackle someone who carried a blade.

Taking his hand, she motioned back toward the end of the island. "Come on. We've got a boat to catch."

As they walked to the dock, Edward thought she might still be upset. Why did this seem so foreign to her when her own father had been a cop all his life? He'd believed they'd settled this during their discussion over breakfast, but maybe that was wishful thinking on his part.

He wanted her relaxed again, like she's been for most of the day. On the subway ride back to his apartment, he told her a long-winded story about the first time he'd gone to see the Knicks play in 1992, when he was almost seven years old. His dad and Eleazar took him to Madison Square Garden where the Knicks were in a heated playoff game. He finally got Bella to laugh when he told her he threw up on Eleazar's expensive leather shoes during the most exciting part of the game.

"Oh, no. He must have been so mad," Bella said.

"Nah, he was cool about it. My dad checked my forehead and realized I had a temperature. I was sick. But that wasn't even the worst part."

"What could be worse than getting sick and throwing up?"

"The Knicks lost, and to the Bulls, no less. Hey. We're home." Edward gestured as the train pulled into the Greenpoint subway station.

The humid city air was like a slap once they emerged from underground. Bella was suddenly conscious of her sticky skin. Even her underwear felt glued on. They walked the blocks to his apartment mostly in silence, the noises of Brooklyn filling the gaps in their conversation.

After unlocking the door, Edward headed straight to the back of the apartment while Bella ducked into the bedroom to grab her bag. She could hear him talking to Mookie as she walked into the kitchen.

He opened a bottle of beer he'd just pulled from the refrigerator. "One for you?" he said, holding it out to Bella.

"Not now, thanks. I'd really like to take a shower, if that's okay."

"That's a good idea," Edward said, rubbing his sweaty neck. "I could use one myself." They both stopped moving as the idea hit them at the same time.

"Do you?"… Bella stuck her thumb out in the direction of the bathroom. "We could shower together," she finally offered.

"Ahh…yeah. Yeah, why not?" His eyes lit up, not just bright but burning hot. "You're a genius."

"Well, the brain is the most important sex organ." Bella lowered her head slightly and stared up at him, her eyes smoky and smug. He stuck the beer back in the fridge.

Edward took her hands and walked backwards into his bedroom, the smallest of smiles playing around his lips. He didn't take his eyes off of Bella as he pulled off his tee shirt, except for the fraction of a second that it covered his face. He held her gaze the whole time he unbuttoned his shorts and kicked them off in a corner of his room. He kept looking at her even when he slipped his thumbs under the elastic in his underwear and slid them down. The only difference was, the smile had become a smirk by then.

Bella wanted desperately to break the stare and look at all of him, but she wouldn't give in. She didn't want to be the first to knuckle under in this silly contest. She crossed her arms to pull off her top, but Edward stopped her.

"Let me," he said, echoing the request she'd made the night before. He slipped her shirt off and placed it carefully on his dresser. With a look of exaggerated concentration, he unzipped her shorts, then held them so she could step out of them.

She shivered at the coolness of the room.

"You cold?" he asked, concerned.

"A little. It feels kind of good, though, after being so hot all day." She rubbed her hands over her arms. "I'm so sticky."

"Then we should get you in the shower now." He unhooked her bra and removed it, leaving it with her shirt. His eyes again stayed on hers, even as he eased her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and tossed them near his shorts.

"Can I be in charge of cleaning you off?" Bella asked. She meant to sound sexy, but somehow her voice came out earnest. Edward thought it couldn't be any more erotic than if she'd demanded it of him. Her honest enjoyment of his body was sweet bliss.

"You can have anything you want, baby." _Take my heart. _

Clasping her hand again, he walked them both to the bathroom. The muscles in his rear shifted, tight and flawless, with every step. She was almost sorry the apartment was so small and it took mere seconds to move from one room to another.

He opened the door to the shower enclosure and reached over to turn on the water. "This temperature okay?"

"It's fine." _It's going to get hotter in here no matter what._

She was standing with her back to the water, facing Edward, who leaned past her and took the soap off the shower rack. "Turn around," he said, his voice a husky whisper over the hiss of the spray.

Once she'd complied, he held her arms straight out, away from her body. He massaged her hands and threaded his fingers through hers, clasping them while his mouth sought her neck, kissing and biting gently along a small part of her skin. He let go of her fingers and traveled up her arms, leaving a trail of soap bubbles. Finally he reached her breasts, marveling at how each felt cupped in his hands. He smoothed over her slippery skin, his touch intensifying with each pass around her taut nipples.

Bella moaned, lost in the sensuality of the water, the smooth lather, and Edward's hands. "You're very thorough," she murmured.

"I want to make sure you're clean. And that you enjoy it."

'She could hear the smile in his voice.

He slid his hands slowly down, down, down, past her stomach, around her ass and legs and then between them, slowing further while speeding up the ache that Bella felt there. Like a tease, he slipped his hand through her legs without lingering, turning her slowly until she was rinsed off. Edward lowered himself to his haunches to wash her legs, soaping luxuriously along her thighs and calves. Bella was startled to feel his mouth on her lower back. He was kissing her fervently but slowly, leaving a searing trail as he moved from hip to hip, left to right, along the top of her rear.

Once he was done and Bella's legs were rinsed off, she grabbed the soap and turned to face him. "My turn."

She repeated the process with him almost exactly. While soaping his chest and arms, she avoided his gaze; it wasn't until her fingers drifted south of his stomach that she looked in Edward's eyes as she grasped him, stroking and twisting her hands around him.

His mouth opened with a deep exhale as his head fell forward. Bella got a little revenge by mimicking his own teasing, her hands disappearing from between his legs to scrub at his calves and then up the back of his thighs. He stood, unmoving, under the water with his head hanging down, and she frowned. _Something wrong?_ She combed his fingers through his soaking hair, back off his forehead.

"Edward?"

He opened his eyes and their green depths came alive with desire. Without speaking, he pulled her to him and kissed her, his mouth hungry and relentless. His hands roamed her body, running over her back and chasing the droplets away, then smoothing down over her ass and back up until they came around to cup her breasts.

"Fuck. I can't wait any longer," he said, picking her up and placing her against the back wall of the shower. With a deep sigh he pushed into her, and Bella arched her back slightly, responding by calling out his name.

She was trying to move in synch with him, wanting to meet his thrusts without slipping out of his grip. The tub was 1960s style - not very big, and with only a small border around it. Bella lowered her legs and tried balancing her toes along the back rim but she had only an inch of space to work with, and her feet kept slipping off. She looked like she was pedaling along the back of the tub, trying to get some leverage and not having much luck with it.

"Damn," Edward muttered. He'd slid out of her, much to his annoyance. His hands moved up to her rear and he pressed her against the wall again. "You all right?" he asked, his gaze roaming her face. He was holding her up with ease, but she kept the balls of her feet on the edge for balance. At least the water was hitting him on his back so she wasn't getting sprayed in the face.

"Oh yes," she said, exhaling hard. She wrapped her hands around his cock, and he moaned and rolled his head like it was loose on his neck as she positioned him again. He pressed back into her, the sensation delicious everywhere but her back, which banged against the wall every time he pushed.

She tried to focus on the feel of him inside her, but she was very sure their rhythm would fracture her spine in another few minutes. Edward's head was against her neck; she had her arms looped under his and was holding on to his shoulders for dear life. _Probably not too much longer…God, did I just think that?_

There wasn't a time that could exist in any dimension where she'd want to rush through sex with Edward. To make matters worse, her feet were sliding again. She forced them against the wall, her toes smashing into the lip of the tub, but it wasn't giving her the stability she needed even though she was still clutching him.

She scrambled to get her balance, which almost made Edward lose his. He pulled up straight and looked at her, confused, when she slid down even further. They became completely separated in the process, and Bella jerked slightly at the sensation of Edward's cock falling out of her for the second time.

He watched as she tried to push herself up again by her feet, her knees flailing like a newborn foal in the mud. She stared up into Edward's eyes helplessly, and they both burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, between giggles. "It's not you, it's me. Slippery when wet."

"Hey, no, don't apologize. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Um…here," he said, "Let's get out." But first, he turned her around to look at her back. The skin was light red along her spine. He swore softly and said, "Hell, I hope you don't get bruises."

"I'd wear them with pride," she said, smiling. "No one has to know I safeworded so soon."

Edward laughed. He opened the shower door and reached across to grab some of the towels he'd left on the counter near the sink. He stepped out of the shower enclosure and then held out his hand to grasp hers and help her out of the tub.

"Thank you," Bella said, suddenly feeling a little shy as she stood there, naked and waiting. And cold – the air conditioning robbed her of the warmth from the hot water.

Edward invitingly held out a thick, white towel, and Bella backed into it. Gently, he rubbed it over her shoulder and arms, then down her torso and even her legs. She watched, feeling warm again, as he took care of her, carefully wiping away the water from their failed Shower of Sexytimes experiment.

He reached behind her for a terrycloth bathrobe hanging on a hook on the door. "Here. This will keep you warm and dry you off even more." He helped her into it, and she turned the collar up, sniffing. It smelled like Edward.

He quickly wrapped a towel so it slung crookedly off his waist. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of him. While there was great appeal in nudity, seeing him covered up in just a certain way – either a very loose basketball tank or a pair of shorts that showed off his ass just so – was equally alluring. There was something about the mystery of it, perhaps because it left just enough skin showing. Or, in the case of the towel he was now wearing, it was the flat slope of his stomach, particularly the area south of his navel where the soft hair thickened on its way down. Bella thought it might be the most beautiful part of a man's body, particularly if the man in question was Edward.

"Hey, you still here?" he asked her, amused.

"What? Oh. Sure." She may have also been distracted by his erection which was still at half-mast under the towel. "I just need to comb out my hair."

"Meet me in the bedroom." He stepped closer and tugged on the bathrobe's belt, pulling her toward him in a swift motion. His eyes blazed with need and impatience. "Don't be long."

"I won't," she whispered, captivated by the sudden appearance of Feral Edward.

"Good." He pushed aside the robe and kissed her below her collarbone, his lips and tongue warm against her still-damp skin.

He closed the door behind him, and Bella unwrapped the towel from her head. As she lowered it to the floor, she brushed her fingertips over the spot above her breast where Edward's kiss lingered on her skin, not burning but feverish. Her body felt his absence from the too-brief time he was inside her. All that soothed the ache was the knowledge that he'd be back there soon.

For once, her long hair cooperated and she was able to comb through it quickly, without much tangling. She wished she could dry it, but she wanted to get back to Edward.

He was standing in his bedroom in front of a nightstand, bending over while fishing something out of a drawer. Once he heard her, he turned around quickly and tossed down what he'd held in his hands. Bella saw two or three condoms drop on the surface, and she trembled as Edward walked slowly toward her. Her desire unfurled until she thought she'd vibrate from it.

She was still wearing the robe. Edward untied the belt and opened it, slipping his hands around her waist. He moved up to her shoulders, barely grazing the sides of her breasts just to tease her, before pushing the bathrobe away and letting it fall to the floor in a whisper.

Bella shivered even though Edward had adjusted the air conditioning and the temperature in the room had leveled off. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible; his caring small touches - how he anticipated what she needed - warmed her more than the air.

"I'm going to start from the top and work my way down." But first, he took her hand and turned it up, kissing her palm. His lips, wet and soft, moved to her wrist, where he lightly licked her skin. Anticipation sent goose bumps running across her skin.

"That's not the top," she whispered.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Noooo…" she said, the word drawn out as his lips now caressed her neck. "Just pointing out that you didn't go where you said."

"I know my geography, baby," he murmured. "I know yours, too." His words ended with a breathy whisper as his lips moved to her breast, his kisses more demanding until he took her nipple into his mouth. A suck, a nip, a swirl of his tongue again and again, and Bella was lost in deep sensation.

Gently, he trailed kisses across her ribs and stomach, his hands at her sides to keep her steady. Bella thought she knew where he was heading. She panted out a soft "aah" when his mouth, eager and open, teased at the top of her legs. He kissed around and around, giving her time to welcome him here, before he slipped further down and Bella felt the shock of his warm tongue against her.

Her eyes fluttered, and from somewhere deep inside she let out a long and low moan. She felt his smile against her, and his breath, warm and heavy. "This okay?" he asked softly.

"More than okay. Fucking…_great_," she said, her voice a rasp.

He slipped between her lips, his tongue slow at first but magical and assertive. She squeezed her eyelids shut and cried out once more, and she wasn't even halfway there. Everything inside her was weakening, turning soft. When she opened her eyes, she thought she'd come on the spot from the sight of Edward kneeling before her, his reddish-brown hair as it caught the light, his eyes closed like he was enraptured, and his mouth crushed against her.

He explored not just to feel and taste but to discover what she wanted from him. Edward knew he was getting it right when she slumped over, skimming her arms down his back to keep from completely falling. Breathing heavy, she kissed him as far down as she could reach past his shoulders.

He chuckled at her groan of displeasure when he moved away. "Let's get you on the bed," he said, picking her up and carrying her to where he'd pulled back the covers. He stretched himself over her, propping himself up on his knees, whispering, "I'm not done until you are."

Once more, he tenderly kissed his way down her body, pausing at her breasts, her stomach, and her hips until he settled right where Bella wanted so much for him to return. Edward, bless him, started all over again, blowing warm breath on her, then kissing where he'd left off.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "All of you. So beautiful."

His words and his touch eclipsed every experience like this she'd ever had, his lips and tongue redefining intimacy for her. She recognized the connection between them as even greater than before, though she would have considered that impossible last night. His sighs and groans, slight but significant, made it clear that Edward loved what he was doing as much as she did. She clutched at the sheets and let herself be claimed.

"Ohhh," she gasped, overtaken by the force of her orgasm. She thrashed for a few seconds before Edward calmed her, rubbing his hands on her legs.

He pulled himself up along her body, whispering soft words of endearment in between placing his lips gently on her skin, here, there, and everywhere. When he finally met her gaze, the wonder and adoration in his own eyes – on his entire face – almost moved her to tears. She pulled him up and kissed him, long and firm.

"You liked that, did you?" His words were teasing, but his tone was soft.

"Oh my God, yes," Bella replied. "And I'll be returning that favor. But now," she said, her voice breathy with need, "I want you inside me."

Edward closed his eyes briefly, his words rumbling up from his chest. "Damn, baby." Her words were like an accelerant tossed directly on his desire and impatience. He'd been waiting all day, it seemed; the concert and then their fumbling in the shower were lengthy foreplay. Those interludes were fine while they lasted, but it was time for more.

She helped him with the condom, and he moved between her hips, entering her swiftly. They quickly found their rhythm. Tonight, it was faster and intense, their physical need to be together – to be connected – driving them harder. He felt so damn _good_ inside her, a fullness that was indescribable yet exact. He brought her over the edge once more, and with his head buried in her neck, she didn't see the smile of satisfaction light over his face as she cried out when she came again.

He lifted his head, kissing her in a languid contrast to the fevered pace of their lovemaking. Other emotions besides passion were stirring up, growing undeniably stronger. She satisfied him, body and soul.

Bella tightened her legs as she felt his breath quicken. With a harsh gasp, he tensed, his lips pressed together, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

As he came down from his own high, Edward kissed her neck and murmured words of endearment that Bella could barely make out. She hugged him closer to her one more time before he moved off of her, lying on his side to look at her and stroke her face with his fingers.

He traced her hairline, around her cheekbone, then gently over her eyes and down her nose. Edward didn't really know what he was doing, or have any control over it; now that he was no longer inside of her, he only knew he wanted to still touch her, anywhere, to keep them linked.

Bella mirrored his own actions, her hands drifting along his jaw, down his neck and then his chest. She skimmed along the side of his body, following the narrowing space down to his hips and the top of his legs.

No longer hesitant, their touches retained a sense of awe, both exploring and soothing. But then Bella's hand found Edward's ass and refused to go any further, as if it had a mind of its own.

It was...extraordinary. She palmed her way down his back and across his cheeks, enjoying the soft skin and firm muscle. This was as close to perfection as possible on a human male. Angels wept. Poets lay down their pens. Michelangelo climbed off of his scaffolding and said, "Why bother?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but…you're petting my ass," Edward observed.

"I like it," she said distractedly, still focused on the extraordinary lines of his body. "Can it be my ass, too?"

He rolled over and pulled her on top of him, grabbing her rear. "Why would you want my ass when you've got a perfectly good one of your own?"

"We can trade. My ass for yours."

"Done." He kissed her. "It should be clear you already own my ass." Without missing a beat, he said, "Hey, are you hungry?"

He looked almost hopeful, maybe wanting her permission to leave the bed. Bella realized his real question was, "I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's make some quesadillas."

Bella laughed and shook her head_. Such a guy. Hungry after sex._ "Sounds great."

He bounced out of bed and opened a few dresser drawers, first taking out a tee shirt and then a pair of drawstring pants. After tossing the shirt on the bed, he leaned over to pull up the pants and tie the string. Bella watched his swift motions, enraptured; his muscles and movements and deft hands_. Those long fingers… _ They might be attached to him, but they belonged to her. She wanted them at her beck and call all the time. His mouth, too, in addition to his ass.

She dug around in her bag until she found a tank top and pair of sleeping shorts. After she'd put on the shorts, she straightened up to see Edward walking toward her, that lazy, cocky grin stretching wide and happy.

"C'mere," he said, motioning with his fingers toward her shirt. She handed it to him and he lifted her arms, pulling the shirt over her head and tugging on the hem so it was straight.

'You're almost as good as putting my clothes on as you are at getting them off of me," Bella said.

"I like the other way better, but I try to be flexible." He silently admired the snug fit, unable to resist running his hand down her lower back and over her rear. "Ready to cook?"

He opened the fridge and began pulling out cheese, an onion, tortillas, salsa, and some olives. Tossing everything on the counter, he turned back to Bella. "You can take care of the cheddar, right?"

"Sure. Where's the grater?"

Edward motioned to a cabinet on his left. "All the way at the end. It's on the bottom, inside the colander." With a slow, sure smile, he watched as she bent over and then popped back up quickly. There wasn't enough of her top to pull over her bottom, which had just been on display thanks to the brevity of her shorts.

"You did that on purpose," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"So?" He didn't even bother taming his grin.

With as much dignity as she could muster, Bella bent her knees and scooted down to get the grater. "You're such a 12 year old."

"But you're not." He gestured appreciatively from the top of her legs to her chest.

Not many guys could pull that off without insulting her or being crude. Her annoying coworker Mike Newton would have gotten on her last nerve with comments like that. But Edward teased her without belittling her. She was beginning to see it as a sort of tribute, a willingness to give her every kind of attention he was capable of giving. And as long as she could give it back, she'd continue to pass the audition.

"Don't worry, Officer. I'm of legal age," she said, tickling him. He buckled and grabbed her hands. _So he's ticklish. Good to know._

While Bella grated the cheese, Edward sautéed some onions and prepared another skillet to heat the quesadillas. She watched as he sprinkled the cheddar and deftly forked onions into the tortilla before folding it over and laying it into the skillet. He prepared a second one for Bella, without the onions. He'd turned on some music, and the lyrics from the Dave Matthew's "Gru Grux King" album filled the kitchen.

Bella took some plates from another cabinet. Knowing where they were without having to ask made her feel even more at home here. Edward pulled a few bottles of beer out of the fridge and put them on the table before they sat down.

After a few bites, Edward spoke carefully. "You okay with what happened with Tanya? I mean, you want to talk more about it?"

Surprised, Bella replied, "I guess. Sure." She looked at him earnestly. "Do you?"

He shrugged. "I just wondered if it's still bothering you."

She sucked in a deep breath and put her food back on the plate. "It definitely took me by surprise. And it was kind of weird that it happened the morning after our first time together." Bella looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see if he understood.

"You know, I don't look at it that way." He played with his knife distractedly. "The more I think about it, the more I realized I'm glad we saw her this morning. Made me see more than ever that I made the right decision to break up with her. It gave me time on my own, which I needed, so I was ready when I met you." He watched her intently, willing her to get his meaning. "I waited for you a long time. Now I know I was waiting even when I was with Tanya." Bella softened at his words, melting in a way that had nothing to do with the heat from the stove.

"It was worth every second I spent alone. If I didn't have that time, when I met you I might have been…" His voice trailed off, and Bella turned to face him. "I don't know. I might not have done really well going from one woman to another." Edward looked almost confused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

Bella caressed his cheek. "I know what you mean. It's just easier to get your life in order when you're on your own for awhile. Helps you think more clearly about what you want or don't want."

His expression relaxed. "Exactly."

"She must have been really upset," Bella murmured.

"She was," Edward agreed. "But I knew I had to do it. It was only fair." His green eyes were far more serious than usual. "I knew I couldn't find what I really need if I settled for second best."

"And now?" she said, her voice just loud enough to for him to hear.

"Now I don't need any more time on my own Now I have you."

She took a bite of her quesadilla, giving her time to think before she spoke. "I never would have believed it, but now I'm glad my ex-boyfriend broke up with me. For the same reason you said: I might not have been in the right place otherwise."

Edward looked at her with renewed interest. _Finally. The ex_. "What happened?"

"I'm still not completely sure," she said with a small laugh. "We were together a little over a year, and then one day he said it wasn't working for him any more." She shrugged. "I think he'd found somebody else. Right after he ended it, I saw him with another girl. Woman. Whatever."

"Did he start dating her before he told you?" Edward bunched the napkin in his hand. He hated liars, and without knowing the man in question, he was ready to throttle him for his lack of respect for Bella.

"I didn't ask," she confessed. "I was pretty devastated."

"You deserved better than that," Edward said firmly. "He sounds like a chicken-shit coward."

"Maybe," she allowed. "His rejection was really hard for me. I never stopped to think that maybe he did the best thing by breaking up with me because we were wrong for each other. It took me awhile to figure that out."

When she finally met Edward's eyes again, she saw understanding there, and sympathy but no pity. He said softly, "From what I know of you already, I can see that. I can understand you feeling that way. But you know, it wasn't you. It wasn't anything you did or didn't do. He didn't appreciate how much you have to offer. I'll never understand how the guy could think that way. I assume he's an idiot." He looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm glad he's out of your life."

Bella nodded. "So am I. I'm so much better off. I didn't know it at the time, but he did me a favor. I can't imagine still being with him." _Especially now. _

She frowned slightly, her words coming out reflectively. "Sometimes I felt like I was running to catch up to him – like he thought he was better than me in a way that put him ahead, and I had to get to his level. I don't think I could completely be myself with him."

He held her hand. "I will never take you for granted," he said firmly. "I know enough of you to already see what you bring to my life. "

"I've felt better with you in two weeks than I did with Peter in more than a year." Bella smiled at him, but her eyes held a stronger emotion. "You already remembered that I don't like onions."

The soft strums of Dave Matthews' guitar sweetened the air, and "You and Me" provided the final track for their evening. When Edward lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips, the contact propelled him into a vision of the future which was years, maybe decades, down the road; where he and Bella were older but still at a table, eating and drinking. Still talking, and most of all, still together.

_You and I, we're not tied to the ground_

_Not falling but rising like rolling around _

_Eyes closed above the rooftops _

_Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars _

_You and me together, we could do anything, baby_

_You and me together, yes, yes _

**Thank you, as always, for reading, and for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome, whether good or bad. I love hearing from readers, and I do my best to respond to all of them. Sometimes I've been more successful at that than others, but please know that I read and appreciate everything you say.**

**The event attended by Bella and Edward is my tribute to the Dave Matthews Band concert that wasn't. They were supposed to perform on Governor's Island in late August 2011, but a stubborn woman named Hurricane Irene blew that out of the water, so to speak. My family and I were really disappointed, but we were able to see the band this past December. If you ever get the chance to enjoy DMB live, don't miss it – they're amazing.**

**Boxing Out has a Pinterest board which was started by the lovely Laura, who's been a Copward fan from the start. Come by and add your own photos, or just have a look. Laura's pinned pics for almost every chapter. **

**Follow me on Twitter: SerendipitousMC Stop by and say hello!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your patience between updates. I have the most wonderful readers, and I appreciate every one of you.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Writingbabe and my prereader RandomCran. I'm grateful they share their talents with me. By the time they're done with my draft, they've given me enough excellent suggestions and edits to save me from my wordy self. If there are any mistakes here, they are mine, not theirs.**

**Advisory: The events in this chapter include the death of a toddler. The child is not a main character in this fic, and the death takes place "off stage." But if this is upsetting to you, you may want to skim before you read, or skip it altogether.**

**When we last left Copward and Bella, they'd returned from a fine day on Governor's Island where they enjoyed the Dave Matthews Band. After the concert, Edward subdued a man with a knife. Bella was shaken up but Edward dismissed it as a non-event. Easy for him to say. They returned to his apartment where they failed at shower sex (hey, we've been there, right?) but they made up for it in the bedroom. **

**Let's jump ahead here…**

_**Six weeks after the end of the last chapter **_

"Mom?"

"Bella!" Renee's voice, full of love and relief, came clearly from the Swan home across the continent. "I was just going to call you! We were getting a little worried about you, honey. How are you?"

Bella winced, feeling especially guilty thanks to her only-child status. She'd been so busy the past few weeks with work and Edward that she'd neglected to phone her parents. "I'm good, Mom. Really good. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner."

"Well, you _sound_ good. So what's going on? What have you been up to? I've missed you!" Now that the surprise of the call was over with, Renee got down to business.

"Everything at work is great. I'm still in charge of that health care project in the Dakotas. I'll probably have to fly out there some time after Labor Day."

"Aww, sweetie, I'm so glad. Sounds like you're doing so well." Bella knew Renee was trying to be supportive and silencing her own motherly wish – conveyed quite loudly and unabashedly a year ago – that her daughter would find work closer to home.

"I am. I really love it." She gave a little more detail on the project, as much as she thought her mother wanted to hear.

"How's Angela?"

"Fine. She says hello. She's doing well at work, too. She and Ben are great."

"And how's New York City treating you?" In the background, Bella heard the tinny clangs and running water that meant Renee was washing dishes.

"_Very_ well, Mom." Bella chuckled, half over how much she was repeating herself and half over how much she was telling the truth. She finally had the response her mother wanted to hear for the unspoken question of whether Bella had met anyone special.

"Well, that sounds promising," Renee said, trailing off.

"I met a really nice guy. Rose introduced us."

The water on the other end shut off abruptly. "Really? Oh, Bella, that's wonderful! So, who is he? What's his name?"

"His name is Edward Cullen. He lives in Brooklyn – he grew up there. He knows Emmett because they play basketball together all the time. So one night Rose asked me to go to the gym where Emmett was playing, and Edward was there. A bunch of us went out after the game and we talked for awhile. We really hit it off." Bella was almost babbling, giving her mom the information she knew Renee wanted while avoiding any mention of Edward's occupation.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. What does he do?"

And there it was. With a deep breath, Bella said, "He's a cop. A New York City cop."

Silence. "Oh." Her mother gave a quick chuckle. "Well, I guess you didn't go all that far from home after all."

Bella knew the attempt at lightheartedness meant Renee was trying to get her bearings. This was a trait she'd inherited from her mother. She wished that Renee was there with her so she could see her mother's face and gauge Renee's emotions in person.

She decided to go the direct route. "Does that bother you, Mom?" Bella managed to keep her tone genuinely curious. She didn't want to come across as defensive.

Renee sighed lightly. "Cops are very good people, Bella."

"That's not really an answer."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'bother,' " her mother replied slowly. "This is your decision, Bella. How long have you been dating?"

"A couple of months."

"So it's kind of early anyway." When Bella didn't reply, Renee said, "You're serious about this guy already." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Mom, I really am. We're serious about each other." Bella adjusted the pillow on her bed, where she'd been sprawled since she'd dialed her parents' number. "I don't know…I mean, I can't say, but I think we'll be together for a long time."

"Wow." Renee let out a windy breath. "Honey, that's…I'm so happy for you. Really. I've waited a long time to hear this. I hoped you'd find a great guy for yourself. Not really crazy that you had to go across the country to do it," she teased, "but that really doesn't matter. As long as you found him. As long as you found each other."

"So are you worried? About him being a cop?"

"Are you?"

"A little," she admitted to her mother. "I guess I was kind of insulated from Dad's work. I knew what he did but being a little kid, I always assumed he'd come home every night. Plus, you know, Forks isn't exactly a hotbed of crime.

"This is definitely different, though," Bella continued. "He's got a good beat in a safer part of Manhattan, but it's still New York. Shit happens here all the time, even in the best places."

"Tell me about it," Renee said drily. "That's how your dad and I felt when you moved there. And as you told us numerous times, you can take care of yourself."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, even though her mother couldn't see her. "That's pretty much what he says to me whenever we talk about it. And I know he's really, really good at his job. Still doesn't keep me from worrying."

"Of course it doesn't, honey. The fact that Forks is as lively as a sack of doorknobs doesn't keep me from worrying about your father, either."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"Not really," Renee answered honestly, "but you adjust. You adjust your thinking and your anxiety. You learn that you can't worry constantly, so you find a way to take each minute at a time and accept it all. The longer they stay in the job without any…incidents, the more you fall into a kind of rut – a good rut, where you start to feel like maybe it'll always be that way."

"That makes sense," Bella said slowly. It was the first time she and her mother had spoken in any depth about Charlie's work. Her mother understood how she felt, and she suddenly wished she'd called Renee weeks ago. She wanted her mother with her now.

"We want to come to Washington for Christmas," Bella blurted out. She wished the holiday wasn't so far away.

"Both of you?"

"Yes, it would be both me and Edward. I've met his parents a few times, so I figured it was only fair." Bella tried to lighten things up. "You know, subject him to you and Dad."

"I'm sure your dad would have lots to talk to him about. You can take that any way you want," Renee said with a chuckle. "That would be great, Bella. I can't wait to tell Charlie about all of this. We've been trying to see if we could manage a trip back East, but so far…"

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that," Bella interrupted her mother. "We'll come and see you. I'm sorry I'll miss Thanksgiving, but at least we'll see each other for Christmas."

They talked for a little while longer about Bella's job at Valetudo and Renee's work as a life coach, which was going well, much to Bella's surprise. Her mother seemed to like it and was actually suited to it, although Bella reserved judgment until she could get her father's take on it.

_They're so different_. Throughout her life, that phrase was as strongly associated with her parents' marriage as their wedding rings, their late-night conversations, their home. It was the hallmark of their relationship, and as Bella grew older, she realized the differences were their saving grace. They liked the diversity.

Not for the first time, she compared her blooming relationship with Edward to the one she'd always seen between her parents. She thought her personality and Edward's were more like separate jigsaw pieces that fit, even if they had to occasionally push them to get them into place. Her parents, though, looked like a puzzle that might have been put together by an abstract artist: the pieces were intentionally askew, but when you looked at the whole, it worked.

Bella preferred what she and Edward had, but she couldn't argue with her parents' success. They'd been married a quarter of a century.

Early at work the next day, Bella was absent-mindedly thumbing through project files. It was a slow morning, and she was waiting for the clock's hands to complete their sluggish ascent to her lunch hour. Until the phone rang, and Victoria's secretary told her that Victoria wanted to see Bella in her office right away.

That changed the tenor of the whole morning.

Assuming Victoria wanted to talk about the Dakota project – Bella's biggest responsibility by far – she grabbed several files and headed over to the suite of executive offices. With a nod at the secretary who'd phoned her, Bella took a seat and waited to be called in.

She glanced around the waiting area. The chairs were comfortably cushioned in cloth, not leather. A plain coffee table held several news magazines, copies of The New York Times, and the Valetudo annual report along with several editions of its quarterly newsletter. In almost every external document Bella had seen, the foundation reinforced how much money went to actual grantees, instead of to administrative costs. In this spare but tasteful waiting area, the foundation was careful about keeping guests comfortable without any extravagance. Bella smiled in spite of her anxiety. The staff responsible for Valetudo's mission and image thought of everything.

With a sharp click, the door to Victoria's office opened and her boss stepped out. She smiled at Bella – _thank God!_ – and greeted her. "Come on in, Bella."

As she followed Victoria across the carpet, Bella kept her eyes down. Not for the first time, she wondered how Victoria could walk so steadily on four-inch heels. Maybe it was the years of experience she had on Bella, or maybe she was just better coordinated.

When they were settled in chairs on either side of the spacious desk, Victoria began.

"You know I generally go through the folders of our grants and projects to get a sense of how things are going. I was looking at the Dakota health initiative, and I noticed some paperwork is missing. It was time for you and I to have one of our status meetings anyway, so I decided to just have you come in.

"I didn't see the small business contracting plan that Health and Human Services requires," she said, referring to the federal agency. "Do you have it? The Dakotas consortium will be hiring local businesses for some of the work that needs to be done on the health care centers."

Bella opened her mouth, then shut it. She flipped through all the paperwork in the files she'd brought with her, trying to keep documents from slipping away because her hands were shaking so hard. The HSS form wasn't there.

There were so many details to the project. Could she have forgotten this one?

"It's not here. I must have left it in my office," Bella said.

"Are you sure you sent it out?"

"I must have. I know it's important." Bella's eyes widened as she tried to remember. Some parts of this process were so rote, she did them automatically. "I…I think I did."

Victoria looked at Bella incredulously. "You _think_ you did? Bella, we're supposed to be helping them. They're getting federal money to supplement our grant. It's our job to make sure every requirement is taken care of, even if it's the grantee's responsibility to fulfill it."

"I'll go back and look in my office. It has to be there," Bella replied, her voice slightly shaking. "I've done this before; I know it's required."

Victoria sat back abruptly in her chair, and Bella could practically see a disapproving puff of dark smoke fly out from behind her shoulders. "If they contractors don't submit the paperwork to HHS, they may miss out on this federal funding cycle. They could lose a lot of money." Her voice got colder. "They can't fully fund the clinics just with what we're giving them. I don't have to tell you what a major screw-up would do to this initiative."

"I understand," Bella said. "I'll check right away."

"Please do." Victoria tapped the folder with one ruby-red fingernail. "If it's not in your files, call your contact at HHS to see if there's still time. The Dakotas team is supposed to be finding minority or women-owned businesses for these subcontracts. It's ideal for Native American companies. How bad would it look if they lost work because we didn't manage our responsibilities for a health care project? Considering that's what this foundation is about."

"I understand," Bella repeated. "Of course. You're right." She couldn't keep the quaver out of her voice, though she did manage to stop her chin from trembling. _Don't cry._ She took a deep inhale.

Her boss leaned across the desk. Although the anger was gone from her eyes, the look of intense warning that replaced it was worse. "Bella. You have to be on top of this. And by 'this,' I don't just mean the Dakotas initiative. Every project you take on, every proposal you supervise – I expect you to know, and to _remember_, every single part of it. I know you're fairly new, but you were promoted because you were doing extraordinary work, and you showed great capability and potential. Carelessness isn't in your repertoire." Victoria's expression softened a little. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Really, I'm fine. I'll follow up with you and let you know what I've found." She squared her shoulders. "It'll never happen again."

Victoria was silent for a few seconds, her lips pursed. "Okay. Be sure to keep me informed."

Bella nodded. "Of course."

There were worse managers out there. Victoria might scary at times, but at least she asked questions instead of launching into a screamfest. Bella couldn't argue with a supervisor double-checking the projects that were under her control. And she knew it was her own fault; she was the one who screwed up. Or _might_ have screwed up.

_Oh God, don't let me find I've screwed up… _

She ran back down to her office and looked through the files for the Dakotas health project that were stacked on her desk. The small packet of forms that had all the information for bidders and contractors wasn't there. She pulled open her desk drawers and rifled through the paperwork for older grants. Nothing.

Bella shared a secretary with two other program managers on her floor, but she did her own filing. She'd preferred it that way, up until now, at least. There was a small cabinet with everything from funding requests for other projects to her personal benefits statements to ideas for the annual employee picnic. The form she needed was not in any of them.

She fell heavily into her chair and sank her head into her hands. Helplessly, she looked around her messy desk, wondering how she could have forgotten to do something that was so routine, it was like turning on her computer every morning.

Her eyes lit on a desktop file organizer that had several pieces of correspondence on one of the shelves. A small group of papers was stuck in the middle, with one corner haphazardly crooked so it stood out from the rest. She pulled out the whole pile and began rifling through it.

There, underneath an invitation from a women's auxiliary to speak about federal health care reform, were the sheets with the small business subcontracting plans and a post-it note with the date on which they'd been sent to HHS. The only unanswered question was how the hell these documents got left where they did.

Now Bella cried, a few welcome tears of relief. As she wiped her cheeks, her eyes fixed on a photograph that she'd recently set on her desk. She and Edward were at the Jersey Shore, where they'd gone when they'd managed to score a couple of days off at the same time. Carlisle and Esme rented a house in Ocean City for a week, so Bella and Edward were able to stay with them.

She stared at the picture. Edward's arm was around her; in the background was the family beach umbrella that staked their place near the water's edge. His grin was huge; his face right next to hers, their cheeks touching. Bella's smile was just as enormous.

With her index finger, she slowly traced Edward's outline. Thinking of him distracted her from this disappointing morning. Maybe that was part of the problem. Was she losing her focus at work now that she had more in her life? She'd always worked hard and still did; but with Edward, she now had other things to think about besides her job. Did that automatically mean she was slipping at the office?

Bella frowned. She never wanted to be one of those people for whom work was life, and she never wanted to be one of those women who lost some professional luster once she became seriously attached. Neither was a zero-sum game, in her opinion.

How did other women do it, especially working mothers? They must go insane trying to manage work, kids, a husband. What were Edward's thoughts on working mothers? Would he want her to stay home? Why was she thinking about this after being with him for only two months?

Because she knew she'd told her mother the truth: she was certain she and Edward would be together for a long time, if not always. Already, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else; and it didn't even sink in that it was premature. He was the first person she thought of telling about her crappy morning today, even if he might have a small part in it. It would lead to another good talk between them. It always did.

Bella called Victoria's office to let her know that the important papers had been in her office all along, and most important, were completed by the grant recipients in Dakota well in advance of the federal government deadline. Then she went to the photocopier and made several copies of the form, putting them in different files just to be sure.

She slumped in her chair and sipped a can of Diet Coke, staring at the wall in front of her.

Edward's day started off as the exact opposite of Bella's. After a relaxing morning at home, he reported for an afternoon shift at work. He and his partner Riley were on patrol at 63rd Street when they hear a quavering but loud voice calling, "Officers! Officers?" An elderly woman ran out into the middle of the street, heading straight for them.

"Whoa, whoa! To the corner!" He waved his arm toward the crosswalk. "Come on, ma'am – you're going to get hurt."

A cab nearly clipped her as she made it to the other side. By the time he and Riley ran to her, she was turning sideways to squeeze between two parked cars, still trying to reach them.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" She still wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over the curb. Riley grabbed her arms to steady her.

Her eyes were fixed on Edward's face, her expression earnest and open. She leaned in and whispered, "Is Zsa Zsa Gabor still alive?"

Edward rolled back on his heels a bit. The woman was suitably clothed in a housedress and light sweater, and looked clean and properly cared for. He knew, though, that even if the exterior was well appointed, the interior could be a mess.

"I believe Ms. Gabor is still with us, ma'am," Edward said, as patiently as if he was talking with his young cousin Charlotte. "Do you live around here?"

A look of relief came over the woman's face. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried about her." Her voice dropped lower. "That prince she married is an absolute scoundrel. I told her not to consort with him, but she wouldn't listen." An exasperated sigh. "Please, could you check on her? I am still very concerned."

"I'll be glad to. Where do you live?" he asked again. "If you tell me your name I can let her know I'm calling for you."

A voice rang out from across the street. "Agnes! Agnes, what are you doing?" A woman wearing a nurse's uniformed dashed down the stairs of a townhouse. "You're not supposed to go outside alone!"

"Thank you, Officers." She looked genuinely worried and embarrassed. An ID tag with the name Mrs. Pat Callahan was on the front of her uniform.

"Do you know this woman?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I take care of her during the weekdays. I'm a home health care aide." Her nameplate included the logo of a nursing agency.

"Where does Agnes live?" Riley asked. Mrs. Callahan pointed to the townhouse, then pulled a laminated card from her pocket with Agnes' photo and address.

"So this has happened before?" Riley asked.

Mrs. Callahan rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Unfortunately, yes. I keep this with me all the time even though I hope I'll never need it. I'd just stepped into the closet for my sweater so I could bring her outside, and she was gone. She's quicker than you'd think."

She put an arm around Agnes and gently directed her to the corner. "We have to go now. Let's take that walk we were talking about."

Agnes acted as if she hadn't heard the nurse. She walked slowly to Edward, her expression almost youthful in its expectation.

He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently_. This could be anyone I love some day._ "Listen to Mrs. Callahan," he instructed her. "She's here to take care of you. I like you and I want to know you're okay. Zsa Zsa will be worried about you, too. Promise me you won't go outside by yourself?"

"All right," she said, looking slightly abashed. He knew that promise would fade in her memory like everything else.

She tugged on his arm one last time, as if what she was about to say was most important. "I wish I was as strong as you," she whispered.

His heart almost broke at her plaintive words. "I think you're plenty strong, Agnes," he said. "Just…please be careful. Okay?"

She gave him one last ghostly smile before turning away.

"That could have turned out a lot worse," Riley observed. Before Edward could even nod his head in agreement, his radio began squawking with instructions to get over to Lexington Avenue, where there was a report of a dead child.

"Damn," Riley muttered. It was the call every officer hoped he or she would never get.

The dispatcher gave them the exact address and Edward confirmed their own location. They ran the several blocks to Lexington. Several squad cars pulled up and double parked, their wailing sirens echoing up the broad avenue.

A young girl paced in front of the address they'd been given, holding her cell phone in her hand. Her loose blonde hair and backpack made her look like a college student. Edward guessed she had to be around 20. She was crying, her face red and streaked. She cried harder when she saw Edward and Riley.

"Miss? What's going on?" Riley asked, approaching her carefully.

The girl pointed down a stairwell that led to a basement apartment. "I just got home from class and I found…I saw him," she said. She looked away, sobbing.

At the bottom of the stairwell, tucked in a corner, was a child no older than a toddler. Judging by the clothing, it was a little boy; he was filthy, with no shoes. He looked like he could have been sleeping, curled up and silent.

_Oh, Jesus Christ, no_. Edward's chest tightened, his heart full and breaking. He doubted very much the baby was alive. No toddler would keep so still.

He pushed aside the child's shirt collar. There was purplish bruising, maybe from an adult hand or some type of ligature. Fighting the bile that was rising in his throat, he placed his index and middle fingers on the boy's neck. As he'd feared, there was no pulse.

Edward knew he shouldn't touch anything else because detectives and forensics needed to examine the scene, but he couldn't keep from stroking the child's head lightly. "Who did this to you, sweetheart?" he whispered. "What sick fuck could ever hurt you?" His breath came harder and harder.

The other officers who'd arrived by car watched him walk back up to the street, looking as solemn as he felt. Riley was speaking to the young woman, who was still sobbing. Edward overheard her say that she was an NYU student who lived in the basement apartment with a roommate. She'd arrived home after class and found the body.

"Do you recognize him from your building?" Riley asked.

"I don't think so. He doesn't look familiar."

"Does anyone in your building have a child this age?" Edward watched as she thought carefully.

"I don't think so, but I can't say for sure. I just moved here for school."

Riley jotted down her answers. "When did you leave your apartment?"

"Around 10 a.m. this morning."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" 

"No. There wasn't anything in that space except for old leaves and some trash."

"How about your roommates?"

"I don't know if they're home yet. I haven't been inside." She glanced back at the baby and her lower lip trembled. "I saw him and called the police right away."

"That was good. You did good, not waiting." Edward patted her arm. "The detectives will be here any minute, and they're going to take over the investigation. They'll need to talk to you. Think you could go to the station with them?"

"Um, sure, if you need me to."

Edward looked around to see if the detectives had arrived. Without exception, every one of his fellow officers looked grim and ashen. The businesslike routine at a crime scene was absent here. There was nothing that could be said, no words to possibly match the quiet outrage of a lost life when the victim was so innocent. Any talking, except for relaying information, was futile, or worse, disrespectful. It was as if the child's funeral had already started. Indeed, it had.

Riley took the college girl over to a squad car so she could be brought to the station, while Edward relayed their conversation to a plainclothes officer. He couldn't help looking back down that stairwell. He'd seen death before, but this was the first time he'd been involved in a murder investigation of a baby. All deaths were somber, sometimes even gruesome; so Edward had come to understand that sometimes life ended in the least fair way possible. This, however, was more than murder; it was the worst kind of theft. It robbed a young victim of his life; and for every person who'd come into contact with the baby's body, it erased any faith that humans could never be this cruel.

In times like this, Edward wanted his role to be someone else's responsibility. Better yet, he wanted the ability to actually fix something, a joy he had infrequently at work. Here, that was all but impossible anyway, unless he'd developed the ability to go back in time and rescue the boy from whoever had done the unforgivable.

Edward stared at the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets, before looking up and carefully examining everything above him, buildings and sky. He was obeying an instinct not related to his police work, so he wasn't hunting for a suspect. He was searching for someone else.

"Take care of him, Garrett," he whispered.

Edward knew he would. Garrett had always listened to his big brother.

He thought of his own peace, or even whether he could find any now, in this moment. There were only two possibilities.

Edward stepped further away from the crowd of people and dialed Bella. He knew she'd be at home at this hour.

"Hey." She sounded surprised to hear him. "What's up?"

"Hey." He let out a big breath. "Think you could come over to my place later?"

"Tonight? Aren't you working?"

"Yeah, I'm on until midnight. I just…" Edward grew silent. "Ah, forget it. It's too late. You have to work tomorrow."

"No, Edward, wait." She'd never heard this tightness in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having an incredibly shitty and fucked-up day. The only thing that could make it better is seeing you tonight, even for just a little while when I get home." He sighed. "Look, don't worry about it-"

Bella interrupted him. "I've had kind of a crappy day myself. I want to see you, too. I'll come."

He blew out a breath. "Baby, if you could, it would mean a hell of a lot. I'd love it."

"On one condition," she teased.

"What's that?"

"I'm staying over."

"You even have to ask?" Finally, she heard the smile back in his voice.

"Take the train whenever you want and wait for me. I'll be home as soon as I can," he said before they hung up.

He told Riley he was going on his dinner break and headed off in the direction of West 53rd Street, lightly jogging most of the way. One thing about being a policeman: when anyone saw you running toward them with an intense look on your face, they bowed out of your way without giving you any New York attitude.

When Edward reached the entrance for the Museum of Modern Art, he took the steps two at a time. The security guard nodded at him and the docent waved him on, recognizing him as Maggie's nephew. The stairway wasn't crowded at this hour, so he was able to make it to the fifth floor very easily.

He rounded the corner, knowing his path, having been to this exhibit a couple of times already. Hanging a short distance away was Edvard Munch's famous painting "The Scream," its bright pastels a marked contrast to the gaping, ghoulish figure in the middle. The Expressionist classic was on loan to MoMA for several months.

Edward studied the central character's rounded head and the way that the hands fit the side of the face, as if they were molded to it. The two men sketched in the background ignored the unnamed horror steps away from them. A sunset hued with orange and yellow reinforced the normalcy of everything but the screamer. The noise within the silent artwork gave voice to everything Edward felt at that moment. He'd thought his skin might split from the strain of holding it in, but the screamer took it all and let it out for him.

He stayed with the painting for about 10 minutes, until he felt calmer and ready to resume his beat. On his way out, he passed a rack holding the museum's brochures, one of which caught his eye. He grabbed a copy, folded it in thirds and tucked it in his back pocket, buttoning the flap so it wouldn't fall out.

Bella took an evening train to Brooklyn and arrived at Edward's apartment around 9 p.m., thinking she'd read and keep Mookie company until he arrived home. She unlocked the door with the extra key Edward had given her and headed straight to the kitchen. She left a couple of cannoli on the kitchen table, then settled in the living room with the books she'd brought.

When Edward arrived home around 1 a.m., she was fast asleep on the couch, wearing sleeping shorts and a tank top, a blanket thrown around her shoulders. She was still sitting up but her head was slumped sideways, and a book sat haphazardly on her lap. He closed the door quietly and kicked his shoes off underneath the coffee table.

He knelt on the floor in front of her and moved the book aside. Quiet except for a faint sigh, he slid his arms around her waist, laying his head in her lap. The comforting softness of her skin eased his eyes closed, and he breathed in her scents of faint perfume and sweat.

"Mmmm?" She stirred and stretched. "Hey, you're home."

He nodded. "Home." He turned his head and pushed his face into her thighs.

She giggled and rubbed her knuckles on his head. "Edward!"

When he didn't move or respond – just stayed there with his face hidden – she knew something was wrong. It wasn't like him to be quiet for so long, or to not follow through if he was hinting at anything related to sex. Burying his face between her legs would otherwise be the start of some lengthy, delicious foreplay.

"Edward," she said again in a completely different tone of voice. He finally lifted his head, and even though his lids were drooping with exhaustion, she could see his eyes shining, wet and emotional.

"What's going on?" she said quietly.

He pulled himself up and sat next to her on the couch, tugging her close. "We had a dead child today – a baby, maybe two years old. Worst kind of thing." He squinted in pain, as if it hurt to even think of it, and he swiped his hand down his face.

"Oh, hell. Aw, no, sweetie. I'm so sorry," she whispered. "What happened?" She rubbed all over his shoulders and chest, trying to find some way to comfort him with her touch.

"We got a call about the body. A girl found it…Jesus, she was just a kid herself. College student. Riley and I had to I check it out. Someone left a two-year old in the bottom of a stairwell. He was gone." Edward stared ahead at the wall opposite the couch. "We figured it was recent. Forensics confirmed it.

"We had to interview the girl who found him, and she was pretty broken up. But she was great. She helped us narrow down a lot of possibilities. Seemed like he didn't live in the building so we couldn't find his parents or any other relatives right away." He sounded like he was drifting, reciting the awful details of the investigation to avoid the heartbreaking reality of it. "She gave us a lot of information, even though she was a mess. We all were. But everyone…we did our job. I just hope we find…"

When his voice caught, Bella moved into his lap, facing him, straddling either side of his legs. More tears filled his eyes, crowning his exhausted and distraught expression.

Her fingers stroked his face delicately, passing over his cheekbones, his forehead, and then combing through his hair. She couldn't touch him enough, trying to compensate physically for what he was feeling inside. "You will," she said, low but fierce. "I know you'll find them. You won't stop until you do. It's the best way you can help that little boy. You'll honor his memory." She kissed him gently, trying to convey her faith in him, as he'd done for her so many times.

Within a few moments, their kisses grew more heated. Edward's mouth on hers felt desperate, almost hard, as if he was looking to forget the day with each press of their lips.

Bella broke away from him, and while Edward's surprised and hurt expression almost crushed her heart again, she stood up anyway, taking his hands and pulling him up gently. A look of understanding crossed his face as she walked backward and led him into the bedroom.

Without a word, she unbuttoned the shirt of his uniform and eased it off his shoulders. She held it in her hands and reverently kissed his badge before folding it up and setting it on his dresser. A tear finally escaped and rolled down his cheek. She swiped it away tenderly, whispering words of comfort and encouragement. For the first time since the morning, all thoughts of her own worries at work disappeared. She focused on the man in front of her. With careful purpose, she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper.

He stepped out of his pants, and she carefully set them on top of his shirt. With a gentle tug, she began lifting the hem of his tee shirt but before she could go any further he stopped her. He took her hands in his and turned them over, kissing her palms, his eyes squeezed shut against the visions that were still unsettling him. She framed his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, her own gaze all caring and concern.

Bella crossed her arms and pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it aside. She edged her hands underneath his tee shirt, rubbing his back, then pressing her fingertips into his skin before gathering up the cotton material and urging it up and off his body.

Edward's breathing became heavy, almost raspy. He snapped off his briefs, a hurried desperation overtaking his movements. Just short of rough, he unhooked her bra and pulled off her panties, kissing her on the mouth and neck, nipping and biting as if he wanted to swallow her, or find some way to absorb the solace only she could offer.

His hands moved to her breasts, cupping them, grazing his fingertips over her nipples. He was silent except for an occasional muffled sigh or low noise that came from the back of his throat as he pressed his mouth against her neck. Bella couldn't tell whether it was relief or pain. She smoothed her hands over his back, his stomach and then lower, trying to soothe him and excite him at the same time, showing him that she wanted him.

They moved to the bed, and Edward hovered over her, his eyes meeting hers. What he saw there – deep compassion and caring reflected back to him, chestnut to shamrock - filled his heart and brought out every emotion that had flowed through him since the start of his day. He'd witnessed the closing time of two very distinct, different lives during one eight-hour shift. One never had a chance; one had everything, but lost it through a horrible quirk of nature. With all that entailed, this was the only way to end his day without feeling like he was losing his mind.

He ran his hands over her hair for a few seconds before his lips sought her mouth. His kisses grew harder, more fervent, his tongue more demanding. Moving between her legs, he slid against her, rocking his hips and waiting for her response. Bella opened her knees wider, catching up to his rhythm so with the next pass, he slipped inside her with a groan.

It was fast, immediate, and rough. It wasn't like other times when they hadn't seen each other for days and practically clawed each other right through the mattress. There was no laughter or lightness; the true sweetness was in knowing she could give this to Edward, and it was enough. Tonight he needed to release everything inside of her.

Edward balanced himself on his right elbow while his left hand moved along her body, clutching and squeezing whatever space of flesh he could reach. He slammed into her hard, almost mindlessly, as if he was fucking it all out of himself. But she cried out with her own pleasure more than once, and that spurred him until he came, panting and moaning, his head buried in her hair.

He moved to pull out of her but she stopped him. "No," she whispered. "Stay." She held him there until he slipped out with a satisfied grunt. He kissed her gently now, tenderness filling the void where sadness and helplessness had evaporated, at least for the time being.

"Baby. My baby. My girl," he murmured as he stroked her cheek. "Thank you."

She guided his fingertips to her mouth and kissed them. "For what?"

"For being here tonight. For coming over even though it was so late. Swear to God I never would've gotten through this without you."

She pushed aside the usual words that rose up in her throat – _of course you would have, you're so strong - _ and left them with the Bella of the past. Instead, she pulled her to him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you called me. I wouldn't want you to be alone after a day like this." She moved back again so they were face to face. "Always, always let me know when you want me. I will be here," she said, almost in tears.

For the first time in the evening, Edward smiled a little. "You're gonna regret that."

"Never," she replied, her voice low but strong. She held his face in her hands. "Never. I will be here for you whenever you need me." _Because you do need me, and that could be the greatest gift you'd ever give me._

"Ah, sweetheart. You have captured my heart." His finger drifted along her arm, her side and her waist, and then her leg. He moved up and down, along her warm skin, a connection he was loath to leave. He smiled again, more easily now.

"You've always been so good about helping me see myself in a better light," Bella said. "And I always feel like I can never give you enough back for it. I might not be able to tell you the things that would keep a child's death from happening again - you know that would be a lie anyway - but I can give you my mind and my ears, and my arms, and…" she shook her hips suggestively, "the rest of my body. And this, too." She placed his hand over her heart, wanting him to know what she meant, though she was afraid to say the words out loud.

He stared at her quietly, his hand sliding up to her neck so he could cup the side of her face and bring it to him for a kiss. "I'll take very good care of that. I'll take very good care of you." He caught her lower lip between his, sucking on it gently before opening for more access to her mouth. He slid so he was hovering over her.

"I know you will. I trust you," she whispered. Edward had no idea how much he'd wanted to hear those words until she spoke them. And they were spoken in his bed, where she'd taken a great leap of faith earlier in the summer. Her words were more precious because it wasn't something she said easily or lightly.

"Do you know I'd never want you to be anyone but who you are?" she asked. "Do you know that you're also safe with me? It means so much that you knew, right from the start, how much I needed that. I want you to know I'll give it to you too. I'll always give you that."

"I know," he said, pressing into her again, more languid but no less needy. "I know.

**Edvard Munch's "The Scream" was on loan to the Museum of Modern Art earlier this year, but sadly, I didn't get to see it. At least Edward did. There were four versions of the painting made by Munch between 1893 and 19190. MoMA was loaned the only private copy. **

**Thanks again for reading! Hey, I'm on Twitter along with everyone else on the planet. Say hi: SerendipitousMC. Let me know if you found me there through this story so I'll follow you back. **

**There's a page for "Boxing Out" on Facebook. The wonderful Laura also set up a "Boxing Out" board on Pinterest, where you can see Zsa Zsa Gabor's picture as well as lot of other great visuals for the fic. **


	11. Chapter 11

** My thanks again to my extraordinary beta, writingbabe, and prereader RandomCran. Their insights and feedback helped make this chapter (and really, the whole fic) so much better. They love Copward just as much as I do.**

** And thank you, my wonderful readers, for your patience. I know I'm a slow updater, but I make sure I'm satisfied with the quality of a chapter before I post. Thank you for sticking with me. **

**In Chapter 10, Bella and Edward had some rough days at work, though Edward's was by far more difficult. He and his partner responded to a report of a toddler's body found in a stairwell. Without knowing what had happened, Bella agreed to Edward's emotional request to stay with him that night at his apartment even though he wouldn't be home until very late. As Edward told her, the only thing that got him through his afternoon shift was remembering that she'd be waiting for him when it was all over. **

**Late September, six weeks after the last chapter **

It was one of those deliciously cool mornings that announced fall's definite arrival. Bella shrugged into her trench coat as she darted down the front stairs of Edward's apartment building, the soles of her sneakers slapping on the bricks.

She'd put off leaving as long as she could, but it was finally time to head out to work. As she hurried along Franklin Street, she checked her watch. There was just enough time to grab another cup of coffee if she could find a cafe that wasn't too crowded.

Edward had brewed a fresh pot with breakfast, but two full mugs of it weren't enough. Bella was still fighting that particular tiredness that made your muscles protest with each movement, like they were trying to convince you to go back to bed. Ironically, she was in bed last night early enough; she just didn't get to sleep until very late. And she was up very early, thanks to warm kisses and persistent caresses from her bedmate.

Not that she was complaining.

She ducked her head to hide her naughty smile as image after image flipped lazily through her memory. _ More coffee? I'm up for anything that's hot._ Bella smirked at her own juvenile humor. _Like I need more stimulants. _ She giggled and headed for busy Greenpoint Avenue, to a small café that did great business thanks to their excellent grind.

Bella glanced through the window and saw only two customers. _Thank you, God_. She had her purse open and was reaching for her wallet before she'd taken her place in line, a habit she'd developed from a couple of years of living in New York, where the trait of impatience was transmitted from one person to another like the common cold.

In minutes, it became clear that the first customer had a very tough time making up his mind. First he ordered two coffees and two scones; then, his synapses fired up like an old transmission kicking into gear and he ordered several more drinks, one at a time.

Bella frowned and looked at her watch again. It was getting later – almost 8:20. Spending extra time in bed with Edward was worth it. This, however, was not. She was just about to leave when Mr. Indecision finally settled his bill and the woman in front of her bought just one large coffee.

_Now that's more like it._ Bella quickly ordered and the added the necessary amount of milk and sugar. She still had time to get to Bedford Station and make her subway transfer if nothing else got in the way.

_And here comes nothing…_

On the other side of the door, blocking Bella's exit, was Tanya. Recognition flashed on the blonde's face, morphing into a few seconds' worth of distaste before she was able to tame it into a polite smile.

"Bella!" she said, sounding irrationally cheerful and Polish. "How are you?"

"Hi, Tanya." Bella managed a tight smile back. She wanted to make this as brief as possible, but she'd keep it well-mannered for Edward's sake.

"It's nice to see you again," Tanya gushed.

_Liar._ Bella wanted to get out of there, and not just because she would miss the train. "Thank you." She couldn't bring herself to return the platitude.

"How is Edward?"

"He's fine, thanks. He's doing great." _Okay, if you want to prolong this, I can make it painful too. _"We're doing really great."

"That's so nice," Tanya replied, drawing out the last word. "I miss him. It might be fun for us to get together, you know? Since I live so close and all."

Bella blew out a breath in exasperation. "Tanya. Do you really think that would ever happen?" It came out before she could stop it. She was short-tempered and frustrated, worried about being late, and now irritated beyond politeness.

Tanya drew back slightly. "I was just trying to be friendly. You know I'm very fond of Edward."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, I know, all right." She shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "Edward isn't interested in you any more, Tanya. You do see that?"

The blonde looked offended. "Of course. I still want to be friends."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that. If you were a different person, that might be possible. But it's not." Bella tried to move past her, but Tanya made a show of being shocked.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me," Tanya said curtly.

"I saw it easily enough the first time we met. I don't want us to be enemies, but I know we can't be friends," Bella replied in the same tone.

Tanya raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "So now you speak for him? The Edward I knew wouldn't like that very much."

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to get to work," Bella snapped. She waved her cup around like she was searching for the right words. "It's over. You're done. Don't bother us. Don't bother him, and…get away from me," she finally blurted.

With one final shove, she made it out of the cafe without looking back. She inhaled a shaky breath, then glanced around as she made her way to the station. Walking through a thick crowd of people, which she usually found unpleasant, was suddenly comforting. Bella reminded herself that anyone else she passed could have been through a similar experience – today, yesterday, whenever. Other people had left their boyfriend's apartment, encountered an ex-girlfriend and told her off as honestly as Bella did. And they survived.

She realized she felt no regret and no guilt. It was no big deal. She was as polite as she could be under the circumstances, until Tanya pushed her last couple of buttons. And that was exactly what Tanya wanted to do, Bella realized. Even though Bella snapped because the blonde got under her skin, she was glad. She was relieved. She was certain Tanya would think twice before trying to stir shit up.

And let Tanya tell Edward if she saw him. He'd brush her off like Bella just did.

Bella took a long sip of her coffee and pushed the strap of her bag back up her shoulder. She'd rehashed this in her head for about five minutes, and that was as much as Tanya was going to get from her.

While his new girlfriend was shaking off his old one, Edward was on his way to his cousin Siobhan's house in Bayside, Queens. It was a great neighborhood for raising a family, though a pain in the ass to get to. Edward could have taken an MTA train out to Queens but elected to drive in case he needed his car. He was babysitting Charlotte for the morning, and if anything happened and he had to get her somewhere in a hurry, he didn't want to wait for a train, or God forbid, an ambulance.

Rush-hour traffic on the Long Island Expressway was heaviest in the opposite direction, heading into Manhattan; but Edward still gave himself extra time so he could pick up more coffee, a couple of doughnuts and a hot chocolate for Charlotte.

He'd agreed to spend the morning of his day off with her because Charlotte's usual babysitter was sick. Siobhan called everyone in the family, and Esme suggested she contact Edward, knowing he was off work. She begged him to watch Charlotte before afternoon kindergarten. Rather than agree right off the bat, he left Siobhan hanging for a bit even though there was no doubt he'd love to stay with Charlotte for a few hours. He'd never give in that easily to his cousin as long as he could tease her.

"You owe me big time," he said, pretending to grumble.

"Yeah, yeah," Siobhan replied. "Just wait 'til you have kids of your own. At which point I'll be glad to return the favor, by the way."

Any time anyone said that to Edward, it was with the assumption that it would be quite a while before it would happen. But today Edward smiled at the other end of the phone, thinking a lot might fall into place sooner than Siobhan or anyone in his family would believe. He knew enough not to say it though, or within the hour Siobhan would tell everyone and by the time his mother heard it she'd think he'd run off and already married Bella. The family grapevine could just as well be Ethernet, especially when the gossip was about him.

Bella had stayed at his apartment overnight, as happened more and more frequently. Every so often they went to her place, at Bella's insistence. She thought it was only fair in spite of his protests that she wasn't exactly a nuisance. An overnight in Stuyvesant Town worked out well in terms of work, as it put him in Manhattan and that made for an easier commute to his precinct. He liked Angela, Bella's roommate, very much; he appreciated her obvious affection for Bella as well as the loyalty the two friends shared. Angela had a quiet humor that Edward loved to play off of, and he enjoyed the times when Angela's boyfriend joined them and the four of them hung out.

Still, he felt like he was imposing on Angela because it was her space, too. And there were times – many times – when the privacy of his apartment paid off. Bella always seemed a little more inhibited when they were at her place, probably because she was embarrassed that her roommate might hear them when they were in bed.

Angela definitely would have had an earful this morning. There was no way she could have missed the sendoff that Edward gave Bella before she left for work. He woke her up early this morning, well before she'd have to get ready, to continue where they'd left off the previous night, when they'd fallen asleep as exhausted as they were satisfied.

He shut down those thoughts before he got too far into recalling their time together. It was too creepy to relive those moments with Charlotte next to him on the couch, drinking her hot chocolate through a straw. She'd eaten several bites of her donut and then licked off all the icing before offering it to Edward.

He thanked her effusively and then set it aside under a napkin, wincing at the soggy cake that stuck to his fingers. _Yuck._

"So what are we watching here?"

"Snow White," she answered without taking her eyes off the television screen.

He recognized the late 1930s look of the Disney classic but couldn't remember if he'd ever seen the movie. As a kid, he'd loved animation, but most fairy tales weren't his genre.

Edward sipped at his coffee, watching as the Wicked Queen ordered the young Snow White to wash the dishes and scrub down the castle while she spent her day receiving compliments from her vanity mirror.

_What the hell?_

Edward often made it a point to say, in front of Siobhan, that female police officers couldn't handle the riskiest parts of their job as well as the men could. He didn't believe it and it wasn't remotely true, but it was the quickest way to piss off Siobhan because she was such a feminist, and he loved to rile her.

_Didn't she bother to screen this crap before giving it to Charlotte? _

"Snow White's a wuss," he said, pointing at the television set with his cup in his hand.

Charlotte looked at him, confused.

"Seriously. She needs to tell that Queen to get her ass…get herself into the kitchen and clean up her own mess. How come Snow White always has to do it?"

"Because the Queen has to be mean to her."

"She _has_ to be mean? Nobody _has_ to be mean."

"Sure she does. She's the Wicked Queen. That's what Wicked Queens do."

"What about the princesses? Who says they have to put up with it?

Charlotte didn't respond, so he nudged her. "Does your mom know you have this movie?"

She gave Edward the stinkeye, annoyed at the interruptions. "I watch it a lot. Sometimes Mommy puts it on when we're home together."

"Together? She's _seen_ this and she lets you watch it?"

Charlotte nodded, her attention back to Snow White. She listened intently as the Wicked Queen instructed the Huntsman to find Snow White, cut out her heart, and bring it back in a box.

"Whoa!" Edward yelled. "That's _gross_."

His young cousin frowned. "Well, he's not gonna _do_ it."

"How do you know?" he asked incredulously.

"Edward!" She slapped her hand on the sofa impatiently. "I've seen it about a hundred thousand times. Probably _more."_

"But you didn't know that the first time you saw it, right?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I didn't _believe_ it. Besides, princesses never die, no matter what happens."

Edward remained silent but kept his eye on Charlotte, watching for any signs of fear when the princess was lost in the dark woods. By the time seven small men were gawking at Snow White while she slept, he'd had enough.

"Hey," he said. "Maybe we could find something else to do, huh?" He coaxed Charlotte into turning off the DVD by promising to explore the toys in her room to see what they could come up with. She decided she wanted to create her own fairy tale, complete with a stuffed aardvark, a Mets banner which doubled as the flag that would fly atop a castle; several plastic ponies, a fire truck and her Dora the Explorer doll. Charlotte invented a story where Dora traveled the world on the truck, with the aardvark as her companion.

Instead of looking for a prince, Dora went off in search of people who needed help. Edward watched as Charlotte plowed through her toy chest, tossing toys out on the floor until she found other ones to add as the story moved along.

She also made Edward wear a plastic and rhinestone tiara, "in case we need a princess."

Edward felt compelled to point out that he wasn't a girl.

"So?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "We'll pretend you are. Everything here is pretend." The items that couldn't be found in her substantially toy-accessorized room were drawn on construction paper by Charlotte. She created a neighboring kingdom, located on the other side of her bed, where the residents were very sad because they had no pizza. Dora brought them slices borrowed from Charlotte's kitchen play set.

He was amazed at the ideas that flew out of her mouth without any hesitation or, it seemed, forethought. What would it be like to spend every day with a kid like this – his kid? His kid with Bella? He welcomed the idea; it curled through him like a mellow glass of brandy, warm and thrilling. Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed Charlotte's forehead, as if she was today's stand-in for the child he hoped very much to have some day.

"Kiddo, we need to get you ready for school." It was getting late. Plus, the crown was squeezing his head.

Her eyes widened with another idea. "No! We don't have to go to school! We can stay here and you can read to me later. It'll be learning just like with my teacher!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you have to go. It's time for you to get your stuff together." She cried when she realized he was serious, and Edward saw that other side of parenthood: the part where you get to be the source of your child's hurt when you push them to do something they have to do.

He explained to Charlotte that his own father was home today and was expecting Edward for lunch. He thought it would help her understand why he had to leave, but she wanted to come with him. He had to promise he'd take her to see Carlisle and Esme on his next day off, and he said a silent prayer that she'd forget or lose track of the days.

By the time Edward finally managed to drop a teary-eyed Charlotte off at preschool, he was almost late. "Hey, it's me!" he called as he entered his parents' front door.

Carlisle was in the living room, enjoying a cup of coffee with his laptop open on the coffee table. His face lit up with a mixture of joy and pride, as it always did when he saw his son. They embraced quickly.

"So where's lunch?"

Carlisle laughed. "I was waiting for you."

"What, you don't have it ready? Slacker."

Carlisle gave his son a not-so-gentle nudge toward the kitchen. "I'm not a mind reader. Tell me what you want."

"I'm not a mind reader. Tell me what you got."

"Wiseguy. How about a roast beef sandwich?"

"You need me to give you a 'yes' on that? How long you known me?" Edward grabbed the meat, cheese, and an armful of condiments out of the refrigerator while Carlisle sliced a few rolls. "How's mom?"

"Good, she's good. She's sorry she missed you today but she had to go to Long Island City for a meeting, otherwise she would have come home for lunch. Oh, and that reminds me - " Carlisle waved a knife in Edward's direction in a strange gesture of thanks for jogging his memory - "she wants you and Bella to come over for dinner. I'm supposed to tell you to check your schedule so we can find an evening when we're all available."

"I go back on days next week. I'll talk to Bella when I see her."

"When will that be?" Carlisle had turned back to the counter, awaiting his son's response.

"Tonight, when she gets off from work."

_Thought so_. Carlisle hid his smile.

They dove into their sandwiches and began discussing the waning baseball season, the just-started football season, and the upcoming basketball season, the latter with a lot of detail on how the Knicks would do. Edward stabbed at his potato salad as silence finally fell for a few minutes.

"Dad, I've been thinking…" he began.

Carlisle pushed his Swiss cheese back on the half of his sandwich where it had slid off. "What's that, son?"

"I might go back to school."

His father looked up with interest. "That's great. For your Master's degree?"

"No." Edward shook his head and swallowed. "Law school."

"Really." Carlisle was surprised but tried to remain neutral. "Would you be able to take classes part time?"

"No, Dad. I'd go full time." Edward laced his fingers together.

"What about your job?"

"I'd quit."

"Really? Leave your job?"

"Yes. I'd go back to school full time so I could get the degree in a couple of years."

Carlisle rubbed his fingers against his forehead. "What brought this on?"

"I don't think I want to be a cop any more."

"All right," his father said agreeably. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't…It's not…" Edward floundered a bit, staring at the yellow table cloth like it had the code to the right words he could feel but not articulate. "I think it's been building for awhile."

"Was it the child you found?" Carlisle asked softly. Edward had told his parents what happened weeks ago. His parents knew this was the kind of incident that was especially hard for Edward to take, as much because of his nature as the loss of his brother.

"No. Not completely, anyway."

"It goes with the territory, son, but it doesn't happen every day. There are lots of other good things you do for the community."

"I know, Dad. It really isn't that. I think I want something more – something different."

"Why now?"

"Before it gets too late," Edward replied simply. "I'm still young enough to go to school and start over. I don't want to wait until I'm too old."

Carlisle thought about that for a few seconds before he nodded. "What does Bella think?" 

"I haven't told her yet." Edward scrubbed his hands over his face. "It's time, though."

"What do you think she'll say?"

"I don't know," Edward responded thoughtfully. "She thinks she's got a cop, and I'm about to change into a suit on her."

"So you're serious about her."

Edward looked Carlisle straight in the eye. "Yeah, Dad. I am. That's one thing that's not going to change."

"So soon?" His father was more curious than surprised. 

Edward shrugged. "Why not, when you know it's the right one? I'm done."

Carlisle saw the look of determination on his son's face. "Well, I know one woman who's going to take this very well, and that's your mother."

Edward chuckled. "I kind of thought so."

"She'll be only too happy if you never put yourself out on the street again."

"Think she'll be okay with a lawyer instead?"

"I think that's safe to say." Carlisle pushed his plate away. His eyebrows drew together in concern. "How are you planning to support yourself while you're in school?"

"I have some money saved. I'll take out a loan so I don't have to use that up. And I'll get a part-time job if I need to." This was Edward's biggest concern too, though he tried not to let on about it. He wanted to keep his ambition and enthusiasm fully charged without getting stalled by financial worries.

"Your mom and I can probably help," Carlisle offered, but Edward shook his head firmly before his father finished.

"No, Dad. I'm ready to pay it myself, one way or another. It's my decision." He leaned back and crossed his arms, a gesture his father knew well from the mother who'd passed it along to her son.

"Just think about it. We're here if you need us."

"I know. You always are." Edward softened a bit. "I don't want to sound ungrateful. I just want to do this on my own. It's for me, and for Bella. For us."

"Understood." Carlisle nodded. He admired his son's grit; it had always been an important part of his character and had helped get him through some difficult times. "Don't be surprised if you find cash and a lot of care packages sent by your mother," he added wryly. Carlisle held up his hands defensively. "I've never been responsible for her actions, and I won't start now."

Edward laughed. "I'll deal with Mom when it happens."

"Yeah, good luck with that." He was quiet for a moment, his lips twitching as he thought. "Edward, if this is what you want, then I agree completely that you should go for it."

A look of relief washed over Edward's face. He wanted his father's opinion no matter what, because he knew his dad would be straight with him and would think of things that Edward couldn't foresee. He'd hoped, of course, that his father would approve of his decision and support him.

Edward had been nervous about telling his father about this prospective change, though he felt reasonably confident that Carlisle would support it. When he'd decided to go into law enforcement, his father was more than supportive, he was vocally proud. He never revealed his fears over his son's safety, though Esme had no problems voicing those concerns. The only thing that would make his mother happier than hearing he'd quit the police force would be hearing that Edward was getting married.

_One thing at a time…_

Before Bella arrived back in Brooklyn for the evening, Edward and Emmett managed to squeeze in some basketball time. Edward knew the workout would help; the physical activity always cleared his head. It was truly one thing he'd miss about being a cop: the job was anything but sedentary. He made a mental note to choose a law school with good athletic facilities, and to only apply to law firms that offered perks such as gym memberships – like Emmett's firm.

He was almost as nervous telling Emmett about his plans as he was laying it all out for Bella. After years of teasing Emmett about being an attorney and working with sleaze, he was about to join those ranks, and as the lowest of the low on the legal ladder. Emmett was going to eat this up like a one of his beloved California burgers.

They had the gym to themselves. With no one else playing, the sounds of the bouncing ball echoed through the huge gym. Edward dribbled lazily around the half court, warming up his muscles until he could manage a full run, his long legs covering ground quickly. He tossed the ball to Emmett, who did a slow layup that barely caught iron.

"Loser." Edward grabbed the ball and shot from the corner. It sailed through the hoop with hardly any air disturbance.

"Asshole." Emmett grabbed the ball and resumed dribbling.

"How's Rose?"

"Good, good. " Emmett crouched and shot, the ball going in smoothly this time.

"I hear you guys are moving in together."

"Bella tell you?" He passed the ball to Edward.

"Yeah. Speaking of which…what, I have to hear it from my girlfriend?" 

Emmett held up his palms. "I haven't seen you in weeks! I didn't recognize you when you called. Thought Rose was cheating on me."

"I called because I haven't seen _you_ in weeks. It's about time I beat your ass again." Edward's expert backspin guided the ball in, off the inside of the rim. They weren't formally keeping score, which was just as well because the counter in Edward's head, which he could never turn off, registered a double-digit lead.

_Maybe I should throw the game and let him win. Might make him go easier on me…_

"Well, as long as we're finally here together," Emmett said, "I think Rose and I are gonna get engaged for Christmas."

Edward stopped and pivoted toward his friend. "Yeah? That's great, Em." He tucked the ball under his arm, and they embraced and shook hands. "Seriously. Congratulations. You guys are so solid."

"What about you and Bella?"

"What?" Edward managed to look as if the thought had never crossed his mind. "We've only been going out since early summer."

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. You guys are it."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, that's it. You two are the end of the line for each other." He grabbed the ball away from Edward and did another layup. "I know it when I see it."

"Really." Edward snorted, but he didn't exactly deny it – not when he knew Emmett spoke the truth. "I think it's gonna be a few years for us."

"That long?"

"Probably."

"Why?" Emmett grabbed the hem of his shirt and wiped his forehead.

"I'm going to law school."

Emmett looked at Edward like his friend had just told him he'd signed with the Knicks. "You're what? Seriously?"

"Seriously. "

"Damn. You surprise me, boy. What brought this on?" Emmett looked genuinely pleased and interested.

"You know I like being a cop. But it's not enough any more. Or maybe it's too much, I don't know." Edward shrugged. "I'm thinking this job could make me old before my time. I've seen it happen. I've really started feeling like it's time to get out.

"I hear ya." Emmett nodded. "You planning to go to school part time?"

"Nope. Gonna quit the force and go full time and get it over with. I don't want to be going to school when I'm 50."

"You're gonna quit?"

Edward passed the ball from one hand to another and looked around the gym. "Is there an echo in here?"

"Shut up. I'm still in shock. Where are you planning to go?"

"Not sure. I'll probably apply to Rutgers, Brooklyn College, maybe even Columbia or NYU. I don't know if I'll qualify for any financial aid." He shifted his gaze directly at Emmett, squinting in thought. "I read that unless you go Ivy League, your prospects when you come out of any law school are all the same. That true?"

"Pretty much. Just make the best of your time wherever you go. Write for the law journal, do pro bono work, make contacts."

Edward saw the precious free time in his immediate future melt away like a spring snowstorm. Games like this with his friend would be rare. "Thanks for the advice. I'll probably call you for a lot more of it."

"Any time, buddy. You know that. So what did Bella say?"

"Haven't told her yet." Edward watched the ball as he dribbled.

"What? Why not?"

Edward shrugged. "I wanted to get as much in place as I could. You know. I wanted to have some actual plans to tell her, not just an idea."

"Don't you think she'd want to be along for the ride?"

"It's not that," Edward said, frowning. "I just figured I'd tell her exactly what we're in for over the next couple of years once I get it all laid out."

"You don't think she's going to be all pissed off, do you?"

"Nah. At least, I hope not." Edward had turned this over in his head many times since the idea first took root. He'd seen enough of what police work could do to a fellow officer, and now he wanted none of it. He wasn't sure he wanted to put Bella through that stress. Instead, he thought he'd put her through the stress of having a boyfriend who was a full-time law student.

He was as certain as he could be that Bella would support him. But with Bella, there was no bullshit, so he'd have to acknowledge the slow buzzing fear that maybe he'd be taking on too much, and he couldn't hack it. He knew it was a great ambition, but was it within his grasp? It had been years since he'd been in school. Plus, there was no telling the impact that years of law school and studying would have on their relationship.

And that's probably why he was so reluctant to talk to her.

Emmett was snapping his fingers in front of Edward's nose. "Dude, where'd you go?"

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"Yeah, me too. I'm thinking you're telling this to the wrong person."

"What? You're a lawyer. I figured you'd be the best person to tell. Plus, you know, you're a friend…"

"But I'm not the important one here. I'm not the one you're dating. This is what we lawyers call _evidentiary_. You'll learn this stuff soon enough." _Wiseass Emmett is back in the house._ "It's beyond the point where you should be clueing Bella in on what you want to do."

Edward nodded. "I know. I will." He took one last shot and it sailed through the net without touching the rim.

Emmett jogged to the end of the court and grabbed the ball. "Do it. Tonight."

Edward rolled his eyes. "How do you know I'm seeing her tonight?"

"Because she's at your place all the time. You think she doesn't tell Rose, and Rose doesn't tell me? You two are attached to each other like horny barnacles."

"Barnacles are hermaphrodites," Edward said.

Emmett squinted in disbelief. "How the hell do you know these things?" He flapped his hands at Edward. "Never mind. I'm pretty sure that useful little factoid is on the LSATs."

After a quick shower, Edward texted Bella that he was on his way back. The aroma of pork chops broiled with lemon, garlic and rosemary greeted him as he unlocked his door. Mookie was sprawled out on a chair in the kitchen, watching Bella and the food with interest.

"Hey, big guy." Edward scratched his cat's chin. "And hey, you." Bella had turned away from the stove, already beaming as she heard him come in. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her right against him. "That smells great. And you look great."

Bella laughed as he kissed his way up her neck. "Well, you smell great. Thanks for taking a shower. That's…great."

"Great."

"Great." She pushed away from his chest enough so she could see his face. "What's up with you?" she asked, amused and puzzled. There was a distinctly un-Edwardian lack of words coming out of his mouth.

"Nothing. Just glad to see you. And hungry," he said, scooping up cooked rice from a bowl with his fingers.

"You seem a little on edge." She put the bowl on the table and set the pork chops beside it. "Can you get the butter from the fridge?"

"Sure," he replied without addressing her first comment. Bella noticed but decided to let it slide.

He dislodged Mookie and sat down to eat, telling her about his game with Emmett and embellishing the scoring details while leaving out the particulars about the conversation he was about to have with her.

"How's your dad?"

"Oh, he's good. We had a nice lunch."

"Not a great one?" she teased.

"Smartass." He speared a piece of meat with his fork. "Mom wasn't there, but she made sure he remembered to tell me that they want us to come for dinner as soon as we can find a night."

"I'd love that." Bella adored Esme, who was becoming more like a mother to her, with Renee so far away. "You're back on days soon, right? Let's find a night when we can go there. We'll make time."

Edward inhaled deeply. _No better opening than this._ "Yeah, we definitely should, because before too long, we might not be able to."

Bella folded her napkin. "What do you mean?"

He steadied his beer bottle and began peeling off the label, a sure sign that something was up. "I've been thinking," Edward said, then stopped and frowned. Bella folded her arms on the table and waited, trying to push away a feeling of unease.

After a moment of silence, she asked, "What is it, Edward?"

"I think I might want to make a big change." He pushed at the sticky pieces of paper on his fingers, trying to get them off with just one hand. When there was no response, he finally looked up at Bella. Her face was pale and frightened.

"What…oh, hell, no." He pulled her off her chair and into his lap. "I'm not talking about us!"

She unfroze, relief easing her features. "I…was a bit worried there.'

"I'm an idiot." He made a show of slapping his forehead Three-Stooges style. "I have to think before I open my mouth."

"Okay, so now that we have that cleared up," she said, finally smiling, "please continue."

He couldn't really look anywhere but at her face, she was so close. Holding her on his lap soothed him. "I think I want to go to law school."

She raised her eyebrows but said only, "You think you want to?"

"No, I do…I know I want to."

"Well. This is different." She regarded him evenly, simply curious with no judgment. "What brought this on? It's the first you've said anything."

"I know," he admitted. "I've been working it through in my head trying to find the right way to explain it. I just want something better. I don't want to be a cop any more."

"There's nothing wrong with being a cop."

"Of course not." He thought of Charlie and traced his fingertips down her cheek. "Some of the best girls anywhere have cops for dads. They're good men. But you know, I look at these guys in my precinct and it's like they're old before their time. They're not doing the job, the job is doing them. I want something else. Something more." Edward looked at her plaintively.

"Okay. I can understand that." Bella worked her fingers through his. "I worry about you sometimes," she confessed. "Not just your safety, though there's that. I've already made that clear to you. I know the intensity level for cops is so much greater in a city like this." Absent-mindedly, she brought up their joined hands and pressed them against her lips while she thought more. "I'd always want this to be your decision. It sounds like you came up with this on your own. It was your idea, and I'm glad about that."

"It's not just my decision, though," he argued. "This is about us, too. It affects you."

"It affects me if you're not happy. Do you think being a lawyer will make you happy?"

"You make me happy, baby." He kissed her, sweet and soft. "But yeah, this is what I want. And I owe it to you."

"What do you mean?" Bella smiled but looked confused.

"Talking about art and seeing it with you made it all new to me again – like I was discovering it for the first time. So I started to think, why can't I do something with it? I can't paint for shit, but why not make it my life's work some other way?"

He leaned over to grab a stack of paper he'd dropped on the table when he got home. "Look. I can take these classes at the museum." He held up a brochure from the Museum of Modern Art that publicized art education courses. "And between those and law school, I'll be an even better candidate for this."

Bella looked closely at the papers he now waved in front of her. They listed employment opportunities with the FBI.

"They have an art fraud division. I'd be looking for stolen artwork or investigating bogus paintings someone is trying to palm off as real." He waited eagerly for his reaction, his excitement barely held back.

Bella's face lit up as it all sank in. "Edward, that's wonderful! That's a great idea. It's perfect for you!"

He felt his chest swell, a little from pride and a lot from her encouragement. "You think so?"

"Oh my God, yes." She hugged him. "You'd be so good at that. Your experience as a cop and your love of art? And how much you know about it? Any thief would lose his shit with you on his trail."

Edward laughed. "Thank you for that visual. Not the first time someone wet his pants because I was chasing him." He rubbed her arm, taking comfort again in her touch for a bit before meeting her eyes. "You're good with this?"

"Of course I am, Edward. Did you really think I would be upset?"

"No…well, I don't know," he admitted. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me changing careers. You know, like I pulled a bait and switch on you."

"I will miss the uniform." She pouted at him before her lips transformed into a devious smile. "But maybe you could put it on for me sometimes."

"Deal, baby." He liked that idea, or at least, what was behind it.

"That reminds me…are you going to quit the force?"

"Yeah, I want to go to school full time. I don't want to be going for years and years, you know?" He shrugged. "Some people do it, but that's not for me. I want to get in and get out so I can start."

"I understand."

"Do you?" He hugged her tighter. "It's a big commitment. Time and money. I'll be stuck in law school for three years, and I'm not going to have a lot of extra cash, you know? You okay with that?"

"Right. Because I'm only dating you for your wealth right now," she teased. "Edward, I love this. I can't wait to see how well you're going to do." She put her forehead against his. "You've been so supportive of me ever since we met. You always encouraged me in everything – in my work, even in just seeing myself better. Now I can finally return that."

"It's not going to be easy." Why was he trying to talk her out of this when she was saying everything he wanted to hear? He wanted to be realistic, but shit….

"Nothing that's worth it ever is."

She leaned in for another quick kiss but this time, he wouldn't let her go. _I'm about to carry her straight off to bed. _ Edward grasped back of her neck, his lips strong and sure as he worked to open her mouth. The feeling of Edward's tongue against hers could have distracted her, but she knew he was telling her, through touch and taste, that he was grateful she understood.

"I hope you remember that. I'm counting on you to help me through this," he said quietly, his fingers caressing the side of her face and then her neck. He traced along the edge of her tee shirt before slipping one finger inside the collar, gently tickling as far down as he could reach.

Bella shivered. "I will," she replied softly. "I'll be glad to do it, Edward. I mean that. I'll help you study. I'll cook for you, take Mookie to the vet…whatever you want."

"This is a multi-year deal, sweetheart. You ready to sign on for that?"

Adoration and happiness were written all over her face. "You bet."

"Okay now, on to the real important topic…You actually thought I was about to tell you I wanted to break up with you or something?"

Bella buried her head in his chest, embarrassed. "I was just so nervous because I saw Tanya today. It was like an omen, and then, well…when a guy says 'I've been thinking,' that's rarely good."

"You saw Tanya? Good God," he mumbled. "What happened?"

"I stopped for coffee on my way to the subway. She was coming in as I was leaving. I wasn't very nice. She got on my nerves."

"What a surprise."

"I didn't say anything terrible to her, but she was baiting me and I wasn't in the mood."

"Oh yeah?" His respect for Bella soared even higher. "Good for you." The next thought tripped out of his mouth naturally, but he didn't regret it. "Tanya would never go for this."

"Really? How could she not want something better for you?"

"Oh, she'd say she would, but she'd never put up with it. You know, two weekends in a row when I had to study and couldn't spend all my time with her, and she'd be outta here."

"I'm not Tanya."

"No," he said with finality. "You're not. You're definitely not." He kissed her again, long and slow. "Let's clean up here. I want you out of my kitchen and in my bed."

**Once again, I am fail at responding to all reviews. If I didn't thank you in a PM, please accept my gratitude now. I did my best to get to all the comments on the last chapter, but then the fit hit the shan, as it often does. Please know I read and appreciate every one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My biggest thanks again to WritingBabe and RandomCran, who are not only my beta and prereader, but two of my dearest friends. I appreciate your help and support so much! Slortinis all around.**

**In Chapter 11, Edward told Bella of his plans to leave the police force and start law school. Also, Bella ran into Tanya at a coffee shop and was in no mood for her snarky bitchiness. Score: Bella 1, Tanya 0. **

**Speaking of law school, I owe thanks to a few readers who pointed out that future attorneys attend school for three years, not two. *slaps forehead* I knew that! I really appreciate it when you take the time to point out any mistakes that are in this story, or even additional information that might enhance it. I'm glad you care enough to let me know.**

**Early October**

"Don't forget your cell phone."

"I won't. I already put it in my backpack."

"Okay, then. You have one for each ear now?" Edward held out her iPhone with the words "Keep Calm and Love a Cop" on the back of its cover. Bella blushed and cleared her throat.

His phone case was a photo of a section of a basketball. Bella wanted to buy him one that looked like a realistic, life-sized Pop Tart, but he said emphatically that wouldn't be caught dead with it while at work, which meant he'd never call her when he was on a break. Case closed, literally.

She snatched her phone away and tossed it into a small pouch in the front of her backpack, not responding to his wisecrack. Her eyebrows were pulled in a straight line, separated only by a vertical wrinkle that always showed up when she was exceptionally focused or worried.

All week, she'd been getting ready to go to South Dakota. For Edward, the time leading up to her trip was like a seminar in managing Bella while she was frazzled. He watched as she looked for her toiletries case, only to realize she was holding it in her hand. She blew out a long breath, her hair flying above her forehead; then tucked the small bag into her suitcase. At that point, she noticed she needed to pack more sweaters for the trip. The temperatures in South Dakota, which she'd researched diligently, averaged around 60 degrees in early fall – too chilly for her.

"Hey." Edward grabbed her arm as she made for her dresser.

"What?" It came out a lot sharper than she meant, but Edward ignored her tone.

"C'mere." He caught her around her waist and pulled her on his lap. "Talk to me."

"About what?" she said, still distracted.

"Well, I'm guessing you're stressed about this trip. I mean, you haven't exactly _said_ that," he added, as he looked around her clothes-strewn room, "but my Spidey sense is tingling."

Her shoulders sagged as she rested against him. "How'd you get so smart?" she said, a slight smile finally relaxing her face.

"Cop instincts."

"Is that going to change when you're not a cop any more?"

"Not when it comes to you." He rubbed her back and waited to for her to say more. He'd learned it was best to extend an invitation and let her take it if she wanted to.

Bella closed her eyes and laid her head against Edward's shoulder. "This is a big deal for me."

"It is." He wrapped his arms around her. "You scared?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "It's a scary thing. You've been running this project from a distance, but you're responsible for it. And now you have to see exactly where it stands. It could be really good or really bad."

"Exactly." She sighed. "What if they've screwed up something major? What if they haven't been paying attention to the specifications? And the whole plan is supposed to eventually cover North and South Dakota. I mean, how am I-"

"Then you work with them to set it right," he interrupted her gently. "You know this project inside out. Which means you understand exactly what has to be done and how to do it. And you have the authority to back it up. They know that."

"I'm worried about what I'll find when I get there. And I've never had to supervise something this big. I didn't think this over too well when they gave me the assignment," she confessed.

Edward wrapped his hands around her shoulders. "You know what to do," he repeated soothingly but emphatically. "You're there to help them, not harass them. They'll figure that out real quick. Plus, you're not a hardass. They're gonna love you. How could they not…love you?" he added, a little more quietly.

She kissed him with her thanks for his words as well as the belief behind them. He'd come over as soon as she arrived home from work, helping her cook dinner and clean up while she began the process of packing. Although Bella had set aside a number of clothes, it didn't seem to put her ahead as far as actually organizing it all. Edward wondered if she was always this way or whether it was anxiety.

He knew what would relax her, but that would come later, after they arrived at his apartment. They never even discussed that she would stay with him tonight; he'd mentioned a week ago that he'd take her to the airport the morning of her Saturday flight, and when Friday arrived, he simply met her in Stuyvesant Town.

He took out his own phone and began checking news sites and sports apps to pass the time. "Got your laptop?"

She pulled open her backpack and showed him her Mac in its case. "That, I remembered."

"Toothpaste?"

"Yes." She pointed to her now-stowed toiletries bag.

"Underwear?"

"Of course." She threw another pair of socks into the suitcase.

"Two weeks' worth?"

"I'll be fine with what I packed. I'm only taking one suitcase so I can't fit everything. I _am_ wondering if I brought all the files I need…" she said, thumbing through a folder. "Eh. If I forgot any, I can have someone email or fax it to me."

"You can't fax underwear," Edward noted. "Bring enough."

She finally turned her head in his direction. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my underwear?"

"I'm always interested in your underwear."

"Even when I'm not wearing it?"

"_Especially_ when you're not wearing it."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he protested. "I'm helping you pack. And what if it gets really cold? Especially at night. You'll be in South Dakota. It's like America's ice-skating rink. Do you have any flannel?"

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a handful of bikini panties, boy shorts, and thongs. "You want to see what I've got? Here, lover boy." With a grin, she flung them all in his lap.

_Finally._ That smile was his reward, as well as a Bat-signal that she'd lightened up. "Oh, I know what you've got."

Her smile stretched further. "Let me get this finished so we can get to your place."

It seemed like hours later, though in reality it may have been 15 minutes, when she snapped the suitcase lock in place. Edward grabbed the handle and navigated the luggage down the hall and to the elevator. He pulled it along the street until they got to the subway station, then carried it carefully down the stairs and reversed the process after the train pulled into their Brooklyn stop. It was annoying, but less so than bringing his SUV to Manhattan and trying to park.

They walked from the station to his apartment, with Edward towing her suitcase behind him. A chilly bite was in the fall air, the perfect complement to the season's early darkness and the glow of Halloween decorations strung throughout the Greenpoint neighborhood. Bella was partial to one she noticed on a house along his block of Franklin Street: a witch that would have been ugly and ratty even if it hadn't obviously dated back to the 1960s. She'd silently named it Tanya. An obsolete, unfashionable witch was a greater insult to its namesake than a homely one.

Bella glanced back at Edward once she realized he was lagging behind. Even in the dark she could see that his usual good-natured expression was crossed with a subtle seriousness, where the corners of his eyes were pulled down slightly. This trip had to be stressful for him, too, and now he'd just hauled her heavy bag through two boroughs of New York City. She was struck by the realization that this was probably the least of what he'd do for her. As long as she could get over her inhibitions about seeking help, he'd take care of whatever she needed. She knew with certainty that his deeds would always be as solid as his words.

She put her hand to his chest so he'd stop walking. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. Well, aside from the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow." Bella put her arms around him and rubbed her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for helping me."

"Mmmm." He closed his eyes. Head scratches practically put him to sleep on the spot. "I'm glad to do it. You know I'll always help you."

"I do know that. I see it. I see _you_," she said, echoing what he'd told her right before he kissed her for the first time. Her belief in herself had to catch up to his level of how he viewed her, a height he'd helped her scale. That itself was part of his worth. She saw him not like a distant and unattainable goal of perfect love, but someone real and imperfect, who would always try. For her, he would always try. She put her hands around his face, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs as she pulled him to her lips.

Edward inhaled a quick breath of pleasant surprise, then kissed her back, his tongue moving confidently to meet hers. Ever the cop, he pulled her suitcase securely between them without breaking their connection.

A heavyset man with a cigar walked past. "Hey, none a that here. This is a family neighborhood."

"Stick around and we'll make you a family," Edward said over his shoulder.

Bella groaned and hid her face in Edward's chest. The anti-romantic burst out laughing. "Good one, kid," he said, waving as he walked away.

It was close to 8:30 when he unlocked his door and she kicked her shoes off in his living room. Silence fell between them, a thoughtful quiet as each went to a corner of Edward's room. Bella dug through her clothes for a tee shirt and lounge pants and left them on top of Edward's dresser, in front of the photos of him with Carlisle and Garrett.

She smiled again at the picture of the father who'd become so important to her, and the brother who she wished she'd known. Maybe the work she'd been doing for families in South Dakota would someday result in a few saved lives. Maybe, if it went as well as she hoped, the health care could save someone's Garrett.

That very thought perked her up. She turned to face Edward, who was on the other side of the bed, watching her. He looked concerned, like he didn't know what she'd say next or whether he should speak first. In the not-so-back of his head were his own feelings about her trip: a whirlpool of loneliness, worry, and pride over her achievements, as well as a few other things he'd come to recognize but hadn't said yet.

She smiled, and it was like the clouds cleared out of his own expression. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm okay." She leaned over the bed to pull his arm so he'd come to her. "Make me even better," she whispered.

Edward groaned softly. Nothing got his blood boiling like hearing how much Bella wanted him. Lately she'd become more vocal, asking in a way that just bordered on demanding, and he loved it. He couldn't pull off his belt fast enough.

Bella unfastened the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper, pushing the pants past his hips. She tugged off his long-sleeve tee and then his undershirt, on a mission to find a particular part of him that she especially loved. With a sigh, she traced the sides of the "V" on his abdomen, pulling his briefs down slightly. They would have slid all the way but for his erection, and Bella smiled again at that other much-loved sight.

It was hard to choose the best part of Edward's body.

She tossed his briefs somewhere behind her, then hummed slightly as she took him in her hand. Edward's head fell back, another moan escaping almost immediately, his eyes tightly shut. He enjoyed the sensation for a few moments before he remembered that Bella was still fully clothed.

He slid his hands up inside her sweater, lingering on the shape of her waist and hips. The yoga pants put up no fight at all; they were tossed aside with her underpants. He tugged off the sweater and took a moment to admire her plain cotton bra. She didn't always wear sexy lingerie – didn't seem to feel the need for it all the time now – and that told him volumes about her comfort level. He loved uncovering her small "tells."

Lazily, he unhooked the clasp in the back and eased the straps off her shoulders. He wanted to take his time – no, he wanted _them_ to take _their_ time. It had to last for hours because after tonight, it also had to last for two weeks. Every moment that he'd miss her, he wanted to think of tonight and replay their time together. It would be kept in his memory for when he needed it, like an extra supply of food or air.

He kissed her lightly along the neck at first, his hands smoothing down her back and over her rear. With an involuntary hum of pleasure, he worked his way around to the front, cupping her breasts. He loved their weight and feel, just slightly spilling out of his palms.

"Do I want you to stand or do I want you on the bed right now?" Edward was musing out loud as his index finger circled her left nipple before pinching it slightly with his thumb.

"Whatever you want, just tell me how…" Bella's voice trailed off as her eyes closed and her head rolled back.

"Okay, Dr. Seuss. Let's get on the bed; it's a better angle," he said, picking her up and laying her down, sprawled slightly just as he wanted her. Edward eased himself between her thighs, slowly moving down, down, down.

"As long as we do something where my legs can dangle…Oooooh!" Bella suddenly sang. His mouth was on her then, warm and slick, teasing her with the most welcome sensations. His gentle movements grew more energetic, his mouth exploring her more aggressively with each lick. Edward raised his head slightly, wanting to watch her. This was the only time she cried out like this, and it was a beautiful to see as it was to hear.

Bella's eyes opened languidly until they met Edward's, and an involuntary purring sigh escaped from her throat. She moved her hand and he wove his fingers through hers, holding on to her as her hips lifted and her cries came as hard and as fiercely as she did.

He gave her one last, soft kiss between her legs and crawled up alongside her. She was still breathing heavily.

"Baby?" He ran his hand gently across her stomach.

Instead of answering, Bella pushed him on his back so she could straddle his hips. She urged his arms up above his head, holding on to his wrists as she kissed him, her own mouth wet and needy. She eased herself along his erection, gliding with just enough pressure to feel but not grind. Finally she released his wrists, skimming her fingertips down his body until she could grasp him. With a drawn-out moan, she pressed herself down, savoring every fraction of the descent until she could go no further.

Bella fell forward, her hands just above Edward's shoulders. He smoothed her hair back from off her face, panting and saying her name as she began moving her hips. Their eyes locked, lips moving but nothing coming out except wordless gasps.

She closed her eyes again, shutting out everything as she grew closer. Edward's breathing intensified, quieting only after she threw her head back and cried out. She wanted to collapse on him but instead watched his face, his eyebrows drawn in concentration as he stared back at her, their eyes locked.

_What would it be like years later? Would it always feel so intense, so draining yet fulfilling? _ For a few seconds Bella tried to see ahead as Edward lay below her, for that was the only way she could envision anything in her own future. Then Edward groaned and grabbed her hips, stiffening as he released inside her, his noises ebbing away in satisfaction.

Bella fell forward in a hug, keeping her knees bent alongside him, wanting to preserve the closeness and hold him inside her as long as she could. After a few minutes, he stroked her back, murmuring so softly she couldn't make out the words.

Finally, he rolled her over so they were both on their sides. He held her tight, so tight, kissing along her neck and shoulder, saying her name again and again.

"Edward?" She scratched her nails lightly up and down his back. Bella was afraid of the sadness that would surely settle in once the reality of her departure took hold. She didn't want that to happen yet. They had hours to go.

He drew back, his eyes shiny and nervous. "I have something I want you to take with you," he finally said.

She lifted her eyebrows and smiled. "From you? Good. I'll hold it close." As if to emphasize her point, she clasped his hand between them.

"You need to take…You need to know…" he faltered. She waited as he frowned, like he was searching for the right words. Finally, he found the simplest ones.

"I love you, Bella."

She whimpered in shock, every bone feeling as if it had gone soft with the impact of what he'd just told her. And he rushed on.

"I love you more than you can imagine, and I know you've got a good imagination. It's not just that I think of you all the time, or that I love when we're here like this, although God knows I do," he said, gently touching her stomach, her breast, her hips. "It's more that I'm so certain about this because I really think I've known it from the start."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him talk. His words poured over her like sun-warmed sand. "I swear I think I felt it the first time I saw you. I thought I knew you even though I didn't even know your name, and you were sitting right next to that pain in the ass Rosalie, so by rights I could've assumed you were just like her. But somehow, I knew you weren't. It was like all of you was laid out right there for me to see – to know – and I knew I was going to take it. I knew I wanted it right away. I wanted you.

"And the best part? I was right. I was right about who you were and what you were. If anything, you were more than my expectations. Now you're just…right here by me. Right here _with_ me. You fit right here even though I'm like a foot taller than you. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have wedged under my arm."

She looked up into green eyes that were soft but intent. "I've never known anyone who had so much of what I wanted. I'd just about given up thinking I'd ever find you, even in a city this big. It was _worse_ because it's so big," he added, like an afterthought. "There are even more places you could have been hiding…"

He knew she was crying, of course; he could feel her shoulders shaking. But she'd tilted her face down just long enough for him to wonder if maybe she was laughing instead.

"Baby? You still with me?" He tipped her chin up so he could see her.

"Oh, yes," she whispered. "Still with you. As long as you want me here."

He smiled, a warm, relieved grin. "I think I just told you that'll be for a long, long time."

She laughed, but that brought on even more tears. "I thought about whether I should say that to you first," she finally said. "And it's so funny, because here I've been waiting to tell you how much I love you too. You're the one person who's given me enough encouragement and courage to say what I feel, and I was still scared to say it. But I mean it. I feel it, I do," she added, emphatically.

"Say it again," he said quietly, bringing his hands up so they cradled her neck. Her eyes were shining and round, their glossy brown deep with emotion.

"I love you. I love you, Edward. "

His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't even realized he'd been worried about her response.

"That's good," he finally whispered. "I thought I'd have to hear it from your phone."

"My phone…" Bella repeated, puzzled. She broke into a grin once she understood. "I guess I'll have to get a phone case that says 'Keep Calm and Love a Lawyer.' "

"Good luck finding one of those." He nuzzled her neck, his contentment so perfect he wouldn't even let her imminent departure on a plane intrude on it. "I love you," he said again, kissing along her shoulder and collar. "I love you. I don't know how many times I'll tell you, but I do know this: every time that I do, I'll mean it more, not less. "

"I don't doubt you," she whispered.

"I'll never give you a reason to." Now he spoke seriously, his voice deep and firm. "You have captured my heart."

"It's safe with me," she whispered. She barely got the words out because she was crying again. "_You're_ safe with me. I'll care for it. I'll care for you."

He shifted so he was over her, his arms encircling her around her waist. "I always wanted the moment to come when it was so real I could say it because I knew it. I never have before. I'd never even think it if it wasn't real." Lovingly, he threaded his fingers through her hair, brushing it back across the pillow. "There's none of that here. Just you and me and what we have between us."

"What we share," she agreed, lifting her head off the pillow to kiss him again. It started off slowly but ripe with emotion, intensifying as their physical connection caught up to them. Edward shifted so he was between her legs again, her limbs entwining with his.

He moved again, right against her warmth, finding the place he'd always belong. He entered her swiftly, moving in languid love at first, then faster as her own reactions enticed him to keep up. Edward knew he would always want to please her; would always do his best to read her moods and find what would send her soaring. He might not make the free throw every time, but he'd damn well do his best shooting for it.

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Stop by and say hello on Twitter: SerendipitousMC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, and thank you for sticking with me! I apologize for the long delay in posting. I participated in National Novel Writing Month this past November, and all my writing time was devoted to the original fiction project I started with that program. We also had a death in our family late in the month, I'm sad to say. With all that and the holidays, I fell way behind with updating. I hope the length of this chapter helps make up for it.**

**My eternal thanks again to my beta, writingbabe, and my prereader, RandomCran. I couldn't ask for better editing, criticism, and support. They're smart, caring and funny women, and I'm proud to call them friends.**

**When we left Bella and Edward in Chapter 12, it was early autumn and she was about to leave for the business trip related to the health care project she's been working on. Maybe it was the impending distance, but they finally said, "I love you." **

**Let's spend Christmas with them now. **

**December 5**

The air and the sky were in agreement: it was going to snow. When Edward emerged from the Union Square subway station, the clouds above Greenwich Village looked moody, and the atmosphere had the unique heavy feeling that always came before a snowfall.

He hoped it held off long enough so he could get some shopping done. He didn't want his uniform soaked before he even hit the street for his afternoon shift. Edward had taken a bus into Manhattan a few hours early so he could stop at the famous Strand bookstore at 12th and Broadway. If he arrived with just enough time before he had to report to work, he could avoid doing some serious damage.

He usually went crazy in The Strand. Not coincidentally, their motto was "Where Books are Loved." He'd brought Bella there shortly after they started dating and literally lost her in the stacks. By the time he found her, she was industriously combing through a cart of pulp novels from the 1950s, where she'd found titles like "I Was a War Bride She-Devil!" She was fascinated with the dense, almost crude cover art, with men in business suits and skinny ties and women whose breasts were straining clothing seams, to say nothing of credibility.

Edward liked how she immersed herself in the store. It was one of his favorite places, so he wondered how she'd react to it. And as with almost everything else, she didn't disappoint. They stayed for two hours, nearly filling a basket with books. Even though she'd been there before, she told him that going to a famous place like The Strand with him made it into a whole new experience for her.

The sum of all these shared experiences was a growing intimacy he'd never felt with anyone else. He'd been to Mexican restaurants before. He'd taken other women to see famous artwork. Some had even come back to his apartment to meet Mookie. It was all different with Bella in a way that surpassed any first time. Everything with her slid into place like his life had been waiting for her to arrange the pieces the way he needed.

Sometimes they enjoyed things that were a first for each of them. He was still marveling about their time apart when she'd had to travel to South Dakota for work. With only a phone line to connect them for two weeks, they'd had to get creative about their togetherness. They'd lost their phone sex virginity on that trip. It wasn't the same as having her with him, naked and sweet, but hearing her say words she'd always said when they were together in that way was gratifying and fulfilling enough.

And as the saying goes, better than nothing.

Now he was strolling through the aisles alone, searching for Christmas presents. Inspiration often seemed to hit whenever he was in a bookstore; he thought they were magical places anyway, so he hoped he'd get lucky again and figure out how to fill some problematic blanks on his holiday gift list. He had one special present for Bella in addition to a few others, but he knew books were not so much a present as a pleasurable necessity.

Bella loved John Irving but he wasn't sure which of his books she already had, so Edward resolved to take a closer look at her bookshelves or somehow find a way to innocently question her about what was on her e-reader. In the meantime, he might find something for his mother here…though likely not in the sports aisle, where he'd wandered without even thinking about it.

Before he had the chance to search for anything on basketball, he came across a small section with books about fishing.

Edward suddenly remembered that Charlie Swan liked fishing - a lot, from what Bella said. And since a gift for Charlie Swan formed a massive Event Horizon of No Return within the biggest black hole of his holiday gift list, he thought that he just might have found the inspiration he wanted. He and Bella were flying to Washington State the day after Christmas to spend a week with the Swans, and Edward would love nothing more than to have this particular dilemma settled way before they left for the airport.

He picked up several books at once and flipped through them carefully. The second was titled "The Joys of Fishing," which immediately inspired him to think of "The Joys of Sex." So Edward would be buying a book for a man he was meeting for the first time, all the while thinking that sex was indeed a joyful experience with that particular man's daughter. Was Edward's sense of humor sufficiently warped enough to do it? Why, yes. Yes, it was.

Charlie was a cop, though, and Edward knew how cops thought. Bella's father just might get the joke. Edward would have to hope he didn't.

But the book had a lot of beautiful illustrations: carefully drawn pictures of salmon coursing underwater, jumping on the end of a fishing line in the Pacific Northwest sunlight, or lying quietly in glacial blue depths while the bottoms of boats broke through the surface. They were works of art, and Edward wondered if Charlie Swan could appreciate the effort and talent that went into crafting such perfect drawings. It would give them something else to talk about besides police work.

The information within the book had to be at least 50 years old. Maybe Charlie would enjoy it anyway. After all, classics never went out of style.

Edward tucked it under his arm and spent a few more minutes looking for a gift for his mother before he found a book about the Costume Institute at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was loaded with gorgeous pictures, and it would look perfect on his parents' coffee table. Esme was the only person he knew who actually read coffee table books like they were novels. His dad always teased her about just liking the pictures and not the articles.

What about Bella's mom? He had to find something for her, too. From the way Bella described Renee, she was all over the map when it came to her own interests. She was a yoga instructor…but no, that was a few years ago. He decided he'd enlist Bella's help in finding the right gift for Renee so he was sure he'd find something she liked. As far as Charlie's present, Edward would hang it all on the fishing book. For some reason, he wanted Bella's father's present to be his own idea. Maybe it would establish a quick connection to Charlie if he picked it out himself, especially if he got it right.

Further north in Manhattan, Bella was scratching some things off her own list at work. Sipping a cup of tea, she took a few minutes out of her work schedule to organize what had to be done before she and Edward left on the 26th.

His parents had decided to get him a new, powerful laptop for law school next year. Bella came up with the same exact idea, but once she began pricing them, she realized she'd never be able to afford it. The trip to Washington State was already stretching her budget. When she talked to Esme about what to get for Edward so they didn't buy the same gift, Bella was relieved that his parents were open to letting her contribute something toward the computer. Knowing them, they would sign the card as if it was an even three-way split, though their share was much greater than hers.

Bella had found a beautiful leather briefcase that would not only hold the laptop but also a number of books and papers Edward would undoubtedly have to carry for school. Esme assured her he'd use it after she'd worried that Edward wasn't a briefcase kind of guy.

"Maybe a really good backpack would be more suitable?" Bella asked, frowning. She held the fine leather case away from her, arms outstretched, for the hundredth time.

"No," Esme said firmly. "He'll use it. And what's more, he'll keep using it once he's done with school and he needs a briefcase for work."

Bella trusted Esme's judgment even though she couldn't see Edward toting a briefcase while wearing his usual jeans and sneakers. But then, she hadn't ever envisioned him as a law student, either.

She tapped her nails absently on her tea mug, making a light, almost bell-like noise on the ceramic. There had to be something else. Rose was buying Emmett a case of beer loaded with six packs of all different kinds, all of them his favorites. Bella wanted to think of something unique and special for Edward, too. She kept coming up short.

Knowing he was deeply affected by the death of a toddler when he was on patrol a few months ago, she was planning to make a donation to Save the Children in his brother Garrett's name. But she wanted something that would also show the depth and breadth of what she felt for him.

She set aside the thought and returned to the report she was working on. The more she got done before she left for Washington, the better off she'd be when she returned home.

Bella began flipping through the pages. She looked up, puzzled, once she realized she no longer thought of Washington State as home. Home was here, now, with Edward.

_Edward is home._ With a small smile, she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes for a moment.

With time off right after Christmas, Edward was scheduled to work both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Bella wished they could spend the two days together, cozy and in bed for hours with hot coffee and presents. The thought of ten days straight with Edward took the edge off of that, even though she'd have to share him with her parents.

Two weeks went by faster than she'd have thought. _Time flies when you're looking for gift ideas. _ She'd found lots of things for her parents –a beautiful cashmere wrap that Renee would love, and some Yankees memorabilia for her father who wasn't so much a fan of the team as he was of baseball history.

Edward had asked her about a gift for her mother, and she'd suggested a classic glass ornament for her parents' Christmas tree. It was a safe choice considering Renee's erratic interests – her mother always put a lot of thought into decorating for the holidays. He surprised her by remaining silent on what he'd bought her father. She thought he'd at least ask her input on Charlie as well.

Finally, as the days got closer to Christmas, she couldn't stand it any longer. "Do you need any help picking out a gift for my dad?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Silence. "So, you already have it?"

"Yep."

She'd asked him plenty about Esme and Carlisle. He told her about Esme's favorite spice shop in Queens and suggested a gift basket of assorted exotic herbs. He said a bottle of single-malt Scotch would last Carlisle about six months and earn his unending gratitude for way beyond that amount of time. But apparently Edward was perfectly capable of going out on a limb, without any help from her, when it came to picking something for Chief Swan.

_The nerve._

Bella stopped dropping hints and managed to keep herself from asking him outright exactly what he'd purchased. It was tough, but it wound up being a matter of pride.

**December 24 and 25 **

Esme had a large dinner party planned for Christmas Eve. Bella soon discovered that "large" referred not to the number of people – besides Carlisle, Esme, herself and Edward, the only other family members were Charlotte and her parents and grandparents – but to the menu. Bella waved away Esme's protests that she didn't need to bring anything, and she and Edward arrived at the house with a box of chocolates from a very fine, small homemade candy shop in New Jersey.

The spread that Esme prepared was bigger than Thanksgiving. It was enough to feed the entire borough of Brooklyn. A ham, a turkey, potatoes sweet and regular; several other vegetables, a ton of appetizers that looked like small works of art…Bella was mesmerized by the amount of skill and time that went into preparing it all. Everything at her parents' house was on a much simpler, smaller scale. There were only the three of them, unless they invited friends from the nearby Quileute reservation. Renee was a passable cook, nowhere near the level of culinary expertise that Esme had attained. Bella pursed her mouth and wondered if Chez Swan would be enough for Edward, or even what he'd think.

They'd exchanged gifts with his parents after dinner. Bella loved the expression on Edward's face when he saw his new laptop. It was a look of lust that was usually only reserved for her.

Once he opened the box that held his briefcase, a range of different emotions flickered over his handsome face: surprise, then awe, and then a softening that could only accompany everything he held in his heart.

"This is really nice," he said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" He opened it and inspected all the compartments. "Baby, I love it."

Bella leaned over to kiss him, and before she could move away he touched her cheek. "Thank you," he said. "Not just for this, but for everything. You support me no matter how hard it can be." His voice was a little shaky, and Bella saw him swallow hard.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm proud of you."

Edward reached out and grabbed at the air, then closed his fingers as if he'd caught something. He tapped his fist against his chest. "I'm keeping that for all the times I'll need it in the next three or four years. You'll be here, right?"

"Every minute," she replied.

Despite the deep contentment that showed on his face, Edward looked tired. He'd worked that day among the huge holiday crowds in midtown Manhattan and was constantly on his feet. Tomorrow would be just as bad even though the stores were closed. When the clock struck 10, Bella nudged him gently and suggested they leave even though he was having a great time teasing Charlotte about what she might get from Santa.

After she'd retrieved their coats from the closet, Bella found him in the living room with his young cousin.

"What kind of cookies are you leaving for Santa?" Edward asked this question as if he was already a serious lawyer.

"Chocolate chip," Charlotte answered with certainty.

Edward shook his head woefully. "Santa likes oatmeal."

Charlotte scowled. "No. I always leave him chocolate chip. And carrots for the reindeer."

"Good call on the carrots," Edward said. "But I think you need to have some oatmeal out for him, or else he might get annoyed and you'll get someone else's toys. Someone who maybe likes plastic bugs and clown hats," he added.

Bella frowned at him from above Charlotte's head. _You're scaring her_, she mouthed in disapproval.

Edward made a quick motion of dismissal with his hands. "C'mon," he said to Charlotte. "Aunt Esme has lots of oatmeal cookies. Really good homemade ones. You can put them out and save the chocolate chip cookies for yourself."

Charlotte left with her family, looking very relieved. As they walked out the door, her mother gave Edward the finger.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"Siobhan hates oatmeal cookies. She'll have to eat them so Charlotte doesn't know what's up."

"Maybe she'll just throw them out."

"Oh, no," Edward said. "Charlotte would find them, no question. My cousin would rather eat them than figure out how to explain why Santa threw out the snacks that Char so lovingly prepared for him." The smile on his face was way beyond smug.

Bella smacked him lightly in the chest. "You're so mean."

"Siobhan would be disappointed if I didn't find new ways to give her crap."

"You never tease me like that," she griped.

"What? Are you asking for it?"

"You're so good at being a wise guy. I feel…slighted. Like I'm missing out," she said, trying to look mock-pouty.

He grabbed her around the waist on his parents' front stoop, which was dark now that all the other guests had left. "You get everything else I have. Everything else I am." Edward kissed her, tenderly at first, then more passionately, his mouth claiming hers so fiercely that her knees went weak. "I give it all to you because there's no one else who gets to see that. There's no one else who gets it, period."

She would have felt the strength of his declaration even if he didn't have his arms around her. His words warmed her through the blasts of December air, and she kissed him back, releasing everything she felt at this moment through their connection. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." As they stepped down to the sidewalk, though they could hear neighbors calling out final greetings to family members who were leaving. Card doors began slamming up and down the block. From where they stood, a ray of streetlight created planes and shadows along Edward's face. His eyes shone.

"I love you like crazy. Like nothing else, like no one else."

The urgency in his voice surprised her. "Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No. How could anything be wrong?"

"You sound almost afraid."

"No," he said again, though he didn't sound as certain.

"Are you nervous about meeting my parents?"

"No. Well, a little," he amended.

"Be normal and be nervous; it's okay. But don't worry about it, because they'll love you."

He took her hand and they walked to his car. "Even though I'm completely insulting your old man's profession by ducking out and becoming a lawyer?" Edward was smiling but looking straight ahead, and Bella heard more than he was saying.

"I've been thinking a lot about that," she said. "I don't think he'll make very much out of it. He'll be curious about why you're changing, but I have a feeling he'll say that it's a better career for you, especially if he thinks you're serious about his daughter."

"So that's my get-out-of-dad-jail free card? Being serious about the Chief's daughter?"

"It'll help," she replied honestly. "Though he'll probably tease you about it at first. You can see whether he's as good at that as you are."

It was late when they finally arrived at Edward's apartment. Bella could see he was worn out; his eyes were nearly at half-mast, and he kept yawning. When they climbed under the covers and Edward reached for her, Bella made a noise of uncertainty and touched his face.

"You're so tired," she whispered, even though it was just the two of them. "You need sleep."

"I need _you_," he said. They made love slowly and sweetly, and afterwards, he fell asleep immediately. Bella drifted off to the sounds of his deep, peaceful breathing. The last thing she remembered before midnight was reaching over and stroking his back.

She awoke early in the morning and got out of bed easily, knowing she had the luxury of going back to sleep while Edward had to work. Padding silently into the kitchen, she prepared his breakfast so he could stay in bed a little while longer.

Bella woke him with kisses. When Edward opened his eyes, she held up a perfectly toasted bagel, a peeled Clementine, and a mug of coffee.

"Merry Christmas," she said softly.

He rubbed his eyes and grinned widely, his hair sticking up all over his head. At the moment, he looked like any eight year old that just woke up on Christmas morning. Bella smiled and put the food down on the nightstand, then smoothed over the short strands of his hair.

Edward pulled her closer and kissed her soundly. "Merry Christmas, baby. The first of many," he said, his voice hoarse and deep from waking up. She climbed back into bed, settling in right next to him to make the most of every minute they'd have together on this day. He ate the breakfast she'd prepared for him, and they chatted quietly until it was time for him to shower and leave for his shift.

Bella crawled back under the covers, craving the spot still warm from Edward's body. She had hours before she had to start working on their small Christmas dinner. Later, as she ate her lunch, she skimmed over news sites on her iPad in the kitchen. She logged on to The Daily News' home page, idly chewing without much thought, when the headline made her choke.

_Christmas Day Shooting in Upper East Side – Two Feared Dead_

Her blood ran cold; her skin suddenly felt like she'd left every window open. Frantically, she read through the article, but the shooting happened so recently there was very little information. The reporter didn't specify whether the victims were pedestrians or police. Bella swore and pressed her fingertips into her forehead as she quickly read the article again. This had happened on Edward's beat.

She grabbed her phone off the counter and immediately dialed Edward even though he disliked being called at work. He'd usually phone when he had a few minutes' break, but she couldn't wait for that. Bella wanted to hear his voice, and she wanted to hear it now.

The phone rang 15 times before she finally hung up. She texted him instead, her fingers shaking so hard she had to constantly backtrack and fix typos so the words made sense, as short as the message was.

_Hey. Is everything ok?_

She hesitated before hitting "Send." What if he was nowhere near the shooting? He'd probably get annoyed with her because she was worried about him on the job again.

_Screw that. Like I should feel embarrassed about being concerned?_

But her fears had been topics of discussion - some of them intense - for quite a while, and Edward always became frustrated because he thought Bella couldn't believe he knew how to protect himself. Bella decided to rephrase.

_Hey. Thought I'd say hi. Call me when you can. Miss you! _

And if – _when_ - he replied, she'd know he was fine and he wouldn't be any the wiser about how desperate she was to get in touch with him.

He didn't respond. Bella held the phone in her hand, willing it to chime with a message from Edward. Minutes passed as she sat there, stupidly looking at the screen.

Finally, she tossed it on the table, where it skittered across the surface and came to a halt right near the edge. She refreshed the screen on the iPad, but of course the news article hadn't been updated in the last 10 minutes.

The phone was silent. The iPad was silent. Mookie was silent, asleep in the bedroom. Bella walked through Edward's silent and small apartment, from the living room where the Christmas tree stood to the kitchen where she'd hung an extra stocking on the back door, as she waited to find out if anything had happened to her boyfriend.

She couldn't stand to look at any of the festive holiday decorations that were crowding the apartment; their cheeriness was unbearable. The two of them had decorated together after realizing they'd be spending more time at Edward's than at Bella's place this season. She went overboard buying Christmas items, and he loved it. The place was littered with them; some beautiful and unique, and some the cheesiest, silliest things that she knew would make him laugh. Right now, the sight of it all made her stomach hurt and her eyes fill with tears.

There was still no response to her text. Bella refreshed the news article online again, and it had an update that said two people had died and a child was slightly injured in a shooting on 63rd street. There were still no names or other specifics, but the article did say that police were on the scene, trying to clear the area.

She was desperate and restless, feeling like the walls of Edward's apartment were closing in on her. Yet she didn't want to leave even if she took her cell phone. She had this strange instinct that it would be bad luck if she left.

The clock in the kitchen ticked toward noon. Bella had earlier planned to tackle the last of her packing and finish the laundry Edward hadn't been able to take care of. They were to fly out the next day in the early afternoon. She refused to even go near the thought that they wouldn't be saying goodbye to Mookie and locking Edward's door one last time for ten days.

The minutes dripped away with all the quickness of honey. There was no other update on the online news story. Her phone was still silent and uncooperative.

_He could be busy. He might be at the shooting site helping victims or keeping order. _ There were a hundred reasons why Edward couldn't call her, and very few of them had to do with him being hurt or worse; she reminded herself.

Bella sat down hard in one of the kitchen chairs and drained her cup of coffee, which by now was cold and unappealing. She scratched the palm of her hand mindlessly as she mentally flipped through all her options. She'd promised Edward weeks ago that as long as he was a cop, she wouldn't worry about him; that she'd keep her head when the dangers of his profession were evident. Did that count when there was a shooting bad enough to make the news?

_ I'd rather look like the neurotic idiot I am than sit here doing nothing if he's really hurt. _ Finally, she came up with a good alternative. She punched the key for Esme's number.

"Bella! Merry Christmas!"

Esme's tone was warm and soothing, the exact medicine Bella needed in these awful moments. She slumped back in her chair, the tension in her neck and shoulders settling down. _Thank God Esme sounds so calm._

"How are you? All ready for your trip?" his mother asked cheerfully.

"Almost. I wanted to help Edward and do some laundry for him so he has clean underwear." Too much information? Bella didn't care; she was dropping hints like they were lead fishing sinkers.

"That sounds like my son," Esme said, laughing. "Very generous of you. I recommend you not get in that habit or you'll be doing it all the time." She paused, then asked, "So what's up, sweetheart?"

"Well," Bella said, hesitating. She frowned into her phone as she tried to think of the best way to frame it, then figured honesty was the only way to go. "Edward's at work. I was reading the news online and I saw this article about a shooting in Manhattan. It looks like it might be right where Edward would be on patrol, so I wondered if you'd heard anything."

"Yes, Carlisle said something about that. He heard it on the local NPR station a short time ago." Esme's voice softened even more. "Are you worried that Edward might have been hurt?"

"Yes," Bella confessed.

"Please don't be," Esme said. Her tone was still easy but firm, and Bella recognized it as the voice of experience. "I'm sure he's fine. He knows how to take care of himself."

"I know," Bella said, feeling embarrassed. "I guess-well, whenever I hear something like this happening, I can't help but think the worst."

"I went through that when Edward started out on the force. Every time he left for a shift, I worried that I wouldn't see him again."

Bella blew out a breath. Finally, someone who understood – someone who would listen without judgment. "I do, too. I can't help it."

"You can't," Esme agreed, "but you can learn to live with it. Time will help, especially for you – you only have to worry about it until the fall. He'll be in law school this time next year."

"Your lips to God's ear," Bella murmured, loud enough for Esme to hear.

His mother laughed. "Oh, he'll get into school with no problem. I know it. But in the meantime, Bella, please don't drive yourself crazy. Take it from me: you won't do yourself or Edward any good."

"He keeps telling me not to worry, but I can't help it," Bella confessed. "And it's so stupid. I never worried like this over my father."

"Of course not. Your mom did enough of that for you."

Bella opened her mouth to respond but shut it when she couldn't think of anything to say right away. "You're probably right," she finally replied lamely. "This is all so different than with my dad. Maybe I was just too young to really understand."

"Or you felt differently about your dad, like he's invincible. Not that you'd never worry about him," Esme added, "just that it's not like your feelings for Edward. And I imagine your dad's police work in Forks is much different than Edward's."

"Oh, hell yeah." Bella was starting to feel so relieved she wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth. "It's all such small town stuff. The worst are the drunk drivers or the domestic abuse cases."

"And those can be bad enough," Esme agreed, "but it's not at the level you see it here. And I'd bet there's much less concentration of violent crime."

"True. I feel like I'm still getting used to that."

"You can't turn it off, I can tell you that. But you can learn to work around it," Esme said. "Edward's smart. Doesn't mean he wouldn't become a random statistic. But there's a reason they're called 'random.'

"It's not worth it to make yourself crazy worrying. You can't change what happens, and you lose the time you could have to just enjoy each other," she added kindly.

"You're right." Bella sighed. "It's hard to remember that sometimes."

"You really care for my son, don't you?"

"I do, Esme. So much," Bella admitted.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Esme said, her voice returning to a soft, loving tone. "Then it's natural for you to worry. Just keep it in perspective. And as far as today's incident, no one has called us. You can bet that if anything happened, we'd let you know."

They said their goodbyes once Esme was satisfied that Bella had calmed down. She put her phone away in her purse and walked to where her husband was waiting in the foyer.

"Is Bella okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. She's worried about the shooting today."

"Naturally," Carlisle replied. "Did it help you feel better to help her?"

"It did. I felt a bit of a hypocrite, telling her words I don't always believe myself." She slid her arms through the sleeves of her coat as her husband held it out for her.

"Don't focus on that," her husband chided her gently. "You probably said exactly what she needed to hear."

"I wish I'd thought to call her earlier. She must have been upset for awhile."

"You had your own feelings to contend with," Carlisle replied. "Let's not worry about it. I'm sure Edward is fine."

"I'm going to believe that, too." She finished securing the coat buttons and shook her head, her mouth in a rare grim line. "I'll be glad when we won't have to worry about this any more."

As the Cullens left to visit with family, Bella put her cell phone carefully on the table. She vowed not to look at it every 30 seconds or so, but made a deal with herself that she'd be allowed to carry it with her if she left the room so she could hear or see any incoming messages or calls.

She folded more laundry, petted Mookie and played with him for as long as he allowed it, and then washed dishes. She also limited herself to checking the Web only every half hour.

_A cup of tea is in order. _ Bella filled the kettle and set it on the burner, then rummaged through a cabinet to find something she wanted to brew.

Her phone buzzed, jumping to life on the table after remaining motionless for hours.

Bella dived after it, almost sobbing once she saw the caller ID on the screen.

_Edward_

She hit "answer" and said, "Edward? Are you there?"

"Yeah, it's me." He sounded exhausted, his speech slower than usual. "You texted me?"

"Yeah, I…just wanted to hear your voice." Well, it wastrue. But mostly, she didn't want to ruin Christmas for either of them by revisiting the argument over worrying about his safety on the job.

"It's good to hear yours too, baby. It's been a crazy day." He sighed. "I was hoping it would be uneventful because practically everything is closed, but no."

"I heard about the shooting," she said, trying to sound as casual as she could. "Was it close to you?"

"Just north of midtown, around Barney's. We were a few blocks away so we ran over to help at the scene. Wound up being a lot of crowd control."

Bella grasped the back of the chair where she stood, her eyes closing slowly in relief. "You sound so tired. Did it take very long?"

"Yeah, there was a standoff. A guy confronted his wife on the street and managed to get hold of their kid. Then he threatened her with a gun."

"Did he shoot her?" 

"Yeah."

"In front of their child?" Bella said in disbelief. She opened her eyes and sat down, hard.

"Yeah. Someone tried to get the kid away and the guy shot her, too. Not sure if it was a relative or what. He wouldn't let anyone near him. They called in special forces because it was a hostage situation. We had to try to keep everyone clear." He laughed, a tired, hollow sound. "On the fucking Upper East Side. On Christmas Day."

"Oh Edward," she said, her voice husky with sympathy and relief. "I'm so sorry. But I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said distractedly. "Can't wait to get home. I should be back the usual time."

"I'll be here." It was a promise and an enticement. _Just get home._

"I'm counting on that." He sounded like his energy was rallying just at the thought of returning to her.

"I'll have dinner ready." She kept her voice as nonchalant as a woman who'd been married and bored for 30 years. It seemed important to act calm right now. Any words of happiness and love were selfish when a little boy had lost his mother and possibly another loved one.

"Good. I'll be starving." Bella could hear Edward inhaling deeply. "Damn, I'll be glad to not have to deal with this job."

She didn't know whether he was referring to their vacation or law school, but either way, she knew how to reply to that. "Me too, Edward."

The delicious aroma of the roasting chicken hung in the air but the cooking made the small kitchen too warm. She wiped away a patch of condensation on a window and saw the pearly grey of twilight outside.

Dinner would be ready soon, and she'd arrived at one of those blessed moments of inactivity where everything she'd prepared was taken care of for the time being. Bella pulled on her jacket and opened the front door of Edward's apartment to step outside. She needed fresh air, and she was curious about what the world looked like on a Christmas night in Brooklyn.

The entire block was strikingly silent. Bella had never seen a street in New York City that had no pedestrians or traffic. Tonight, everyone had somewhere to be that wasn't outside, and Bella had a sudden wish that each neighbor had the comfort of companionship with loved ones on a holiday that was the very definition of family. She knew the awful emptiness of spending Christmas by herself, far from her parents and without someone to love. This year, she had Edward, and it made all the difference in her world. He filled her heart and every vacant space inside her - spaces that used to crack open painfully whenever she felt alone and overwhelmed in this city. No more.

Very little of the snowfall remained from earlier in the month, but the air was clean and crisp. Without much human presence, it smelled like clear ice. She balanced herself between the top and second step of Edward's apartment house and turned toward Greenpoint Avenue. The little she could see of the business strip was dark. All the shops were closed, of course; there wasn't even any light coming over the tops of the buildings from lit storefronts, as she'd see any other evening.

Bella squinted at a shadow that rounded the corner. The figure remained dark from where she stood, even when passing under a streetlight. But the step – that particular way of walking – was familiar to her at any distance.

She checked her watch, and the timing was right. It was Edward, coming home from work.

She dangled off the porch railing and waved to him. He didn't respond at first, so she doubled her effort and waved harder. The figure hesitated, and she stopped, embarrassed that she'd made a mistake.

He waved back and picked up the pace, almost running so he'd reach her faster, while she jumped off the stoop to meet him. Eagerly, he dropped his duffel bag on the stoop and swept her up in his arms, swinging her so they both spun in a circle.

Edward buried his head in her hair. "I've been waiting all day for this," he murmured. He slowed down the spinning but squeezed her waist, needing to draw her as close to him as he could.

"Welcome home," she said.

"Well, thank you," he said. He set her on her feet, only to lift her up again without even thinking of it as he kissed her, needy and grateful. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed to step outside. The kitchen's pretty steamy and I thought I'd get some fresh air." She tucked her arm under his and pulled him toward the steps. "C'mon. Dinner's almost ready.

"You spent your holiday cooking for _me_?"

"No, only I can eat. I'm filling up tonight because I'll have only crappy food on the plane tomorrow." She made a face at him. "Let's go in before Mookie helps himself to some chicken."

Edward insisted on changing before they ate, but once he got into the bedroom he collapsed on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. Bella unlaced his boots and tugged them off, watching as he flexed his feet and wiggled his toes.

"Damn, that feels great," he groaned.

"Do you want to take a shower before we eat?"

"Nah, I'm good." Edward sat up. "Just let me get out of my gear." He stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me." Bella soothed his fingers away and undid the rest of the buttons.

"You don't have to." He looked uncomfortable, and for a crazy second Bella wondered if he was feeling shy or self-conscious – a far-fetched thought, as far as Edward was concerned.

Once his shirt was open, she saw his bulletproof vest, even darker than the navy blue uniform he wore. Layers of soft cloth lay over the strong fibers that protected him, woven together in an ominous piece that was bulky and thick.

It should have been something that would make Bella feel grateful, but instead, it made her shiver. It reminded her of exactly what he'd had to deal with this afternoon, on a Christmas Day while she'd been at his home on a calm street.

Edward looked away, his lips pressed together. He'd know what her reaction would be. She didn't want him to feel worse; then she'd feel guilty, and he'd feel even worse about _that_. As naturally as possible, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Bella looked up, inviting him to step out of his clothing. She stripped apart the Velcro fasteners on the vest. When it was loose, she pulled it off of him and held it in her arms, close to her own chest.

"Life saver," she murmured, her eyes meeting his. His face relaxed, with simple fatigue replacing the tension around his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting a kiss speak for him.

They had a quiet dinner. Bella noted with satisfaction that Edward had a good appetite; he ate two helpings of almost everything. _That's normal._

He wouldn't let her clean up; he insisted on taking care of the dishes and putting away the food, even though his exhaustion was evident in every slowed-down movement of his body. He wanted her to wait for him in the living room so they could exchange the last of their Christmas presents, but Bella refused.

"I want to spend as much of Christmas with you as I can," she said firmly. "I'll stay here and keep you company."

"You're too sweet."

"You're too stubborn. Are you sure I can't help?"

"Here." He handed her a salt shaker. "Put that away."

With an elaborately theatrical gesture, she placed the shaker very carefully on top of the stove, where it was usually kept. "There. What's next?"

He gestured to the chair. "Just sit. You've been busy today, and you're probably tired, too."

"From cooking? It wasn't a huge meal, Edward."

He eyed her from the stove, where he was carefully wrapping up what was left of the chicken. "From worrying."

Bella rubbed her face. Hiding how she felt was more tiring than she would have believed. "I'm that transparent?"

"In a good way. I know you, baby." He came over and kissed the top of her head. "Don't think I don't appreciate it. I just hate knowing you're wasting your energy."

Bella sighed and flopped against the back of her chair. "I won't deny I'm counting the days until you're safely in the cutthroat world of law school."

"Me too."

It was cool in the living room; the large picture windows allowed an extra chill. Bella sat on the couch while Edward disappeared for a few minutes, then joined her with an extra blanket, which he carefully wrapped around her shoulders.

Bella had lit a few scented candles which were the only illumination besides the lights of the Christmas tree. The soft aroma of the pine needles added extra comfort, and she snuggled down into the blanket, feeling grateful and satisfied and much, much lighter than she had a few hours ago.

Edward ducked under the Christmas tree and picked up a small box. With a slight smile, he handed it to Bella.

She smiled back, first at him, then down at the package. Carefully, she pulled the bow apart and then drove her thumbnail under the tape that held the wrapping together.

A small jewelry box was inside. She held her breath and snapped open the lid.

Inside was a gold necklace with a pendant that was about an inch in diameter. There was a small circle with a miniature map of a portion of the New York subway system. It showed the "L" line as it crossed the East River from Brooklyn to Manhattan. A kind of convex glass covered the map so that it magnified the letter, leaving no question about what it stood for.

That alone took her breath away, but then she turned over the pendant and read the engraving on the back.

_I see you._

_ I love you._

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the necklace in the palm of her hand. She shrugged off the blanket and curled herself into Edward "I know you do. I love you, too. So much." She sobbed a little, and Edward held her tighter, letting her cry. For several moments she stayed in his arms, her sobs gradually calming.

"You know what you mean to me?" he said, smoothing her hair back. He swiped his thumbs underneath her eyes. "You've opened up everything for me. You put everything right; things I didn't even know were wrong or weren't there." Now he cupped her face in his hands, his eyes intense and emotional. "I will always, _always_ come home to you. Never worry about that."

"Okay," she whispered. Bella held on to his arms at the wrists and closed her eyes. She believed him; the conviction of his tone wouldn't allow for anything else.

After a moment, she wriggled out from under the blanket and picked up the last present waiting under the tree. "My turn."

It had been really tough, finding the perfect small, final gift for Edward. He didn't wear jewelry. He had enough art books to read into the next decade. He owned almost every Knicks-related tee shirt that had been printed since 1985. And he wasn't ready yet for dress shirts.

She still wasn't sure she was successful, but the keychain she found captured her attention as soon as she saw it. Most likely, it was the basketball charm in the shape of a heart that sealed it. She'd seen it in a jewelry store while shopping with Rosalie and Alice, so she knew it was genuine gold.

On the back, she'd had it engraved:

_You saw me_

and the date that they'd first met at the Piers basketball court.

A look of disbelief came over Edward's face. "You didn't."

"I did." Bella laughed, and then started crying again. "I can't believe it."

"I can." He cradled her face in his hands. "Most important day of my life – well, so far." He grinned, a cheeky smirk, before becoming serious again. "Now I know it's the most important day of yours, too. I was doing something I'd done every week for years. I had no idea that day would be so different."

"I had no idea basketball would ever be so good to me, considering I was never much of a fan," Bella replied, tears still streaking her face.

He grasped her hands and lifted them out of her lap. "I have one other present I want to ask for."

"What's that?"

"I want to see you wearing the necklace."

Bella opened the clasp and moved to put it around her neck, but Edward stopped her.

"I want to see you wearing _only_ the necklace." In the soft light, his eyes were the color of the tree, a pine green sparked with meaning. First, he took the blanket off her shoulders and spread it on the floor, picnic style. He fingered the hem of her sweater for a moment, then lifted it up and off. Carefully, he took the necklace from her hand and then placed it around her neck before securing it.

"That's a start," he said thoughtfully. "But you're still wearing too much clothes."

"So are you." She placed his arms out at his sides like a stiff rag doll, then tugged his sleeves off. She pulled the shirt off his head and followed with his undershirt.

His skin was warm and inviting, especially here on the cold floor. Bella made a show of blowing on her fingers to take away the chill before running her hands over his arms, down his pectorals and abdomen, then up over his back. She traced the edge of his jeans before impatiently tugging at the button.

He raised his eyebrows. "Someone wants to see Santa."

"Let's hope he doesn't only come on Christmas Eve." Bella pushed him back on the floor and straddled him before unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Now he was only in his briefs. She crawled her way back up his body, the satin of her bra brushing over his calves and thighs.

Edward was just about to protest that she was still wearing her clothes when she reached his groin. He could feel the shape of her breasts through her bra and his underwear. He groaned and closed his eyes. He'd been wanting this all day.

He opened the zipper and hooked his thumbs on the sides of her jeans, pulling them down along with her panties in a move of much-desired efficiency. With one last flourish, he unsnapped her bra, and she was above him, naked and glorious.

Slowly, Edward moved his hands along her hips and up the side of her body, sometimes pressing his fingers into her skin, sometimes gliding along as if to tease. He cupped her breasts lovingly and hummed, his eyes closed to better feel them while shutting down one of his senses. With a sly smile, Bella leaned over, offering them to him.

He slipped his mouth over one nipple and continued smoothing his thumb over the other, his right hand palming her full breast. Bella sighed deeply as her hips rocked over him involuntarily. As she lifted slightly, she felt Edward's left hand touch her, softly exploring, seeking then stroking.

His fingers moved up inside her, teasing and spreading the slipperiness around between her legs before they sought the one place he always looked for with his hands or his mouth. With just enough pressure, Edward heard her breath catch before she moaned and cried.

Seconds later, Bella collapsed on his chest, where she lay until her exhales calmed and slowed, and she hummed in contentment.

"Best present ever," he whispered.

She kissed him, her lips parting so her tongue could meet his in a passionate exploration that showed her love and gratitude. Bella pulled away just enough to keep their faces very close. With a wicked smile, she reminded him, "It's not midnight yet. I have another present, too."

She rubbed her hand over the prominent rise in his underwear before pulling the cotton briefs down around his legs and tossing them on the couch. Trailing her hair over his abdomen, she bent over and took him in her mouth, loving the sharp sudden moan that told her it was the right move.

After a few minutes, she climbed back up his legs, hovering right over him. One hand was on his right shoulder; the other grasped him and slipped him just enough inside. Slowly, she eased him inside her and started to move her hips.

Edward put his arm around her and deftly turned them both over so she was underneath him. Bella cried out in half surprise, half laughter, especially since Edward had slipped out of her.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"I can hold you closer when we're like this." He entered her again, closing his eyes at the sensation. Bella ran her hands through his hair, smoothing back the short strands. He smelled of a long day's work and an evening of sex: sweaty, savory, and very much Edward.

They moved as lovers do, each knowing what the other needed by now. Bella gasped, overwhelmed by the strength of another climax ignited by love and lust and the mere knowledge that Edward was inside her. She arched her neck and threw back her head, not caring that the floor underneath the blanket was hard and unforgiving.

He slowed down a bit until she came down; he kissed her neck, her jaw, and finally, her lips. With his hands around her back, Edward looked in her eyes, and the desire he saw there swept his breath away. She wanted his climax too; she needed to feel it like she did her own. She shifted a little to encourage him, more of their skin meeting, sticky and warm, with the tilt of her hips.

His breathing grew more uneven as his rhythm grew more intense. When he called out her name she cried out with him, her hands grasping his ass to pull him as close as she could, his chest against her breasts like they were one stratum of love and sex. And even when it was over they stayed together, not speaking, only sharing an occasional kiss and caress.

They were here. He was safe, she was loved, and she loved him. The world fell away; quiet as it was this Christmas night, they saw or heard nothing but each other.


	14. Chapter 14

** Thank you for sticking with me! In our last chapter, Bella spent Christmas Day alone in Edward's apartment while he was at work. Over lunch, she read breaking-news reports of a shooting where Edward patrolled. For the rest of the day, she heard nothing from him…until he called right before he left the scene. They had plans to depart for Washington State on Dec. 26, to visit Bella's family, and that's where we start this chapter. **

** My deepest gratitude goes again to my beta, writingbabe, and my prereader, RandomCran, for making some very insightful and wise suggestions for this chapter. Their edits have made it so, so much better.**

** I also owe thanks to my boss for his patient efforts to explain the game of craps to me. I doubt he'll ever see this, but I feel obligated to give him a shoutout.**

Eleven is a prime number comprised of two single digits – two ones standing side by side, to be exact. If a player tosses the dice in a craps game and shoots an 11 for the come-out roll, he or she wins double the bet.

Eleven is either the last hour of the morning or the last hour of the evening. On the day that Bella and Edward flew to Washington, it was also known as the compromise hour. She wanted to leave at 10 a.m., and he wanted leave at noon for a 2:30 flight.

"There'll be traffic," she'd reminded him when they argued about it again on Christmas.

"You always assume traffic will be bad."

"Of course I do. I live here. And it's supposed to rain, which always makes it worse."

"Bella, that's _four hours _before our flight. What are we going to do at JFK Airport for four hours?" he'd demanded.

_And the answer is…wait in line_, Edward thought, sighing.

They'd arrived at JFK in plenty of time, only to get stuck in a bottleneck of passengers waiting to clear security. Edward thought that since it was a weekday, crowds wouldn't be a problem. He was so sure they'd left enough wiggle room; he tried to convince Bella to shower with him in the morning. She shooed him away, her mind on a million other things for once.

Coincidentally, rolling 11 in craps is also called making a pass.

"They have curbside check-in again so we don't have to wait forever to hand over our bags at the counter," he grumbled. "Why can't they be as efficient with Checkpoint Charlie here?"

Bella shifted her coat from one arm to the other while she searched through her backpack for her boarding pass and driver's license. "You of all people should respect the fact that they can't rush."

"They could hire more people. More _capable_ people," he said, eying an overweight TSA officer who shuffled slowly from one end of the conveyer belt to the other to replenish the bins where passengers had to place their carry-on items.

"I could use another cup of coffee right about now," Bella murmured as they waited for the agent at the podium to call them. They showed their tickets and identification and were waved through.

Edward slipped off his shoes and dropped his keys and wallet into the bin. He added his shoes as well and grabbed another bin to load his backpack and jacket. Coffee did sound good, even though it would probably cost about five bucks. And taste like nuclear reactor waste. _Fucking airports._

He didn't know why he was so sullen. While he wasn't crazy about folding himself into an airplane seat for a long time, having Bella at his side would keep it from being too painful. He had a book and music and other electronics to pass the time. And he could always sleep.

Edward's nostrils flared when he thought about this morning's lost opportunity for sex. He didn't know the next time they'd have any chance for it, considering they'd be under Bella's parents' roof. Just thinking of her mother and father made his stomach tighten. He let out a long exhale and admitted silently that that was it. Being on a plane for four hours was one thing. Being in her parents' house for 10 days was another.

What if they didn't get along? What if he didn't like them? What if they didn't like _him_? And how many of Bella's exes would they run into, anyway? The only former boyfriend they'd discussed was Peter, from her grad school days. Surely there were still other guys in Forks who wished she'd never left.

The thought made him growl.

Bella was at the far end of the security area, slipping on her shoes. She straightened up, a frown on her face. "What's the matter?"

Edward gathered the last of his belongings from the three bins where they'd been spread out. "Who, me? Nothing."

"You look like you're worried, and you're talking to yourself."

"I was not. I don't talk to myself."

"Maybe not out loud," she said, "but you were in your head."

"Didn't you want coffee?" Edward looked around for a Starbucks but realized belatedly that it was in the food court, which was located before the security gauntlet. There was no way he was going through that again, so they'd be forced to deal with some unreliable snack-stand brew that wouldn't improve his nerves.

The gate was full of people waiting for the flight that had to depart before their plane could even park. Edward avoided bringing this up and suggested they find a place to eat.

Bella just nodded, glancing at him with patient amusement. Edward avoided bringing that up, too.

They ate in silence while Edward looked over the reservation for their rental car. Bella's parents had wanted to pick them up at the airport, but Bella explained they'd need their own car and it was better if they just drove from the Sea-Tac airport to Forks. She didn't mention that her idea of "better" included giving Edward more time to adjust to this visit without being held captive in a car with her parents for the three and a half hours it would take to get to their house. That, she reasoned, was be a lot to throw at him at once.

"Did I tell you I got one last email from my parents yesterday?" Bella tore off a piece of her quesadilla and popped it into her mouth. It was greasy, and the chicken was of questionable heritage, but it would keep her full if the airline meal was predictably bad.

Edward looked up from his phone. "No. I guess they wanted to wish you Merry Christmas?"

"Yeah, but they also wanted to say again how much they're looking forward to meeting you."

Her boyfriend's attention was back on the screen. "That's good. Me, too."

"They're grateful you're willing to drive to Forks from the airport so they don't have to pick us up. I mean," she added quickly, "they didn't say that exactly, but they did say they'll make sure we're all comfortable when we get to the house."

Edward nodded. "Sure."

Bella crossed her arms in front of her, on the table. "My mom told me that my dad heard from an old friend from Clallam County who'd moved to New York about 20 years ago. He's a New York City cop now, just about to retire. Says he knows you."

Her boyfriend finally gave her his full attention. "Really? Who?"

"Marcus Diomede? Dad said he's a sergeant."

Edward's face cleared. "Oh, sure. We worked together when I started on the force. We were at the Morris Heights homes together," he said, referring to the housing project in the Bronx where he'd patrolled years ago. Then he scowled. "Wait, was your dad checking up on me?"

"Oh, stop." She reached across the table and grabbed his chin with a light pinch. "He called my dad because Charlie's a rep on the board that oversees pensions for cops in the state. Marcus needed some help with the paperwork from Clallam because he's been out of Washington for so long. When Dad heard where he'd moved, he told him about you. Coincidence, huh?"

"That's a huge long shot, one cop knowing another in New York City." He looked past Bella's shoulder, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Marcus was a good cop. Is a good cop, I guess. He taught me a lot."

"He said the same about you. He remembered you from all those years back. Said you were smart and compassionate, and a solid partner." She paused, watching Edward as she played with the cover of her drink straw. "Dad was very impressed."

Edward shrugged. "What else would Marcus do, say something bad about me?"

"If he wanted to, sure. He doesn't have anything to lose; and besides, he needed a favor from my father. He had to tell him the truth." She nudged Edward's foot under the table. "You don't have to worry. I think my dad likes you already."

He rolled his eyes upward and screwed up his face in a very New York expression of "Yeah, yeah," but once he looked her in the eye again, Bella saw a slight sparkle which had been missing the last few days.

"Remember when we first met, you told me about that 'policeman brotherhood thing'? You were right," she reminded him. "Guess what? It worked out in your favor."

"Well, now your dad and I have something else to talk about," Edward said, chuckling.

"Yeah, while you're freezing your ass off on the lake you can talk about how you both knew Marcus."

"On the lake?" Edward looked at her in disbelief.

"_In_ the lake is more like it. You can bet he'll drag you out fly-fishing. You passed the first test by getting a good reference from another cop. But he won't let you off that easy." She smiled, feeling relieved that their usual teasing give-and-take had returned.

"I didn't bring fishing gear. I don't _own_ any fishing gear." He had a sudden vision of holding a rod in the Lake in Central Park or the Gowanus Canal. It was like trying to fit himself into a scene from "The Nutcracker." He'd never fished in his life.

"Don't worry. Dad'll find what you need, including the pole." Bella looked past Edward and noticed that everyone was gathering near the gate, where their flight had just been posted. "C'mon, Officer Fishbait. We have a plane to catch."

Edward felt lighter as he stuffed his hoodie in his backpack. Bella's disclosure about Marcus was a good sign, even if he was slightly creeped out that Charlie Swan had found a friend from decades earlier on the force that just happened to have worked with Edward. It sounded, though, as if some solid groundwork had been done before he'd even shaken hands with the Chief. And that was worth something.

Hours later, they were nearing their destination when Bella nudged him, pulling him out of a light sleep. She had the window seat; the weather was clear, and she was pointing to something outside.

At first all he could see was white from the vast snowy landscape. After a few seconds he could finally make out an enormous mountain, its peak uneven and battered from ancient volcanic activity.

The beauty was breathtaking. Even from the air, its sheer presence dominated the vista.

"Mount Rainier," Bella whispered. Edward's eyes widened in awe.

"Baby, we _have_ to see that from the ground."

"Definitely. It's stunning. There's lots you can do in the park, like sledding or even hiking. It's worth the trip." She gave him a significant, sidelong glance. "Plus it would give us a few days together alone."

Edward smiled slowly, absorbing her subtext. "Is it more than a day's trip from your parents?"

His fingers lightly traced a circuit across her palm; the suggestive, barely-there touch made her unable to respond for a moment.

"Too far to drive in one day. At least four hours there and back. There are lots of lodges in the area that are still open this time of year," she finally said.

"Let's do it."

"I'd really like that." She looked back out the window, where green pines cut through the thick whiteness that covered miles of the region. "We should try to make it to Olympic National Park, too. The mountains there are so beautiful. The Hoh Rain Forest is only about an hour away."

"I've read about that. I'd like to go there too," Edward said thoughtfully. The plane was edging away from the jagged Tatoosh Range of mountains and closing in on the industrial area around Tacoma. They'd be landing shortly.

Bella sighed. "I was thinking maybe 10 days in Forks would be too much, but now I wonder if it won't be long enough. There's a lot I'd love to show you, and I don't know when we'll be able to get back here."

Edward smiled at her casual reference to the future. Any time she did that, it was like a shot of whisky for his emotions. It had the same effect; it comforted him, but left a better taste in his mouth.

"I was hoping we could see some of Seattle. It's a great place-so many fun neighborhoods. And the food…and Pike Place Market…" Her voice trailed off, and Edward could guess where she went by the look on her face.

"That'd be great, but we came here so we could spend time with your family. That's what's most important. They miss you a lot." Edward knew what it was like to be an only child and bear the burden of all your parents' focus. "Washington's a big state. There's a good chance we won't see it all this time. It'll be there whenever we get back."

She smiled in relief. "You're right. I know my mom and dad will want to just monopolize us. They'll probably want to take us out for dinner a couple of times."

"That'll be good. Or maybe I can just cook up all the fish I'm going to catch with your dad." Now he thought of hip boots, and not the kind with heels. _Please God, let him not want to go the first day we're there. _

Interstate 5 out of the airport wasn't very bogged down with traffic; at least, not by New York standards. They stopped in Olympia, the state capital, to get something to eat and then left the I-5 for local roads until they finally arrived at Route 101, a major highway that wound through the Olympic Peninsula. The weather remained consistent with the cloud cover that had thickened as they approached the airport; it was lightly drizzling now, with no signs of letting up.

There could have been brilliant sunshine judging by Bella's expression. She took over driving the last 90 minutes of the trip from Olympia to Forks, and she'd come alive behind the wheel with a bright smile that couldn't be dimmed by the rain.

Any tiredness she'd shown from the trip had evaporated. Edward wondered if it was the infusion of fresh Pacific Northwest oxygen after a few years of breathing the heavily carbon-coated air of New York.

"You seem really glad to be back," he noted.

"I am," she said, her nose wrinkling with a look of surprise. "I didn't think I'd missed it this much, but I guess I did."

"It's beautiful here," he said, and that was the truth. The mist hung thick over the trees, obscuring their tops like a mystery. Even the rain was pretty, with petite drops that didn't seem very threatening.

And the green. Everything was so green. As far as greenery was concerned, Edward was used to the limits of a place like Central Park. He'd traveled to other places, of course, and seen many rural landscapes, but nothing that flaunted its wilderness like this. He considered the types of animals that could be hidden in those woods.

And he wondered how good the pizza could possibly be here.

Bella's previously dormant driving skills seemed to resurface now that she'd been back in Washington State for a few hours. She drove assuredly along the wet curving roads, safely but quickly.

"There are a lot of good brew pubs in Washington State now," she said, almost as if she'd been reading his mind. Beer was very close to pizza in his thoughts. "I think my dad said a new one opened in Forks. There's also one in Port Angeles." She glanced at him, almost worried, he thought, as if she wanted to reassure him that he wouldn't have to forage for the basics that were available around the clock in New York City.

Her right hand was resting on the edge of her seat, and he took it, kissing her knuckles. "How many of your ex-boyfriends are we going to run into while we're here?"

Bella burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, there are SO many." She shook her head. "I was a dork in high school. I didn't have any boyfriends."

"Their loss. They'd better not try to make up for lost time."

"Edward Cullen, you sound like you're jealous." She kept her gaze on the road, her smile broad from cheek to cheek.

"Damn straight," he admitted. "My badge doesn't do me any good here. I'll have to use the sheer force of my presence to drive them away."

Now she rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, I'm not leaving here without you."

She looked at him in shock for far longer than was safe for a driver. "You're kidding, right? Like I'd stay here or anywhere without you?"

"I'm just betting there were a lot of guys who were interested in you, even if you didn't know it at the time."

Bella snorted derisively. "The only guy I knew of was my friend Jacob. We've been friends since we were really little, and he had a crush on me when I was a sophomore and he was a freshman. But I never liked him that way," she added hastily.

"Tell me about him." He was curious about the men in her life: her father, other relatives; friends and boyfriends and those who wished they were her boyfriend. Some of it was natural curiosity about who they were and what they looked like, and how he compared to all that. Some of it was wondering how they could have let her go, especially the guys her age. Anyone who couldn't understand the duality of Bella's appeal – that she was both a very normal and a very exceptional woman, all at once – had to be a total idiot, in Edward's book.

"Jacob's a Quileute Indian. He and his dad Billy live on the reservation. Jacob's mom died when he was really young, and my parents kind of took Billy and Jacob in. I mean, they didn't live with us, but Renee and Charlie always made sure they had everything they needed: food, help with their house, even just friendship. Billy's in a wheelchair," she added.

"So Jacob and I spent a lot of time together, either on the rez or at my house, or fishing or at a park or whatever. He's a great guy, but I can't love him in any other way. I just always thought of him as a friend."

"Perpetually stuck in the friend zone." _Sorry not sorry, Jacob._

"I guess so. He was hurt but we got past it. Last I heard, he was dating a girl from the reservation."

"Do you want to see him while we're here?"

She chewed on her lip. "I'd like to. I mean, we probably will. I'm sure my parents told everyone we were coming, which means Billy will probably come by, or Renee and Charlie will want to go there. Whether Jacob is around is another matter."

They approached a wood and steel bridge with a small sign for the Bogachiel River. More houses and a few shops lined the road. Bella stopped at the traffic light and turned to him.

"So, what do you think?"

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Sure, if you want to. Jacob and his dad sound kind of cool, actually."

She laughed. "No, I mean about my hometown."

"What, are we here?"

The light turned green. "Yup. Welcome to beautiful downtown Forks, Washington."

Bella made a right after a few blocks and turned down a leafy street with houses of different ages and sizes. Near the end of the block, she pulled in front of a white two-story home with green shutters and black trim. A police cruiser was parked in the driveway, and it was that sight more than anything that reignited the nerves in Edward's stomach.

A curtain moved in one of the front windows, and before Bella had even turned the car off the front door opened and the screen door was flung back. A petite woman with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair flew down the stairs, her hands outstretched to keep her balance – or to catch her daughter.

"Bella!" Renee called out. "Oh, sweetheart, you're here!"

His girlfriend opened the car door and ran out to meet her mother. "Mom! Hey!" Renee enveloped her daughter in a bear hug, then stood back to look at her daughter and wipe the tears from her own eyes, then hugged Bella again, then let go but clasped her daughter's hands in her own. Edward couldn't make out what they were saying, but he heard lots of cooing.

He stepped carefully out of the car and slowly pushed his hands inside his jeans pockets, waiting a respectful distance while mother and daughter had their reunion. The door opened again and a tall man with dark hair and an imposing mustache moved outside.

Charlie. The Chief. There he was.

At least he was grinning, smiling ear to ear while his wife and daughter hugged and chattered away. He caught sight of Edward and quickly descended the stairs.

"You know, that could take a while," he said, jerking his head back toward the women. He spoke almost in a drawl, if it was possible to have a drawl without an accent. "Don't want you to think we're not hospitable. I'm Charlie Swan," he said, engulfing Edward's hand in a firm shake. "I'm guessing you're Edward."

"Yes, sir," Edward said respectfully, directly meeting the older man's gaze. "I'm so pleased to meet you. Bella's told me so much about you."

"Same here." Charlie put his hands on his hips in a stance that Edward understood was more shyness than challenge. "Everything go all right with your flight?"

"Yes, sir. No problems at all. Just the way I like it."

"Me, too. There's a reason I'm on ground patrol instead of in the air." Edward was just about to ask what he meant by that when Bella called out, "Dad!"

"Hey, kiddo!" As her father hugged Bella, his eyes closed in a few seconds of grateful happiness. It had been a few years since Bella left home, and Edward tried to imagine how long he would last if he were separated from his mother and father. Not long at all, really. Seeing Bella with her parents reminded him of the strong connection he had with Carlisle and Esme. He knew his own mother and father would be almost exactly as her parents were: emotional and grateful. He'd wanted her to have this time with her parents; seeing she was happy calmed his nerves.

Edward popped the trunk and he and Charlie leaned in tandem to grab the suitcases – a universal guy move. Let Bella and her mother chat; he'd work with her father to get the luggage in the house.

Once they were inside, though, Edward didn't know where to bring them. The Swan home had three bedrooms, and he realized that he and Bella hadn't discussed the sleeping arrangements. If she knew what they were, she hadn't told him. For a brief, mutinous moment, he decided to drag Bella to the closest hotel if her parents wouldn't let them sleep together. But if he had a daughter, he wouldn't let her room with her boyfriend until she was 40, and he knew it.

He followed Bella and her parents upstairs, intentionally bringing up the rear. All of them somehow fit into a small extra bedroom with a dresser, a closet, a mirror, a television, a nightstand…and a futon.

"This is new," Bella commented.

Edward remained silent, his hands again in his jeans pockets.

"We bought this when you said you'd be visiting at Christmas," Renee said, gesturing to the futon, which was in an upright position. "I hope it's big enough for the both of you," she added, almost apologetically.

Edward let Bella take the lead on responding. "It'll be fine, Mom," she said reassuringly.

_That was the right answer. _ Anything he said would have sounded suggestive or…just wrong.

"Well." Renee clasped her hands together. "We'll let you both get unpacked. Are you tired from your trip? Do you want to rest?" she asked solicitously.

"Ummm…I'm okay for now. I'll probably crash early tonight," Bella answered with a light laugh. She looked at Edward.

"No, I'm good. I'm awake enough to unpack." He smiled in Renee and Charlie's direction. Any discussion of sleeping with their daughter seemed premature considering he'd been in their house less than an hour.

"Okay." Renee nodded in an exaggerated gesture that could have come from awkwardness. "Well, I guess I'll put the lasagna in the oven. We can eat in an hour or so. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect, Mom. Do you need help with anything?"

"Not at all. You relax." Renee waved her hands at the two of them. "Come downstairs when you want."

Bella's parents departed silently, in marked contrast to the noisy greeting. They didn't shut the door but left it open a few inches. Edward waited until he heard their steps fade away on the stairs.

"So."

"So?" She walked to him with her arms extended until they wrapped around his waist. The comfort of her closeness filled him with quiet; he hadn't known he needed it right now until she sensed it and gave it to him.

"Your parents are nice."

"They are." She looked up at him, brushing the short fringe of hair on his forehead off to the side. "They like you."

"I hope so."

"You're remarkably short on words."

"I'm remarkably short on an educated opinion, too. I'm just being careful. So far, so good."

She nodded with her lips pressed together like she was considering his reply very seriously. "Yes. They'll warm up to you even more the longer we're here."

"I'm glad they already liked me enough to put us in the same room." He gestured significantly toward the futon with a tilt of his head.

Bella laughed, the lightest element in a room that had only dim grey daylight thanks to the cloud cover. "I forgot to, um, talk to her about that before we left. We discussed everything else, including what you like to eat for dinner, but not that. I'm glad she came to the right conclusion." She moved to the side of the futon and placed her hands on the top and the side to move it to the sleeping position. "Shall we?"

They set the back of it down on the floor, then rearranged the pillows and added the extra blanket that lay on the dresser. The room was substantially smaller with the full-sized bed open.

Bella flopped down on it and closed her eyes, spreading her arms out like she was making a snow angel. "This feels great."

"You want to go to sleep?"

"Not a good idea. We have to get used to the time change," she reminded him. "I'll last as long as I can and then crash tonight."

"Do we have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing early, and I intend to keep it that way." Bella held out her hand. "Let's go downstairs and see what we can do to help with dinner."

The aroma of spices and tomatoes greeted them as they walked to the kitchen. With a rumble, Edward's stomach reminded him that it had been awhile since he or Bella had a decent meal. Though he was nervous about dinner, he was looking forward to eating.

Bella offered their help to her mother, who was making garlic bread. He was grateful that Renee asked them to prepare the ingredients for the salad. Charlie was in the living room, reading the paper while the TV was on. She didn't seem to assume that Edward would prefer to join Charlie. Score one for Renee. Edward wasn't ready for solo time with Bella's father just yet.

The three of them made small talk about New York and Bella's work while they prepared dinner. Edward contributed little to the conversation; he chopped vegetables while taking in the homey but worn kitchen, with its old oak cabinets and aged linoleum floor. Most of the time he watched Bella, whose animation and happiness at returning to her parents' home both warmed and charmed him.

The table was set and the four of them sat down to eat. To Edward's surprise, they clasped hands while Charlie murmured a quick prayer of thanks. He'd just picked up his fork when Bella lifted her hand, and at first he wasn't sure what she expected of him. Was she asking for the cheese?

He hadn't known she was religious. Or maybe her parents were, and she was slipping back into the routine of the household where she'd grown up. He bowed his head and listened respectfully, trying to understand what Charlie was mumbling from somewhere beneath his mustache.

Bella felt Edward's uncertainty in the loose grip of his hand, and she gave him a quick smile of apology. It was hard to tip him off in advance to family habits that were too numerous and small to name. He'd have to roll with it like she did the first time she'd gone to his parents' house and landed in the middle of about 100 of their family and friends. She wondered if it was easier to meet your lover's family in a small group or a huge crowd. There were moments at that Cullen family barbeque when she appreciated how easily she could shrink into the crowd if she wanted to.

Renee served up the lasagna while Bella broke off some of the garlic bread and passed it around. Charlie asked about their Christmas, and she explained to her father that Edward had to work both Christmas Eve and the next day. Her father looked at Edward with renewed interest.

"What's it like working in the city on Christmas Day? Quiet? Busy?" Charlie sprinkled a cubic foot of grated cheese over his pasta.

"This year, it was just bad." Edward shifted in his seat, his fork raised over his plate. "We had a child abduction that got violent on the Upper East Side right when my shift started.

"Oh my God!" Renee looked at him with wide eyes. "What happened? Was the kid okay?"

"Oh yeah, he was fine. Thank God. The rest of the family wasn't so lucky."

He relayed the sorry story of the Christmas morning shooting and the father who would not give up until the police surrounded him and forcibly took the child away. The further he got into it, the more animated he became and the thicker his Brooklyn accent grew, ringing through the small dining room like an urban gong. It was undeniably out of place in a house where the rounded vowels of the Pacific Northwest and the musical voices of the Quileute Indians were the norm.

Bella bowed her head and twisted her hands in her lap. He sounded so much like the New Yorker he was, and while that had never been a problem on the East Coast, the contrast was so great here, she couldn't help but notice. She nearly flinched.

Ashamed, she brushed it aside and listened to what he said instead of how he said it. Charlie looked impressed. He gave all his attention to Edward, his index finger stroking his mustache. Bella smiled at how much she'd missed that gesture; she knew it meant Charlie was really listening. She stole a look at Renee, who also seemed wrapped up in Edward's story. Her expression didn't change until she felt Bella's gaze on her, and she gave her daughter a quick smile.

Her father was asking Edward about the weapons they used when they were on patrol. This was definitely not something Bella wanted to hear, so she raised her eyebrows at Renee and nodded her head toward the kitchen. Her mother nodded gratefully. This wasn't a conversation she was interested in, either.

Wordlessly, Bella picked up her plate and reached for Edward's, while Renee carried her dinner plate and a few empty bowls to the kitchen. Edward glanced up and interrupted his response to Charlie to ask if he could help.

Renee was already in the kitchen; she turned around far enough to give Bella a look of approval. Bella just smiled and shook her head at Edward. "Nah," she said, in her best imitation of a Brooklyn girl. "You and Dad are talking. Mom and I can clean up."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. You're a guest, and it's your first day here so you get a pass. You'll get a list of chores tomorrow," she teased.

She entered the kitchen where Renee was putting leftovers into containers.

"Edward is very nice, Bella," Renee said. She was forcing the remaining lasagna into a rectangle of Tupperware.

"He's great, Mom. He's an amazing man."

Her mother finally looked up at her. "How long have you been dating? 

"Since the summer."

"It's sweet that he was willing to come home with you to meet us." Renee was now speaking into the refrigerator, where she was organizing everything on the shelves to make room for more food.

"He really wanted to. It's important to him to meet you both. I've met his family a few times."

Renee leaned against the counter by the sink. "What are they like?"

"They're great. They've been so kind to me. I've met some of his cousins, aunts, uncles too. They have a big family in the New York area."

"That's good. They'd _better_ like you." Her mother looked mock-threatening, but smiled. "I guess it's different for him, visiting here. There's just me and Dad, unless you count the Blacks or the Clearwaters. Or the guys on the force," she added wryly.

"Edward's an only child, like me. He knows how that is."

"You have more in common than that." It was more of a question, coming from her mother.

"A lot." Bella frowned. Putting everything with Edward into words was always difficult. "We see almost everything the same. I talk, and he doesn't just listen, he _knows._ And he's good, Mom. So good." She gave a little laugh. "I don't know if you know how rare that is."

"Oh, I do." They were frozen in silence, with Renee staring at her daughter and Bella feeling the weight of that gaze. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but she knew there was significance to it that she couldn't decode.

"I'm very lucky," Bella finally said, shifting in her chair.

"So is he," her mother said, as firmly as if her mind had just snapped into gear. "Based on the way he looks at you, I'd say he knows that."

"He tells me all the time." Bella had a sudden urge to hug her mother, so she did. A peculiar look of sadness swept over Renee's face, but it was gone before her daughter could say anything. Instead, her mother smoothed Bella's hair back and hugged her back, hard.

The casual talk that floated in from the next room sounded like Edward and Charlie were winding things down. Charlie called out, "I think we have some Christmas presents to open."

With a final squeeze, Renee whispered, "I'm very happy for you, honey. Really." She poked her head into the dining room to ask if anyone wanted coffee, effectively ending the conversation for now.

The gifts were a big hit. Her mother loved the Christmas ornament from Edward and immediately tried to hang it on the tree in the corner of the living room. The tree was overfilled, and it took a few moments for Renee to find an open spot while Charlie watched in quiet amusement.

She found room near the top but had trouble reaching. Edward jumped up and held out his hand in silent offering. Renee smiled warmly and watched as he carefully hung the thin blown glass bulb near a miniature wooden manger.

Charlie, meanwhile, had torn into the wrapping on the book that Edward found for him. Edward wiped his hands on his jeans nervously and sat next to Bella on the couch again, waiting to see the Chief's reaction.

Charlie's eyebrows rose in surprise at first, but then his mustache twitched in a natural smile that curled up way into his cheeks. He immediately thumbed through the book, looking at the paintings in the first few pages before raising his gaze to meet Edward's.

"Bella tell you I like fishing? 

"Yes, sir. I found the book in Manhattan. I thought the pictures were really well done, so I figured you might like it."

Charlie closed the book and looked at the cover again. " 'The Art of Fishing.' Hmmm." Edward held his breath for a few seconds. "Never thought there was much art involved, but you're right about the pictures. They're pretty sharp." He thumbed through the volume again before giving Edward a direct look. "We'll go fishing later this week, son?" Although it was phrased as a question, Edward knew it was anything but.

"I'd really like that, sir."

"Charlie."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Charlie."

"Oh." Edward cleared his throat. "Thank you, Charlie. Yeah, I'd really like to go with you. But I don't have any fishing equipment or clothes…not much call for them in Brooklyn." He smiled, nervous and apologetic.

Charlie waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about that. I can borrow some hip waders for you. You have a heavy jacket. I have plenty of fishing poles and flies."

Bella subtly kicked the edge of Edward's food. _Told ya_.

"I'd be honored, sir-_Charlie_."

"We'll have to leave real early in the morning. Hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all. I'm used to getting up very early for work."

Charlie nodded in approval. "Weather's supposed to be good on Friday- not as rainy as the rest of the week. That'll be the day to go. Give you time to get over jet lag, anyway."

"Speaking of which…" Bella yawned and stretched. "I'm almost ready for sleep. I think I'd like to go upstairs and read.

As a matter of course, Edward nearly stood up to say he'd join her. He was also tired and ready for bed, or even sleep. He suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to advertise the fact that he'd be sleeping with Bella, even if they'd tacitly given their approval by setting up the spare bedroom for them.

So instead, he sought out Renee. "Is there anything else I can do to help you clean up, Mrs. Swan?"

She was gathering a couple of empty plates and Charlie's beer bottle from the living room. "Nope," she said, patting his knee as she passed. "And call me Renee."

Edward offered to carry the dishes into the kitchen for her but she smiled and shooed him away. "Good night to both of you," she said, enjoying his blush.

"Okay. Thanks...Renee," he said. He backed out of the living room and then turned to take the stairs two at a time so he could join Bella in their room.

** I haven't been to JFK Airport in years, so there may well be decent coffee sold near the gates. I took some liberties here.**

** Thank you for reading!**

** If you're on Twitter, please stop by to say hi. I'm SerendipitousMC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to Washington State! **

** This was beta'd by the wonderful writingbabe, who pointed out exactly what this chapter needed, and once again made everything better. RandomCran is my ace prereader who gently reminded me that consistency in numbers and names is a good thing. I'd be a much poorer person in every way without their friendship and talent.**

** Very special thanks go to my dear friend Laura, who introduced me to Nadine and Attila. They were my fly fishing consultants for this chapter, and their suggestions were invaluable as I wrote and edited. You're the best!**

On Day Three of Edward and Bella's stay at the House of Swan, Charlie offhandedly told Edward they'd have to be up at 5 a.m. for their fishing trip. Feeding time was early in the morning, he explained, and more fish were around when there was less sunlight.

Edward didn't understand how that could be an issue in Forks, where the sun was rarely out even in the middle of the day, but he kept his mouth shut. Maybe they'd miss the rain if they went earlier.

Regardless, he was game. He wanted to get to know Charlie a little more. It was an investment in his future with Bella, and he was curious, if nervous, about the man.

He also knew this was a test; a way for Charlie to see what Edward was made of, and Edward was determined to pass with flying colors.

When his alarm first went off in the dark that morning, the most he could do at first was open his eyes. Usually, his day shifts didn't start until later. This was ungodly. The last time he'd been awake at this hour was years ago, when he'd arrived home after a party. After several minutes, he groaned and sat up.

Bella stirred. "You up?"

He snorted as he slipped on some heavy socks. "In a manner of speaking."

"You're really going to do this?"

"Of course I am. I told your dad I'd go fishing with him."

She chuckled softly. "You're a better man than I am, Gunga Din."

He leaned over for a kiss and wound up falling on top of her. She giggled, and he burrowed deeper into the blanket, snuggling into her shoulder. "Maybe you can run out and pick up a couple of goldfish for me, and I'll tell him I caught 'em."

"How are you going to account for the fact that you're not at the lake with him?"

"I'll think of something. It'll be worth it to stay here with you."

She laughed out loud. "Come on. Let's see if my mother has breakfast ready."

Renee was in the kitchen removing bread from the toaster. There were fried eggs and sausage on a platter in the middle of the table, but Edward made a dive for the large carafe of coffee that was conveniently located right near his seat.

"Good morning!" Renee chirped. She smiled cheerily at Edward and Bella, not bothered at all by the outrageous hour. After 30 years of early fishing breakfasts, she was adept at the drill: get up, make the coffee, cook the food, kiss her husband goodbye, and climb back in bed.

"Good morning, Renee," Edward responded. Bella's eyes were half-lidded, so she grunted.

Charlie's breakfast was nearly gone. "Sure you don't want to come with us, kiddo?" He glanced up at his daughter over his fork.

"Nope. Nope. Nope." She took an egg and a piece of sausage.

"Do you want some coffee?" Edward asked.

"Um, no. Not right now."

He put down the carafe. "Oh, _that's_ right. _You're_ going back to sleep."

She glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not the only one. Anyway, fishing and I are not on the best of terms."

"When was the last time you fished?" Edward asked, now very curious.

"When she was five," Charlie replied.

"We don't need to tell that story now, Dad."

"If you say so." Charlie wiped his mouth one last time and placed his silverware on the empty plate. "I'll tell Edward while you sleep." He looked across the table. "You almost ready?"

Edward ate his final bites. "Sure."

Charlie had packed most of the car the night before. He'd borrowed a pair of hip waders that belonged to his lieutenant on the Forks Police Force, and Edward had tried them on while silently trying to say "Forks Force" three times fast inside his head. Even without speaking, he'd garbled it every time.

They backed out of the driveway as Renee and Bella waved goodbye, and Edward gave one last flip of his hand. For a second, he wanted more than anything to jump out of the car and follow Bella back to the warm comfort of their bed, and her body. But he'd committed to this, and he knew Bella and Charlie had certain expectations that had less to do with Edward's fishing ability and more with his willingness to spend time together, father and boyfriend. He had to make it work, even if all they had in common was Bella and a shared profession.

One of those would change soon. Edward didn't think Charlie knew he was planning to leave the NYC police force and go to law school. He intended to use this day trip to bring it up. That would give Charlie and Renee some time to discuss it – it was as much gossip on the new boyfriend as it was a status report on Bella's life – and then, he assumed, the four of them would talk about it.

Wentworth Lake was a 20-minute ride on a stretch of road that was an easy drive, even in the pitch black of a Pacific Northwest pre-dawn morning. Charlie took a right turn off the highway on to gravel that couldn't even be called a road; it was two ruts on the ground that could accommodate the large wheels of a truck.

Edward assumed they were very near the lake, so he spent this last part of the ride looking out the window at trees and elements of nature he'd never seen before. A huge bird swung by in the navy sky, casually making its way in a graceful arc.

He motioned outside the window. "What's that?" he asked Charlie.

The Chief turned his head to get a better look out the window. "Looks big enough to be a cormorant. They're common around these parts. I guess they aren't native where you are?"

"Not that I've seen." He watched the broad wingspan until it disappeared over the trees.

"Cormorants are a sign of good luck for fishermen. Good you spotted one. What kinds of birds do you have where you live?"

Edward smiled as he inwardly debated how sarcastic to get. "Mostly pigeons and sparrows, from what I've seen. Maybe a sea gull who got lost on the way home to the Jersey Shore."

Charlie laughed, a genuine guffaw which relaxed Edward. "Really? Nothing else?"

"Actually, there are over 200 species just in Central Park. Lots of songbirds. If you're there in the spring and you pay attention, you can hear them."

"Sounds nice. Like an urban refuge."

"That's exactly what it is."

"No fishing, though."

"No fishing," Edward agreed. "I'd have to arrest you if you tried that in Central Park."

"You wouldn't give me a break even though you're dating my daughter?"

"Depends on what you caught. Whatever it is, it wouldn't be edible."

Charlie smiled. "I'd like to go to Central Park. Quite a history. First landscaped public park in the country. Would be impressive to see something designed by Frederick Olmsted." He kept his eyes fixed on the road, but his mustache twitched with the effort to hold back a smirk.

Edward raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He had a feeling Charlie was baiting him, so he smoothed over his expression. It wouldn't do any good to come off like a superior New Yorker who thought anyone outside of the city was ignorant and uncool.

"I hope you and Renee can visit soon. I'd be real happy to take you through as much of it as you'd like," he finally replied.

They were silent for awhile after that. Edward rubbed his right hand against the armrest, where a piece of the leather was torn and sticking up. He began playing with it before he realized he was ripping it further.

The truck had to be at least 10 years old, and it sounded like the muffler was left over from a high school auto shop. But it was solid, clean and well kept – a metaphor for its owner, Edward thought. Charlie certainly didn't seem like the kind of person who'd dispose of a truck just because it was outdated.

"Well, we're here," Charlie murmured. He turned the truck off to the right and drove another 20 yards or so until they arrived at a clearing that was big enough for parking. Daylight moved like it was yawning, and it was light enough to see around them, but they were surrounded by trees. Edward assumed Wentworth Lake was finally very close.

Charlie was already out of the truck. Edward zipped up his jacket and pulled his wool hat snugly on his head, then put his hood over that, then thought again and left it off. He didn't want to look too much like an urban refugee.

He walked around to the rear, where the tailgate was down on the truck. Charlie was rummaging around the back, pulling out tackle boxes and waterproof clothing.

"Here," he said, handing the hip waders to Edward. "Time to face the music."

They were one piece with built-in boots, and he was able to slide his feet in with plenty of room to spare. Edward hoped they weren't leaky or he'd have ruined shoes and disgustingly wet socks. He eyed Charlie surreptitiously as The Chief stepped fluidly into the rubber legs of his own waders and deftly pulled up the back so the straps came over his shoulders.

"These are chest waders," he explained to Edward, who was struggling to grab hold of the straps and fasten them to the bib. "They'll keep you dryer than the other ones that just come up to your hips."

Charlie pulled the tackle box to the edge of the tailgate, where he'd also placed a couple of fly rods. When he flipped open the box, there was a riot of brilliant, feathery color. All the flies were secured to the lid of the box or organized in its top drawer. Charlie must have had at least 15 of them. They were brighter than tropical birds – almost the Mardi Gras of fishing. Edward kept that opinion to himself.

Charlie looked over the flies as if he was choosing an engagement ring. "I have a fly here that works pretty well this time of year. We'll see what it can do for you." He picked up a reddish-orange burst of feathers and deftly tied it to the end of the line. The hook looked clean and sharp.

He handed the rod to Edward, who held it as gingerly as if it was a Picasso sketch. Charlie frowned and scanned the rest of the flies, and Edward could swear he heard The Chief muttering to himself. Finally, he chose one with shiny brown feathers and fastened it on to the end of the line.

"So. Let's see if they're biting," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the water.

Charlie walked right into the lake, about five feet ahead of Edward, without looking back. It was rapidly getting lighter out, and Edward could finally see the lake through the shadows, surrounded by grey and brown trees that were as much life as a visitor here would find in late December.

He kept up with Charlie as quickly as he could while adjusting to the strange sensation of the lake flowing past the waders that covered his legs. The pressure of the water moved the material so it flopped around his legs. He stopped for a second and looked down. The water was beautiful; it was as clean and translucent as any he'd ever seen outside of his bathtub.

"Son? They're not going to come up to the shore for you." Charlie was about 20 feet ahead of him and had moved off to the left where there was a grove of trees that grew nearly to the lake's edge.

"Sorry." Edward moved hastily to catch up, trying not to look too awkward and plotting a way to get Charlie Swan on a basketball court where he could even out this fishing business.

As soon as Edward was closer, Charlie gestured to the trees. "This is probably as far as we should go. If we get sun, we'll need to be in the shade. Makes it easier to see the fish."

He spent the next ten minutes showing Edward how to carefully cast the line so it flew far enough and hit the surface in a way that would attract the fish. Charlie flipped the rod and released the line so expertly that Edward couldn't help but admire the fluidity of the motion.

Charlie had entered the fishing zone; gone were the sarcastic comments and borderline teasing. He was all coach now, and he patiently watched and corrected Edward as Edward tried his best to mimic The Chief's expertly snapping wrist. He nodded in approval when Edward managed to get the fly out just so. Then he tossed his own fly and stood, watching where both flies had landed.

After a short while Edward asked, "Now what?"

"We wait."

Edward inhaled. The early morning forest gave off a sharp scent of pine that mingled pleasantly with the crisp, clean smell of the lake. If the water wasn't so cold, Edward could have immersed himself in the sweet aroma of nature.

More time went by and Edward cleared his throat. "Is it okay to talk?" He was ready for anything to distract him from the glacial cold of the water. Bella had been right to warn him about bringing thermal underwear; he wouldn't have lasted ten minutes without it. As it was, he was already flexing his toes to make sure they still had circulation. And he was fairly sure his balls had crawled so far up into his body he wouldn't find them until New Year's Eve.

Charlie tilted his head in a maybe-maybe not gesture, but Edward saw his cheeks move upward in a slight smile. "Sure. Just keep it down."

"Tell me about when you took Bella fishing. You know – the story she mentioned when you were talking in the kitchen this morning." Edward kept his eyes out on the lake, which – as far as he could tell – went on for miles. The sky had only minor cloud cover instead of its normal dense gray cotton, and there was a horizontal swatch where the rising sun colored it a light turquoise.

"Hmm. The first time I brought her, she was five years old. I went with a friend, Billy Black, who has a son Jacob. Bella and Jacob were good friends when they were kids. She tell you about Jacob?" Charlie remained standing, not looking Edward's way.

"Yeah, she did. She mentioned she had a lifelong friend here who lives on the reservation."

"That'd be Jacob. He's Quileute. He and his father know how to fish. Bella didn't want to let on that it was her first time with a fly. Pull your line back and cast it out a few times; nothing's biting." It took Edward a few seconds before he realized that Charlie had come out of the story and was telling him what to do. He tugged at it and flung it back before awkwardly casting it out on the water again. After several tries, he saw that the fishing line flew fairly straight across the water. He was just grateful it didn't tangle.

"So of course Jacob knew what he was doing and Bella wanted to keep up with him. She tried to throw the line out but she did it like she was pitching a baseball." Charlie snapped back the rod and Edward watched as the line rose up in an elegant curve before The Chief casually flung it back out across the expanse of water. "She got really frustrated. Jacob was a little snot; he was feeling his oats because he knew how to do something she didn't. She was older than him and there were just some ways in which he could never catch up to her. Well, this was one way he could.

"He got a little exaggerated in his casting, trying to show off. So at one point he pulled back and the fly got caught in Bella's hair. She was standing too close to him; I should've been watching, but Billy and I were talking and we weren't in deep water…." Charlie's voice trailed off and he cocked his head to the side, caught up in the memory.

"She made a huge stink about it. I ran over to her but the hook wasn't stuck in her skin. She was so upset, though, I was worried it was going to get caught in her scalp. She wouldn't hold still." He shook his head, laughing. "Damn if she didn't give Jacob hell. The whole time I'm trying to get this fly out of her hair, she's screaming at him.

"So it got tangled, and I didn't have scissors in the car. We had to quit fishing so I could get her home. Her mother wasn't there and Bella was still crying, so I cut it. Didn't do a very good job. I mean," he added, "I got the fly out but I had to chop off a chunk of her hair. Took a while to grow back."

Edward shook his head, imaging the furious energy that could be generated by a tiny, very angry Bella. "So what did she do to Jacob?"

Charlie gave a quick chuckle. "Now that's the right question." He snorted. "She pulled him outside and started whaling on him. Her arms were pumping like windmills. We had to pull them apart." He shrugged. "Billy took him home and brought him back in a couple of days. They smoothed it over."

A bigger picture formed in Edward's mind of a five year-old Bella with even longer brown hair and knobby knees, small and young yet showing evidence of the beautiful woman he'd fall in love with around two decades later. He smiled at that glimpse of her from long ago. "So they worked it out?"

"Yeah, they did. Still best friends."

It was the most Charlie had talked since they met. Edward had thought he might get The Chief to warm up if he asked about Bella. Her father's love and pride were evident even when he was describing her childhood disaster.

Charlie lapsed into silence after that, except for grumbling about the lack of cooperation from the fish.

"Isn't it kind of out of season for them?" Edward asked, trying not to sound like a hopeful wiseass.

"You don't catch much in winter," Charlie admitted. "But it happens. I've caught some a few times."

"Do you come here often?" Edward wished he could take back the question that sounded like one of the worst pickup lines in history, but it was too late. If Charlie noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Often enough. I try to bring Billy even though he can't go in the water any more. He's in a wheelchair now. Still likes to keep me company here and tell me everything I'm doing wrong." Charlie snorted. "I have another fishing buddy, Harry Clearwater. He lives on the rez near Billy and Jacob." He pulled the rod back yet again and snapped it out over the water, pushing hard enough so it landed further than before. For lack of anything better to do, Edward tried the same.

"So you know Marcus Didyme?" Edward looked up at the sky and tried to find the sun, but thin as the clouds were, they concealed it well.

"I do. He moved east about ten years ago, but I guess you know that."

"Yeah. One of my first partners when I joined the force. Good man. Taught me a lot." _What the hell, now I'm talking like Charlie too?_

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he is. Outstanding cop. Did a lot of work with him on the county level to close out cases. Sometime just child support issues, but still. Always rock solid." A pause. "He said a lot of good things about you."

Edward stayed quiet for a respectful few seconds. "I'm pleased to hear that. His opinion means a lot to me."

"Well, I can tell you that Renee and I were glad to hear what he said. Don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes, you guys on the beat in big cities…" Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "No telling what you're into."

Edward inhaled deeply. The scent of pine and water was all around him, probably the cleanest scents he'd ever enjoyed. At that moment, though, he really wished he was back in midtown sniffing exhaust fumes.

"I'd bet the guys are no different than the ones you work with here. Probably similar crime, too."

"Lots more violence in New York."

Edward shrugged. "Lots more that's concentrated in a huge population, sure. But guns? Drugs? Meth? Domestic violence? Robbery?" He looked at Charlie pointedly. "I'm not sure that's all that different than what you have here."

Charlie nodded. "Could be. Odds are that something more'll happen when you're in a big city."

Edward shrugged, not wanting to concede anything, but not wanting to cross The Chief. "Statistically speaking, you're right. The population is much denser in urban areas. But we also have more police. It's proportional."

"No point in arguing that." Charlie squinted at the horizon, then scowled at the water. The sun broke through then, a weak yellow spot struggling to make an impression in the bleak winter sky.

For days before he left with Bella, Edward wondered how he'd tell Charlie that he was leaving the force to attend law school. Without having met The Chief, he knew he'd have to do it away from Renee and Bella. Call it a policeman's intuition, but Edward never considered having that discussion anywhere else but in private. It seemed like a measure of respect for someone who had even more experience as a brother in the same dangerous occupation.

This seemed like the ideal moment to shift the conversation slightly. It might have been better if one of them had caught just one fish, which would have at least put a smile on Charlie's face. Edward still wasn't good at reading his moods, and he had the feeling Charlie liked it that way. He didn't take it personally.

It had been a few minutes since he'd cast the line, so he pulled it back and tossed it out again.

"I don't think Bella mentioned this to you," he said carefully, "but I'm planning to leave the force, probably by next year."

A fleeting upward movement of the eyebrows was the only sign that Edward's words had registered. The Chief continued watching over the lake as if awaiting a procession of trout. Then he casually turned the upper half of his body toward Edward in acknowledgment of his news. "You are? What for?"

"I'm going to law school." Edward stared straight out at the horizon, now a pale blue above the slate-colored water.

Charlie pursed his lips and nodded, his spine straight again. "Huh. What made you decide that?"

How much to say? He didn't know Charlie well enough to know what The Chief might understand. They were in the same vocation, facing the same dangers often enough, but he wasn't sure it was enough to say the intensity level of New York police work was much higher than that of Forks, especially after Edward just argued that crime was similar everywhere.

"It's time for me to do something different," he replied carefully. "Don't get me wrong; I've loved the work, but I'm thinking about my future, and to be honest, I'm not sure I'll always feel that way." He paused, trying to find the next words now that he'd chosen this way to say it.

"I see guys who've been there for years, and almost all of them get so jaded. They're good cops; they know the work and I'm as safe with them as I could be in this job, but I don't want to get like that. I don't want to start hating people so much…or feel like I'm always seeing the worst in everyone." He took a long breath.

"So you're going to be a lawyer because that'll help you see people in a better light?" The words and tone were dry, but Edward saw a smile on Charlie's face.

"I'm planning to work for the FBI. I'm hoping to do some specialized work, maybe in art theft." He shifted his feet and the water stirred, the soil from the lake bed making small brown clouds. "I'm interested in art. I always have been. I'm not good at _creating_ it," he added wryly, "so I figured the least I can do is try to protect what's out there, done by people who are more talented than I am."

Charlie was silent for a moment. "So that's where the fishing book came from?"

Edward nodded, giving a tip of an invisible hat for Charlie's insight. "Yeah, that's probably why it caught my eye. I tend to…well, I like things like that. That's all."

"It's good, son." Edward didn't know if Charlie meant his revelation about law school or the artsy fishing book, but Charlie clarified. "It was a good gift." Another pause. "And it sounds like a good decision."

That was probably as close as Charlie would come to giving him a thumb's up so early in their friendship. "I've thought it through real hard. I was kicking it around in my head even before I met Bella. She's being really supportive."

Charlie frowned. "You're not doing it for her, are you?"

"Not strictly, no. It'll be better for us, but I made the decision for myself."

"Good." Charlie nodded. "Because she'll know in a minute if you did, and it won't sit well with her."

It seems The Chief knew his daughter quite well. "You're right about that, Charlie. I made that clear to her. I wanted her approval, sure, but I was set to do it no matter what."

"And she gave it to you." Again, a statement that was more of a question.

"She did. She's been great about it." Edward exhaled strongly. The events of Christmas Day ran through his mind again: how frightened Bella was once she'd heard about the shooting that broke out in Manhattan that morning. He decided against bringing that up just to enhance his reasons for leaving the force, which Charlie seemed to accept anyway. And the thought of a very scared Bella might upset her father.

"Of course, I haven't started law school yet. Haven't even gotten in. That's gonna suck up all my time," Edward said.

"It'll be over at some point. And she'll be there when it is." Charlie said this as directly as anything else, as if he'd been explaining that it was bright feathers or worms, after all, that made the fish open their mouths and bite down on a sharp pointy object. The certainty of his tone, which Edward had found occasionally annoying up to this point, gave up Charlie's belief that his daughter and her boyfriend were a done deal, a new fact to be added to the stacks that he'd filed away as truthful and useful throughout his life. In that second, Edward realized he'd been accepted.

He tried to think of something suitable to say, something that would really show his emotional gratitude without embarrassing either of them, but there was a tug on his line. "Charlie?" he said uncertainly.

"Holy crap, you've got one!" Charlie made his way over more swiftly than Edward would have thought possible for any human who was standing thigh-deep in water. He grabbed the rod and quickly reeled in the line. With a firm yank, he pulled the rod up. A fat trout dangled at the end, flapping in protest.

"Hooo weeeee!" Charlie yelled. He looked at Edward approvingly, peals of his laughter echoing around the silent lake. "Nice going, Edward."

_Great. Can we go home now? _ Edward was dying to ask, but he didn't want to ruin Charlie's moment. Even though it was actually _Edward's_ moment, Charlie cheered for him as gleefully as if he'd caught the fish himself.

"Let's get this boy on ice," he said, wading back toward shore without waiting for Edward to respond. Optimistically, Charlie had left a cooler in the dirt for any fish they'd catch. He worked to get the hook out of the fish's mouth and then carefully laid it across the ice inside.

"That'll be real good when it's stuffed and baked." He wiped his hands on his waders, his smile still broad and genuine.

"Great, but what are you gonna eat?" Edward said. He was grinning too, now that he'd earned a real smile from Charlie. It was worth it.

Charlie laughed. "It's not over yet. Let's see if I can do you at least one better." He slapped Edward on the back, rough but affectionate. "At least now we know they're biting."

He waded out into the water again but stopped and turned to Edward. "Being an attorney…it'll be safer than being a cop. Bella will have more peace of mind."

Surprised, Edward wondered if Charlie was reading his thoughts on a slightly delayed loop. "I agree," he replied slowly. "That's not even a fraction of what I want for her. I want the best for Bella."

The Chief nodded. "Her mother and I do, too." He scowled at the lake like he was trying to intimidate the trout. "We'll hold you to that, but I think you'll do fine. So will Bella. Let's get on out there again."

Charlie walked on ahead, returning to the water. He didn't look back at Edward, but they both knew he didn't need to. For a brief moment, Edward remained in the mud at the shoreline, aware that this moment was a far bigger accomplishment than catching the first fish of his life.

He winced inwardly at the thought of remaining in the frigid water for however long it took to get another couple of trout. He wished with every fiber of his New York being that he'd brought a baseball bat so he could walk through the lake as far as the waders would take him and club the fish to death. But that wouldn't be sportsmanlike, and it would defeat the whole purpose of standing in the cold, man to man, and throwing out their lines.

He'd stay longer here for Bella, and for Charlie, too. As it turned out, The Chief wasn't bad company.


	16. Chapter 16

** Welcome back! **

** Thank you, WritingBabe, for always suggesting such sensible edits. And thank you, RandomCran, for being so supportive and encouraging. Much love to you both.**

** Same state (Washington), different park. **

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

Edward eyed the mountain like it was all something to be conquered. It wasn't the peak he was after; he was determined that the elements here would not get the best of him.

The elements in this case weren't earth, wind and fire, but snow, cold and thin air. He and Bella were in a snow field in Mount Rainier National Park, and you didn't need to scale the mountain to get out of breath very easily. Even the lowest terrain in the park was about 2,000 feet above sea level.

The National Park Inn had ski and boot rentals available for guests, so they'd decided to try cross-country skiing even though neither of them knew much about it. They thought they were up for the challenge, and it seemed like the best way to get around the park, which was covered in snow.

Bella was breathing sharply next to him and he knew that the dry, harsh air must be cutting through her lungs, too. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and she was working her ski poles like her life depended on it. Her sunglasses were sliding down her nose.

She slogged on, keeping up with Edward's long legged- stride as much as possible. Together they'd covered a few miles along the Paradise trail, one of the easier routes for beginners. Edward stopped to look at his watch and was shocked to see they'd only been out here a few hours. It seemed much longer.

His girlfriend walked past him, mindlessly putting one pole and one ski in front of the others; as if it was more of an endurance test than something they'd decided to do for fun. Edward stared thoughtfully at her back. Something was wrong, and it wasn't that she was ignoring him while she fought to move forward. She was shutting everything out, and so was he.

The mountain commanded his attention again, after he'd somehow let it slide into the background for the past hour or so. It was hard to take your eyes away because it dominated the landscape so completely, but if you watched the scenery instead of your pace, you ran the very real chance of doing a faceplant off your skis.

And this, he realized, was the problem. They were so focused on trying to ski that they were missing out on the main attraction.

"Hey," he called out to Bella. She stopped and turned around, her mouth open and panting.

"What?"

He pushed ahead until he was next to her again. "Look."

"At what?"

"Everything." He waved his arm around. "The mountain! What we came here to see."

She was so tired that at first it didn't register. Then her face cleared, and she stared at Rainier, the enormous peak rising out of the earth like a force that fooled no one with its dormancy. The sunlight gleamed off the snow with a brilliance that made her grateful she had her sunglasses. Forks was so cloudy, she almost never needed them; but here the skies could be clear on a winter day like today. Until Edward mentioned it just now, she'd focused so much on skiing that she could have been in Queens for all the impression her surroundings made on her.

When they'd arrived at the Inn the day before, daylight was fading fast. The snow and glaciers that blanketed the mountain caught the light from the setting sun, turning the bright white into a soft orange. The ruts in Rainier's face and its exposed rocks took on a dark purple hue, in contrast to the brighter colors of the pastel snow. As they remained outside, the quiet cold and the view inspired a peace and serenity that Bella hadn't felt in ages. Edward sensed it too; he put his arms around her, and they watched the mountain and listened to the silence. Better than a painting at a museum, this was real, and it was glorious.

Today, they'd been so determined to see what they could of the park that they nearly missed it. Edward put his hands around her waist again, like he did last night, and they stood, inhaling the clean brisk scent of the trees and the air. A hawk circled above them, no doubt looking for some delicious small mammal that would stand out against the white ground.

"There's a bench over there," Edward said, tilting his head to a spot about ten feet away. "Let's sit for awhile."

With a grateful nod, Bella slid on her skis to the bench. She pulled her hat off and shook her hair to dry off the sweat around her neck.

Edward sat down hard. "This is great, but I think I'd rather be inside on a court."

"City boy," she teased.

"Oh, like you went skiing all the time when you were here?" He nudged her shoulder.

"Not much," she allowed. "We came here a couple of times, but it was mostly in the summer. My senior class went downhill skiing in Olympic National Park for our trip."

"So how'd you do?" 

Bella grinned, spinning the hat on her finger before answering. "I did the bunny slope once and then stayed inside the rest of the time."

Edward burst out laughing. "You hate skiing? Why didn't you say so?"

"I don't, actually. I'm not a fan of the cold and I hate heights. But I really wanted to try cross country." She looked at him curiously. "You're always so interested in sports. I thought you'd like it."

"I do, but I don't think my legs are in shape for this. They're more used to doing free throws."

"Do you want to head back to the Inn?"

"In a moment. I'm loving this view."

"You can see a lot more when you're not moving," she agreed.

They sat quietly, breathing easily now. Directly in front of them was the Nisqually glacier, embedded in the southwest side of the mountain. The glacier was shaded in certain spots where dirt and debris were frozen, heightening its visibility in the snow that covered the mountain.

"That feeds the Nisqually River." Bella spoke softly now, inspired by the subdued atmosphere that was at odds with the enormity of the park and the mountain.

Edward nodded. "The melted snow and glacier ice…doesn't that form the head of the river?"

"You learn fast, grasshopper." Bella smiled widely, even though her lips were chapped. The apples of her cheeks had been burned by wind and sun. "It's too bad it's winter and not summer. You can see a lot more of the mountain when it's uncovered. And the flowers here are spectacular."

"Oh, I don't know," Edward said, squinting at the peak. "This is pretty incredible."

"It is beautiful, with all the snow," Bella agreed.

He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "You look cold. Should we go back?"

She shuddered. "I don't want to cut it short for you. It's the first time you've been here."

"Hey, you've seen one 14,000 foot mountain; you've seen 'em all."

Bella laughed. "And of course there are _so_ many of those in New York City."

"I can't enjoy it much when you're sitting here freezing your butt off. C'mon." He stood and held out his hand to help her up. "Let's go. We can ski back to the car."

"You sure?" She got up but looked at him uncertainly.

"Positive. Besides," he said as he grabbed the poles, "I can think of some good exercise we can get indoors that's a lot more fun. And we can look at the mountain all we want out the window."

"I like the sound of that."

Since it was Christmas week, the Inn was crowded with holiday vacationers. A number of families, college students, and other couples were also out skiing or hiking. At least Bella and Edward had returned early enough where they could shower and get to dinner without having to wait for a table.

Edward checked his phone for messages while they waited for their food. Thankfully, no one from work or home had tried to reach him; he'd sent Carlisle and Esme a message to let them know he and Bella had arrived safely in Forks, but he'd had no communication with anyone since then. He'd cleared away as much as he could before they left so there were no outstanding questions about investigations or court cases – at least, nothing he could take care of from 3,000 miles away.

Bella watched him as he scrolled through several apps and then closed them after mere minutes. A satisfied smile spread across his lips before he noticed Bella was looking.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, but her grin gave her away. "You look peaceful. Very rested, too."

"I am." He folded his arms across the table. "It's been a good vacation."

"Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Oh, sure." When he noticed the lightness had gone out of her tone, he spoke a little more seriously. She really _wasn't_ sure.

"I'm very glad we came. I mean it," he said, meeting her eyes. "It's been nice staying with your parents. I like them. They're good people."

She nodded thoughtfully. "They really are. I knew they'd like you."

"Think they do?" He rearranged his silverware, looking down at the plaid place mat.

"Definitely," she said firmly. "You mean you can't tell?"

"Ehhh, well, I thought so, but you know, I'm not the best judge of character."

Bella snorted. "You're like, the best judge of character I've ever met."

He shook his head. "This is different. It means a lot, so I'm inclined to read into things. Mostly negative things."

"Like how you bested my dad by catching the only fish when you guys went to the lake?"

"Not so much that." He waved his hand dismissively. "He was very cool about it."

"It was a good fish."

"Yeah, he even let me eat most of it."

"Told you he liked you." She grasped his hand from across the table. "So…what are some of these negatives you're talking about?"

He hesitated, looking off in the direction of the kitchen, which had one large swinging door. Edward had always wondered whether he'd ever be lucky enough to see two waiters trying to go in opposite directions at the same time so they bumped into each other like Laurel and Hardy, and dropped trays of food on the floor. It hadn't happened yet.

"I'm not so sure your mom likes me," he confessed.

"Really?" Bella looked legitimately confused. "Did she say anything bad to you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. She just seems kind of distant. Not too terribly friendly. She's real polite when we talk, but it's like it only goes so far." He frowned, the lines on his forehead marking his frustration. "I just get the feeling I'm being held at arm's length. I'm not sure how else to say it."

"Do you want me to say something to her?"

"No, I don't want to stick you in the middle of it. Not yet, at least." The waiter came and safely delivered their dinner.

Bella cut a couple of pieces of ravioli and held one up on her fork. "But if there's a problem, I should ask her about it. She's not usually like that. Really, like I told you ages ago, she's friendlier than Charlie."

"See, I'm not sure there is a problem. So I don't want you to bring it up." He reached across the table and squeezed her other hand. "We have some time left here. Let's see what happens."

It was a good meal; not the most elaborate or sophisticated they'd ever had, but satisfying after hours of trying to ski. They were finishing coffee when Edward asked her if she'd changed her mind about dessert.

"I'm only hungry for you," she said quietly, then leaned in and said even more softly, "We're out of my parents' house. I think we should take advantage of that."

He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "I like how you think."

No matter how casual Charlie and Renee were about their daughter sharing a bedroom with her boyfriend, Edward couldn't get out from under the feeling that every noise, every movement was somehow monitored. They could be quiet during sex if necessary, and in fact, they had been; it was a concern unspoken but acknowledged that vocal enthusiasm would be embarrassing for all concerned. But now they were in a hotel, and even if the walls were thin, the people on the other side were strangers they'd never see again.

Edward held her hand as they left the restaurant and walked to the other end of the Inn. They passed the common room where other guests were relaxing in front of a fireplace with a huge, welcoming fire. At any other time, Edward might have been tempted to stop there and enjoy it, but he had other flames to fan.

Bella entered the room first and Edward closed the door behind them. She turned and took hold of his hands, tugging him toward her as she walked backwards. "C'mere, my mountain man." He laughed.

"Nature boy." Her voice deepened. "Women want me. Fish fear me."

"Cut it out." He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the bed.

"Whoa. You can take the boy out of New York, but you can't take New York out of the boy."

He unzipped his pants and mumbled a few words about taking something out, all right.

She knelt on the bed and kissed him, gently at first but then with much more need. Edward kept the connection while slowly tugging on her sweater, pulling it up until they had to break apart so she could slide her arms out. Bella unbuttoned his shirt and set it on a chair near the bed.

"Does sex in a new location excite you?" She was working on his pants now, tugging them down while he tried not to fall over.

"Sex with you excites me, sweetheart. Anywhere, any time." He flopped on the bed, taking her with him.

"Not fussy, then."

"Not about this, no."

"You're such a guy."

"You were expecting someone else?"

The bed was topped by a soft down quilt, and the room was very warm – too warm if you had clothes on, but Bella didn't. Edward was wearing only his briefs. He climbed above her on hands and knees and kissed her, then began gently working his way down her stomach, avoiding her breasts for the moment but taking special pains to exaggerate the kisses as he went lower.

He hooked his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down expertly, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. At the moment, he didn't particularly care if they landed in Tacoma.

Edward rubbed his hands lightly on her thighs, whispering "Beautiful." He separated her legs and found what he was looking for, the place that was always home for him regardless of where they were.

"Talk to me, baby," he murmured as he kissed her belly, her legs, and in between. "There's no one but us, so don't hold back." Edward settled in and explored her with his mouth, slow and light to start, the way he knew she liked it.

"Yes," she said, her voice catching at the end of the word. She arched her back and moaned, sensations coursing through her that were by now familiar, yet always seemed new. She sighed his name and ran her hands through his hair, occasionally pulling hard when he teased her just right. The soft , wet noises from the contact echoed off her skin like a soundtrack to the release building up inside her.

"More," she whispered, then said it louder. _"More."_ And Edward heard her.

She cried out and almost twisted off the bed, her eyes widening and then shutting tight. Bella called out his name again, much more than a sigh this time, loud and guttural.

"I missed that," he murmured, kissing his way back up her body. "And I seem to have forgotten these." He unsnapped her bra and removed it, putting it somewhere on the nightstand without even looking. Studiously, he traced one breast from the top to the nipple before replacing his finger with his mouth.

"These are perfect," he said. Edward looked up at the headboard behind them, at the top of the bed. "Did everyone hear me?"

Bella laughed, still breathy from her own high. "Come here," she urged him. "I have more to say." She grasped him and easily slid him inside, wanting him as much as she did. "Edward," she purred. "This is heaven…_oh!_" His hips pushed up as his large hands lifted her ass.

The pale blandness of the room slipped far away as she sank into the down quilt, its clean smell mingling with the scent of sweat and sex. Her fingers trailed lightly up and down his back, concentrating on the memorial tattoo for his brother that she knew lay on his shoulder. She often gently traced Garrett's wings when she and Edward were together like this, to convey the reverence she had for Edward's great loss. The sanctity of Garrett's memory mirrored the sacredness of their own love, and tonight she again said a prayer to the boy she would never meet.

Edward shifted and moved more swiftly, spurred on simply from being inside her. Their connection was now hard and fast, perfect and noisy; and moments later, Bella was crying out again. Edward's heavy pants grew into a long groan as he came, every muscle strained until he was able to relax.

He wrapped an arm around her lower back, holding her tight against him while savoring the last moments of their physical connection. He'd stay like this as long as he could, inside her and around her, unless she was uncomfortable enough to need him to move. She'd never asked him to, though, in all the times they were together.

After some time had passed, he kissed down her neck, easing back to his side of the bed but pulling her flush against his side. Edward stroked her hair, winding his fingers through it and scattering it on the pillow.

"Do you miss it here?" he murmured.

She exhaled and thought about her answer. "Sometimes. I miss my family, and the space here. It's all so open and so pretty. And clean," she added as an afterthought. Edward laughed.

"But I wouldn't come back, " she added.

Edward stopped playing with her hair. "Never?"

"Not while I have what I need in New York." She moved along his chest so she could see his face, balancing her chin on her fist. "I'd never come back here if it meant leaving you."

"What if I came with you?"

"I'd go anywhere with you," she said softly. "I've lived in two extremes – total nature and total city – so I think I _could _live anywhere. But would you be happy here?"

"I think I could be."

"For the rest of your life?" she pressed. "I think you need to be in a city. Or at least, really close to one."

"There's always Seattle."

"Yeah, there is." She circled her index finger along the center of his chest, then moved it lazily around his stomach until she was threading through the fine hairs just below his navel. "It's not New York, though."

"But it has some really great breweries. And the seafood is awesome."

"Good points," she said, her fingers drifting lower yet. "But leaving New York…I don't see you doing that, and being happy."

He shut his eyes as her hand closed around him. "This would be the wrong time to expect me to give you a thoughtful opinion."

"Then forget about it for now. Let's talk more like we did before," she murmured, and climbed on top of him.

They'd agreed to return to Forks the next day, so they left after breakfast. Their time in Washington State was coming to an end, and Bella wanted to take Edward to the Olympic National Park for another hike, since he'd been so anxious to see it. Earlier in their visit, they'd covered what Edward called the most important landmarks: Bella's schools, the diner and the small bodega-style store where she bought candy and soda after school; and the spot in the woods where she'd hang out with Jessica when they were in middle school and felt like they were the oddest pre-teens in the world. She recounted the memories she had from each place, her hands flying to accent her words as she laughed. Sometimes, she'd get so caught up in a story that she'd stumble over words or not entirely make sense. But it was a funny, guileless side to her that Edward hadn't seen much of before, so he let her go with her stories and enjoyed watching her tell them.

The last event of their trip was scheduled for a few days before they returned to New York. Bella had warned Edward that Renee wanted to have a party to introduce them to anyone they might not have met. Her mother seemed determined to be sure everyone on the peninsula had the chance to see Bella and her boyfriend. Charlie went along with the idea because beer was involved, and because he was generally indulgent of his wife.

"We don't have many relatives in the area, so almost all of my parents' friends are like family," Bella explained.

Edward nodded. "I could see that when we went down to the station." The men didn't just respect Charlie, they cared for him like family. It only made sense because the force was so small, but Edward also had a good understanding of that kind of bond because of his parents and their wide net of loved ones. His parents' friendships were like relations as well. He liked having that in common with the Swans.

They helped Renee prepare for the party, and Edward even got another master class from Charlie, this time in chopping wood. They needed enough to stoke the fireplace in the living room, and since it hadn't snowed or even rained in a few days, The Chief wanted to take advantage of the dryness. They did liquor store runs for beer and wine, and Edward was relieved at the ease with which he now slipped into Charlie's truck. It wasn't just the ice being broken; something had been built, too. Charlie didn't talk much more than he had when they first met, but his words with Edward seemed to come easier and more relaxed.

Edward was still conscious of Charlie's supreme role as Bella's dad, and that continued to make him cautious. But he also found he liked Charlie, and to his immense relief, Charlie seemed to like him. He enjoyed their conversations about sports and beer, and even the ones about touchier subjects like law enforcement.

Renee, on the other hand, was still a puzzle with some pieces missing. She was kind enough to Edward and carried on the rote conversations, asking about his parents and the rest of his family, telling him about her work as a life coach and patiently answering his questions because he was pretty sure he'd never understand it; and expressing her gratefulness whenever he helped cook or clean up. Nearly every time they were in the same room, and probably when she thought he wasn't looking, her face slipped into something sad; an expression of wistfulness that he sensed was linked to Bella as surely as their gestational connection had been so many years ago.

Tonight, the dining room table was practically groaning from its load: a slow cooker with pulled pork; plates of roasted chicken and ham, trays of lasagna and baked ziti; bowls of salads, snacks, dips and breads…it was enormous. The menu might be different than what his family served, but the sentiment and the amount were the same.

Edward helped Charlie haul some coolers on the small back porch, where they dumped ice and shoved bottles of beer. From the outside, they heard the doorbell ring, and Renee calling out, "Coming!"

"I'll bet that's Jacob and his friends," Charlie grunted.

"He's always on time?"

"When food is involved, yeah." Charlie wiped his hands on his pants. "Better go inside before it all disappears."

Bella answered the front door. As soon as she opened it, a collective yell went up from outside. It sounded like a full stadium of Seattle fans during a Seahawks game. Once they came through the door, it looked like a full stadium, too.

At first, all Edward saw were huge shoulders. Five…no, six sets of them. Two of them at a time were hugging Bella; everyone was laughing, including her. They treated her as if they were the brothers she never had.

"Hey Charlie!" They were all tall and muscular, but this particular man, who looked to be a few years younger than Bella, had a huge white smile that stood out from his russet skin. Cropped black hair covered his head like fleece.

"Hello, son." The two men hugged and then Charlie gestured to Edward. "Jacob, this here's Edward. Bella's boyfriend."

Edward was so pleased at Charlie's description that he smiled as widely as Jacob did. Jacob probably thought he was thrilled to meet him.

"Hey Edward. Good to meet you. Heard a lot about you." _Did everyone here speak in clipped sentences?_

"Good to meet you, too. Bella's told me a lot about you-said you've been friends a long time." _Damn, now I'm doing it again, too._

"Oh, yeah," Jacob answered easily. "We've known each other since we were really little. My dad and Charlie have been friends for years. "Charlie held out a beer which Jacob took with a nod.

"Your dad didn't come with you?" Charlie asked.

"No, Harry and Sue are picking him up on the way over. He figured he'd want to leave the party before I do."

Charlie nodded. "He's probably right. Well, help yourself to something to eat, Jacob. You know-like it's any other time you're here." His mustache twitched. "Renee asked me to get more ice, so I'd better take care of that before she lets me have it." He vanished through the crowd in the living room and back into the kitchen.

Edward took a sip of his beer and nodded at Jacob. "You and your dad live on the reservation?"

"Yup. My dad's retired, mostly from disability. He can get around pretty well, but I'd hate to leave him alone, you know?"

Edward nodded. "That's really good, that you help him. Do you work nearby?"

"Yeah, I own a gas station and car repair shop in LaPush. It's real close to the house."

"That's great," Edward said. Jacob was even younger than Bella, but he already had his own shop. Edward admired that. "How's business?"

"Solid," Jacob said enthusiastically. "There are other stations around here, but not many places that fix cars. I got approval to work on the Forks town fleet last year. I do some maintenance on the police cars, even."

"See, now that's really awesome. It's the advantage of living in a small town; they can keep it simple for you and for the squad cars." Edward swirled his beer around in the can; it was almost empty. "Man, I can't even think of what you'd have to go through to get the okay so you could work on cars in New York. Though they have their own garages anyway."

"Right, right." Jacob nodded. "Charlie said you were a cop. I guess that gives you both a lot to talk about." His gleaming smile never dimmed, and Edward found him surprisingly sincere, and earnest. There was nothing but friendliness on his face and in his stance. Edward had half expected some show of jealousy, but Jacob seemed far from it. He liked the outdoors and was even enthusiastic about basketball. They had a long conversation about the departure of the Seattle Supersonics to Oklahoma and how difficult that was for a faithful fan, and Jacob listened respectfully while Edward went on at length about his love of all things Knicks.

He was in the middle of telling Jacob about his fishing trip with Charlie when Bella showed up, towing along a pretty, short woman by the hand. "There you are! I see you and Jacob have already met." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. "Hey, look who I found!" Bella pulled the girl so she was standing in front of her. "Edward, this is Bree. Bree, this is Edward. And I think you and Jacob already know each other."

Jacob shook his head and laughed. He put his arm around the young woman and gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing her back to me, Bella. I never would have found her if it hadn't been for you," he said solemnly.

Bella gave him a playful knock on the chest. "You bet you wouldn't. There's a big crowd here."

The house was packed with what seemed like half of Forks and the Quileute reservation. Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him toward the dining room. "Did you have anything to eat?"

"Did you have anything to drink?"

She stopped at the table and grabbed a plate. "I may have had a few…cups. Or cans. I can't remember."

"Then please, let me get you some food." He took the dish out of her hands. "You know what happens when you drink on an empty stomach."

"Oh God, you'll never let me forget that, will you?"

"Probably not. At least, if you fall asleep, you're at your own parents' house this time."

"Shut up." She grabbed him at the waist and squeezed. "There's so much food here. Do you want something else?"

"Actually, what I could really use is some fresh air." The heat of the house, the fires, and the close bodies was closing in on him.

"Go ahead." She waved toward the front door. "I'll be here, eating." She pulled out a chair, pushed aside a bowl of potato salad so she could set down her plate, and cut into her pasta.

Edward watched her, those routine mannerisms of hers very familiar by now. All it took were her simplest acts of grace or clumsiness, and his throat would nearly close with the wave of love that rose up from his heart. It did again now, and Edward swallowed hard before kissing the top of her head and turning away. He'd take years of seeing her eat, walk, laugh, or drop a book out of her hands – the same hands that touched him exactly how he needed it.

The cold air outside hit him immediately, and for once it felt great. A few men were congregated in the driveway, smoking. He glanced at them but didn't recognize anyone he'd met so far. As he sat on the stairs, the voices got louder and angrier.

His attention was now focused on where the small group had become more of a cluster. They'd all moved in, like some invisible string was pulling them together.

It soon became apparent that the string was an argument. Edward saw shoulders again- this time, two sets of them were thrown back. One was in a leather bomber; the other, in a denim jacket. The men wearing them were pointing fingers at each other's chests and faces, and getting dangerously close.

Edward walked over casually and listened for just enough seconds to get a handle on what was happening. It sounded like an argument over a girl. Old Quileute language crept in here and there as the two men – boys, really – hurled more and more accusations and insults at each other.

He knew this scenario; had seen it dozens, if not hundreds of times in his life. He stepped closer to the group and said, "Hey. Hey. Let's calm down here."

One of the boys on the fringe of the group warned him, "You don't want to get in the middle of this, man."

Edward barely turned his head to acknowledge him. "I'm good." He looked from one man to the other. "What's going on here?"

"It's none of your business," Leather Jacket spat. "Get lost."

He put his hands out in front of their chests but didn't touch them. "It is my business when two guys look like they're going to kill each other in front of my girlfriend's house." That distracted them enough so they stopped glaring at each other and looked at him in surprise.

Denim Jacket didn't lose focus for long. "Girlfriend. Don't talk to me about girlfriends." He jabbed a finger at the other man even though he had to lean around Edward, who'd planted himself right in the middle. "Fucker stole mine."

"Well, that sucks. But you've both got to find another way to work this out."

Leather Jacket snarled again. "Listen, my man, you don't know anything about this. How about you go away and find yourself another beer or something?"

"Oh, I know a hell of a lot about this. I've seen fights like this hundreds of times, and it's never worth it." The guy threw his hands up in a "WTF?" gesture, so Edward explained it to him, slowly. "I'm a cop. A New York City cop. We wrote the manual on breaking up fights. And I can tell you, this one isn't going to go any further. Not right here, not right now. Take it some place else, or better yet, hug it out, gentlemen." He added as an afterthought, "If you don't want to listen to my advice, think of it this way: any fight in the Chief's driveway isn't going to end well."

That seemed to pull them away from each other.

Edward backed off from the two men but remained nearby, crossing his arms casually over his chest. Finally, Denim Jacket jerked his head to the right and said, "Let's go." They were walking toward their car when the front door slammed and Charlie came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"A few guys had words. Some of them are leaving," Edward replied, tilting his chin toward the car that was now pulling away.

Charlie peered after the car as it tore down the street. "Damn that Paul," he muttered. "He's been a hothead all his life. Never thinks before he opens his mouth." The Chief turned to the young men who were still there. "Sam. You know better," he said to one of them, who'd stayed in the background while the argument simmered.

"Hey, I wouldn't have let it get ugly," Sam protested. Edward raised his eyebrows at that, and Sam turned away to stare at the garage door.

Charlie pointed at Leather Jacket. "What happened, Quil?"

"It's nothing, Charlie."

"It's not nothing when someone almost starts fighting on my front lawn during my daughter's party, and her boyfriend has to break it up. Good thing Edward was here."

"He's pissed at Paul because of Claire." Sam walked over and smacked Quil on the shoulder, then not-so-gently pulled him toward the street. "We'll leave now. I'll talk to them."

"You'd better," Charlie warned, then called after them, "You okay to drive?"

"Yeah. Never even got the chance to have a beer. Or Renee's lasagna," Sam called over his shoulder.

Charlie shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Damn kids." He gave a big inhale, then slapped Edward on the back. "Come on back inside. Billy's here, and I want you to meet him." He looked up at Edward. "And thanks for taking care of that."

"No problem." He wouldn't be doing it for much longer – at least, not in an official capacity. It was bad enough he had to invoke The Chief's name to get those two huge guys to back off. Once he hung up his badge for school, he'd have even less leverage when trying to keep two strangers from coming to blows. It was part of what he'd be giving up, and there was no changing it, even as he knew that his career plans would bring him more than he'd lose.

He basked a bit in Charlie's gratitude, which he knew wasn't easily given. It would become an important souvenir from this trip.

Everything after that was peaceful if loud, and Edward found he really enjoyed meeting the Swans' friends and talking about everything from fishing to Bella to sports and New York City. He lost track of the number of people he invited to New York, and if even half of them took him up on it, he'd be one busy tour guide for the next decade.

Close to midnight, Renee began clearing the dishes off the table and putting away the leftovers. No one helped her; Charlie had turned on the TV to argue with Billy over whatever was being discussed on ESPN. Bella was saying a lengthy good-bye to Jacob and Bree; by the way her eyes were drooping at half-mast, Edward knew she'd be ready for sleep soon. Most of the guests had left, and the rest were relaxing with coffee or one final bite to eat.

Edward picked up utensils and whatever serving dishes he could safely carry at once and brought them into the kitchen. Renee was bent over, arranging dirty plates in the dishwasher, and didn't hear him. She startled when she heard him put everything in the sink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, that's all right." Her face reassembled itself into the usual expression she had around Edward: friendly, yet still guarded. "I'm so tired, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"You worked really hard to make this a great party, Renee. Thank you." He meant it. She'd cooked a lot on her own, with only some help from Bella. He'd offered to do as much as he could, but Renee seemed satisfied to work on her own, or with her daughter.

"Oh, no problem. Really, it's our pleasure." She smiled genuinely at Edward, which gave him the courage to subtly redirect the conversation so he could clear up some of his own concerns.

"I've enjoyed staying here with you and Charlie," he continued. "You've both been so generous. I was really looking forward to meeting you both."

She rinsed out one of her prized Corningware casserole dishes and wedged it into the dishwasher. "We were very happy when Bella told us she was coming home this Christmas. I'm glad she brought you. It's been so nice having you here."

Edward noted how Renee automatically said Bella had _come home_; there was no malice or sarcasm in her words, it was just how she thought of it. "This area is beautiful. I can understand why you like it so much."

"It's been our lives," she said agreeably. "We do love it here."

He picked up a dish towel and mopped up the water that had collected along the side of the sink. "Are you worried Bella won't be coming back to Washington State?"

Renee laughed, but it was more resignation than mirth. "I know she's not coming back – not permanently, anyway. She's made her own life for herself."

Edward pressed his lips together, trying to find the right words. He didn't want to aggravate Renee's sensitivity on this, or make her feel the hurt any worse. "She's done really well for herself. She's so smart; she really cares about the people she's helping, and everyone at her agency loves and respects her."

"Oh, I know," Renee said, a certain strain evident in her voice. "I just wish she'd found all that right here, maybe in Seattle." She smiled again at Edward, this time with more warmth. "But then she probably wouldn't have met you."

"And my life would be worse off for that," he said quietly. "I'm sorry it seems like my gain is your loss. I'm sure I'd feel the same if it was me. I know my parents would, too. But Renee," he said, waiting until he was sure he had her full attention, "I love your daughter very much. I'm not you…I'm not her parents, and I would never try to be. But I will always take care of her."

Renee's eyes softened, and Edward thought that maybe she was finally seeing him. As he stood before her and said things he'd declared only to her daughter, the veil she'd kept around herself finally lifted.

"I know that too, Edward. Charlie and I couldn't have found someone better for Bella if we'd kidnapped a man and programmed him with what we want for her." She smiled. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I didn't like or approve of you. It's just sinking in that our girl is gone, and whenever she comes back, she'll be a visitor."

Edward took her hand in his – loosely, but with enough warmth to underscore his words. "That'll never be true, Renee. This will always be home to her. I know Bella, and I know that's how she thinks." There was relief in his voice now that he saw the real point of Renee's turmoil. He couldn't solve it, but he could at least let her know he understood.

"I can't fix that for you. I mean, I can make sure she's as safe as possible in New York, but she hates it when I get a little extreme on that." Renee laughed, closing her eyes. He knew she was picturing Bella.

"It's something you – and, I guess, Charlie – have to get through. It was going to happen," he added.

"But expecting it is far different than what you feel when it happens. It's here, and now I realize the years she's spent at school and in New York were supposed to prepare me for this."

"Maybe nothing really can," Edward replied. "You're a great mom, and Bella loves you very much. There will always be things she'll talk to you about before she talks to me. Maybe things she'd never say to me."

Renee put her hands on Edward's shoulder and squeezed hesitantly, then pulled him to her into a strong hug. "I can see why Bella fell in love with you," she said, inches from his ear. "I'm glad she has you." She pulled herself away and gave another laugh. "There's only so much Charlie wants to hear about all this. I don't know whether he's in denial, or he just doesn't have the patience."

"I'd go with the first." Edward handed her the last of the party dishes so she could wedge them into the dishwasher rack. "I'm glad we were able to talk."

Renee smiled at him again, still warmly. "Me, too."

Edward gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and excused himself to go to sleep. He was suddenly very, very tired.

As he left the kitchen, Renee called out to him one more time.

"Yeah?" He spun around on his heel.

"Thank you, Edward." Her eyes were lighter, although tears still shone in their corners.

Upstairs, Bella was already asleep in bed, snoring slightly. Drinking brought that on in her. He drew the blanket around her shoulders and tucked it in, and she didn't even stir.

Once he closed his eyes, Edward drifted right off; the beer and the edge of insecurity over Renee had both evaporated from his system.

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**On Twitter: SerendipitousMC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! We're back, and we've moved ahead in time a bit. **

**Thanks to writingbabe and RandomCran for their expert editing, insightful suggestions, and most of all, their wonderful friendship.**

**Very special thanks go to Jediqueen77, Esq., who is serving as my legal advisor for Boxing Out. She's incredibly helpful by sharing her experiences in law school with me. I don't know what I'd do without her…undoubtedly; I'd make a lot more mistakes. Thanks, Jedi!**

**We're near the end here. There are three chapters to go after this one.**

_**The next year**_

In the middle of a hot summer before the school year started, Bella and Edward spent almost a week at a house on the Jersey Shore that his parents had rented. Esme and Carlisle came up with some legitimate-sounding excuse for leaving early, and Edward and Bella had the place to themselves for a few days.

Their time at the beach went spectacularly well thanks to perfect weather, beautiful, cool water; and lazy yet passionate lovemaking that lasted through the nights and as long as they wanted into the mornings. During their last night in the house, they began dinner with a sentimental toast to their relationship which was less than two years old but felt as it if had been going on for years. ("We're toddlers," Bella noted.)

Edward drank almost all of his wine while Bella cooked the last side dish. He tapped his finger against the glass, and then forced himself to stop before she noticed. He had something very important to ask her, and he didn't want his nerves to tip her off.

Bella deftly slid sautéed zucchini out of a frying pan and into a serving bowl. Edward had already started eating a hamburger, and he surreptitiously eyed the vegetable – not his favorite food, but she cooked it, so he'd eat it.

_Yes, my love, I'll even eat zucchini for you. _

"We should move in together," she said as she sat down at the table.

Edward nearly dropped his burger. "What? What did you just say?" With his eyebrows up so high, she could see pale streaks along his eyelids where the skin never tanned like the rest of him.

"I said, we should move in together." She chose a cheeseburger from the plate and glanced at her boyfriend, concern halting her appetite. "Do you…is it too soon?"

Edward burst out laughing. "No, baby, it isn't. Not for me. I'm just stunned because I was going to ask you the same thing. Tonight. Right here. And you beat me to it."

Relief coursed through Bella faster than the wine she'd just sipped. "You were? Really?

"Yeah, I was. It's like you read my mind." He narrowed his eyes and looked her over carefully. "You can't read my mind, can you?"

"No, although I was so nervous, I wished I could just this one time." She moved back to their original topic of discussion, impatient with the distraction. "What were you going to say to me?" she asked softly.

"I was going to list the reasons why we should live together."

"Tell me. Tell me what you think they are," she asked again, urgently wanting to know.

"We're great together. You're also pretty good with my cat. We care about each other. We like and hate almost the same things, except for a few vegetables here and there. If I have to wake every day, and I plan to do that for awhile, I'd just as soon do it with you next to me, hopefully naked. I have lots of reasons." He shrugged his shoulders but then dropped the pretense of joking, unable to keep it up.

Edward took the hand of his girlfriend and simply held it. " 'But the greatest of these," he quoted, "is love.' And by that I mean, the greatest reason to live with you is the reason I've had for months of wanting to be near you or with you all the time. I love you. I love you like I know I'll never love anyone else. I love you and it consumes me, but in a good way, because I want to give it all back to you. I think you feel the same about me." He said the last sentence emphatically, but his head was tilted as if there was an unspoken question there.

She let out a small cry, overcome with emotion and relief. "Oh, I do. I love you, Edward. You have a heart that's big and as kind as anyone could have. And now that it's mine, I'll take good care of it. I'll take good care of you, too, especially when you're in school."

Edward had received his acceptance to Rutgers School of Law early in the spring, and was preparing start late in August. "It'll make a huge difference having you with me. I'll have a lot of work to do, and knowing you'll be home with after a day of ball-busting professors and classmates who look like fifth graders to me…that's what'll keep me going." He lifted her hand and kissed her tenderly.

"So when should we do this?" Edward would have been happy if she'd moved in once they returned to New York, but he knew there were other considerations.

"I can tell Angela I'll be out by the end of August. I think she'll want Ben to move in. I kind of think they've been going in that direction too."

"You sure you don't mind leaving Angela? She's a great roommate."

"She is," Bella agreed, "but she's not you. I love her, but I don't _love_ her. And I don't want to have sex with her."

"Don't be so quick to say that." Edward got a strange faraway look in his eyes, so Bella nudged him back to earth.

"Perv. Anyway, there are some financial advantages to it as well," she said.

Edward nodded. "I've thought of that. It would help to have us live together as long as I'm not working. But I don't want you thinking that's the reason for me to do it. I want you." He kissed her hand and turned it over, tracing patterns on her palm like he'd done a long time ago in a Mexican restaurant in Greenwich Village. "Believe me, I'd marry you now if I could and start it off like I should. But I won't do that until I'm on better financial footing.

"So don't consider this a marriage proposal, only because when the time comes, I'm going to do that right. I'll ask you in the way you deserve. For now, just know that I want us to be together."

Bella teared up again at Edward's words, the promise of a future taking shape before her as solidly as the plans they were making now. It was already a hope fulfilled. She couldn't wait.

"I'm going to have little enough spare time as it is, being in law school. I want you there with me. I want to know you'll always come home to me. I want you there even when I'm studying and I can't talk to you." He was speaking faster now, his Brooklyn accent coming out thicker; a sure sign that he was nervous– not about her, but about school.

"Ssshhh," she said. "I know. I want to be with you. I want so much to help you through school, any way I can. You'll do it – I've never seen anyone smarter, or more determined," she added, "but you can count on me for whatever you need."

"Come here," he said, pulling her out of her chair and on to his lap. "I'm being selfish, baby, make no mistake. It's not going to be easy."

Bella smiled. "No, it won't. But it'll be worth it. "

She and Edward toasted their decision and took to their bed, enjoying each other instead of dessert. It was a late night that lasted into the morning even though they had to clear out of the rental by 10 a.m. Bella thought it was worth every yawn.

Then autumn arrived, bringing with it scarlet and amber leaves, Edward's first semester, and an incredibly shrinking kitchen table.

About 80 percent of the surface was always covered with law school stuff, even during meals. At the moment, notebooks, textbooks, photocopies, the occasional non-fiction, law-related paperback; and the remains of a long-departed meal were spread over the table. Bella had to push aside one small mountain to set down the plates for dinner.

She'd returned to Brooklyn late from work tonight, and Edward was studying in the kitchen. Or reading...he could have been reading. Maybe he was doing research. Whatever the particular activity, it was related to one or more of his classes. He never did anything else, or so it seemed to Bella. She did her best to remain stoic, but it was hard not to grind her teeth when she walked into the apartment and saw clothes left in every room, more stacks of papers and books, empty coffee cups and soda bottles, and all kinds of food debris.

He often sat at the same place at the table, in front of the laptop, with the same tired frown he'd had for countless days and nights. She wished he'd take a breather every now and then. Even sleep was a luxury that he could only afford for 3 or 4 hours, if that. Enjoyment of anything else except food, coffee and an occasional beer was shunned like the Celtics.

On his first day of school, he kissed Bella goodbye and said he'd see her at Christmas. She had no idea at the time that he wasn't kidding.

Tonight, she hung up her coat and dumped her purse and tote bag on the living room couch. She kicked off her heels and slid into a more comfortable pair of fleece slippers. With a deep breath, she braced herself and brought the bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

Edward was typing at lightning speed on his laptop. He finished a sentence or two, then looked up. "Hi," he said, without changing expression.

Bella kissed the top of his head - the kind of thing which had always prompted a smile before, but Edward barely acknowledged it this time. His hair had grown out quickly since he was no longer on the police force. Gone was the buzz cut; the coppery strands were now a few inches long, and they stuck out or flopped over his head haphazardly. She ran her fingers through them as she glanced at the screen.

_Article Three, and especially, its initial words, created a federal judicial system. "The judicial power of the United States shall be vested..."_

Bella made a face that Edward couldn't see and turned away. She removed the items from the grocery bag and set most of them out on the counter. Edward was always happy enough to leave the meal planning to her, but lately, he was far more apathetic about it.

He seemed content to also leave other things to Bella and her own devices. She thought back to the romantic time they'd had at the beach, when they decided she should move into his place. The desire to be with Edward, to share all their moments outside of work and school, had been enormous. It rose like a beautifully colored hot air balloon but then deflated too soon, with an abrupt return to earth.

"Imagine," he'd said to her in the beach house bedroom, driving her over the edge to yet another orgasm, "imagine that we can do this any time we want."

Except they couldn't. Law school had to be the biggest cock blocker ever.

Sex had fallen way down on Edward's list of priorities. Bella had been through graduate school so she had some idea of what he was going through. But law school was even more intense; he had more courses in a semester than she did, and the pressure from his professors and the entire law school environment was enormous. Every minute of every day was committed to class, homework, research or some other assignments.

All the words that they'd spoken when they agreed to live together still held true, of course. But everything they'd talked about when school was theoretical was now their life. Reality had not just surpassed expectation; it had crashed into it and mowed it down like one of those signs you'd see on a lawn during election season.

Bella was shell-shocked and trying to adjust, but this was something she had to do without her soul mate. It was the exact kind of frustration she'd talk out with Edward, who would inevitably help her find her way through it. Of course, she couldn't do that when he was the source of what was bothering her was the defendant in her imaginary lawsuit. _I'd charge negligence._

Again, she tried to avoid thinking of another two and a half years of this. _Maybe the next year won't be as bad…and maybe the Mets will win the World Series. _

Bella cut up pieces of chicken breast and dredged them through flour mixed with garlic powder, then tossed them one by one into a frying pan. She sautéed garlic and onions in another pan, then added pureed tomatoes and basil to the mixture. Yet another pot held boiling water for pasta, their go-to dinner when they couldn't figure out, or afford, anything else.

She dumped half a box of penne pasta in the water, and then returned her attention to the chicken, turning the pieces of meat so they browned evenly. The makeshift tomato sauce bubbled merrily. While everything cooked, she stacked up papers and books that lay in the middle of the table to clear space for dinner.

Edward read and typed, read and typed.

"Is broccoli okay?" she asked.

He frowned.

"Edward?" she said, a little louder.

"Sure," he answered absently. He combed through a small pile near his laptop, going through it several times before throwing his hands up in annoyance.

Finally, he'd come out of the fog, but he was still focused on something she couldn't see. He looked around frantically until his gaze settled on a book that Bella had relocated to an empty chair. With a huff, he reached over and pulled it off the pile.

"Don't move my stuff," he snapped.

She turned around, the chef's knife in her hand waving through the air. With great effort, she bit back her own anger and frustration. "I had to make room to eat."

"Well…just…don't do that unless you check with me. You moved my Bluebook, and I can't lose that. I need it next to me all the time," he said, his tone still clipped and angry.

Bella pressed her lips together and violently chopped the broccoli. She dumped the florets in a steamer, all the while thinking of the things she wanted to say, and needed to say, but feeling certain this wasn't the time for it. Instead, she took a deep inhale of air – _a cleansing breath_ – and reminded herself that Edward wasn't himself right now.

Whoever he was, she hoped that guy was getting good grades.

When the food was ready, Bella gently tapped on the back of the laptop screen of Edward. "Hey. Why don't you set that aside for a bit and eat dinner with me?"

Edward inhaled and rubbed his eyes, then shut the laptop. He yawned, huge and loud. "That sounds good."

She set an empty plate in front of him, and then put down the platter with the chicken and pasta and a bowl of steamed broccoli. "When was the last time you ate?"

Edward shrugged. "Umm…I think around noon. No, wait…I had some chips a few hours ago."

Bella shook her head. "That's not good. You've been living on junk food and coffee for weeks."

He smiled ruefully. "I think they're part of the curriculum." She pushed the platter of chicken toward him and he stabbed a few pieces with his fork to move them to his plate.

Silence settled so thoroughly in the kitchen that the only noises were their forks on their plates and Mookie's occasional meowing. The cat never failed to miss an opportunity to beg. Edward ignored him, too.

_I wonder if Mookie feels as lonesome as I do._ He often sat on her lap, and usually crawled into bed with her while Edward remained awake to study.

She thought about her day at work, reviewing tasks she'd finished and considering everything that waited for her tomorrow. Rosalie had stopped by to chat during her lunch hour. Bella realized that aside from her own secretary, Rose could be the one human she communicated with the most at this point. Her mind wandered to the train ride home, where she'd seen a young couple wrapped around each other at the back of the car. Normally, she'd just smile indulgently, but tonight she had to look away. It sharpened the loneliness and made her feel all the worse because she had a lover but he had vanished in almost every way that mattered.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?" He smiled, a beautiful sight that brought her right back to where they were.

"I was just thinking about my day." She pushed the last of her pasta around on her plate.

He reached for her hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I know you're stressed, Edward." She couldn't bring herself to say, _It's okay_, because it wasn't. She waited to see where he was going with this.

"Yeah. I shouldn't take it out on you, though."

Bella nodded in emphatic agreement.

"I didn't mean it. I'm just beat. I'll try to remember it's not your fault." Edward smiled again, though it was more tired than before. "Do you want to do anything this weekend?"

"Don't you have to study?"

"Yeah, but I could take a break for a few hours." He shrugged. "We could maybe go to my parents', or even out to dinner."

Bella exhaled loudly. "Thing is, I figured you'd be busy so I made plans with Rose and Alice."

Edward nodded casually, but Bella caught the downward cast of his eyes. "Yeah, okay. "

"I could cancel."

"No, no, don't do that. We'll find another time."

"Can we go on Sunday?"

"I have a study group on Sunday. I have to meet them at the school library."

"Oh." She rubbed her forehead. "Look, really, I can go out another weekend. You're always studying-"

"Yeah, that's why I figured I'd take a break for a few hours on Saturday. Spend it with you." It came out harsh, so Edward hastily followed up. "Don't worry about it. I don't want you turning into one of those women who only sees her friends when her guy isn't around," he said with another slight smile.

_Then I'd practically be living with Rose or Alice instead of you._ Again, Bella bit the words back. She knew he was trying.

She didn't want to add to his burden right now, but she also didn't want to be something on his checklist, somewhere between meeting with a professor and reading another court decision. Bella began gathering the dishes from the table so she could wash them. "We'll find another time to do it. Do you want me to make a pot of coffee for you again tonight?"

On Saturday, she left late in the morning to take a subway to Carroll Gardens, where she planned to meet Rose and Alice at a small café. For once, Edward was still asleep. She'd tossed and turned alone in bed, dislodging Mookie again and again, until she felt Edward slide under the covers around 4 a.m. She didn't have the heart to wake him when she got up around 9. Whatever he had to do, he'd do it better with extra sleep.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's pretty face broke out into a big smile as she waved from the middle of the room. There was a mix of tables and chairs, most of them set up to accommodate no more than a few people, so Rose had pushed two of them together. The tiny café smelled of late breakfast entrees and early lunch sandwiches. The grill was already working overtime.

"How are you, sweetie?" Rose masked her concern behind her usual lovely smile. Whenever she and Bella talked lately, Bella's remarks about Edward were all the same: how busy he was, and how he was tackling law school full force. Rose could see that Bella was feeling replaced in his life, and it was an unexpected and unwelcome sensation.

"I'm good. I'm glad to see the both of you!" Bella nearly drowned in the relief of being among friends who were animated, happy, and seemingly aware that she was another living, breathing human being.

The last time Bella had seen Alice was months ago, right before Edward started school. The guys played basketball while Alice, Rose and Bella walked around Greenwich Village and stopped at several pubs. By the time the pick-up games were done, Bella and Alice were slightly drunk. Rose, who had the fortitude of a tank, steered them all back to the Fourth Street Courts. Since Bella's apartment was the largest living space any of them had, the whole group wandered over there after the game. Angela was away for the weekend so they cooked a huge, not entirely by-the-cookbook Indian dinner. The entire day was full of laughs and completely free of stress. Bella couldn't remember a fun time since then. It was as if the joy clock stopped right after that dinner.

"How's it going?" Alice asked. Her eyebrows were drawn together in sympathy, which was a sure sign that Bella was walking around with a frown. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Edward's consumed with school." She scowled and looked through the front window of the shop. "Or is it consumed _by_ school? Which is right?"

Rose, who had been studying the menu, shook her head. "Anyone can tell you've been living with a student. Does he think about anything else?"

"Not much," Bella said. The waiter came to their table, and Bella ordered a Bellini as well as a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich on a bagel. She was craving alcohol and grease.

Alice ordered an egg white omelet. She looked sympathetically at Bella. "Jasper was in graduate school at night when we met. That lasted for a couple of years. He was working during the day. I felt like I never saw him." She rubbed Bella's shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"And when you did, it was like he wasn't even with you?"

"Pretty much."

"What did you do?" Bella picked at a basket of warm bread the waiter had left on the table.

"Rode it out. There was nothing else I could do. It meant a lot to Jasper, and to be honest, to our future, too. He'd get a better job with better pay once it was all over. I knew that, I just had to keep reminding myself."

To the right, a young couple sat with a baby who was just learning to talk. The man, who Bella assumed was the father, had a toy with a bell in it that he kept ringing for the little boy, who laughed in delight. Bella watched the unique joy shared between them, the secret communication that came easily when a child was so young, and she longed for the day she would have that for herself. And with Edward. She wished she could leapfrog over the _now_ and go directly to the future.

"Edward's doing this for you," Alice added pointedly.

Bella stopped sipping the Bellini and looked at Alice in surprise. "No, he isn't. He wants this for himself. He decided he didn't want to be a policeman anymore."

"Oh, he wanted out of law enforcement, sure." Alice waved her hand. "But he's also thinking of your future – as in, the one you two will have together."

Alice was right, and for some reason that irritated Bella more than anything. "I realize that, Alice. It's just a little hard to take right now, you know? Considering I'm already getting stressed over the whole situation and it's his first semester," she snapped.

Her friend held her hands up in a "backing off now" gesture. "Okay, okay."

Bella slumped against the back of the chair. She drank half the Bellini before speaking. "I'm sorry. You're right. You're absolutely right. I just feel like a shit because I promised Edward I'd be supportive, and now I resent him for it."

Alice shrugged. "That's normal. It's hard to know exactly how a few years of hard-core school are going to go until you're in the middle of it."

"What am I going to do?"

Her friend gestured to Bella's Bellini with her own drink. "Have a few more of those."

"Why are you hiding out so much?" Rose cut in. "We hardly see you, and I know what you're _not_ doing with your live-in."

"Don't even get me started on that," Bella groaned. "I go right home from work. I read or clean on weekends. Talk to Edward's family, or mine. Play with the cat. You know. Stellar stuff."

"You're not staying at home with Edward because you feel like you have to, are you?" Rose asked the question in a tone that always let you know she'd guessed the answer.

"No, I really don't. I don't know. I guess I don't feel like I'm very good company."

"Look, Edward might be tied to the books but you're not. He's not the type to begrudge you a good time if he has to study."

"I know that," Bella murmured. "I guess I feel like I want to offer some kind of support, even if we don't talk as much or he barely knows I'm there." She sighed. "I don't even think about it, to tell you the truth. I just…stay home."

"You're in a rut," Rose advised. "But that's changing as of today."

Bella squinted at her friends and then leveled her pointing finger at them. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No," Rose answered firmly. "I see you practically every day at work. For a good long time, you were sad. Then you were so happy I thought I'd never have to worry about you again. Now you're practically back to where you were."

"I'm sorry, Rose-"

"Don't apologize," her friend admonished her. "Just remember it's okay to live while Edward's slaving away. Doesn't make you a bad girlfriend. And it doesn't mean you have to ignore him. If you do half of everything you're doing now, you're still a damn _good_ girlfriend. You can't help him study, so you just as well live your life."

The more Bella pondered Rose's advice, the more she realized her friend was right. She was acting like a hermit, almost as much as she had before meeting Edward; and she needed to shake loose from it before she started to resent him for that, too. She wondered why hibernating had become her default setting. It could have been loyalty to Edward, who was tethered to his books; or it could have been that she'd never lived with a boyfriend before and in some naïve way assumed they were supposed to do everything together, which in this situation meant staying home a lot.

She texted him to let him know she'd decided to spend the day with Rose and Alice, and that there were some leftovers in the refrigerator for dinner. Bella made no mention of what time she would be home.

The three of them took a train into Manhattan and wandered through famous retail neighborhoods on Madison and Fifth avenues. Bella felt lighter, laughing and walking with her friends, peering into windows or stepping into shops where they had no intention of spending money. Their trip to Barney's flagship store on Madison Avenue was like a comedy show. Rose and Alice insisted they try on anything that caught their eye, although between the three of them, they'd barely be able to afford to buy socks.

Alice found some outrageous outfits for Bella, who couldn't stop giggling at the high-fashion concepts that were draping her body. She handed Bella a tie-dyed maxi dress with thin straps that came down to a "v" across the front of the dress, which was unlined. The halter design made her breasts point in different directions. The price tag said $3,200.

"Shit, Alice! I could've bought one of these on the boardwalk at the Jersey Shore for like $25," Bella yelled.

"Shhhh," Alice said, looking around. The sales assistants here weren't known for their tolerance. "But it wouldn't have this cache, would it?"

Bella was about to make a cash joke but stopped herself. "Hey, it's getting late. Let's get some dinner and then head home."

By the time she returned to the apartment, it was nearly 8 o'clock. She hadn't heard from Edward after she texted him, which didn't surprise her. He probably did school work from the moment he got up in the morning.

She slid the key into the lock and swung the door open, and was greeted by a much cleaner living room than the one she remembered from earlier today. There was still plenty of paper, but it had been arranged in neat stacks on the bookshelves and coffee table. The hoodies and jackets were gone from the furniture; and several pair of shoes which had been left on the floor for weeks had disappeared.

Bella was shocked but pleased. She'd been picking up a lot of everything lately, most of it Edward's, only to see it all reappear within a day or two. Everything seemed put away now; the bed was made and she could see the entire floor surface in the bedroom, which had also been covered in clothes. Edward had developed a habit of kicking everything off and leaving it where it fell as he crashed into bed.

The kitchen light spilled out into the hallway in a triangle-shaped wedge against the wall. Bella walked into the kitchen and her eyes immediately scanned the room for Edward. She was momentarily distracted by the table, which was clean except for a couple of books and his laptop, which was closed.

He was at the sink, washing something she couldn't see, so his back was to her. With the water running, he probably didn't hear her, either.

"Hey," she called out.

Edward turned around quickly. "Hey, you're home." He wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Did you have a good time?"

"Really nice." She pulled out a chair and sat down, suddenly feeling very tired after walking around two boroughs of New York City. "Alice and Rose say hi. They were asking about you." 

"Yeah, I can picture how that conversation went." He was smiling, his face more relaxed than she'd seen it in weeks, but his eyes watched her tentatively.

"It wasn't as bad as you might think."

"That's good. I imagine you'd have a lot to talk about."

"We did," she acknowledged, "but mostly we did a lot of girl stuff. I haven't done that in a long time. It was fun."

"That's good, sweetheart." Edward pulled out a chair and placed it close to her before sitting down. "I just finished cleaning up from my dinner when you walked in. It's still early. Let's go for a walk." His hands hung loosely off the arms of the chair, his fingers intertwined. He peered at her intently, a look as full and weighty as the apology he was trying to convey.

"Are you sure you can?" It was a reflexive answer, one she no longer even thought about before speaking.

"Yes. I did a lot of work earlier today. I can spare a few hours." He unlaced his fingers and took her hand. "I miss you. A lot."

"I miss you too."

"Then let's go."

Edward took her coat off the coat rack in the hallway and held it out so she could slip her arms into it. He grabbed his ancient leather jacket and put it on before opening the door.

They stepped out into a perfect, crisp fall night. Bella shivered with pure pleasure. Months ago, a walk wouldn't have been a big deal. Now, it was a gift, and it reminded her that she still held an important place in Edward's head and heart.

Ahead of them, a small group of kids hollered to each other as they rolled along on skateboards. Streetlights flooded the sidewalk and road with welcome illumination. Edward silently took her hand and held it, his own warm and relaxed.

"So what did the three of you do today?"

"We had a late breakfast, then we went into Manhattan and did a lot of shopping."

"Yeah? Did you get anything?"

"No, just food," she said, laughing. "We went to a lot of expensive stores and tried on a ton of clothes and shoes, but it was all for fun."

"You have good restraint," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well, Alice picked out everything, and she has some weird taste. She knows fashion, but that doesn't mean it's anything I'd wear. I mean, we spent a ton of time in Barney's. It's not like I can buy anything there anyway."

"Someday," he said, then repeated more softly, "someday, you will."

Surprised, she didn't reply at first. "That's not what's important to me, Edward."

"Oh, I know. I know that real well." He put his arm around her and squeezed. "I think, sometimes, I'd like to know you can. You don't have to. If you'd rather go to Target, that's good. But if you want to go to Barney's, then you should be able to buy clothes there, too."

"There are a few stores between Barney's and Target," she teased.

"Whatever you want," he said, still quiet.

They were silent as they neared the corner, and Edward turned them to the right.

"Bella, I'm sorry I've been so selfish lately." He walked at a slow but steady pace and looked at his shoes.

"Edward, you're in law school. We knew this would-"

"No," he interrupted her. "Let me say this. I know we talked about it. I know we expected something like this, but I honestly never thought I'd turn into a dick. That wasn't part of the deal, as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't think you're a dick," she protested.

"But I do. I don't like myself right now, but I'm not sure what I can do about it. I'm stuck in this law school vortex, and not only is it turning me into a studying drone, it's making me ignore the most important person in my life."

"I'm not sure there's much you can do about it. You can't _not_ study."

"I know," he replied, and that tone of impatience was back in his voice. Bella thought he might be half a block away from snapping at her. "Believe me, if I could figure out another way to do it, I would. You know, like download all the books and papers directly into my brain. But I can't. And it's been a long time since I've been a student, so it's like I have to work twice as hard to get the hang of it."

Bella slowed her pace until she stopped in front of some row homes. "So what are you saying, then? Do you want to stay with it?"

"Oh yeah, I'm getting the degree. It was the right idea; it's just not exactly as smooth as I thought it would be. I mean, I knew it would be work, but…shit." He stubbed the toe of his sneaker into the sidewalk over and over before tilting his head to face her. "What I'm saying is, I'm sorry. For now, and for everything to come. I know it's not easy."

Finally, it all clicked. Bella wished she'd seen it sooner; it would have made it easier on both of them. He'd been carrying around his own worries about their situation, in addition to school. Hearing of his regret lightened her own stress and worry, and not for the first time, Bella realized that Edward had known what was going on inside her, even if he didn't say anything until this moment.

She grasped his arms below the elbow, then worked her way up until her hands were wrapped around his shoulders, kneading the soft leather of the old jacket. Before she spoke, she thought hard about what she wanted to say.

"I think we might face a lot of tough spots in our life together. We should get used to it. The big thing is to talk about it like this," she said. "Because I feel better already just hearing what you have to say about it, and that you miss the freedom you had before, and all the time we were able to spend with each other."

"Yeah, I think so, too. And I realized you might be waiting for me to say it." His expression loosened into something Bella recognized as pre-law Edward, before he'd started school: happy, relaxed, and expectant in the way of someone who liked his life and had mostly good things happen during the course of it.

Bella now grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, pouring all her love and relief into a fierce kiss. His lips were warm as they met hers; the tip of his nose was cold as it brushed her cheek, and she giggled. The normalcy of it – of being with Edward with no schedule or agenda, just the two of them talking - made her feel elated.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, then kissed the top of her head. "I couldn't do it without you. I really mean that. I know I don't always say it or show it, but knowing you're coming home every night to me, and then seeing you walk through the door…and you hardly take any time for yourself. You're the one doing the dinner, you make sure I have everything I need that I forget to ask for. Even clean underwear." He stopped, and this time it was Edward who put his hands around Bella's shoulders. "It's so uneven right now between me and you, but I swear I'll make it up to you. I will."

"Okay. I'll remember that," she teased him.

"Good, because at the end of the semester, I'll have exams to deal with."

"Oh God. How can it get any worse for you?"

"Like this: my grade in just about every class is based completely on how I do on the final."

"That's insane."

"It is, but them's the rules." He looked up at the sky, maybe imagining the stars that he couldn't see from the sidewalk of a dense city. They were up there, though; you just had to believe in their existence even if you couldn't see them. "It's why I'm working so hard. I'm trying to make it all stick so it'll be easier – maybe – at exam time."

"It'll pay off, Edward. It has to."

"I figure at least by then, I'll have a better handle on how to make this work. I just hope you don't lose faith by then." He stared at her intently with a look that said he wasn't kidding.

"I won't. All I need from you is a promise that I can ask you for some time now and then, and you'll give it to me."

"I will," he said solemnly. "In fact, I think I can give you some now."

She caught his meaning. It had been on her mind, too.

"Yeah, we've talked enough. Let's go home," she said.

_Our home, _they thought.

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

**I'm very sorry I wasn't able to respond to all reviews this time. I really hate when that happens. Please know I read and appreciate all your thoughts and comments.**

**A Bluebook, I'm told, is a law student's Bible. It's a style guide that provides the uniform system of legal citations for most courts in the United States. When Edward, or any other law student, needed to know anything (such as the correct font for legal documents, or when italics should be used) he'd find it in the Bluebook. **

**Thank you for reading! See you next time. **


	18. Chapter 18

** Many thanks again to my amazing beta, writingbabe, and talented prereader, RandomCran. They keep me real, and I'm forever grateful that they share their skills with me and Copward.**

** We have two more chapters to go after this. **

_**Two years later**_

"This? This is the big secret?" Bella shrugged out of her jacket before Edward had the chance to help her.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." He sat down next to her.

"You definitely did. I thought you didn't like this place."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's not so bad."

Bella laughed. "There's a ringing endorsement. We haven't been back since the first time we ate here."

Edward nodded. "It's not the food, it's the ambiance."

_And the memory._

A waitress came to take their order. Edward ordered a cheeseburger with no onions and a Brooklyn Blast IPA. No matter what, the Chelsea Bar and Harbor still had a great beer selection.

"Isn't that what you ordered the first time, after the basketball game?" Bella scanned the menu, trying to mask her curiosity. She had no idea why Edward decided to come here – eating dinner was too simple an answer - and she kept sneaking looks at him to see if he gave off any clues.

"I'll have the exact same thing he's having," she said, handing the menu to the waitress with a smile. On that first night nearly four years ago, this is what they'd eaten, and what they'd said when they ordered.

"Good choice. But then, you always were smart about food."

"You did better when you brought us to Mexicana Mama. But this is special even if the food isn't the best."

He nodded. She was catching on. "That's exactly it."

Bella looked around and frowned. "Isn't this the same booth where we sat with Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice that night?"

"Yes, it is." He shifted so he was closer to her. "But it's better now, because it's just the two of us."

"It is more romantic."

"That, too. I was just thinking I don't have to rescue my beer from Emmett." A known moocher, Emmett would "try" anyone else's drink to see if he liked it. Usually, he'd wipe out half the glass before he was certain.

Bella watched Edward fidget. He circled his index finger around the rim of his glass, then dipped his French fries in the ketchup and swirled them around like they were in a washing machine. He also kept glancing at his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" she asked, amused.

He rubbed his thumb against his jaw line. "As a matter of fact, we do have one more stop to make."

"Really? I thought you had to get home and finish reading."

"I carved out a few extra hours for us."

"So should I rush through dinner?"

"No rush. It's not worth getting indigestion over," he said indifferently. _Liar. I am a lying liar who lies._

Bella eyed Edward's cheeseburger, half of which was left on his plate. The sight of it made her worry; he rarely ate slowly and he never left anything behind unless he didn't like it. There was no question about his feelings when it came to cheeseburgers.

She took another sip of beer and tried to figure out what he was up to. "What time do we need to leave?"

He checked his watch again and tried to make it seem as if it was only the first or second time he'd done it. "Around 7, so we should probably wrap this up." He motioned to the waitress to ask for the check.

They left the restaurant and walked east on 23rd Street, toward the subway station to catch the E train. The air was damp and cold, and Bella shivered inside her winter coat. It would be Thanksgiving soon, which meant that Christmas decorations were already popping up all over Manhattan. The clothing stores in particular were determined that no one would forget December 25 was six weeks away.

"So how's it feel to make it into your last year of law school, Mr. Cullen?"

"Ask me after I take the bar exam," he said ruefully.

"Oh, right. There's that. Are you really that worried about passing?"

"Not really," he replied. "It's kind of weird. I think I'll make it the first time I take it. But it's the last big hurdle of law school, and I'm going to have to study like it's the worst of the worst classes. I'm more concerned about feeling like I'm starting all over after getting through three years of school. Law board prep is a total nightmare."

Bella was loosely holding Edward's arm. She could feel him tense up as he talked about the exams and all the organizing and studying he'd have to do - again. Neither of them was looking forward to it, and for a few fleeting seconds she thought back to Edward's first year in school and how long it had taken for them to adjust.

"It won't be pleasant," she said frankly. "The worst of it will be on you, but the biggest thing we have on our side is, we know what to expect. We'll make it through." She held on to his arm more tightly. "Look, getting through law school is a huge deal. Don't forget everything you've already accomplished. You're almost done!"

"Thank you, baby." He watched Bella as she walked next to him, her profile so familiar and so beloved. "Some days it feels like it's gone so fast, and some days it seems like it took forever. Especially in the beginning." They descended the stairs to the platform for the train that would take them uptown.

"Definitely. But we got past all that. We figured out what we each had to do, and we adjusted," she replied.

Edward thought about her simple summary for a moment, and nodded. He'd realized what he had to do very early on; it involved fully committing to school. Bella, on the other hand, had a trickier role. She had to work to support them both, take over most every responsibility in their apartment, and hold his hand whenever he was too overwhelmed, too worried, too anxious, or even too tired to type another word.

"I couldn't have come this far without you. I couldn't finish without you. I wouldn't want to," Edward said. He took her left hand and toyed with her fingers, kissing the tips and smoothing over the knuckles.

"You were the one who studied so hard. You would have done it on your own."

"I don't know about that," he said. "I told you a long time ago that I left the force and decided to go to school for myself, and that's true. But you definitely inspired me to see I had other options besides police work. When I found you, I realized I also wanted to find other things in life-things for us, together."

Edward's eyes heated to a dark green, a sure sign that he felt something particularly intense. Knowing she was the object of that ardor sent flutters through her stomach. He'd become rather passionate about crediting her with inspiring him to attend law school despite how she minimized her role in it. More often now, it inspired him to creatively – and passionately - show his thanks.

They returned above ground at 53rd Street – a very familiar neighborhood for a number of reasons. The Museum of Modern Art was right at the corner of Fifth Avenue, and Edward led them directly to it.

"Edward, the museum is closed."

"Not for us." A uniformed guard smiled and waved at them from inside. He opened the door and gestured with a flourish.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Good evening, Miss Swan."

"Evening, Sam. How are you?" Edward shook the guard's hand.

"I'm doing well, sir, thank you."

"No, thank you for your help tonight."

"It's a pleasure." He extended his arm again, this time toward guest information. "Right this way."

Edward's Aunt Maggie was waiting for them in front of a long desk, her fingers interlaced and resting against her skirt. She was dressed in a dark brown suit and heels, as if it was another day at work and there were hundreds of visitors milling around instead of only two people whose steps echoed softly on the great open floor.

Maggie smiled broadly and turned her cheek for Edward's kiss. "Hey there," she said cheerfully. She embraced Bella.

"It's great to see you, Aunt Maggie," Bella said. "But what-" She stopped asking once she saw the impish smile that graced the older woman's face.

Maggie pressed her lips together for a few seconds like she was trying to prevent something from escaping, and then inclined her head toward the elevator. "Shall I escort you to the fifth floor?"

"That would be nice."

Edward asked about Maggie's family as the elevator doors silently opened. He and his aunt chatted during the ride five floors up, and Bella managed to stay quiet. She could see she wouldn't be getting answers out of either of them, and she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of showing she was dying to know what was going on.

Maggie stepped out of the car and, like Sam the guard, gestured theatrically toward the galleries. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Edward said, kissing her again. "And thanks."

"Umm…bye, Aunt Maggie." Bella waggled her fingers and turned to follow Edward.

Bella knew this floor of the museum very well. By now, she was familiar with the galleries and most of the artwork they held. MoMA occasionally moved pieces of its priceless collection around, but there was one painting that never left its particular home. Her knees weakened as she began to guess where they were going and why they were here.

Wordlessly, Edward ushered her into the first gallery. The entire space was dark except for one light which was shining from the ceiling, somewhere deep inside the space. They were the only people here. The museum had been opened for the two of them.

Bella breathed out deeply but didn't say anything. Edward clearly had something in mind, and she would wait for him.

He took her by the hand and they walked toward the light.

A rich history of art cast shadows as they walked through: Cezanne's glorious still life; Matisse's vivid primary colors; Rousseau's fantasies; Picasso's somber nudes. They stepped around a corner and there, by itself, was Van Gogh's "Starry Night," lit from above.

Edward drew Bella against him once they were right in front of the painting, standing closer than a security guard would allow. Bella had no idea how many rules they were breaking by being here, or whether Edward and Maggie had found a romantic and sympathetic administrator who'd agreed to all this. She didn't care. She felt as light and dizzy as she did the first time she'd seen the painting, with Edward, years ago.

They'd been back to view it often enough, but this night was different.

"Do you always see it the same when we're here?" Edward asked.

"I always find something new, maybe a color I hadn't noticed before, or a part of the stars or the town below. But it always takes my breath away. In every way that matters, it's like I'm seeing it for the first time."

Edward closed his eyes, a soft smile coming across his face. "Yes. I knew that about you the first time I brought you here. I didn't know you well at all, but I could see the important things. And there was so much about you that was important."

He took both her hands in his. "We'd only known each other weeks, but even then I knew I wouldn't let you go. I've had the honor of being with you all this time. We've already had a good life because we've learned something about being together under a lot of stress, about giving in but not giving up. That part's almost over. Better days will be here soon."

Edward got down on one knee. Bella covered her mouth with her hand as the tears came, first one or two, and then so many more. "Now I'll have a better life to offer you, one where I'll be present and I can thank you every day for what you've given me. I'm already yours. I have been since the first time we came here. And now" – he nodded toward "Starry Night" - "with Vincent as our witness, I'm asking you: will you marry me, Bella?"

"Oh, God," she whispered and gulped. "Oh, God." She took his face in her hands and knelt on the floor with him.

"Well, yeah, God should be there. I'd like a wedding in a church." Tenderly, he wiped the tears off of Bella's cheek. "It would be nice to hear that you'll be there, too."

"Yes!" she finally said. "Yes, Edward. I'll marry you. Of course. Yes. _Yes_."

"Ah, that's good." He gently moved her hands so he could hold them again. Bella thought that if Van Gogh had painted Edward at this moment, his famously passionate brush strokes could not have captured the beauty she saw there: love, need, optimism, and above all, joy.

"I waited all my life for this. All that was missing was you, and once I found you, I just had to wait for the right moment. I'm sorry law school postponed it for a few years, but I wanted so much to get it right." He kissed her, tasting her tears and realizing that he would have the privilege of drying them for the rest of their years.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this." Edward pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "This is definitely part of the deal." He flipped open the top and held it out show to her. "I hope you like it."

It was a solitaire diamond ring, small and perfect, set in yellow gold. The lighting reflected off the facets of the brilliant cut, emitting bright flashes as it moved in Edward's shaking hand.

"I love it, Edward. It's beautiful."

He removed the ring from the box and took Bella's left hand. Deftly, in spite of his nerves, he slid the ring along her fourth finger, where it nestled comfortably against her knuckle.

"Gorgeous. Just like you," he whispered. His voice caught. "Bella, I am so damn lucky. I don't tell you that enough. It's the least you deserve from me; my every thought, and every part of my heart." He inhaled again, his brows drawn together like he was concentrating very hard. "And you have it all." He smiled now, a rueful grin that Bella had come to know and love, along with every one of Edward's expressions. "You've had it all for years, and you're the only one who knows what to do with it."

She laughed, captivated again by Edward's ability to say the right thing in an odd but perfect way. "How can I say no to the one man who knew me as soon as he saw me? Everyone else only wanted one thing or another from me." She ran her fingers through the hair that now hung over his forehead, so long and thick and stubborn. "You wanted everything I am, and I could trust you with it all."

He took her hand and kissed it, once, twice, and then one final time. Edward turned his head and looked at "Starry Night," giving silent thanks to the artist who had sacrificed so much and who could now, wherever he was, count this as another blessing he'd made possible through his glorious talent.

"I think we've taken up enough of Vincent's time. He might need to sleep now," Edward said solemnly. Then his eyes glinted. "I'm not tired, though. Are you?"

"No." If anything, Bella felt as if every nerve in her body was alive, charged up by sheer joy and anticipation.

"Good. Let's go home."

They bid goodbye to Maggie downstairs in the lobby. Bella threw her arms around her and whispered fiercely, "I don't know how you did this, but thank you. _Thank you_."

"All those years of being a volunteer docent paid off. I knew they would." She took Bella's hand and admired the ring. "I can't wait to tell Esme that I saw her daughter-in-law wearing this gorgeous engagement ring before she did."

With one final kiss for the two of them, Maggie smiled again, her eyes tearing up. "It was all Edward's idea, of course. I was thrilled to set it up. You know I love the both of you." She gave Bella another hug. "Welcome to the family."

They also bid goodbye to Sam, the guard who gladly gave up his evening to help, and set out for the subway back to Brooklyn. As they sat on the train, Bella kept looking at her hand, where a ring that hadn't been there yesterday let everyone know her world had changed. She wasn't used to wearing jewelry, but this would never come off.

They walked to the corner of Franklin Street, the sounds and smells of the Green Point Polish business district by now very familiar to her. It had become home; it was now a place that welcomed her in a way that New York never had before, even if the people were still often preoccupied and remote. She never felt isolated any more. It didn't matter if New York never took her in its arms; Edward always would, and that was better.

As if reading her mind, he did exactly that. Under the streetlight, he kissed her, his mouth welcome and warm in the cold night.

"Did I get it right?" he asked.

"Oh, you did," she assured him. She kissed him back again, a passionate meeting of lips and tongues to reinforce her words. "It was the perfect place, the perfect setting, the perfect idea."

"It's what you deserve. Once I knew the time was right, I just had to figure out how and where. That was actually pretty easy." Edward gently touched the diamond with the tip of his finger. His mouth twitched, and he hummed like he was thinking of something weighty.

There was a sudden shift in his voice, a drop in its timbre that made it sound like it came from his gut. "Fiancée," he commanded, "as soon we are home, I want you wearing nothing but this ring."

Bella practically ran down the block to their apartment, pulling a smirking Edward along behind her. He reached around her and unlocked the door, allowing it to swing far inside so she could rush into their bedroom.

She turned her back for a moment to slip off her jeans and unbutton her shirt, leaving them both on the floor. Bella had complained to Edward many times when he'd done the same thing, but she doubted he'd bring that up right now.

Edward had gone into the kitchen. She heard water running, though Bella knew that was a pretense. He was giving her time to undress. He wanted her to wait for him, naked and ready on the bed.

After a few minutes, he arrived in the bedroom holding two glasses of water in one hand. With the other, he was pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it. Edward stopped when he saw her on the bed, reclining elegantly on her side. She had one leg pulled up with her knee bent; her left hand, with the engagement ring, brushed the pillow next to her in slow, smooth movements.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, and set the glasses on the dresser without even looking at them.

She smiled but said nothing, practically purring as he unzipped his jeans and tossed them on top of her clothing. He pulled his underwear off so quickly she heard the seams rip in protest. Edward only slowed his movements as he got on the bed. When he reached her, he covered her with his body and kissed her, teasing her lips with his tongue so she would let him in.

He was propped above her, holding himself up. She ran her hands up his long arms, her fingertips tracing the hard muscles as if they were discovering them for the first time. Once she looked up, Bella couldn't turn away; Edward's eyes were dark with heat and wonder.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said softly.

"Soon."

"No. You are. You've been for awhile. Now we'll take the last few steps together."

Lying down alongside her, he ran his hand over her heart, along her stomach, and then between her legs. His kisses were short and tender along her shoulder and neck, until he reached her breasts, where he lingered as his hand stroked her. Finally, when both of them couldn't wait any longer, he eased himself over her and slipped inside of her. Bella arched her neck and gave a breathy gasp of satisfaction.

Her hands wandered along his back and ass, kneading his skin roughly when the sensations began building to the point of spilling over. Anything that wasn't her or Edward fell far away, overshadowed by emotion and the joy of love with the man she was going to marry. It wasn't their first time together, not by far; but everything was different now. The future they'd long know they'd have was spoken for, outside of the heart as well as within.

**I have the loveliest readers. I'm glad you've all enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for your reviews. They've all touched my heart.**

**If you're on Twitter, please say hello: SerendipitousMC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow. Here's Chapter 19 – the next to last one. I can't believe we're almost done!**

**Thanks again to my wonderful, talented and patient beta, writingbabe, who has been so instructive and rewarding to work with. Thanks also to my prereader, RandomCran, who is just as wonderful, patient and talented. They catch my typos, tell me when I've got it right, and explain why they think I'm wrong. I love them both. **

_**Early fall of the next year **_

"Bella? Bella…"

The bride-to-be was on her phone. "—only about 10 minutes from here by car, and we'll all have to drive because how else can we-"

"Bella, is there another box of favors? I'm only counting 30 here." Alice frantically balanced two cardboard containers of small Godiva chocolates that were tied up in wisps of white netting.

"—anyway, you should probably Google the directions from your house. Edward isn't here or I'd have him give them to you—"Bella continued her conversation with her fiancé's cousin while pointing to a corner of the kitchen that held a box of two dozen wedding favors. Alice grabbed it, kissed Bella on the head and sailed through the living room, where Jasper awaited her.

"Bella?"

"Good! Me, too. Oh, I'll bet Charlotte is so excited! She did great at rehearsal. Yep. Love you, too."

"Bella!"

"WHAT?" She whirled around like a top, and the phone in her hand flew out and skidded across the kitchen floor. Thank God Edward had bought her an Otterbox cover last summer, after she knocked her phone off her nightstand and broke it.

Renee calmly picked it up. It was warm to the touch, another sign that Bella had been using it non-stop for days. With a frown, she handed it to her daughter, itching to say the words that were crowding out every other thought. But Bella's expression, frazzled and harried and scowling, stopped her cold.

"Honey, I just wanted to give you your gloves." Renee handed over a pair of mesh wedding gloves with lace trim. "I found them in the bathroom under the stairs, and I was sure they were left there by mistake."

"Oh God, Mom, I'm so sorry." Pulling up a nearby chair, Bella plopped down so hard that it skidded a few inches across the floor. They were in Carlisle and Esme's home in Brooklyn Heights, about to leave for the rehearsal dinner.

Bella had been fielding questions and problems all day – all week, really, but it only intensified as the days drew closer to the wedding. Finally, The Main Event was tomorrow, and occasionally she admitted to herself that she wanted it all to be over almost as much as she wanted to marry Edward.

Honeymoons, she realized, were not entirely about having an overabundance of time and sex with your new spouse. The covert purpose was to recover from almost a year's worth of preparation for the most intense 12 hours of your life.

She'd been at the Cullens' almost all day. Edward had gone out with Carlisle after the wedding rehearsal, and the house was full of people – friends and relatives – who kept pulling at her elbows with questions or taking her aside just to chat. If the Cullen home seemed packed during the holidays or family barbeques, it was nothing compared to a pre-nuptial gathering. Neighbors who hadn't been invited stopped by to see the bride and groom and offer their best wishes. Some of Carlisle's patients even visited for a few minutes to congratulate the family.

The day before she would be bound to Edward forever in front of 150 people, Bella had never wanted so badly to have a few hours alone.

Renee smoothed Bella's hair back off her forehead. Dark brown strands were sticking to the sweat along her hairline. "Breathe, Bella. You look like you're ready to pass out."

"I'll breathe later," Bella grumbled. "I have a rehearsal dinner to get to."

"When is Edward coming back?"

In frustration, Bella looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute. He'd _better _be here any minute. He has to get dressed!"

Charlie walked into the kitchen, looking for a recycling bin for his beer can. "Less than 24 hours before the ceremony, and she's already got The Voice of the Wife," he said, eyeing Bella mischievously.

"Not helping, Charlie." Renee shot her husband The Glare of the Wife.

"Eh, Dad's right." Bella slumped over in the chair, then face-planted on the table. "This is madness!"

"It's typical. No matter how much help you have, the bride always winds up doing a lot." Renee tried to calm her daughter. Sounds of laughter and talking drifted in from the front of the house, where family and friends waited to leave for the restaurant.

Bella originally wanted to have the dinner at the church hall, thinking they could simply order a lot of pizza and soda and eat when the rehearsal was over. She beat a hasty retreat once she saw the look on her future mother-in-law's face as she'd voiced that eminently practical suggestion. Edward, standing behind Esme, frantically shook his head _no._ His mother had wanted to take everyone to their favorite Italian restaurant in Brooklyn Heights, and she and Carlisle would foot the bill. Considering that Edward's parents were kicking in quite a bit to pay for the reception, Bella thought she was being considerate in reining in some costs.

Esme thought otherwise.

So Bella waited in the home where her fiancé had grown up, sipping a glass of water because she couldn't be in this kitchen without remembering when she'd first met Esme and Carlisle, and got drunk way too easily at their summer barbeque. She was not eager to begin her wedding day with a hangover, so she'd wait until dinner and the toast to have alcohol.

Tomorrow, after the ceremony, when they were at the reception, all bets were off. _I'm drinking like a mofo. A _drunken _mofo. _ Being Edward's wife? Sure, she'd toast out loud to that…but not only that. She couldn't wait to celebrate the private relief of no longer having to meet with florists, caterers, dressmakers, clergy, limousine drivers, and anyone else tied to the wedding industry – who, she was very certain, comprised half of New York City at this point.

She texted Edward again. Indifferent as technology could be, the tone of her words came across.

_Where are you? _

Edward and Carlisle were fighting traffic on their way back to the house after picking up their tuxedoes. The final fitting had been done earlier in the week. Once tonight's dinner was over, there was nothing for them to do but wait at the altar.

Edward felt the buzz from his phone and tapped to open Bella's message. He glanced at his watch. They had about 40 minutes before they had to leave for the restaurant, and he had to shower and change. He'd gone for a haircut this morning and thought it would make more sense to clean up later, closer to the dinner. It completely skipped his mind that everything in New York takes longer, especially if you're in a car.

For a brief moment, he regretted that he was no longer a New York cop, because a police escort would have been good right about now.

Carlisle looked at his son, who was drumming his fingers on his knees. Steady as Edward always was, Carlisle knew he had to be nervous.

"How are you doing?" He turned and clapped Edward on the shoulder, which he could do safely because they were stopped at yet another red light.

"I'm okay. I don't know about Bella, though. She's freaking out because we're not back yet."

'Why don't you call her?"

"I'm not so sure I want to do that. I'll probably just reply to her text."

"Shouldn't you call her and let her know we're trying our best to get home?"

"It would be better to only hear her get upset once, when we get back to the house. If I call her, I'll have to go through that twice."

"Good point." Carlisle tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in time with the music drifting out of the radio. "Is she wearing you out with all the wedding arrangements?"

"She's wearing herself out. I've tried to help, but I became obsolete once we picked out the menu and the music for the reception." Edward sounded resigned.

"This isn't normal Bella. Brides are just crazy before their wedding. It's enough to make the sanest person feel like her head is going to explode. And anyway, Renee and Esme are there. They'll help keep her calm."

"You really think Mom is in any better state, especially since we're not home yet?"

Carlisle sighed in defeat.

"We should have eloped," Edward said gloomily.

"You both would have regretted that," Carlisle said with authority. "It'll be worth it tomorrow. You'll see."

"Yeah, you're right," Edward said. He sighed deeply. "As nutty as it sounds, I have to keep reminding myself that we'll actually be married when this is over, that there's a point to all this. I feel sometimes like we're so caught up in the arrangements and the party that we forget that."

His father smiled wistfully. "You'll remember that very quickly once you see Bella walk down the aisle."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. He was certain that his father was right: seeing his bride for the first time would be an experience and a memory he couldn't possibly anticipate.

"Do you still remember how Mom looked?"

"All the time. I'll never forget. I remember very clearly how I knew I was so lucky, and I couldn't believe that she was marrying me."

Edward hummed in agreement. He was very sure the same thoughts would run through his head tomorrow. If the feelings he had for Bella could be banked, his certainty about her would be his among his biggest liquid assets.

"I don't know whether your mom and I have said how thrilled we are that you and Bella found each other. She's a good woman, and she's good for you." Carlisle reflected on the happiness that bloomed over Edward once his son and Bella became serious. Carlisle's worries that she'd unduly influenced Edward's decision to quit the New York City police forced faded once he saw the change in Edward as law school started. There was no mistaking his new centeredness, his quiet but determined sense of purpose. Gone was the vague restlessness that Carlisle often detected in his son's manner.

"She's the best, Dad. She's already done so much for me."

"I can see that. Your mother and I noticed a few years ago."

"You know," Edward said as he shifted in his seat to face Carlisle again, "she told me I was a great boyfriend."

"I'm sure you have been. Or, wait – does this have something to do with those arcane rules you're supposed to know about tubes of toothpaste, toilet seats and female code words? Did you figure those out? Because if you did," and Carlisle flattened his palm against his heart, "you're my hero."

Edward laughed. "I'm sure I'll be missing those targets for the rest of my life. No, she said that to me that out of the blue, when I was in law school." He glanced out the window where a tiny elderly woman, dressed completely in black except for a white apron, swept the sidewalk in front of a bakery. "I was at my absolute shittiest then. Especially that first year. We had a few fights, then we talked it out and it got better, but for a while I went right back to the way I was.

"One of those nights I decided to pick up dinner on the way home from school. Turned out to be a really good idea, because she was beat when she came home from work. She acted like I'd handed her a winning lottery ticket.

"So we're eating," Edward continued, " and then she just looks up at me – you know, she's holding her fork in the middle of the air – and she says real quietly, 'You're a good boyfriend.'

"And it was the farthest thing from the truth. She had to know I felt like a schmuck all the time. But _she_ believed it, and knowing she believed it was like this big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't control much in my life at that point; law school was calling the shots. When she said that, it was like, yeah, there's a part of my life I could do something about. And with her, there was never much of an effort. I always knew what to do because I wanted to do what was right for her. It came natural to me once I met her, but I nearly forgot that part of me that could give her small things she needed.

"And it was like she knew that," Edward said in amazement. "She always finds the best way to get me back to myself."

Carlisle was quiet, turning the wheel as they drove past the homes on the Cullens' street. He found a space near the corner, past their brownstone. As he turned off the motor, he finally faced his son. "I can't think of many better things that a wife could do for her husband. Or vice versa." He pulled Edward in for a hug, and it occurred to him that they didn't hug very often now. This was a great excuse, but Carlisle didn't want an excuse. He wanted to show his son affection for no special reason, especially since his only child was really, truly leaving home now. "I love you, Edward. I'm proud of you. And I'm absolutely sure that tomorrow you and Bella will be taking the best step of your lives."

"Thanks, Dad." Edward held on to his father for a few more seconds, and a few more after that. He squeezed his eyes shut and said a quick prayer to his brother, talking to him as he did now and then. _Thanks for watching out for me. I miss you and I wish you were here._

Edward had often counted the beers he had to drink without Garrett, who'd never had the chance to grow up. In recent years, he had made greater peace with the loss of his brother. He was older now, but he also had something more than he did when he was younger. At the moment, his something was standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips, death rays practically shooting out of her eyes.

"Where have you _been_?" she demanded.

"_In absentia_ – that's lawyer talk; I paid enough for it so I'm going to use those words when I can. No, seriously, it was just traffic. Took a lot longer than we thought. Did you miss me?" Edward left the tuxedos for his father to carry and ran up the steps. He pulled Bella closer, enfolding her in his arms and kissing her in a way that cut off all response.

She softened under this sweetest of attacks and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just glad tomorrow's Saturday. Did you know we're getting married? I guess that's why everything is so crazy in this house. God, I need booze. Bet you do, too." He squeezed her ass. "Now why are you standing in my way? Don't you know how late it is? I have to get ready."

Bella drew back. "Are you high?"

"High? Bella, I've been with my father for the last couple of hours." Edward lifted a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "I love you, but we don't have time for this now." He tried to scowl but wound up smirking. "Are my clothes upstairs?"

They arrived at the restaurant about 15 minutes late, and made a grand entrance as a result. It was almost like the wedding itself, but on a much smaller scale. Bella kissed and chatted with what seemed like an endless number of people, and she knew it was nothing compared to what awaited her at the reception.

The evening passed by fluidly, seamlessly; even the elderly relatives were placated when they fussed about their food and the wait staff whisked away the offending dish and returned with another. Bella marveled that Esme may have been right after all when she pushed to have the dinner at a fancy restaurant. But then, her nearly mother-in-law knew the family history better than Bella did, even after a few years; she understood that the cost of this service was worth it to keep the peace.

"Bella?" Renee held out Bella's coat. Edward was saying goodnight to Jasper and Emmett. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Charlie came over to where his family was standing. "We're driving back with Esme and Carlisle, and we have about ten people over the age of 80 to drop off, so I think we need to leave now."

Bella laughed. It was a typical Charlie comment, and she reveled in it because she knew she'd miss him and Renee when they flew back to Washington. Carlisle and Esme had graciously insisted that the Swans stay with them so they could get to know each other, and Bella was especially grateful because it meant they were all able to spend time together. She loved having both Renee and Esme right there, even if there were moments during wedding preparation when Bella wasn't at her best.

Tonight, she and Edward would be sleeping in their home, the apartment in Greenpoint that they'd shared for the past several years. They climbed into Edward's Volvo and headed out of Brooklyn Heights via the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway.

Bella's gown was at the Cullens', where she'd get dressed in the morning. Edward's tuxedo hung in his old blue bedroom. The limousines would pick everyone up from the house for the wedding. The ceremony would be held at a Catholic church that the Cullens had technically been members of for years, though it had been ages since Edward stepped inside. Bella didn't even want to think of how Esme and Carlisle had talked the monsignor into performing the wedding, especially since she wasn't even Catholic. It probably involved a donation on par with the cost of the rehearsal dinner.

In the apartment, Edward dropped his keys on the kitchen table, gave Mookie's chin a scratch, and yawned, complete with sound effects. It was almost a typical Friday night, except that the week had been even more stressful than usual, and they were getting married tomorrow.

Their relationship these past several years was like riding waves that sometimes were calm and sometimes were fierce, hitting the sand especially hard. They'd survived law school and the often heavy demands of Bella's job. After Edward graduated, they'd both buckled down and prepared for his law boards, which he passed the first time. He'd applied to the FBI before he graduated in the hopes that they might be ready to hire him once he was done with school. It took longer than expected, and a few months of unemployment took their toll as he waited to hear from the agency and even looked for other jobs. Finally, the FBI appointed him to their Newark office as a trial attorney for the Art Crime Team,* and it seemed as if their life was finally on track, especially when his new supervisors were agreeable to giving him the time off for the wedding and honeymoon.

Edward wandered into the bedroom and changed into sleeping pants and a tee shirt. Bella, exhausted, stumbled out of the bathroom and pointed behind her. "It's all yours," she said before pulling back the blanket and climbing into bed.

She fell asleep quickly while Edward remained awake for a few hours. Unfettered by worries over the wedding, which he believed was well under control, he didn't dwell on the present but instead, thought about his past and his future. He'd lived a charmed life, except for the sorrow of losing his brother. He'd always assumed he had enough, and didn't find out how wrong he was until he met Bella. Right around the time he'd begun to accept that New York had everything for him except love, a shy, kind and smart woman showed up at his basketball game. She'd been dragged there by a mutual friend, but Edward had said enough of his thanks to Rosalie. He gave himself credit for slowly gathering Bella into his heart at the pace she needed, until she'd taken hold on her own and didn't want to leave.

The woman sleeping next to him now had his trust and his love as well as his undying passion. He wondered what it would be like to be a parent with his best friend. They'd talked about children numerous times, and the thought again made Edward emotional and excited in equal measure. He drifted off to sleep with curious imaginings of what their kids would be like, and what he'd teach them about life and sports.

Bella's dreams were the wedding equivalent of going to school and finding you weren't wearing any clothes under your coat. Her subconscious tortured her with scenes of arriving at the church in her pajamas, frantic because she couldn't find her dress while the guests waiting impatiently. In the dream, Bella finally suggested they just all leave for the reception, but Edward, who of course was perfectly turned out, reminded her that they really should get married if they were going to celebrate their wedding.

She awoke with a start at 2 a.m. and sat bolt upright. Finally, she realized with relief that it was a dream and she was in bed with Edward, who was softly snoring. She lay back and straightened the blankets her so she could get comfortable, but sleep would not come easily again. Now that she was even the slightest bit awake, her mind insisted on running over everything she'd be dealing with in about six hours: hair, makeup, bridesmaids, photographs, family and more family, organization.

She couldn't turn it off. Details that had been settled for weeks popped up in her mind like defiantly persistent gophers on a golf course. Would the food be good? Would there be enough liquor? Would she trip on her way to the altar? The more she tried to calm her mind, the harder it was. And then she worried about missing the alarm when it went off, and how she would look while getting married with so little rest.

Finally, when she'd stopped looking at the clock, she drifted off to a sound if brief sleep. She didn't hear the alarm, but Edward's kisses woke her.

She smiled and stretched, her eyes still closed and full of sleep. When she opened them, Edward was kneeling on the floor next to her side of the bed. He had a mug of coffee with a small white rose placed inside.

"How long are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"Umm…depends. How much time do I have?"

"You wanted to be up a half an hour ago."

Bella groaned and rolled over. "Shit. Really?"

"Yeah, but really, it's still early." He reached a hand under the blanket and rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"It's never too early when you have so much to do on your wedding day." She sat up and kissed him as she took the mug of coffee. "I'm not sure how much I'll see you before we get to the altar."

"As long as you're there for that." His eyes widened and a grin spread slowly over his face. "If we don't have much time this morning we should make every minute count. How about showering together?"

"One last time as single people?" Bella pulled off her pajama top. "Let's do it."

The ceremony was scheduled for 2 in the afternoon, but way before that, almost the exact same group of people gathered at the Cullens' that morning as the night before. Esme had a huge buffet breakfast ready for anyone who wandered in, but all Bella was interested in was more coffee. She was too nervous to eat, and almost came to blows with Renee, who persisted in chasing her down with a croissant and a plate of fruit.

The hours after that were a blur of female preparation. Her fiancé kissed her goodbye and disappeared in his old bedroom with his groomsmen. Bella was dragged off into a spare bedroom which Esme had reserved for makeup and hair. It had its own bathroom – a crucial option for wedding prep, let alone lots of guests.

Bella would have preferred getting ready in the Harry Potter Bathroom Under the Stairs, which remained her favorite room in the house next to Edward's childhood bedroom. But it was way too small for bridal purposes, and anyway, it would put Bella in the path of everyone who was downstairs, filling the house like the grand concourse at Penn Station.

Esme's hair was already perfect; her face shone with a natural happiness that couldn't be artificially applied. She was in sweat pants and one of Carlisle's old button-down shirts. She eyed Bella's sweatshirt critically and then offered to get another shirt for her new daughter-in-law.

"Why?" Bella thought she could go from slob to wedding gown once she was ready.

"We'll be cutting that shirt off of you once your face and hair are ready. There's no way we can pull it over your head," Esme declared.

Bella had never even thought about that. "Did that happen to you?"

Esme nodded her head, eyes wide. "Yes, and I happened to be wearing a very good wool sweater at the time. I'm not sure my mother ever forgave me."

While Esme rummaged through closets to find another of Carlisle's old Oxfords to sacrifice, Bella took her wedding dress out of the protective plastic bag. She ran her hands gently along the single layer of tulle which covered the silk skirt. The bodice was embroidered, with a sweetheart shape. Netting covered the top from the edge of the bodice up to a small collar.

Edward hadn't seen it yet. She had been tempted to show it to him when she'd found it because she knew it was "the dress," but then decided against it. She wanted him to see it on her for the first time as she walked to him down the aisle in church.

"Bella!"

_I am SO sick of hearing my name_… Bella was never her best on little sleep. Add that to the stress of the day and the past week, and she had to make a conscious effort to rein in her temper.

At least it was Rose. She could relax and be herself around her good friend from work. With a bagel in one hand, Rose walked carefully into the room, her bridesmaid's dress altered to accommodate seven months of pregnancy.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Rose rubbed Bella's shoulder with the hand that wasn't smeared with cream cheese.

"I'm fine, Rose. Really. Just enjoying a moment by myself."

"Haven't had very many of those lately, have you?"

"No." Bella shook her head ruefully. "There have been moments that I've really thought Edward and I should have eloped."

Rose scowled at her. "You know you would have regretted that. Your parents – all four of them – would have been so upset if they'd missed seeing you get married."

"I know." Bella hung the dress up carefully on the top of the closet door because it was too long to fit inside. "I would never, really. But I'm about at the end of my rope. Edward and I haven't had any peace or time together in days, if not weeks."

"Wait'll you have kids." Rose patted her shoulder. "They're time suckers, cock blockers, privacy robbers…everything that drives you crazy."

"But you love them." Rose and Emmett had a two year old son named Embry whom Bella and Edward adored. Emmett referred to him as their practice child.

"Of course we do. Doesn't mean we don't lose it on a regular basis because our lives are so crazy. And now we're gonna double the pain." She patted her belly. "I'm supposed to find you because the hair stylist is here. Did you have anything to eat?"

"My mom brought me something." Bella pointed to the half-eaten croissant and the plate of fruit.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You'll faint before you can make it down the aisle." She took Bella's arm and sat her in an overstuffed chair. "Wait here. This is where she's going to start on your hair. I'll get you something else to eat. Esme's got enough downstairs to feed the Bronx."

"Don't!" Bella protested. "You should take it easy, too. Get off your feet!"

"I'm pregnant, not paralyzed. Stay here and don't move." Rose pointed her finger for emphasis. "We'll all be upstairs in a few minutes, so enjoy that quiet time you were looking for."

As Rose carefully made her way down the stairs, Bella called after her, "Hey, bring me more coffee, would you?"

It was two hours before the wedding. No one told Bella this was the magic witching hour, or at least, the time when everything truly started when it came to the physical preparations of a wedding. As the hair stylist pulled and twisted at her hair to get it up in the chosen style, the phrase "My body is ready" would not stop running through her head, and she began giggling like a loon.

Her phone buzzed.

_How you doin?_

It was like he knew.

_Do you have a blowtorch? _

_ That bad?_

_ If one more person pushes or pulls me I may need it._

_ Don't. You'll destroy your dress & I haven't even seen you in it yet, my amazing girl._

Bella melted so much her shoulders softened and sank, earning her a scolding from the hair stylist. "Could you please sit still?"

"Sorry." She tapped out a message to her fiancé. _For you? Ok._

The hair was done, the makeup applied, and Carlisle's shirt was unbuttoned and removed so she could add the hose and layers of petticoats that would boost her wedding outfit. Esme and Renee held the dress out so Bella could step into it, instead of slipping it over her head and ruining hours of expensive hair styling.

Renee carefully zipped up the back and straightened out the skirt. Bella lifted the dress and walked toward her heels, trying to find them so she could slip them on. She couldn't see her feet.

"Oh Bella," her mother breathed. Renee put her hands up to her cheeks and cried. "You look so beautiful! So, so beautiful."

"Mom, don't cry," Bella warned. She could feel tears warming her eyes, threatening to spill over. Esme handed her a handkerchief, and her own eyes were sparkling with emotion.

"Bella?" It was Alice, yet another person calling her name.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

The trip to the church was miraculously quick. St. Paul's was not very far away from the house, and Bella waited in the limousine with her attendants until her parents arrived.

Angela, her maid of honor, leaned over and clasped her hand. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm okay. Really." A few more snacks and a small glass of champagne on the ride to the church had helped steady her nerves. She was feeling lighter but not giggly, and it was an unexpected blessing. Raised in the loosest framework possible of any organized religion, Bella was unused to prayer, but when she felt herself overwhelmed by wedding details, she often found herself whispering words of requests and even thanks to the saints and deities of Edward's church. She told him she was borrowing them until she could become better acquainted with them. Today, they seemed to have worked in league with ancient god Bacchus, because the small amount of alcohol did the trick and quieted her, instead of its usual opposite effect.

The four of them stepped out of the car, with Renee and Charlie waiting at the open door. Bella had chosen to have both of her parents walk her down the aisle. She could never imagine doing it any other way.

Beyond the enormous double doors of the church, there was only a low buzz of whispers. The men were lined up next to the altar: first Edward, then Carlisle, who was also his best man; and Emmett and Jasper. Edward did his best to stop fidgeting but it was impossible. His father watched sympathetically as his son swayed back and forth from balancing on his left to his right leg, clasping and unclasping his hands in front of him, looking down at the floor and clearing his throat. In the background, the elegant strains of Pachelbel's "Canon in D" floated down from the choir loft.

From the front of the sanctuary, everyone could hear the opening of the enormous outside doors of the church. The inner doors were closed, but muffled voices were still audible from behind them. None of this did anything to calm Edward's nerves. The next few minutes seemed more like hours.

And then the inside doors opened, and the organ started to play Wagner's traditional "Bridal Chorus." Charlotte, as the flower girl, entered first, her young face beaming with excitement and pride. Alice was next, followed by Rosalie. Angela, as maid of honor, was last of the attendants.

The outer doors of the church were still open, so the bride was backlit by sunlight so strong that Edward could barely make out her figure. Two church ushers thoughtfully closed the doors, bringing Edward's future into sharper focus.

All movement ceased – his own, as well as everyone else's. Edward wasn't aware of his fiancée's bridal party completing their walk and taking their places on the opposite side of the altar. All he saw was Bella at the back of the church, outshining her parents who stood on either side to help her along the aisle and arrive where her groom awaited.

Bella's nerves surged again. She worried about how she looked, and having so many eyes on her, and maybe even falling…

_…but if she ever fell, Edward would always be there to pick her up._ That's what this was all about, after all.

Her eyes focused more clearly on the altar up ahead as her bridal attendants took their place. Charlie and Renee linked their arms through hers, and with a smile, her father said, "Are you ready?"

She saw Edward, finally, as he wasn't blocked from view. Oh, so handsome in his black tux and bow tie; his longer hair tamed for the moment and combed back, his posture straight. From all this distance away, she could see his eyes shining with tears of joy.

"Yes," she whispered.

Her gown moved softly with her in silk waves that lapped at her feet. She managed to keep time with the march and move in sync with her parents, but her eyes, her mind, and her heart were all focused on Edward.

A smile of relief broke out over her face. This, this, this was what they'd been waiting for. The gown, the flowers, the white cloth runner under her feet…they were ornaments to the celebration. What really mattered was the man at the top of the altar…not the priest, though truth be told he was slightly more important than ornamentation. It was the man next to him, the one looking at her like she was every molecule of oxygen in the world and he wanted nothing more than to breathe her every day. She quickened her steps, suddenly needing to be there with him.

Edward watched Bella, never taking his eyes off of her. She was beautiful; her dress seemed to shimmer as she walked, and the design complemented her form and her complexion. She ascended the stairs to take his hand, her eyes bright and hopeful and full of the love that he knew would sustain him forever.

He took her hand. "You made it," he whispered, his eyes still gleaming and full of emotion.

"I'm here," she whispered back.

The priest began the service. When it came time to recite their vows, he held the microphone in front of each of them. They'd written their own words, which they wanted to read in front of their loved ones.

Bella reached for his hands and went first.

"Edward, I'm here with you because the life we have together has brought more meaning to me than I could ever have hoped. You've shown me in every way that you have faith in me and in who I could be. You love me for myself even though you nudge me when you know I could be more. You never want me to be any one but exactly who I am, and that's the greatest gift that anyone could give me. I'll spend every day cherishing that, and giving you the love and respect that I know you deserve in return."

He blinked back tears. "Bella, I always wanted to find you even though I never dared hope that I would. Even being a New York City cop couldn't help me. And then one day there you were, shining so strong and true that I knew your light brought me to you. You could never be invisible to me, and I know now that it was inevitable we'd meet. Your love, your warmth, your patience and your absolute indulgence of my passion for basketball all tell me that there is no one else for me – not here, not anywhere in this world or the next. You are all I need and all I want."

At that, Bella lowered her head and cried. Every fragment of anxiety or stress over the weekend melted away and was replaced by the knowledge that she was thoroughly loved, and that she loved back. The emotions were overwhelming, but in a good way. Edward stepped forward to embrace her and gently wipe her cheeks.

"Your tears are beautiful to me," he said quietly. "They're not sadness. They're for the happiness of our life together."

"Edward, Edward," Bella said, and hiccupped. She couldn't come up with anything else to say, but to her, the name of her new husband was the meaning of love. He would know what she meant.

The priest stood respectfully by, not wishing to intrude on this deeply emotional moment. But shortly, they pronounced their final vows and the service was brought to a close. The tears had spread through the pews where guests were also crying.

As long as the buildup to the wedding had seemed, the reception was the shortest time in Bella's life. The rest of the afternoon and early evening flew by in a haze of pictures, smiles, drinking and dancing; and stopping by guest tables to talk until she thought her feet would explode in the new bridal shoes. Once the Mass and ceremony were over, Bella felt like she no longer had to worry about the most important details - the ones that happened in front of her family and friends. Now they could all enjoy themselves and have a lot of fun.

The sweetest moment of the reception came when they first danced together, to Ray LaMontaigne's ""Hold You In My Arms," a song that had a very special place in their personal history. Edward at first teased that he would only have The Rolling Stones' "Under My Thumb" as his choice, until Bella froze him with a look and made him feel bad by telling him how much LaMontaigne's song meant to her.

They closed the night by dancing to Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Moon." Edward clasped his hand to her chest and wound his other arm around her waist. With a soft exhale, she laid her head right over where his heart was.

"Are you almost ready to leave?"

She looked up at him with naked hope in her eyes. "Can we? I mean, I don't want to be rude, but I would love to get out of here…"

"I think everyone would understand." What Bella didn't know, because somehow his family had managed to keep it a secret, was that Edward reserved a room for their wedding night at The Plaza hotel. They weren't planning to leave for their honeymoon for another couple of days, and Bella thought they would stay at the apartment in Brooklyn. Edward decided it was worth the cost to make their only wedding night a little more special.

He'd only been able to afford a Plaza Room, the smallest available at the legendary hotel. Bella's reaction, though, was as thrilled and grateful as if he'd rented one of the penthouse suites.

"Edward, I can't believe you did this!" Bella danced through the elegant space while a white-gloved butler placed their overnight bags in the room and bowed deeply before discreetly slipping out. "It's beautiful!" She pulled aside a curtain to watch the lively Manhattan scene below.

"I wanted something special for you."

"It's our wedding night. It's already special." She walked over to where a bottle of champagne had been artfully posed in a bucket of ice. "Wow. This looks great, too." Bella giggled. "I haven't had enough to drink today, so I definitely need this."

"Let me commence with the husbandly duties." Edward unwrapped the foil and popped the cork. He shook the champagne fizz off his hand and poured some in each waiting glass.

He was about to speak, but hesitated. Bella waited, her glass raised, her lovely eyes watching him with tenderness. The day had caught up with Edward again; first at the altar, and now in the room where he stood with his wife. For so much of it, he'd gone through the motions he had to, all the while joking that someone only needed to tell him when and where to show up. It was so much more than that, of course, and he could understand now why Bella was so stressed all the time. She was always closer to the heart of it so she knew early on how overwhelming the ceremony would be. Edward didn't realize it until the Mass began and the priest addressed the two of them for almost all of it. _Because we were the ones becoming husband and wife._

"Bella," he said, "thank you for everything you did to make our wedding so beautiful."

"Edward, you helped. You deserve a lot of credit too." She smiled wistfully. "It really was a great wedding. Just about everyone we loved was there."

"Yes it was, and no, I don't. You pounded the pavement for everything and showed me what you found and then talked over the options with me so we could choose. You really did a lot. I never meant for you to get stuck with all of it."

"You were still in law school when a lot of the arrangements had to be made. I guess I sort of got into a wedding groove and stayed there." Bella shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about, especially if you were happy with how it turned out."

"I am." He raised his glass. "To my gorgeous wife on our beautiful wedding day. I will do everything I can to make every day special for you in some way."

She raised her glass. "To my beloved husband on our blessed wedding day. I promise that I'll always appreciate you the way you appreciate me." They downed the champagne quickly, and Bella set aside her glass.

"So tell me," she said, putting her arms around him, "what are some of the other husbandly duties you'd like to take care of?"

Edward nodded toward the bathroom, with its earth stones set in floral design and its white marble sinks. "We've both had a long day. How about a hot bath?"

Bella closed her eyes and hummed. "That sounds so restful."

"I didn't say anything about resting."

He sat her down on the edge of the bed with severe instructions not to go anywhere while he filled the tub, pouring in a liberal amount of the bath oil provided by the hotel. With the soothing sound of the water in the background, he carefully undressed his wife and carried her into the room, then placed her in the tub.

Edward removed his own clothing and put on one of the terry cloth bathrobes left for guests in the hotel room closet. He took the other one for Bella and returned to the bathroom, where Bella reclined with a small bath pillow behind her neck. Her eyes were closed.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?"

"Not tonight. Not this night," she replied softly. "That may have happened other times, but not tonight."

Edward removed his robe and hung both of them on the hook behind the door. Bella watched appreciatively, knowing that this was a view she would never tire of. Her husband's rear hadn't lost any of its perfect shape or appeal in all his time sitting in classrooms during school.

He stepped in behind her, and Bella sank back against his chest as he slid his legs alongside her body. Both of them groaned in grateful relaxation as the hot water unlocked their muscles and soothed their sore feet.

Edward put his arms next to hers on the rim of the tub, and Bella looked at the ring he now wore on his left hand. She traced it with her index finger and then rested her own hand so it was on top of his, their gold rings touching. He threaded their fingers together and sighed into her hair, murmuring words of love that turned more erotic.

Edward cupped some water and let it run down the front of Bella's body, then touched her little by little as he chased the drops away. He smoothed both his hands over her breasts then dipped them below the surface of the water, palming her abdomen and then letting his fingers dance even lower. Bella moaned restlessly once his fingers settled between her legs, roaming and deftly caressing, never letting up until she gasped and arched her back.

She calmed a little, and even from his position behind her he could see the wide, satisfied smile on her face. Bella inhaled and then climbed into his lap, turning around so she was facing him.

"I'd say this is a wifely duty, but I'll never consider it an obligation," she said. Her voice had that raspy quality Edward loved, thanks to the dryness that came from her throaty cries. For years now, he'd thought of it as her orgasm voice. He would always associate it with pleasure, love and sex.

She put her hand around him and stroked, though it wasn't entirely necessary – he was ready for her as much as she was ready for him. Bella moved forward and slid him inside her, the water around them sloshing over the side with her movements.

Edward groaned. He'd never tire of that sensation, either; of being held so completely inside her where she was warmer and more soothing than any bathwater. Her hips worked expertly but languidly. Neither of them wanted to rush this night, or even this moment.

They kissed, and Bella lifted his left hand in hers. She held on to like it was a lifeline, for in truth, that's exactly what it was. It was connected to Edward, and so was she – physically, in moments like this; emotionally, even when they weren't together; and for all time….for as much of a human eternity that heaven would allow.

***The FBI really does have an Art Crime Team, though it's in Washington, DC. For Copward's purposes, because he didn't want to relocate there, I moved it to Newark, NJ. **

**Thank you again for reading! One more chapter to go…It's been beta'd and should be posted next weekend.**

**Twitter: SerendipitousMC**

**I also have a Boxing Out page on Facebook, if you'd like to stop by. **


	20. Chapter 20

** Well, here it is: the last chapter of Boxing Out. I can't believe this is the end!**

** Without writingbabe and RandomCran, my amazing beta and prereader, this fic would probably be unreadable. Thank you both again for caring enough to help me find the best way to tell this story. More than anything, thank you for being two of the most wonderful friends I've been fortunate to have. I love you both.**

** And thank you, all my amazing readers, for sticking it out until this last chapter. You've all been very faithful and so patient. Thank you also for your lovely reviews. I've enjoyed hearing from all of you! If you liked reading Boxing Out even a fraction of how much I enjoyed writing it, then I've done my job. I hope it made you smile. I love all of you, too!**

** Special thanks to Laura M. O., who's been one of Boxing Out's best cheerleaders since the start and has now also become a good friend. I love when that happens! Isn't that the best part of Twilight fanfiction? **

_**Five years later **_

The room was grey with only the faintest pre-dawn light. Over to one side, curtains were open so the emerging day could be seen by anyone who cared to notice.

Most of the room's inhabitants were otherwise occupied at the moment. The center was brightly lit; in the middle of the spotlight, Bella was hard at work.

Edward was by her side, where he'd been for the last six hours. Tenderly, he wiped her forehead with a washcloth soaked in cool water.

"You doing okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah…for the moment." She grimaced and then groaned. "Here it comes again."

"Okay sweetheart, I got you." He supported her back as she worked through another contraction, her face contorted with effort. She'd been pushing for over an hour.

She fell back on the pillow as the contraction faded away, her body releasing its natural instinct to push. Bella felt like she'd done this a thousand times since she'd entered this last phase of labor.

"This kid does not want to come out," she said, panting.

"Well, who can blame him? Or her. I wouldn't want to, either. It's nice in there. I mean, from what I've seen."

The nurse who was taking care of Bella snorted, but it was good natured. Bella was grateful she had a caregiver who was capable and had a sense of humor, since this woman had spent more time between her legs than Edward had in the weeks before her due date.

"Jeez, Edward!"

"Hey, that's my job: to make jokes and take your mind off of everything."

"If you think you can take my mind off of anything right now, you're out of _your_ mind." Bella lightly chucked him under the chin but her hand wandered, cupping his face and smoothing his hair. She never could resist touching him wherever, whenever she could.

Edward grinned, a ray of sunshine in itself. He tried to keep Bella encouraged and somewhat energized even though he was also feeling exhausted. But he remembered that however tired he was, Bella's role here was much, much more grueling. He remained silent on that point, because if he dared complain, she wouldn't hesitate to remind him of who was doing the real work.

"Do you want some ice chips?" He held up the spoon.

"Yeah…quick, I think it's coming on again."

Edward tipped the spoon into her mouth and dropped the bowl of ice on the table behind him. He held her up again and murmured what he hoped were the right words as she panted through the contraction.

"I see the baby's head!" the nurse called out cheerfully. "Now if this child would only go forward instead of sneaking back in…"

"When is this going to end?" Bella moaned. She started to cry in frustration and exhaustion.

"I wish I could tell you, sweetheart," the nurse said. She patted Bella's knee. "It takes however long it takes. But I don't think you'll have that much longer to wait. Every time you push, the baby peeks farther out."

"You're doing great," Edward murmured, kissing her forehead. He clasped her hands. "Just remember how much this is worth it."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped. "You're not pushing a live human being out of your crotch while your insides feel like they're being crushed in a vise."

"Good point," he said soothingly. He knew this was an argument he couldn't win. "No disrespect, baby."

Another contraction and more pushing, and another; finally, the doctor entered. "Looks like we're going to have a baby!" he said cheerfully.

Bella tried to smile as if she hadn't been laboring in a hospital bed for almost seven hours. She'd hoped that her regular obstetrician, a woman, would be on call when she went into labor, but there were two other doctors in the practice where she was a patient, and they were both male. Odds were that one of them would deliver the baby.

Edward and Bella had moved to Montclair, New Jersey about a year after they were married. Bella was appointed as a vice-president with the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation in North Brunswick. Edward was still working out of the FBI offices in Newark. It became clear that the sensible move, literally and figuratively, was to leave their beloved New York and become suburbanites.

Edward was resistant even though he admitted the logic in moving closer to their jobs. Bella argued that it would make it much easier when they started a family. The commute out of and back into Brooklyn was arduous on a good day. She couldn't imagine doing it when they had kids. They'd have to move anyway, she pointed out; there was no way their small Greenpoint apartment could accommodate another human being.

Edward did a complete turnaround the evening that Bella was mugged on her way home from the subway station. Both of them knew that crime was part of the landscape of living in the city, but he nearly went out of his mind at the thought that she could have been hurt, or worse. The next day, they began scouting new locations, and they found a pretty house in Montclair within six months.

They adjusted to life in the suburbs very quickly, especially once Bella became pregnant. So rather than give birth in a sophisticated Manhattan hospital, Bella found herself in a medical center in New Jersey. It was as soothing and comfortable as a maternity room could be; and there were no constant sounds of auto traffic to annoy her. That could only have made it worse; at this point, everything was irritating her.

Edward glanced at Bella out of the corner of his eye and she caught his look. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he gave a short, subtle shake of his head. _Now is not the time to talk back to the doctor who has two lives in his hands._

Bella just managed a weak hello. Another wave of pain and a powerful contraction started to crest through the entire middle of her body.

"A few more and you'll be there," the doctor said encouragingly.

A few more and Bella was crying on Edward's shoulder. "I'm so tired!" she sobbed.

"You're almost there, love. You're so brave!" He kissed the top of her head, wishing he could think of something more substantial to say or do. He'd never felt so powerless in his life, and he would have given anything to be able to share her pain and discomfort right now. As it was, all he could do was try to help her through it.

Her tears became cries of agony again as one more exhaustive contraction came upon her. "And some women like having orgasms when they're in labor? What the hell?" she spat out.

Edward looked at the doctor and nurse and shrugged. "She's not one to hide her opinions."

The doctor laughed and resumed his position like a baseball catcher at the foot of the bed. "Women say anything while they're in labor. Can't blame them. We never take it seriously."

He tilted his head up slightly so she could see him. Above the surgical mask, his eyes were kind now. Gone was the businesslike demeanor on display during office visits. "Bella, your husband is right. You're doing great. It won't be too much longer; I can see from the progress you and the baby are making. Just a bit more."

It took only another 15 minutes for his words to come true. Bella gave one last mighty push.

"Congratulations! You have a baby girl!"

Edward, still clutching Bella's hand, looked at the baby in amazement. _All of a sudden, there's a whole new person in the room…A girl_. A girl! _We have a daughter!_

"Oh my God, oh my God," Bella cried. "Is she okay?"

"She looks fine, Bella." The doctor handed the infant over to the nurse, who placed her in the isolette and began checking the Apgar scores to determine the baby's condition. Edward left Bella's side and went over to their daughter. Tentatively, and with love and wonder, he stroked her head. She had a thick shock of dark, wet hair.

A loud and vigorous yell erupted from her new lungs, and then another. It was harsh and ear piercing, and Edward and Bella thought they'd never heard anything so beautiful.

"Can I hold her?" Bella strained the upper half of her body until she was nearly of the bed, her lower half still being administered to by the doctor but her arms longing to hold the child who had finally decided to leave the warmth of her mother's womb. She watched, anxious without reason, as the nurse gently wiped their daughter with a washcloth.

"Just let me get her cleaned up a bit more." The nurse set aside the washcloth and motioned to Edward.

Carefully, slowly, he picked up the baby, all the while whispering encouraging words of love to her. He walked to the bed without even looking up and said, "Here is someone who's been waiting to meet you for a very long time." With a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead, he placed her in Bella's arms.

Their daughter fussed a little, her face scrunched up with annoyance over the indignities inflicted on her during the first ten minutes of her life.

"Hey sweetie," Bella cooed. "Hello, beautiful. I love you!"

The baby's head was turned away, but once she heard her mother's voice she stilled immediately, her expression now a look of recognition. She turned toward her mother, seeking the source of that familiar sound.

"She knows you, Bella." Edward watched as their newborn twisted in his wife's arms, moving her tiny body to face her mother. The tears came suddenly; the beauty of his family overwhelming. If he'd thought his life was complete before today, he was foolish. The room in his heart was so much bigger than he'd imagined possible, and now it was full.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

Edward pulled his phone out and sent a text to his mother_: Come and meet your new grandchild_. He took some photos of Bella and the baby, his wife adorned by smiles and tears.

Quick footsteps grew closer to the room. Esme stood in the doorway, her hands to her face.

"Oh! Oh, you two! No, I mean…you three. Look at you! " Her gaze swung wildly from Bella to her son and their new baby. Edward took the infant from Bella's arms and went to his mother, a smile on his face as wide as the Hudson River.

Behind her, Carlisle walked more quietly. His arms were full, and Edward carefully handed the little girl to Esme. The bundle his own father held began squirming awake.

"He woke up and was very excited when we left for the hospital, but he crashed again about a half-hour after we got here." Carlisle and Esme had been staying with Edward and Bella since a few days before Bella's due date.

A copper-haired toddler rubbed his eyes and cried in his grandfather's arms before he saw his father. "Daddy?" He whimpered a little, but calmed when Edward took him. He wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, thrilled to have his father back.

"Garrett, buddy! You have a new baby sister."

"Sister?" He looked around and spotted Bella. "Mommy!" He began squirming again, anxious to see his mother.

"Just a second, G. Here." Edward held his son up next to Esme, who was enchanted by the dark-haired tiny life in her arms. Carlisle was behind her, also beaming at his granddaughter. "This is your new sister, Grace Esme."

The little boy looked at the baby for a couple of moments. The thoughtfulness as he studied his new sister was astonishingly similar to the serious expression that Edward remembered from the very first time he'd seen Bella, alone and uncertain even in the middle of her friends.

"She's very little, so she can't talk, but she already loves you," Edward murmured. "You're gonna be the best big brother. You'll make her laugh and you'll make her feel better when she cries. You'll teach her everything she needs to know, and tell me everything I need to know about every wisecracker who tries to date her before she's 35."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that, Daddy."

Garrett had already lost interest in the baby. He wanted Bella and was fighting to get away from his father. "Mommy!" He held out his arms, pleading.

"C'mere, Garrett." Bella patted the bed next to her, and Edward set down their son.

The toddler crawled into his mother's side and buried his head into her neck. "Hey, it's okay." She smoothed his thick, unruly hair. "We're all here, see? Mommy had to come to the hospital because it was time for Grace to be born. Daddy had to be here, too, so we could make sure she knew how much we love her already."

"Want you to come home," he whined.

"I'll be home before you know it," his mother promised. "And I'll bring Gracie with me so you can hold her and get to know her more. Grandma and Grandpa will be there for you and Daddy. Are you having fun with Grandpa?"

The first grandchild brought out a playfulness in Carlisle that even his wife and son couldn't have anticipated. Whenever Garrett disappeared during his grandparents' visit, his parents learned never to worry. He was almost always with Carlisle, reading or teaching his grandfather how to play with Legos or watching cartoons.

"Yes. But I miss you."

She hugged him. "I miss you, too. I won't be here very long. And hey! Now you have a little sister. You won't be alone anymore." She tried to sound encouraging, her experiences as an only child echoing in the background of her conversation with her first born. Edward knew what that was like too, and though his circumstances were different, they'd both known they wanted to have more than one child.

There was no question about the name of their first son once he arrived.

She realized she had lost track of her daughter. Craning her neck, she could see a bundle in Carlisle's arms. He was smiling at Grace with wonder and warmth, tucking her blanket around her head so it wouldn't cover her face.

Something about Carlisle's tenderness made Bella suddenly miss her mother and father very fiercely. They'd stayed with Bella and Edward when Garrett was born, but this time were only able to fly back after their second grandchild's birth, to stay for about a week. Bella wished Renee was there to help with Grace, too. Esme was wonderful, but Bella craved the comfort and understanding that came with her own flesh and blood.

_Our children are surrounded by love. I don't know what I did right in this world to deserve this, but I'll thank God for it every day._ Tears caught her by surprise, and she wiped them off quickly before Garrett noticed. He was already looking for his father again.

Edward picked him up and balanced the toddler on his hip. Garrett, who had had enough family joy for the moment, whispered to Edward. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too." And it was true; Edward finally realized he was famished. He had more than a second wind; he felt like he might never need to sleep again. The arrival of their second child had energized him in a way that only a miracle could.

"Can we go home for breakfast?" Garrett eagerly grabbed at the collar of his father's tee shirt.

"I think that's an excellent idea. What do you want?"

"Pancakes," Garrett whispered solemnly. He was a serious child most of the time; and so much like his mother that his father's heart nearly burst every time he held his little boy.

"We can do that." He brought Garrett over to Bella for a goodbye kiss. "I'll take him home and get him some breakfast. I'll be back later."

"We'll stay for a little while and then come home so you can get back here to stay with Bella and the baby," Esme called after him.

"Is Mommy gonna have breakfast?" His son stretched his hand out to Bella in distress.

"They'll give her something to eat here. Don't worry; she'll be home soon. The doctors want to make sure that Mommy and the baby get some rest here before they can leave the hospital."

"Will Grace eat?" Edward stopped, surprised and pleased that his son thought to ask about his sister already. But that concern was inherited from Bella, too.

"Mommy will feed her, don't worry," he replied, hoping there would be no more questions about how until Bella could help him explain the concept of breastfeeding.

He put his son down and held his hand as they walked to the elevator. "So, pancakes? With chocolate chips?"

"Yaaaay!" Garrett did a toddler dance of happiness. "What'll we do after we eat?"

"Let's shoot some hoops, little man."

…**..and complete. **


End file.
